Evil Twin Erik AU
by JacAvoy85
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr is an A-hole, but we all already knew that. So what does he do when his twin brother Michael brings home a cute and sweet Charles Xavier? He pretends to be his identical twin brother so he can sleep with Charles of course. Evil!TwinErik, AU, Humor/Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Erik and Michael Lehnsherr were born forty minutes apart; Michael being the first and the easiest delivery of the two, and Erik being the…um, complicated one.

Not that you could really blame him after all—he was just an infant goddamn it. It wasn't _his_ fault that he decided to come feet first.

But, it wasn't till years later that people would come to realize that Michael was the, well, no one likes to use the term: "better of the two", but...if the shoe fits...

Okay, screw it: Michael was the good twin and Erik was the asshole.

Well _what_? Erik can admit this. He doesn't care.

Michael, the goodie-two-shoes that he was, got all A's in school where as Erik barely attended. What? School's stupid. All Erik did was suggest (demand) that they have a class teaching kids how to kill a man with whatever was their pocket-sometimes that 'whatever' was a coin- -in self defense, and of course because of that, the school decided that Erik needed a psychiatric evaluation.

And that he should be suspended.

Whatever. Anyway,

Michael graduated head of his class and Erik finally got around to getting his GED when he was 21. Ish. (Not that there's anything wrong with a GED—it was just a shock that he actually got one.)

Michael got a good job right out of college (Erik spent all HIS time in college drinking and partying and _not_ going to class before finally being asked to leave. What? You throw ONE party on top of the Dean's building and they act like you committed an act or terror... although, perhaps Erik shouldn't have been drunkenly yelling at the "Support World Peace" morons down below. Seriously, there will _never_ be fucking world peace. Humans are just too thick headed to get along damn it. They should all be nuked).

Michael also bought his first home at 27. Erik of course, crashed around from friend's house to friend's house until he finally ended up on one overly nice- -and a bit of a pushover at times- -twin brother's couch.

And Erik's been on said twin brother's couch for five years now.

What? It's a comfy couch.

"Erik," came Michael's voice from down the hallway. He made his way down the stairs and into the living room to find Erik still sleeping on the couch. He looked at his watch. Jesus, it was nearly 1:30pm. Michael knew it was a Saturday but that didn't excuse his brother from NOT getting up at all that day. "Erik, wake up." He kicked the couch slightly (he should have shook the shit out of it—that would've probably worked).

Pulling the covers over his head more, Erik ignored his twin brother's annoying mother-like voice. It was too fucking early for this shit. He had stayed up entirely too late drinking and it was NOT at all his fault in the least bit. All he wanted to do was fucking sleep. Is that asking too much?

Apparently so, because that Michael was a persistent one. He whipped the covers off his hung-over brother with no remorse.

Yeah, well, joke's on him.

"Dear lord, Erik! Put some clothes on," Michael said as he flinched away.

Smirking now, Erik simply rolled onto his back, bearing all and not shamed at all. "What, you jealous that THIS twin got all the cock?"

Michael made a "ugh" sound with an eyeroll and threw the cover back at Erik to hide his shame (well, lack-of-shame if you asked Erik). "I'm sure my cock's just as big as yours," he said dryly and then instantly regretted it.

Pushing himself up slowly (dear god, why was his head spinning?), Erik kept that shit-eating-grin plastered on his unshaven face. "I doubt that," he said, giving his brother a knowing look. "I heard that one guy you brought home that you were fucking; he didn't sound too impressed." And of course Erik would say something like that, that's classic Erik. The jerk.

"Fuck off, Erik," Michael said with a sneer. Too bad Erik was right though. The older twin crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "It's not that easy to impress Tony. I'd like to have seen YOU do better," he mumbled, and he really should know better than to egg his brother on like that.

Erik just kept on smirking. He planted his feet on the floor and leaned back on the couch. Damn, it felt like he was still drunk. "No thank you," Erik said with the wave of a hand. "Tony's not my type; he's too old."

"He's not that much older than us," Michael protested (in vain). Erik just cocked his eyebrow.

"He was 47," the younger twin replied dryly. And really, how the hell does Erik know that? What did he do; go through Tony's shit when he wasn't looking?

Yep.

"Okay fine," Michael huffed. "He was old. Sorry if I happened to go through the _I like em' older_ faze. Sue me."

Oh, Erik's not going to sue him, he's just going to torment him relentlessly over it. Forever.

Stretching his arms over his head, Erik just replied, "It's fine, just don't do it again. It was creepy." His hands flopped back down on the couch and he looked at his brother. "Is that why you stopped seeing him? Because of his age? Or was it really just that hard to please him in bed?" He asked with a smile only one Erik Lehnsherr could give—one that said: _I am a smug bastard and I know it_.

Looking slightly embarrassed, Michael's eyes casted downward as he mumbled, "He may have been married."

Erik's eyes shot straight open, almost comically wide one might say.

"To a woman," Michael added sheepishly.

"You dog!" Erik said with a grin that was entirely too smug and proud. "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"I didn't know!" Michael snapped, throwing his brother a none-to-amused look. Michael Lehnsherr was NOT a home-wrecker. He was a lot of things, but home-wrecker was not one of them. "As soon as I found out, I ended it. I will not stand by and be someone's torrent affair!"

How dramatic.

Rolling his eyes, Erik shook his head. "Of course you ended it," he said. His brother always was such a goodie-two-shoe. Whatever that fuck that means.

"Anyways," Michael announced loudly, because clearly he was done with this conversation, "I woke you up to tell you two things: one, get a job (Erik promptly rolled his eyes on cue) and two, I'm having someone over tonight. So I need you to not be…well, you."And hey, no hard feelings or anything, just try and NOT be an asswipe. (Easier said than done, thank you very much.)

"What does that mean?" Erik asked in defense because, hey, that was kind of mean.

And asking a lot.

Michael sighed. "I just mean that I don't want him seeing you all drunk and half naked-"

"Because you'd be jealous."

"-and being your normal 'lovely' self." He sighed again and gave his twin a crossed look. "I mean it, Erik."

Rolling off the couch and standing (Michael promptly groaned at his brother's lack of shame of being naked and looked away), Erik walked over to the chair where his boxers were hanging out. "So now, when you say: someone's coming over, you mean: _coming over_, coming over?" he said with the raise of his eyebrows as he slipped his boxers on, and really, they did no good; his massive horse-cock of a penis was still quite visible through the thin material. Lucky bastard.

Sensing his evil twin's amusement, Michael quickly tried to derail the situation. "No of course not," he lied. "He's just a friend." A friend that's been blowing him for the last two weeks…

What? Friends do that, right?

"Oh," Erik said with a smirk as he reached for his white tee. "So then you won't mind if I try and fuck him?" Because what else would Erik do on a Saturday night? Watch porn? Probably. "If I think he's fuck-worthy, of course," he added to his brother's horror. More than likely Erik would find Michael's new boyfriend "fuck-worthy", too.

Michael's face twisted into sheer terror at the thought. "No!" He said quickly, panic in his voice. "You cannot fuck him, Erik, and please don't even try," he pleaded. Erik's eyebrow quirked once he got his shirt on.

"So then he's _not_ just a friend, is he?" And Michael really should know better than to try and lie to his twin brother for fuck's sake. Twins, really; they just KNOW.

Lowering his head, Michael let out a defeated sigh. "No Erik, he's not JUST a friend." He looked up. "But I do like him, so I don't need you _Eriking it up_."

Eriking it up? What the fuck? The younger twin should probably be insulted at his brother's new found term (who said it was new?) but for some reason, he felt nothing but pride.

Erik really is the fucked up one here, isn't he?

"Don't worry, Michael, I'll behave myself." (To the best of his abilities, which means no one's holding their breath.) Erik crossed over the room and went for the open kitchen. "Just tell me he's not anything like your last boyfriend; James, was it?"

A small frown came over Michael's face. "What was wrong with James?" He asked, because really; James was a nice guy. He just had a very demanding work schedule.

Beating the coffeemaker into submission (when the hell is Michael going to buy a new one?), Erik looked back at his brother, who was still standing in the living room/Erik's bedroom. "You brought home a Scottish boy. I could hardly understand what was coming out of his mouth half the time."

Smirking at the memories of dear sweet (and sexy!) James, Michael replied, "Well, I wasn't so much concerned with what was coming out of his mouth as much as what was going into it."

A bark of a laugh from Erik. "You dog! I knew you had to have SOME Lehnsherr in you after all. I couldn't have gotten it all."

Well…

"Stop it," Michael said, trying to be serious but failing miserably. "I didn't mean that. I really did like James." Erik knew this. But just not enough to warrant a long-term relationship with the man.

"Yeah, yeah; I know," Erik muttered as he turned back to the coffee pot that was finally producing his liquid crack. And Erik liked James, too. Liked to mock him. Not that he totally wouldn't have tapped that Scottish ass—he just would have had to tape his mouth shut first.

Mmm, or a gag. Yeah, Erik would have loved to gag and tie him up and-

"Erik!" Michael said, bringing the other man out of his sick fantasy of fucking his brother's ex (what? That's not even the _worse_ thing Erik's ever done). Erik turned to face his twin. "I asked you if you had plans tonight. Like, could you piss off for a while when Charles gets here?"

Charles, huh? So that's his name. Sounds like a twat already.

Waiting for his coffee to finish, Erik leaned against the counter as Michael made his way into the kitchen. "As a matter of fact, I don't have plans tonight. I was going to stay here." He may have got kicked out of his favorite bar last night. _Again_.

Michael groaned dramatically as his shoulders slumped. "Erik," he whined, "please just go out tonight. For me?" Erik could tell he really wanted him to NOT be there. Ouch.

And really, there was a reason why Michael hadn't brought Charles around yet. Charles was sweet, kind, funny, and sensitive.

And very British. Erik seemed to take joy in mocking people's accents and mannerisms. And if he thought James was bad, then poor proper and posh Charles didn't stand a chance. Michael hadn't even fucked Charles yet and he really wanted to at least get that far before Erik fucked everything up like he normally does. (Michael still has his beliefs that James didn't end their relationship because of his busy work schedule but because of one rude, crude Erik Lehnsherr, aka: _the evil twin_).

"Well maybe if I had my own room I could hide in there for the night," Erik said smugly, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He glanced over at his brother with just his eyes.

"I already told you, Erik, all the rooms are accounted for," he said lamely. Michael knew what he was doing. If he gave Erik a proper room with a bed and a door, the man would NEVER leave for fuck's sake. (Although five years on Michael's couch hasn't seemed to bother Erik so far—but Michael wasn't giving up hope yet.) Surely one day Erik will get that great job and move out on his own...

Right?

Oh who was Michael kidding? He was stuck with his other half for the rest of his life. And knowing Erik, even after all the drinking and smoking and occasional drug usage, _he'd_ be the one to outlive Michael somehow and take over his house and life, just to be spiteful.

"Accounted for?" Erik mocked as he brought his cup to his lips. "This is a three bedroom house. I don't understand why you can't at least give me ONE room," he said after taking a drink. Really, Erik would settle for a broom closet at this point.

As if they've had this conversation 100 times now, Michael sighed. "We've already been over this, Erik. Obviously you can't have MY room—and we're NOT sharing, that would be weird and awkward-"

"Only when you go to fuck Charles and he sees how much bigger my cock his than yours," Erik slipped in quickly. Michael merely rolled his eyes and went on.

"Anyways. You can't have my office; that already has my desk and computer and all my work stuff in it, and the third room's out too. Where else would I put my Bowflex and weights—and don't say the living room; that would look tacky and unreasonable. People don't work-out in their living rooms."

Erik snorted. "You're such a prude, Michael," he muttered around his coffee cup.

"Please Erik," Michael said, "could you PLEASE just go find something to do tonight?" Really, something: _anything_. Go roll around in a ditch somewhere—he didn't care. He just didn't want Erik there. He gave his brother a sad, pleading face.

It did nothing to Erik. He deadpanned as he looked at his twin. "Fine," he said after a beat, and it was only to get that stupid ass look off his brother's face. For fuck's sake, Lehnsherrs do NOT pout. Have some class Michael. "I'll piss off for the night. But I make no promises that I won't come back drunk, or high, and try and hang out with you two." He raised an eyebrow. His hangover seemed to be subsiding with every sip of coffee. "But do tell me, what is Charles? Please tell me he's American, I love their goofy accents. I hope he has a southern drawl that I can make fun of."

Michael's face fell. Maybe...maybe Charles wasn't ready to come over yet. "No, he's not American, he's…"

Erik's brows raised in anticipation. Smug jerk, he was enjoying this entirely too much.

"He's…" Michael desperately looked around for a way out of this. Window? No, they're on the first floor, that won't kill him fast enough. He sighed. He can do this. He can tell his hater of a brother that his new boyfriend is British (and very British at that, like, Michael even went out and stocked up on tea. _Tea_ for Christ's sake! If Erik ever found that out he'd laugh Michael off the planet).

Erik continued to look at his twin like the man was telling him the winning lottery numbers. He set his cup of coffee down and crossed his arms. This must be good if Michael's stalling. A large smirk started to spread over his already arrogant (yet lovely) face.

"He's…um…" Michael looked down. "British," he finished quietly.

What _wasn't_ quiet, was Erik's booming voice as he laughed. He actually pointed and laughed at his brother. Jerk. Michael threw a magazine (that just so happened to have James on the cover) at his twin before he stormed off.

Well, it was better Erik found out now then later. It softens the blow. Erik won't be so caught off guard like he was with James and feel the need to relentlessly MOCK the poor man.

Seriously, Erik Lehnsherr: Asshole, Evil Twin. Who knew?

...

"Oh Michael, your house is absolutely marvelous," Charles said as he looked around the living room— Erik's crap having been hidden of course. Charles didn't need to know that Michael's loser brother was a permanent fixture on his couch. Yet. He knew he eventually needed to tell Charles about him, just not yet. Hell, he didn't even know if Charles was going to be sticking around all that long or not. Depends on what type of fuck he is. If he's as good in the sack as the blowjobs he gives, then Michael just might consider keeping him around longer.

Yeah, that's right: Michael's not as perfect as one may have thought. (Although he's no Erik.)

"Thank you, dear," Michael said as he came up behind Charles and wrapped his arms around his waist before placing a kiss to the shorter man's neck. Charles closed his eyes and hummed softly before saying:

"I do hope I get to see more of your house, namely the bedroom." He reopened his eyes and turned to face Michael, brilliant smile on his fine featured face. "I would very much like that," he added softly.

Michael could already feel his hardness forming. He brought Charles closer and pressed their lips together, showing Charles just how much he would like that too. He began to grind his erection against Charles' hip as they kissed. Charles moaned softly against the taller man's lips before pulling away with a gasp.

"Oh Michael," he murmured, "I do believe you have the same idea as me."

Grinning predatorily, Michael grabbed Charles by the wrist and said: "I do," before dragging the smaller man down the hallway and into his room.

He'll tell Charles about Erik later; this was more important.

…

"You hungry?" Michael asked the man in his arms. He flashed his eyes over to Charles, who was still resting his cheek on Michael's bare chest.

Charles let out a satisfied sigh. "Very," he said, "especially after that." He brought his head up and looked Michael in the eyes with a smile. "I dare say I'm famished after that. I do believe you thoroughly ravished me, Michael Lehnsherr," he said before pressing his lips to Michael's for a quick kiss.

Once the kiss ended, Charles ran a hand through Michael's hair. "So, you cook?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh no," Michael said with a head shake. Charles' face fell a little. (Nothing was sexier than a man who knew how to cook.) "I do however know how to order some mean take-out." Michael sat up and reached for his discarded shirt on the bed. "Is Chinese okay?"

"Uh, sure," Charles said, and who was he to complain about free food? So what if Michael couldn't cook—Charles was okay with that. Really, he was. (Just slightly disappointed though.)

"Great. Then get dressed before I take you again," Michael said as he tossed Charles his pants. "I'll go order us some food. Come down once you're done." He knew he should probably tell Charles about Erik now, but he was pretty hungry. No point in ruining his appetite over his dickwad of a brother. That, and, Charles was all right in bed—not dynamite or anything, but well enough. Maybe he should have one more shag at him before he makes up his mind on telling Charles about his twin brother or not.

Michael glanced at the clock in the hallway on his way down the stairs. It was almost seven. Surely he had more time before Erik came home. Maybe they can get in a quick shower fuck after dinner and then he can decide if he wants to tell Charles about him.

If not, he'll just let Erik do the damage.

It was too bad, Charles gave mind-blowing blowjobs. Too bad he wasn't that great in bed. Maybe he could just keep Charles around for that; just a little cocksucking on the side—nothing serious. Tell Charles that he isn't looking for something long term. He could always get some real ass on the side if need be. After all, he is Michael fucking Lehnsherr.

…

"You drink tea, right Charles?" Michael asked from the kitchen as Charles was busy setting the take-out containers on the coffee table in the living room. Charles looked over with a smile.

"I do, thank you."

Michael chuckled to himself. Of course he does, he's so British and cute. Although Michael did feel a little foolish now for buying tea in hopes that Charles would sleep with him, when it was so clearly obvious that Charles would have hopped in bed with him either way. He started boiling water in his kettle (A kettle, oh boy, if Erik ever found that out he'd never let him live it down. He made a mental note to rehide it later) and got a teacup. It too was brand new.

"Tea will just be a minute," Michael informed Charles has he made his way back into the living room. He joined the younger man on the floor.

"Thanks, love," Charles said sweetly before leaning over to place a quick kiss to Michael's lips. Well, at least what he thought was to be a quick kiss; Michael placed a hand behind Charles' head and held him close as he worked the brunet's lips open so he could slip his tongue in. Charles leaned back against the couch and opened his mouth more so Michael's tongue could probe its way in.

All too soon Michael pulled away with a wet pop and tipped Charles' head up, exposing his neck. He slid his lips along the fine skin of Charles' neck, tasting every inch he could. "Mmm, Charles," he purred out against his jawline, "you think you'd want to give me one of those famous blowjobs of yours?"

But before Charles had the chance to answer, the kettle in the kitchen began to whistle.

"Oh, that'll be the tea," Charles said drugged-like. He looked at Michael with hooded lids. "We may have to put a rain-check on that," he murmured against the taller man's lips before pressing a soft kiss to them. And really, tea comes first in Charles' book.

Michael smiled (although he was slightly disappointed) as Charles got up to go to the kitchen. "Everything you need is on the counter," he told the younger man as he made his way into the other room. Michael sat back and started opening the take-out boxes, trying to distract himself and will his half hard-on to go away.

Once Charles returned, they ate and watched t.v, completely unaware of how much time had passed. Michael put an arm around Charles and pulled him closer once they were done eating. The smaller man happily leaned into him and rested his head on Michael's shoulder.

"Should we pick up?" Charles asked after a moment, eyeing the coffee table that held all their empty boxes. Michael just shook his head.

"Na, we'll get it later (which meant NEVER). I had something more important in mind," he said seductively before nuzzling Charles' hair.

"Mmm, I think I'd very much like that," Charles hummed as he closed his eyes. Michael pushed Charles' head to the side with his own as he kissed his way down the brunet's neck.

As soon as things started heating up they had moved to the couch; Michael lying on top of Charles, cupping his face and kissing him passionately. They were both so into their make-out session that neither of them heard the front door open.

Because that's _exactly_ how shit goes.

A throat was cleared and Charles was the first to open his eyes, and what he saw was almost enough to shock him.

"What the?" he said as he blinked, trying to make sure that what he saw was indeed not a mirage.

No, no it wasn't. It appeared to be a parallel universe version of Michael, only hotter and sexier and maybe even a litter taller. He wore a leather jacket and dark jeans with a grey shirt. He had a pack of cigarettes in one hand and a motorcycle helmet in the other. He looked rough and rugged and like he liked to take a ride on the wild side and possibly even get into bar fights in his spare time just for kicks.

Dear lord, he was fucking gorgeous.

Erik looked down at the young man who was currently under his brother on the couch (HIS BED). Michael leaned up and turned his head back to look at his brother before rolling his eyes. But Erik didn't see that, all he saw was a cardigan wearing, tea drinking brunet with cherry red lips, that may or may not have lip gloss on them; the debate was still up in the air for now. Erik wasn't sure where he wanted to start first with the insults. He could possibly go on for twenty minutes alone about the cardigan, but the teacup on the coffee table was comedy gold as well. It was just BEGGING to be mocked. Or, even better, how about the fact that he looks suspiciously A LOT like Michael's ex, James?

But before Erik even had the chance to rip into him properly, the brunet shifted up more, giving Erik an even better view of him than before. Michael pulled away and sat back on the couch as the two strangers continued their eye assault on each other. It was just then that Erik had really got his first good look at him. He was actually very cute and had soft and fine features. Sure his lips were very red and glossy but that could have been from his brother's mouth sucking on them previously—he tried not to think about that too much—and his cheeks were stained a slight shade of pink, and yet, the more that Erik looked at him, the darker that shade seemed to go.

Interesting.

Charles' gaze finally returned to Michael. "So, um…when were you planning on telling me you had a twin brother?" Because really, one does NOT not tell someone that he has a twin. That's just rude.

Erik's eyes nearly popped out of his head at that news. His dumb ass brother hadn't even told Charles about him? What a dickwad! (And here Erik thought HE was the evil one.)

Running a tired hand down his face, Michael sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "Now?" he replied almost pained like, as he looked back at Charles, who seemed less than pleased. Great.

"We've been dating for over two weeks and you didn't think to tell me something as important as the fact that you have a twin brother?" Charles asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Michael.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know? I didn't think it was that important."

"Not important? What if I would have thought he was you one day and tried to kiss?" And as soon as it left Charles' mouth he regretted it. He turned an even darker shade of pink, nearly red, as he looked down.

Erik smirked and Michael just continued to keep his eyes on his boyfriend. "Well," he started slowly, "I would hope that before you even got that close to him that he would pull away from you and tell you he wasn't me." (And apparently Michael had more faith in his brother than he should.)

Thinking about that, Erik had a hard time seeing that happen. He'd kiss the brunet; he's too cute NOT to kiss.

Charles still couldn't believe he'd said that, and right in front of his boyfriend's twin, too. And why was he thinking about kissing the other man in the first place? What was wrong with him? He liked Michael. He didn't even know this other guy. Sure, he looked just like Michael, but clearly they were as different as night and day. Charles had never seen Michael in anything leather or dark (although the other man did wear the look quite well).

_No._ Don't have those thoughts!

Shaking his head, Charles also knew that Michael would never touch a cigarette and rarely drank. He could smell the other man from where he stood, and he smelt like a bar threw up on him. Charles swallowed. He had a quick image of the mystery man out at a crowed bar: shooting pool and drinking a beer, cigarette between his lips as he leaned over said pool table to take his shot. Maybe even getting into a fight with a burly stranger- - who likes to wear flannel and looks like a lumberjack- -over Charles. And then he would take said burly stranger out back and rough him up a bit, just for even daring to LOOK at Charles, all before grabbing Charles and bringing him into a harsh kiss. Then the two of them would take off on his motorcycle down the street.

What the fuck? Where did THAT come from? Charles could feel the heat on his cheeks and had to look away. This was getting out of control. Maybe if his boyfriend would have bloody told him that he had a goddamn sexy as hell twin brother, Charles wouldn't have been so blindsided and sitting there thinking sexual, and quite inappropriate, thoughts about him while not but a foot away from his boyfriend. _Fuck_.

Michael sighed again and rolled his head on the couch to look at Erik. "Charles, this is my fuck-up of a twin brother Erik. Erik, this is my boyfriend Charles." And he said it like it pained him to do so.

Charles still couldn't find it in him to meet eyes with the man that he was _just_ fantasying about riding away on a motorcycle with. Jesus. "Nice to meet you, Erik," he said softly.

This only made Erik smirk even harder. He let his eyes roam over Charles' body slowly (Charles swore he could feel the heat on him from it).

"Nice to meet you too, Charles," Erik said with a deep and heavily accented voice. Charles had to suppress the urge to shudder. He suddenly wanted to _fuck_ Michael very strongly for some reason. Odd.

"I guess Michael also forgot to mention the fact that you two were sucking face on my bed." Erik added with a grin, because that's what Erik does. He loved the fact that the British man couldn't seem to make eye contact with him anymore. It must mean something. He seemed very timid and shy, and really: Erik liked that. It made him wonder if Charles were a screamer in bed.

The look on Charles' face over this revelation was classic. He turned to Michael with a look of horror. "You were going to shag me where your brother _sleeps_?" Charles suddenly felt so dirty for feeling so turned on by the thought of being naked where Erik laid every night. He briefly wondered if Erik slept naked.

Yes, yes he does.

This didn't seem to faze Michael though. He waved a dismissive hand. "Like he's never fucked in my bed while I was at work." He knew his brother, he's not a moron. Although he really doesn't want to know half the shit that goes on around there when he's at work—something's are just better left unknown.

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked like he was offended. Too bad that big shit-eating grin on his face gave him away. "I've never had sex in your bed. That's just gross."

Michael deadpanned. "I found a pair of boxers under my bed that weren't mine or yours. I asked, remember? And they weren't Tony's either. So explain that."

Charles cocked an eyebrow. Ah, so that would mean that Erik is also gay? Hm, that's interesting. What's the odds of both twins being gay, or at least bi? He knows Michael's full blown gay, but Erik could swing both ways and-

Wait. Who's Tony?

Charles frowned. "Who's Tony?"

But before Michael even had the chance to respond, Erik cut in. "I swear, I don't know where those came from," he said, trying to ignore the sad little pout on his brother's boyfriend's face. It was very distracting. "Maybe they were left over from James."

Charles' frown deepened. "Who's James?"

Michael, who was starting to get a little bit riled up over this, shook his head at his twin. "No, I think I would know if they were James' or not. Which, by the way, James doesn't even wear boxers! He's a boxer-briefs type of man," he said matter-of-factly and quite proudly too.

The idiot.

At this point, Charles' face had completely fallen. He looked sad as shit, like someone had spat in his beloved tea. Erik took notice of this. He cleared his throat and motioned to his stupid ass brother to look back at Charles, who now had his head down and was playing with the cuff of his cardigan sadly. Fuck it was pathetic.

"Damn it," Michael said softly, realizing what an ass he was just being. Yeah, brag about all the guys you've fucked; that'll impress Charles. He turned completely to face the smaller man. "Charles," he said gently, "that probably all sounded really bad, but I assure you: it's not like that at all."

Erik snorted. (Michael shot him a warning look.)

"It sounds like I don't know you at all," Charles said, still sounding too upset for Erik to handle. He kind of wanted to punch his brother in the throat for making the brunet so dejected looking. Dumb ass Michael. How does he even have a boyfriend?

Charles slowly brought his eyes up to meet Michael's. "I mean, I'm just now finding out that you have a twin brother that I knew nothing about, who lives on your couch (Yeah, Erik's not happy about it either), and now it would appear that you're also sleeping with Tony and James?"

Michael shook his head fervently. "No Charles, ex-boyfriends; they're just ex-boyfriends. I'm not sleeping with them." Anymore.

The standing twin couldn't help it, he really couldn't; Erik's lips quirked up into a smile. "I thought Tony was just a _torrent affair_," he said dramatically, throwing his own brother's words right back at him.

Yeah, Erik's a prick, get used to it.

"Piss off Erik!" Michael said before chucking an eggroll his twin's way.

Okay, this was getting out of control. Charles sighed in frustration. He placed a hand on Michael's arm. "Is there somewhere we can go to talk in private?" he asked quietly. Erik really didn't need to be subjected further to their conversation. That and, the other man was making Charles feel awkward.

Like, awkward in: every time Erik looks at Charles, he feels hot all over. He tried not to read too deeply into what that meant.

"Yeah, sure," Michael said with a sigh, "let's go to my room." He motioned with his hand and got up off the couch. He shot Erik one more _fuck off_ look before sticking his hand out for Charles to take.

Both men made their way over to where Erik stood, hand and hand, before they passed him to go up the stairs.

"Nice to meet you, Charles," Erik said in a husky voice with a small smile. Charles held onto Michael's hand tighter and moved closer to his boyfriend as they walked past Erik. He flashed his blue eyes up at the other twin, just quick enough to see a hint of mystery in Erik's greenish-gray eyes, and then back down to the ground again.

"Come on, Charles," Michael said firmly as he pulled the brunet along by the hand.

They passed Erik and started up the stairs to Michael's room, where Erik had no doubt they'd be fucking in no time.

He made his way over to the couch and flopped down on his back. He smiled up at the ceiling and then rolled onto his side, his eye catching sight of the teacup. Charles' tea cup. He smiled even more and buried his face into the spot where his brother's mysterious, yet enchanting, boyfriend had just been lying. He inhaled deeply, taking in all that was Charles' scent. It smelled good—different—like no one else he'd ever smelled before. Erik tried not to think too much about the redness of Charles' lips, or how they might taste between his own. Maybe if he ran the tip of his tongue over the brunet's mouth he could taste him even better.

But most of all, he tried not to think about how those lips would look wrapped around his cock, slowly moving up and down over his long shaft. They'd probably even become redder than normal.

Erik rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes. He trailed a hand down his chest and stomach as he did NOT think about Charles' longish brown hair, and how easily it would tangle between his fingers as he placed a hand in it and helped move Charles' head as he sucked his cock.

Speaking of cocks, Erik's was quite hard. He opened his eyes and gave a small curse. Could he risk doing that right there? Sure it was technically his bed, but the living room was still the living room, and he didn't make it a habit to self-serve when he knew his brother was home, especially when he had company over. Then again, Charles wasn't just company, and he was probably being fucked by his brother right now. Something about that made Erik's cock twitch. And it wasn't the fact that Charles was being fucked by his brother, but more like that if he really wanted to, it could be _him_ fucking Charles instead.

After all, he already knows that Charles finds him attractive. 1) He's fucking his identical twin brother after all, and 2) he saw the way Charles blushed, when Erik looked at him.

Erik rolled off the couch and made his way to the stairs. As much as he would love to just stay there and jerk-off from the smell of Charles on the couch, the last thing he needed was either Charles or his brother to come down and catch him wanking it like a horny teen.

That would...that would just be wrong.

Once upstairs, he made a quick detour by Michael's room and pressed his ear to the door.

"Oh fuck Charles, _yes_. Your mouth feels so good," came his brother's muffled voice. Erik ignored that, that's not what he was looking for. He held his breath and strained his ear, pressing it harder against the wood door hoping to hear-

Ah, there it was: Charles. He could faintly make out the small humming moan that was coming from the other man's mouth, who was undoubtedly sucking his brother's cock. Erik wondered if he was down on his knees, or if his brother was nice enough to let Charles lie on the bed while he performed oral sex.

Erik would take Charles anyway he could get him. He listened for a couple more seconds, memorizing the sound coming from Charles' throat as he hummed out around the cock in his mouth, before Erik pushed off the door and made his way into the bathroom to have a shower and a wank.

And he was going to be thinking about that sound and the blues of Charles' eyes and the reds of his lips as he performed said wank.

Minutes later, in the shower, Erik worked his cock between a tightened fist.

He decided right then and there, no matter what, he was going to fuck his brother's boyfriend, as he came messily, Charles' name a whisper on his lips.

And he knew just how to go about doing so, too.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Now, nobody ever said that Erik Lehnsherr was a saint, or even a good person. (He knows this; he lives with himself every day.) Also, this wouldn't be the first time that he tried to shag his brother's boyfriend.

Well _what_? It's Erik.

It would however, be the first time that he put any actual effort into it. Something about Charles was just so intriguing. Erik couldn't seem to get him out of his head. He'd already jerked off to him in the shower the night before, so when he woke up the next morning with another massive hard-on, that was threatening to rip his boxers in half, he knew if he didn't fuck the brunet soon he'd forever be walking around with a permanent boner.

He made quick work of dealing with his morning wood, using a sock (is that Michael's sock? Perfect) to clean up with afterwards and then put it with the others: crammed under the couch. The same area he designated: laundry that I'll eventually get around to if I ever remember.

Or, when he runs out of clean socks.

He rolled off the couch and decided that boxers were appropriate enough attire to wander around in. Hell, he was only going to the kitchen, who was he worried about running into? The Pope?

Plugging in the coffeemaker, he gave it a few good fist slams to the top just in case it had any ideas about not producing his liquid crack this morning. Don't FUCK with Erik about his coffee goddamn it.

He was just about to start strangling the machine (seriously, when is Michael's lazy ass going to buy a new one? He does make money, doesn't he?) when he was caught off guard by the sound of a throat being cleared. He turned his head to look in the direction of said throat clearer and-

Oh.

A sly smile spread over his face and he turned around completely. "Hello, Charles."

"Oh, um...good morning, Erik. Do you need any…oh." Charles visibly blushed and his eyes shot back up to Erik's face for a split second before he turned away. "Oh my, um... terribly sorry, Erik. I didn't mean to, uh…" What? He didn't even really know what he was sorry for. Walking in a kitchen like a normal person does in the morning? God forbid he wanted some tea. He didn't think he'd get a order of _extra large boner_ on the side. Good god, he didn't even know they made them that size.

Erik just smirked. He leaned against the counter and watched as Charles went from uncomfortable to bumbling humiliation. Yeah, so Erik's erection still hadn't gone away yet, even after his little spank session, so what of it? He's got a big cock; it takes a while for it to go back to normal, so sue him.

"…clearly I've come at the wrong time, so terribly sorry." Charles was still rambling on, NOT making eye contact with his boyfriend's super sexy, hot (and now: _massive cock having_) twin brother. Charles suddenly felt the need for a tall glass of cold water.

"Charles," Erik said plainly (with a smirk of course), "it's fine. I'm not ashamed (not much shames Erik these days). It's just a little morning wood."

"Little?" Charles choked out with a laugh, and then instantly regretted it. He blushed terribly. (Erik, of course, thought all this was very endearing.) "Sorry! I didn't…oh bugger." Charles shook his head and made to leave. "I'm just going to-" he pointed over his shoulder, "-go jump off a cliff now, thanks."

Laughing, Erik motioned for the brunet to come back into the kitchen. After all, he AND his cock didn't want to be responsible for Charles' suicide dive. "Come here, Charles, make your tea. I'll just go smoke a cigarette until this goes away. It's no problem." He gave Charles a look that Charles couldn't really decipher. Humor? Amusement? Pride? It certainly wasn't shame, that was for sure.

Hell, Charles would be walking around with his cock out and on display if he had THAT monster hanging between his legs too.

Okay, no he wouldn't—Charles Xavier would never do that. So what if he's a little on the prudish side? Nothing wrong with that. (Well, at least he's prudish OUTSIDE the bedroom; get him in a proper bed (or couch, or desk, or table, or that one time on that pool table) and you got yourself a little minx.)

But he would never walk around in just his boxers, and especially not with a massive hard-on like that one.

Why was he still looking at Erik's boner? _Fuck_. (Yes, he'd very much like to do that. _Damn it_.) Charles turned away again and held his breath as Erik walked by. He could FEEL the heat as the taller man passed him on his way to the living room.

But that was _nothing_ compared to what happened next.

Now, you see, the entranceway to the living room and kitchen was rather large. Hell, you could be IN the living room and have a conversation with the person in the kitchen and have no problem seeing or hearing them (not to mention the fact that there was a cutaway in the wall that was the size of a large window as well, between the two rooms). So it may have been completely uncalled for when Erik decided that he had to SQUEEZE by Charles on his way from kitchen to living room. And he may have "accidently" (seriously, it was an accident, this is Erik Lehnsherr we're talking about: upstanding, good citizen…oh who the fuck was he kidding; he's a totally ass and he knows it) brushed his still hard cock against Charles' leg.

Just a tiny bit.

Charles sucked in a sharp breath, or wait, did he exhale? He was holding his breath in, right? Fuck. He couldn't even remember. All he knew was that Erik just did a _cock-by_… or, cock-and-run? Do any of those work here? Charles really needed to work on his turn of phrases.

"Excuse me," Erik murmured as he walked by. He looked Charles dead in the eye before he passed completely and went to fetch his pack of smokes from the end table by the couch.

The second the front door closed, Charles turned (fuck tea) and made a bee-line for Michael's room.

And let's just say that Michael Lehnsherr was _very_ pleased to wake and find a very horny, and very enthusiastic, Charles Xavier, who wanted to ride his cock like it was the end of the world. (And it very well may have been.)

…

Erik stubbed out his cigarette butt with a knowing smirk and turned to go back inside...

Only to frown when he realized Charles had vanished from the kitchen altogether. Damn. He was really hoping after that little cock-and-go in the kitchen that Charles would be ready to drop to his knees and suck Erik like the good little cock-sucker he was.

After all, Charles did have the best looking lips Erik's ever seen. Perfect for wrapping around cocks.

Erik's cock.

Maybe what Erik saw in porn wasn't as accurate as he once thought. (Or maybe Erik should stop watching so much porn; it's beginning to cloud his judgment.)

Sighing, Erik realized that he may have to come up with a new plan. That one didn't appear to work at all.

About twenty minutes, and two cups of coffee, later, Charles and Michael came downstairs to join Erik in the kitchen, and boy, did they look like they had some fun in bed together. The jerks. Secretly, Erik let his eyes roam over Charles' ravished body while he sat at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee and pretending to read some news articles on his laptop. (And if you checked his computer's history, it would absolutely NOT take you to ChaCha Answers, where there may or may not be a page on _How to sleep with your twin's significant other and get away with it.)_

Because Erik would never do that.

Also, what was alarming was the fact that there was so many answers and "tips" on how to go about doing just that. Sleeping with your twin's lover. Not that Erik visited the page or anything...

Charles pressed up on his toes (god he's even short, how fucking cute is that?) to grab a teacup. Christ, his brother must have bought a damn set of them, because the one from last night was still on the coffee table. Erik glanced at the slither of pale skin that showed from where Charles' shirt and pajama pants almost met. He wondered how that skin would taste if he were to run his tongue along it.

Erik's mouth went dry.

But Michael just had to go and ruin his daze by stepping into the picture and placing a hand on said slither of skin. Charles came down off his toes, teacup in hand, and smiled fondly at Michael. (Still, Erik made a mental note to move EVERYTHING in the pantries to the top shelf.) Erik next looked to his brother, and that damn hand he had on Charles, and glared at it. And quite hatefully, too.

Maybe if he glared hard enough it would burst into flames or something.

"Ow! _Fuck._" Michael yelped out and pulled away suddenly.

Holy Shit! Erik always knew he had to have some sort of mutant power!

"You okay, Michael?" Charles asked all concerned liked, and how sweet was that? It made Erik sick. He only wanted Charles to be all good-natured and concerned for him. Not his dickwad of a twin brother.

After all, he wanted Michael's hand to catch a blaze. It was all part of his master plan.

"Fuck, Erik." (Because clearly this is all his fault.) Michael swore again as he turned to face his brother. "You ever heard of turning off the coffeemaker when you're done with it? I just burnt my hand on the hot plate, you dick."

Erik just blinked. Well it is called a "hot" plate…

But hey, this isn't Erik's fault. Maybe if Charles hadn't come downstairs earlier looking all shy and bashful and absolutely _fuckable_ when he saw Erik's trouser snake (trouser snake? Does that work here?) he wouldn't have forgot to turn the blasted coffee machine off.

Then again, what kind of dumbass sticks his hand on a burner?

Erik-1

Michael-0

"What?" Erik asked as he brought his coffee cup to his lips to take a drink. "How do you even know it was me?" He took a long, and dignified, sip.

Michael rolled his eyes. "I swear to god, Erik..." he muttered while Charles rubbed a comforting hand over Michael's back. Erik glared at that hand next, hoping it too would…oh, wait, he doesn't want to hurt Charles, does he? That would be counterproductive. Okay, so maybe Erik and his newfound mutant powers can will his hand to turn into a strawberry instead.

What? Michael's allergic to strawberries. It won't kill him, but his back would breakout in a rash.

It would be mildly irritating.

"Let me take a look at that, love," Charles said sweetly as he brought Michael's hand to his face. "Looks like you got the tip of your fingers."

And someone _hasn't_ called an ambulance yet!? Erik rolled his eyes before he went back to fake reading. (He kept one eye on Charles though, just in case.)

And for good reason too, because:

Smirking wickedly, Charles brought Michael's hurt fingers to his mouth and…and…

_Oh god_.

Erik nearly fell out of his chair. Fucking Lord! It should be illegal for Charles to do shit like that. Charles should never, _never_ be allowed to put things in his mouth again, while around Erik.

Well, okay, that may be a bit rash. Erik will allow 'certain' things...

Just not his brother's fingers.

Trying as hard as he could to compose himself, Erik straightened up in his chair and grabbed for his near empty coffee cup. He thought about dumping it on his lap but realized that worked best with cool drinks, not hot coffee. He liked his cock too much for that kind of punishment. He crossed his legs and actually went to read what the fuck ever was on Yahoo News today; "Do old people really smell?" What the fuck? This was news?

But before he could truly wrap his head around that fucked up article- -and really, who writes this shit?- -he caught the tiniest glimmer of blue and his head snapped up just in time to see-

Charles.

Charles, looking at him.

Looking at him while he sucked on his brother's finger.

Sucked. On his brother's. Fingers.

Erik squeezed his legs together more.

Wait. Did Charles...did Charles just smirk at him, from around Michael's fingers? Was this some sort of game to the brunet? Erik quickly looked back to his laptop and let out a long gush of air. Oh good, a picture of an old ass wrinkly person; just what he needed to stop his cock from popping back up to say hello.

Yet...

He dared take a glance back. Charles was looking at Michael now. He slid the man's fingers out of his mouth slowly before placing a quick kiss to the tips. "Better?" he asked seductively as Erik struggled not to whimper.

He pretty much failed.

"I got some aloe lotion upstairs. I'm just going to go put some on it to help the burn," Michael said to Charles before turning to leave. "I'll be right back." But before Michael could properly leave, Charles reached out and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a steamy kiss.

A strangled sound came from Erik.

Michael broke the kiss and smiled. "Be right back," he said again and then really left this time. Charles watched him go then leaned back against the counter and folded his arms over his chest. He looked entirely too smug for a man who was just flubbering on earlier over Erik's morning wood.

Maybe there was more to this Charles guy than meets the eye.

Erik dared to take another look over at the mystery man that his brother was shagging.

"You did that on purpose," Charles said, referring to the coffeemaker being left on.

"Did what?" Erik asked, smile on his face. Charles pushed off the counter and crossed over to where Erik was at the kitchen table. He took a seat across from him.

"I get the feeling that you and Michael have some sort of ongoing competition that only twins or close siblings have, where you try and 'get' each other every chance you can." He threw Erik a knowing look.

Smirking, Erik looked down at his keyboard and chuckled lightly before looking back up at those blue eyes that seemed to steal a little piece of his soul every time. "Did he tell you about the time that he had an important meeting to get to in the morning? I put a rubber band around the sprayer in the kitchen so when he went to turn on the tap it sprayed all over his shirt, ruining it."

What? It was just a little bit of water, it could have been worse.

But boy, was Michael pissed.

Charles' eyes went wide at this news. He looked at Erik like he just tossed a nun in front of a speeding bus as a group of church kids stood idly by.

"You did not," Charles finally said with a smile. And thank god for that; Erik was beginning to fear that Charles was some sort of Boy Scout or something and was preparing to lecture Erik on the importance of a clean and well maintained shirt for a meeting.

Thank fucking god THAT didn't happen.

"I did," Erik told him. He leaned back in his chair and grinned at the younger man. And it might have been his wild imagination again, but it looked as if Charles' cheeks colored from Erik's smile.

Charles looked down at the table before he realized he was very tealess, and that just will not do. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said more to himself than Erik, "I was going to make some tea." He got up and made his way back to the counter.

Erik suddenly wanted to kiss his brother (ew, not really) for putting the tea crap up so high. Charles pressed up on his toes again, trying (and failing) to reach it. Erik watched in disdain as Charles pushed himself up more against the counter to try and grab the box of tea.

Wait. What the FUCK was Erik doing?

He jumped up and rushed over to help Charles, nearly sending his laptop (okay it's his brother's, but if you find the porn on it Michael will swear it's not his) careening to the floor. He slid up next to the shorter man. "Here, let me, Charles," he said gently as he reached over the smaller man. He grazed his chest over Charles' back as he grabbed the box and Charles wondered if Michael would be up for a second fuck suddenly.

Preferably from behind.

Erik handed the box of Earl Grey to Charles. "There you go, Charles. Sorry, my brother tends to forget that not everyone's 6 foot."

Taking the box from Erik with a grin, Charles let out a small huff. "Yeah, well, most men aren't 5'7 either. You two are lucky to have height on your side. I hate being short."

Leaning in a little closer, Erik looked fondly at Charles. "I think your height is sexy," he said with a deep, yet soft, voice (and he swore that he heard Charles swallow).

"Hey Charles, you want to go to that place that-" Michael froze in the kitchen doorway (the one that Erik swears is tiny). "What are you doing?" He asked as he eyed his brother's state of closeness to his boyfriend.

Charles cleared his throat and pulled back from Erik.

"I was just helping him reach the tea," Erik said, unperturbed. He made no notion to move away. "Maybe if you weren't such an inconsiderate dick, you would realize that not everyone can reach things on the topmost shelf." He folded his arms over his chest and shot his twin a look.

"Like you know anything about being considerate, you're the biggest dick in the world," Michael retorted.

"Correction," Erik pointed out with a finger up, "I HAVE the biggest dick in the world."

Charles blushed furriously and Michael just turned and fucking left.

Erik-2

Micheal-still zero.

…

"You're not, interested in my brother, are you?" Michael asked as he looked over at Charles from his spot in the driver's seat. He wouldn't normally ask, but the way that Erik was looking at Charles in the kitchen earlier had left Michael a tab bit concerned.

"What?" Charles asked defensively in his defense. How DARE Michael make such accusations? It was preposterous! "You think I like your brother?" He gave his boyfriend an incredulous look. Just because Erik was good looking and muscular and wore dark leather clothes (when he WAS wearing clothes) and tight fitting shirts that showed off just HOW toned his arms were and had a slightly better hair style than Michael, did not-and Charles meant NOT- -mean that Charles was at all interested. At all.

How dare he?

"No, I "asked" if you _liked_ my brother, I didn't accuse you of it." He shot Charles a wryly look. "Yet," he added. Damn. What did Erik do to Charles in that short time that Michael had left them together? He must have already got to him for Charles to be acting this guilty.

_ Fucking_ twin brother.

"Of course not!" Charles blurted out, and then gave a small nervous laugh. He looked over at Michael and gave him an anxious smile. "Of course not, Michael," he said a bit calmer this time around, "I only have eyes for you, darling."

Somewhere, someone was rolling their eyes.

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, Michael sighed. Fucking Erik. He glanced over at Charles. "What did he do?" Because Michael knows. He just _knows_.

"What ever do you mean?" Charles asked innocently as he picked at his jeans.

"Charles!" Michael snapped. He shot his boyfriend another look. (Damn Lehnsherr twins and their looks.) "I know my brother. What did he do that's got you all…weirded out?"

Sighing himself, Charles looked out the window as they drove down the street. "It's not a big deal." He shrugged and then looked over at the other man. "It's just…I came downstairs and he was already in the kitchen and-"

"Oh god," Michael groaned. "He was naked again, wasn't he?" When will Erik learn that clothes are NOT optional?

Charles gave his boyfriend another beseeching look. "Not exactly..."

"Then what?" Michael questioned, looking ahead at the road. He put his turn signal on.

Charles worried on his bottom lip for a moment. Was he really going to tell his boyfriend that the man's smoking hot twin brother assaulted him with his boner?

Yep.

"Well," Charles started, making sure not to make direct eye contact with the man next to him, "when he turned around…he may have…may have…"

"May have what, Charles?" Clearly Michael was getting frustrated. How bad could it be? Was he scratching his nuts? Looking at porn? Fucking what?

"He may have had a giant boner," Charles just blurted out.

Silence. Which is never a good sign; it's like the calm before the storm.

Michael kept his eyes on the road. "I'm sorry," he said calmly, "but did you say that he had: a giant boner?"

Charles looked at Michael and nodded. Should he have not said that? Was that a bit too much? Is it too late to pull the E-brake and jump out of the car?

Wait, jump? Charles isn't that suave. He's not James Bond. He's more likely to fall out and bounce around on the ground like a moron who just jumped out a moving _car_.

"A 'giant' boner?" Michael asked again, just for clarification.

"Yes?" Charles replied timidly. Okay, where's the E-break? He'll take his chances with the pavement now, thanks.

This time Michael did look at Charles. "And is there a reason _why_ you felt the need to tell me that his boner was, and I quote: _giant_?" A pause. "You couldn't have just said: he had a boner."

Damn. Good point. Charles looked down. "Sorry, I…it just took me big... I mean _by_, surprise, is all. I…I don't know what to say…sorry." Okay, this can't possibly get any worse now, could it?

"You're sorry? For what?" Michael glanced back at him for a second. "That my brother obviously has a bigger cock than me? Fuck Charles!" He slammed his fist into the steering wheel.

Annnnd, it just got worse. Shit. Charles slowly started reaching for the door handle. He can do this; just tuck and roll.

"Sorry, Charles," Michael said angrily (and really, how does one say sorry and sound angry at the same time?). "I didn't mean to take it out on you." He glanced quickly over at his boyfriend. "It's just, fucking Erik! He's always doing shit like this." (What? Having a bigger cock? How is that his fault?) He turned his attention back to the road. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Charles looked softly at his boyfriend. He smiled and placed a hand on Michael's thigh. "It's not really his fault, Michael," he said gently. "I did take him by surprise." And he almost added: _I don't even think he realized that he had a boner_, but THAT would have been a goddamn lie and Charles knew it. You can't have a 20oz soda bottle for a cock and NOT know when it's erect.

...Charles should really stop thinking those thoughts about Erik's cock.

"No, it _is_ his fault," Michael said bitterly. He narrowed his eyes at the road. "He KNEW I had someone over, he shouldn't be walking around with a raging hard-on for fuck's sake."

Raging? That thing was ramped! Out of control! Massive and-

Right. Still shouldn't be thinking those thoughts.

"You're not going to say anything to him, are you?" Charles questioned. He looked at Michael with worry. "I don't want him to think that I told you just to embarrass him." The last thing Charles would want is Erik thinking that Charles is a tattle tail.

Tattle tail? What the fuck? Was he in second grade now? And since when did he care so much about what Erik thought. He was dating Michael, not Erik.

"Why do you care if I say anything to Erik?" Michael asked as he pulled into a parking spot. He shot Charles a questionable look.

"I don't," Charles said a few octaves higher than normal, and if THAT didn't scream:_lair_, Charles didn't know what would. Shit. He really needed to work at that. He rubbed his face in desperation and sighed. "I don't, Michael," he said with a level voice this time. "I just don't want your brother to think that I came running to you about it and told on him like a child. Clearly he lives with you and I think it may be in all of our best interests that we got along." There. That made sense. Right? Didn't make Charles sound like he was trying to stay on Erik's good side because he secretly wanted to jump him, right?

Because he didn't. That would be ridiculous. Maybe even comical. Possibly crazy!

"I suppose you're right." Michael sighed as he put his car in park. He looked over at Charles. "You ready?"

Smiling, Charles nodded. "Yep." Boy was he glad to be done with that conversation. Now they could just focus on spending the day together and having fun. Erik's boner aside.

And it's not like this could come back to haunt him in any way.

Right?

…

"Michael? Are you okay?" Charles said on a breath. "You seem distracted." He looked up at the man lying on top of him. Michael let out a frustrated sigh and rolled off of Charles. He sat up and ran a hand down his face and then rested his chin on it.

"I don't know…"

Charles sat up in the bed as well and moved closer to his boyfriend. He put his hand on Michael's lower back and rubbed it smoothly. "You've been out of it all day, love. Ever since we left the museum. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"It's nothing," Michael said with the shake of his head. He leaned into Charles and kissed him again, pushing the smaller man back down onto the bed. Charles hummed softly against Michael's lips and wrapped his arms around his neck as they resumed their make-out session. Michael kissed Charles: once, twice, a third time; each time deeper and more passionate.

And then Michael pulled away again and sighed. Well fuck. That was very distracting. Charles sat up and looked at Michael with an exasperated look. "What Michael?" Because seriously, Charles can't do this if that's how Michael's going to act. It's _not_ helping the mood.

Shaking his head, Michael looked down at the bed sheets. "I just…I don't know." He rubbed the heel of his hand in his eye and then looked up at Charles. "I just can't help but think that you're thinking about my brother this entire time," he said all at once.

_Whoa_. That was NOT what Charles was expecting. He gave the other man a look of disbelief, because:

"I can't believe you'd even say that," Charles said defensively. "You know I'm thinking about YOU."

90% of the time…80%…okay, fine: 60%.

Well _what_? Have you _seen__ Erik?_

"God, I know, Charles, I just…_fuck_. I don't know!" Michael turned away and sat up. He pulled his knees up and rested his arms and chin on them. "But how can you NOT be thinking about Erik?" He glanced back at his lover. "You saw his cock. You know it's bigger than mine."

Well yes, but what was he supposed to say here? _Yeah, Michael, I know his cock is bigger than yours, but don't worry—it's not the size of the boat, it's the motion of the ocean._

Hmm, actually that just might work.

"I don't care about size, Michael," Charles said instead. He placed a gentle hand on Michael's shoulder. And he didn't care either, really. Not that he wasn't curious about what it would be like climbing Mt. Erik's Cock. He just didn't care about size all that much. Michael was just fine. He wasn't "huge", but he sure as hell wasn't small either. Hell, Charles would even mark him down as: above average.

He did however, wish that Michael would be a little less selfish in bed, but that discussion could wait for another time.

"That's what everybody says," Michael grumbled, placing his chin back on his arms. "Sorry Charles, I don't think I'm in the mood anymore."

Well isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic. Charles was still in the mood, especially with all this "Erik's cock" talk going on and-

Oh.

_Oh_.

That's not good.

Michael flopped back down on the bed as Charles struggled with the realization that he was INDEED turned on by the thought of his boyfriend's brother. "I'm sorry, Charles," he said as he turned his head to look up at the brunet, "I don't even think I could get it up at this point."

A sigh. "It's fine." Really, no big deal, Charles' raging hard-on will just go away on its own. Thanks. He glanced over at Michael. "What do you want to do then?"

Michael shrugged. "Sleep?"

Wow, what party animals they were. Charles' shoulders slumped. Well, it was Sunday night; Michael did have work in the morning. Couldn't really blame him there.

Charles looked at the clock on the bedside table. "It's only 8:40 in the evening," he said as he looked back at his boyfriend with a cocked eyebrow. Michael just shrugged again.

"Sorry, I'm just... out of it now. Don't really feel like doing anything." This must have been Michael's subtle attempt to tell Charles it was time to _get out_. Nice.

"All right, I guess I'll just leave," Charles said flatly, and maybe even a little on the bitter side. What? Charles was a tad peeved. Now he had to go home with sexual frustration on his side all because his boyfriend was self-conscious and couldn't shake the fact that his brother's cock could win _awards_.

Right, maybe Charles shouldn't put it that way; it's no wonder his boyfriend's feeling down.

At any rate, Charles wasn't exactly thrilled about the notion of having to go home and jerk-off to internet porn. He'd much rather have the real deal.

"Hey," Michael said as he reached for Charles. "I'll call you tomorrow, after I get off, yes?" He brought Charles into a quick kiss.

Charles would like to "get off". An inward sigh. "Yeah, okay," he said, still with disappointment in his voice. Fucking Michael. He could at least get him a quick wank. It's not like Charles hasn't given his fair share of onesided blowjobs in the past couple of weeks.

Still:

Charles kissed Michael one last time as he said goodbye and made his way downstairs. Fuck-it, he'll just go home and jerk-off.

What else was he going to do tonight?

"Hello, Charles," came Erik's smooth voice the second Charles stepped into the living room. Erik smiled predatorily at the brunet.

Oh. Well. He could always do THAT.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Erik." Charles said in greeting, or was he leaving? Last time he checked he was leaving.

It's just…his feet didn't seem to agree. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the man on the couch, who was laid out; long legs stretched impossibly far as his head rested on the arm of the couch, his handsome face turned to the side as he glanced at Charles. And that smile, that fucking smile: Charles was pretty sure it was a shit-eating-grin if he ever saw one.

"You leaving so soon?" Erik questioned as he sat up, damn smile still plastered on his face. He looked up to no good, one might say.

Charles just gave a soft shrug. "Michael's not feeling so well (_no thanks to you and your huge cock_). He's going to bed early." And Charles is going to become quite acquainted with his hand later. Thanks.

Erik made a face. "Brother's such a douche," he muttered. Because everyone knew that if HE were Michael, he'd never let Charles leave the bedroom. He patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Come sit down, keep me company. Just because my loser brother (wait, wasn't _he_ the loser brother here? Oh well) wants to go to bed butt-fuck early, shouldn't mean you have to call it quits." He leaned his head to the side as he looked at Charles. "Unless you have work in the morning."

Charles had never been more thankful for his part-time TAing job. Not that Charles even needed to work—he had enough money in his trustfund to live off of for the rest of his life. Not that he would ever tell Michael that, oh no, he wants to make sure that Michael likes him for who he is first. Charles has made THAT mistake before. It would appear some people would do _anything_ to be with a guy who has financial security, even if that meant pretending to be gay.

Charles isn't going to lie, that one...that one stung.

"No," he said a little too quickly. _Damn it_. "I actually only work part time, a couple days a week." And why was he throwing himself at Erik like a horny school girl?

...Well he was horny (no thanks to Michael).

"Great," Erik said with an even shittier-eating grin as Charles made his way over to the couch (aka: Erik's _bed_). Erik let his eyes trail over the brunet's body as he took a seat.

Cue cheesy porno music. Christ.

"So," Charles said with an awkward look after he sat down, "what do you-"_ want to do?_ No, that would be a terrible thing to ask, especially with the way that Erik was looking at Charles like he wanted to _devour him_. Charles swallowed. DID Erik want to devour him? Or was Charles just being paranoid? "-normally do on a Sunday night?" He settled on after a moment. It seemed the safest route to go.

Erik just smirked. "We could get drunk."

Of course, and nothing could possibly go wrong there, now could it?

"I'm not a big drinker," Charles said timidly, an apologetic/cute look on his face. And why was he giving the man an apologetic look? Erik could get as drunk as he wanted. Just because Charles wasn't a big drinker didn't mean Erik couldn't.

Right?

"That's all right," Erik said dismissively. "We'll just drink a little then."

Oh, okay, so they're drinking after all. To hell with what Charles wants to do.

Are ALL Lehnsherrs selfish?

Answer: Yes.

"Fine," Charles said, defeated. Fuck-it. It's either get drunk with his boyfriend's hot twin brother or go home and wank off (although, if Charles is to be totally honest, wanking off was going to happen either way). Charles always said he needed more friends. "Nothing too strong though, please. I really am a lightweight when it comes to drinking," he told Erik as the man and his firmly toned ass make his way to the kitchen.

And really, Charles was surprised that Erik was able to make it through the doorway without having to _turn to the side_ and saddle his way in. The _jerk_. Charles just may get drunk enough to tell Erik what he REALLY thought about that little (big) incident that happened between them earlier in said doorway.

But what _did_ Charles think about that incident? That it was hot? That it turned him on to the point of jumping his boyfriend's cock and ridding it like he was a horny cowboy? _Fuck_ (yes, they did do that). Maybe drinking's not such a good idea after all...

Too late; Erik was already back and with a bottle of-

_Is that tequilla_? What part of "nothing too strong" didn't Erik understand? Christ!

Charles looked at Erik for the second time that day like the man just punched an old lady because he finds it _recreational_. Jesus! "Erik!" he nearly screeched at the man. "I said nothing too strong. I meant something like... light beer, or… wine coolers!" Wine coolers?

Oh fuck no he did not just say that out loud.

Shrugging, Erik set the bottle and two shot glasses down on the coffee table (was there still his and Michael's Chinese food from the other night on there as well? Ew). (If Charles thinks that's bad, nobody better ever tell him to look under the couch, or as Erik calls it: Where socks of shame go to die).

"Sorry," Erik said, not sorry at all, "it's all we got." A smirk.

Charles wanted to challenge Erik on that notion but decided it would probably be all in vain. That and, Erik was already pouring them their shots. Lovely.

"Here you go," the older man said as he handed Charles his shot of tequila. "To our health." He clinked his glass to Charles'. (And Charles wanted to challenge THAT notion as well, because really, this shit can't be good for one's health).

Reguardless, he took his shot anyway (because if a good-looking German man gives you a shot of tequila, you take it.) Hell, if a good-looking German man gives you a shot of piss, you…no, wait; that's just fucked up. Charles isn't that insane.

"Yikes," Charles said with a grimace after he set his shot glass back down. Wait, why was Erik already refilling it? What was going on? "Uh, shouldn't we wait a little bit?" He asked in near horror as he watched Erik top his own off as well. What was the rush here?

"Charles, have you even ever taken shots before?" The taller man asked as he set the bottle back down. No point in putting the cap back on, it will just be removed again after a minute. Christ.

Charles shook his head no.

"Then shut up and take another drink," Erik said with a smirk. "Its how you take shots: one right after the other." He handed Charles his refreshed shot glass.

Again, Charles really wanted to dispute this, but he was already holding his shot and Erik did pour it especially for him. Fuck-it. He knocked his head back and drained his shot. Erik did the same, only he didn't wince or make a face. It's like he was immune to this shit.

Or just an alcoholic at heart…

Later...

"Oh Lord, Erik, the room is all…spiny," Charles-the cute little drunk that he was- said as he looked at the taller man next to him. "Why is that?"

"Are you drunk, Charles?" Erik asked with a knowing smirk. Not that he was rooting for that or anything...

"I've had five shots in the last-" he looked at his watch (or tried to at least; he had to wait for his vision to clear up), "-forty minutes!" He looked back up at Erik with bloodshot eyes (and that didn't at all make Erik want to kiss him silly). "So, yeah, I'd say I'm drunk." He jabbed a finger at Erik's chest. _Ooh, firm_. "No thanks to you," he added accusingly.

"What?" Erik said in his defense (even though he was smiling like a loon). "How is this my fault?" How was it NOT his fault? Let's be honset here: it's not like he wasn't _trying_ to get Charles drunk or anything, in hopes of dipping his fingers in the cookie jar.

Fingers... in the cookie jar? What the _hell_? Erik really needed to work on his analogies. He could just say: _fuck Charles_.

"You're the one who kept feeding me shot after shot. I told you I was a lightweight." Charles said as he leaned back on the armrest and folded his arms across his chest. He looked at Erik. He wasn't really mad, it was actually the first time he'd been drunk in a very, _ long time. It felt kind of nice. He grinned like a dope at the taller man._

Erik smiled himself and shook his head as he looked down. It was too much; he couldn't keep looking at Charles when the brunet was looking at him like _that_. He gave a little laugh. "God you're cute, Charles."

Charles' face turned serious. The smile slid right off and was replaced with a look of shock and awe. "Oh," he said as he leaned forward, suddenly feeling very awkward and unsure what to do with himself. (Lying on what was essentially Erik's bed was probably NOT something he should be doing with himself.) "You…you think I'm cute?"

Still smiling, Erik glanced over at the brunet. "Yeah Charles, you're cute." He paused for a moment. "But I'm sure you already know that." How could he not? He was by far the cutest little thing that Erik's ever seen. Ten times cuter than that Tony guy Michael brought home a while ago. (Then again, he was _old_.) Erik likes em' a little on the younger side. What was Charles; like 28? That's perfect.

"Oh, I.." Charles flushed a bit and Erik died a little on the inside. He looked up at Erik and smiled shyly, abandoning whatever he was going to say and settling for: "Well... you already know what I think about you; seeing how I am fucking your twin brother and all." Oh god. Did he really just say that out loud? Okay, time to quit drinking, _now_.

But Erik just smirked and gave Charles a look that made him feel bashful and aroused at the same time.

Odd.

"So you find me attractive, is what you're trying to say?" Erik asked entirely too smug for a guy who was getting his twin brother's boyfriend drunk on purpose. And _wow_, hearing it like that makes Erik sound like a real Class-A prick. _Jesus_.

No Erik, not even Jesus could save you at this point.

"Well I'd be lying if I said no, now wouldn't I be?" Charles asked with mock annoyance. He grinned at Erik again and leaned back against the couch. "You can't date identical twins and not at least find the other one slightly attractive."

Well, you could, but Erik wasn't going to dispute that. Not with the way that Charles was looking at him like he wanted to see just how big Erik's cock really was for himself. (And who was Erik to deny him that privilege?)

"Michael's lucky to have you," Erik found himself saying (and meaning!). He gave Charles a fond, yet longing look.

But Charles just looked away and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess," he said quietly. It's not that he thought little of himself, or didn't think he was a good catch, it was just, "Sometimes I wonder if Michael will ever be able to love me, or if I'm just a fling he's using until he moves on to someone better."

Better? Upon hearing that, Erik felt like seething. Who could be better than Charles? Hell, the real question here was: _what was Charles doing with Michael?_ Sure the man had a good job and was smart and bought his own home at a young age, but he was a jerk when it came to dating. He didn't care about other people's feelings; he only cared about himself. The one, and only noble thing he ever did when dating someone was ending it after he found out that person was married. And even then Erik thinks it had more to do with the fact that Tony wanted to top.

"Charles," Erik said sweetly (sweet? Erik? The fuck?), "it's only been two weeks. You have to give him more time." Even though what he wanted to say was: _yeah, he'll probably be fucking someone new in another two weeks or so_. And as much as he wanted to say that (after all—it might work in his favor) he knew it would only put Charles in a sour mood, and good luck getting the brunet back in _the_ mood, for what Erik really wanted. He needed to work this situation delicately.

"Yeah, I know," Charles said with a small huff, "it's just-" and now, this is where he looked at Erik with what Erik likes to call "doe eyes", "-you know how some people say that you can just tell within the first few minutes of meeting someone, that they're the one?"

No.

Not that Erik was going to tell him that or anything.

Instead Erik replied: "Do YOU think he's the one, Charles?"

Always full of surprises, Charles just smirked at Erik and told him, "No, not quite," and then looked away.

Wait. Not quite? What...what was that supposed to mean? What was Charles implying here? Should…should Erik kiss him now? Was that what Charles was getting at? Not _quite_? Did that mean that he thought Erik…?

Fuck. What should he do!?

But before Erik had the chance to make a decision (or a fool of himself), Charles leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, smiling.

"You wanna hear something funny?" he asked after a beat, then flashed his eyes back open.

Oh good, Erik thought he'd passed out there for a second. That would have been counterproductive. Not to mention a slight inconvenience, seeing how he's on Erik's bed and all. (Not that Erik would have really been upset to have a passed out Charles on his bed. Sure, it would've been funny as fuck when Michael came downstairs the next day, but still...)

"Sure," Erik answered, now completely intrigued. He wondered what Charles had in store for him.

"Okay, but you can't get mad or anything—and it's about Michael— so no telling him I told you."

Okay, _now_ Erik was curious. But why would he be mad? Also, dear lord did he ever want to know something funny about his brother. "Okay, I promise I won't say anything."

That of course, was debatable. If it was really funny he was going to put it in their annual Lehnsherr Christmas letter and send it to their entire family, and their family's friends, and their family's friend's, friend's cousins.

What? Erik's a prick, we've been over this.

"Okay, okay," Charles said as only a drunk person would. He leaned forward, coming close into Erik's space (like THAT didn't do anything to Erik or anything) and lowered his voice (now THAT definitely did something to Erik). "So, you remember earlier...in the kitchen?" Charles really hoped he didn't have to go into further details than that. He may have been drunk but he really didn't want the words: "your boner", or: "the boner indicant", slipping out of his mouth. No good could come out of that.

Lucky for him, Erik smirked and nodded. "Of course; I spooked you with my hard-on." What? He was proud. Leave the man alone.

"I wasn't 'spooked'," Charles said matter-factly, "I was shocked," he finished with reserve.

Erik was positive this was the best day of his life. He smiled proudly at the smaller man. "All right, go on," he told Charles.

"Okay, so—now this is the part where I told you not to get mad," Charles said as he placed a hand on Erik's leg (Erik's heart jumped). He looked pleadingly at the older man.

Mad? Fuck mad; Erik was too busy trying to get over the fact that Charles' hand was _on his leg_. If anything, he was going to get hard. Erik (trying to hide it) took in a deep, calming breath. He exhaled quietly (again, he didn't want Charles to KNOW what he was doing to him). "All right, I won't get mad." How could he get mad at Charles? Really?

Keeping his hand on Erik's leg (yeah, that's right: _keeping his hand on Erik's leg._ Erik still isn't over this) Charles leaned in closer. He gave Erik a beseeching look and said, "I may have told Michael about our little, um... 'incident', this morning." And he said "incident" like it was some sort of big deal or something.

Oh wait. That WAS a big deal! Hell, Erik _brushed his hard cock_ against the man's body for fuck's sake.

_ Oh shit_, Erik thought with an inward laugh, _Michael must have been pissed_. If only he could have seen his face. Erik looked at Charles. (And he looked a little too excited than the situation warranted for.) "Was he mad?" Erik asked, and almost forgot about _ the hand on his leg_. Almost.

Luckily, Charles so graciously reminded him about it by squeezing said leg (Erik had to suck in a breath). "Let's just say that he had a hard- -no pun intended- -time, um…(here Charles lowered his voice more) performing in bed earlier." And then snorted.

And if Erik didn't already have feelings for the sexy brunet, he would have just fallen head over heels for him right then and there.

Why? One might ask.

Well:

1) He just informed Erik that his brother couldn't get "it" up, in bed, 2) he just confirmed to him that his brother: a) has a smaller cock than him, and, b) (and more importantly) is bothered by this, and finally: 3) Charles thinks this is funny as well.

Yep, he's pretty sure he just fell in love with Charles Xavier.

"Are. You. _Serious_?" Erik asked like an overly excited teenage girl getting _the_ juiciest piece of gossip _ever_. (Jesus Christ, what the fuck has Charles done to him?) Charles leaned in even closer, his hand sliding from the top of Erik's thigh to the side.

And fuck all if Erik didn't notice.

Hell, here in a minute, CHARLES will be noticing something himself...

Cock: Erik's cock…just to be clear.

Charles pulled back with a laugh, taking his hand with him (Erik wanted to cry). "Very," he said with another laugh. "Why do you think I'm down here?" Wow, that couldn't have came out more wrong. Oops. And Charles must have noticed his blunder, because he followed that up with a, "Shit, I didn't mean it like that." He ran a hand down his face and tried to ignore the way that Erik was staring longingly at him. "I just meant that…he must have been really embarrassed, because after that he told me he was going to sleep and that I should show myself to the door."

Suddenly, Erik must have felt brave (thank you liquid courage), for he reached over and ran a hand down Charles' cheek. (Charles' eyes instantly shot over and locked onto Erik's). "My brother's a fool," he told Charles softly, "if I were him, I'd never let you leave." He then brought Charles' face closer with his hand; Charles' breath hitching in his throat, and Erik took that opportunity to close the distance between them.

A small sound escaped Charles' throat; it surged through Erik's body like all the heat in the world. He brought Charles closer, cupping his cheek with the hand on his face and bringing his other hand up to weave through the brunet's hair. He kissed Charles with all the passion and desire within him.

It was more than he could have ever asked for. Nothing like he'd imagined kissing Charles would be like.

It just felt…right. Like Charles belonged there; belonged in his arms, in his bed, in his dreams. Belonged to _him_. And it wasn't fair; feeling this way and knowing that Charles was his brother's. Knowing Charles belonged to Michael instead.

Fuck-it, Michael didn't deserve to have Charles. Charles was a gem among stones, and in another couple of weeks, Michael will just toss him aside.

Fuck Michael.

Charles pulled away with a gasp, suddenly realizing what was happening, "Erik," he said breathlessly. (Score three for Erik; he managed to take Charles' breath away.) "We can't do this." He shook his head and looked woefully into the taller man's eyes. "What about Michael?"

What about Michael? Erik will tell him "what about Michael": Fuck him.

That is all.

"He doesn't deserve you, Charles," Erik said, still cupping Charles' face. "You're better than him. You DESERVE better than him." Erik brought their lips back together in a fiery kiss.

And Charles kissed him back; pressing his mouth against his boyfriend's brother's lips. It was so wrong but it felt so right.

Yet again, Charles pulled away (much to Erik's dislike) and placed a hand on Erik's chest, as to stop him. "No, we can't," he said breathlessly, but the hand just fisted around Erik's shirt and Charles brought him back and kissed him again; holding him tightly. Charles' other hand darted up and slid around Erik's neck, holding him even more securely against his body.

"We can't," Charles whispered again between kisses. But Erik wasn't even listening anymore; he was too focused on memorizing the way that Charles' mouth tasted against his, just in case this was the only time he'd ever get to kiss him.

And he truly hoped that wasn't the case.

When Charles pulled away this time, he put some space between them. He was panting and looking wrecked-like at Erik. He unfisted the hand that was tangled in Erik's shirt (Erik swore he'd never wash that shirt again) and brought it back to his side; his chest was still rising and falling as he caught his breath. "We can't," he said again, and it came out all British and posh and Erik was positive that Charles Xavier would be the death of him.

It would be a death he would not mind.

"Charles," Erik started but didn't get any further because Charles cut in with a: "Please Erik," and gave Erik a look that shattered the man's heart into a million pieces. "Please, Erik," he whispered. "Don't make me do this." He took in a shuddering breath. "Don't make me want this more than I already do."

Fuck. Erik's heart now broke into a trillion pieces. He sighed; head bowing down. If Charles says no, Charles means no. And who was he to do something against Charles' will?

"Okay," Erik said quietly, and he was NOT happy. Stupid douche bag brother; he was already the favorite child growing up, always got better grades and better things in general. Has a stupid house and a stupid good fucking job, and now he has the only thing that Erik's ever truly been envious of.

Charles.

Charles, who Michael doesn't even deserve. And it's not like after Michael ruins it all and runs Charles off that Erik will still have a chance. What's he going to do; bring Charles back to MICHAEL'S house and fuck him? Yeah, that would go over great. Not to mention the fact that after Michael does piss Charles off to the point of leaving, it's not like Charles would even want to look at someone who looks EXACLTY like said ex that pissed him off.

Well great, looks like Erik is just fuckity-fuck-_fucked_. And not literally, thanks.

"I should probably go," Charles said quietly, looking anywhere but at the man who just had his tongue down his throat.

"Charles," Erik said seriously this time. He placed a hand on the brunet's arm to stop him. "You've been drinking." He arched an eyebrow. "I'm not letting you drive." And for once, Erik wasn't pulling one of his little stunts to get the man to stay—he was honestly concerned about Charles' wellbeing. He shot Charles a non-debatable look. "You don't have to stay, but I'm not letting you get behind the wheel of a car, especially not after seeing what a lightweight you are." A small smile spread over Charles' face at that. Erik went on, "I'll give you a ride back on my bike, if you want."

Jesus, could Erik Lehnsherr GET any sexier? Charles had to hold back a moan.

Looking impishly at the man, he said: "That might be a bad idea. With the condition I'm in, I might very likely throw up all over you." And nothing says "rude" more than throwing up on the person who you just shamefully made-out with and then offered to give you a ride home. Really, Charles Xavier does have some class, _a thanks_.

"All right, then you can have the couch, I'll take the floor," Erik told him as he made to stand up. Truth be told, he was happy that Charles was going to stay. It gives him a better chance to try and talk to him about all this again in the morning when he's much more level headed.

Charles that is, not Erik: he's fine. Lehnsherrs can hold their liquor, thank you very much.

"Oh Erik, I couldn't take your bed, I wouldn't feel right," Charles protested. But he couldn't help the look of sheer fondness that he casted in Erik's direction (and Erik really wished Charles wouldn't look at him like that because it was making it increasingly more difficult NOT kiss him again).

So instead, Erik just said, "I wouldn't feel right letting you sleep on the floor, please, it's no big deal, take the couch. I've passed out and slept on worse that the floor." And Charles had a feeling that Erik was telling the truth about that. Erik seemed the type, who after a hard night of drinking, has made friends with the bathtub on more than one occasion.

Looking impossibly cute again, Charles replied: "I could always just go crawl into bed with Michael..."

And yes, it DID make Erik's blood boil with jealousy.

Erik tried very hard not to grind his teeth and sneer at just the thought. Instead, he forced a kind look at Charles (not that it was Charles who he was angry at, it was just his stupid brother who didn't know a good thing when he had it) and said, "That might not be the best idea. Have you two even shared a bed yet?"

Charles, thinking about this now, shook his head. No, they hadn't. Sure, it had only been two weeks or so since they started dating, but they had had enough bed time activities to warrant at least ONE sleepover.

At least in Charles' mind they should have. "No, we haven't," he said dimly.

"There's a reason for that," Erik said, but not unkindly. And that made Charles feel a tad bit better, now that he wasn't having images of himself leaving as some other bloke was coming in via the window. Erik continued. "When we were kids we had to share a bed, more than often, and I'll be the first one to vouch that sleeping with Michael is the same as getting beat up in a boxing ring; the man has no control of his arms or legs when he's out."

It's true, Erik has had many a black eyes and bruises growing up that he had to try and explain to his teachers and school counselors that: no, my parents don't beat me and my dad's not a drunk; my brother's just an unpleasant bed partner, crap that came out wrong. Let me start over…

"Oh," Charles said again, like that's his response for everything (although, Erik thinks it's cute). "I suppose that makes sense then." He looked up at Erik. "Guess that's why he's yet to ask me to stay the night." And here he thought it was something he did wrong.

Erik sat back down on the couch (uh, his 'bed', thanks) and took Charles' hand in his own. He looked dotingly at the younger man. "Again," he said with that smooth husky voice of his, "if I was him, I'd have you in my arms every night."

"Erik…" Charles chided softly. He withdrew his hand from the taller man's. It was all fun and games to think about it and flirt with Erik, but actually allowing him to do it was another thing. He just…couldn't (no matter how much he wanted to).

Letting out a breath through his nose, Erik stood again, looking down at Charles. "I know, and I'm sorry," he said gently, forcing a tiny, sad smile. "I just wanted you to know." (He just wanted to plant the seed of thought in Charles' mind.)

Looking up at Erik with the same sad face, Charles replied, "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have let it go that far." A pause. "If...if Michael and I weren't-"

"No," Erik cut him off. He shook his head. "Please, don't even say it. It'll only make things worse," he said with a pained tone. And really, having the person who you suddenly want more than anything in the world sit there (and _after_ you've made-out with them, no matter how breif) tell you: _sorry I'm fucking your brother, but if I wasn't, I'd be fucking you,_ does NOT make it hurt any less.

It hurts worse.

"Sorry," Charles said again quietly. Erik just nodded down at him before grabbing his pillow and comforter that he keeps by the couch and tossed them to Charles.

"Here," he said, "they're relatively clean." Which translates to: has been washed at least once this year.

"Thanks," Charles said sincerely and watched as Erik made his way out of the room. Not that Charles really minded that his pillow and blanket weren't fresh from the dryer. Just because he couldn't _have_ Erik, didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy the smell of him.

After all, Charles was only human.

Erik made his way up the stairs and to the bathroom. He had some unfinished business with his cock that needed tending to, especially after that little make-out session with a certain brunet hottie. And also, if he were expected to get any sleep that night with said brunet hottie sleeping: 1) not that far away from him, and, 2) in his bed, _in his bed_, he would need a wank.

While climbing the stairs, Erik had a thought. Would it be creepy if immediately the next morning when Charles gets up, Erik's goes and falls face first on the couch and inhales?

No?

Okay then.

In the shower, while Erik was working his cock like _War of the Worlds_ was really happening, he also thought to himself: _time to come up with a better plan, Lehnsherr._ Because no matter how many times he jerks-off to the thought of Charles, it just doesn't seem to do the trick.

Looks like it's time for Plan B.

God help us all.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to mykkila09, who wanted to see Charles get jealous of Erik. Which made me realize that there does seem to be a lack of Jealous!Charles in this fandom. It's always Erik who is the one that's getting all possessive/jealous. So this goes out to you Kim! Thanks for the idea!**

Michael cocked his head to the side and stared at Charles.

A sleep.

On his couch.

Aka: Erik's bed.

What. The _fuck_?

It was too early for this shit. He had work to get to. He glanced at the coffee table next.

Ah, that makes sense. He eyed the half empty bottle of tequila. HIS tequila. Fucking Erik.

Speaking of Erik. Michael next turned his gaze over to the man sleeping (more like passed out, thank you very much) on the floor.

Well, wasn't that nice of Erik to offer Charles his bed.

A little TOO nice if you ask Michael. Something didn't seem right.

Whatever. Michael still had to go to work, he'll deal with…whatever this was, later. Or never— didn't really matter— Charles wasn't THAT great of a fuck. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to keep him around or not.

Maybe Erik will take out the trash once he's done with him. Save Michael the hassle.

(Ouch.)

Michael made his way into the kitchen and starting brewing a pot of coffee with the new (hidden) coffeemaker, that he kept under the kitchen sink when he wasn't using it. About half way into the coffee making process, Charles had woken up and stumbled into the kitchen sleepily.

"Hey," he said softly as he looked to his boyfriend. And boy did he feel guilty for some reason and-

Oh yeah, that's right: last night. With the tequila, and the couch, and the Erik, and the kissing.

_The kissing._ Oh snap. That happened, didn't it? (Hint: Yes.)

Also, Charles kind of liked it so _shut up._

"Morning," Michael said plainly as he poured himself a cup of coffee. And boy did Charles look wrecked. What did Erik do to him last night? Michael swears to God, if Erik tried to put a move on Charles he'll be fucking pissed.

Sure, Michael wasn't 100% sure if Charles was relationship material yet, but that didn't mean it was okay for Erik to dip his toes in the pool. (Dip his toes in the pool? What the fuck was that? That's as bad as "fingers in the cookie jar". Christ. What was wrong with these Lehnsherr twins?)

"Um..so, I got to know your brother a bit better last night," Charles said awkwardly, breaking the: _why is he still here_ look Michael had on his face. But what he meant to say was:_ I got to know your brother's mouth a bit better last night_.

Yeah, that would have been hilarious. Charles couldn't help but feel a tad weird standing in his boyfriend's kitchen after said boyfriend asked (told) him to leave the night before.

Maybe he should better explain what happened, sans the "Erik's mouth" part.

"Is that so?" Michael asked with a cocked eyebrow. He didn't seem that curious. (Should Charles be concerned?) Michael took a sip of his coffee and just looked at Charles, like he was still wondering why the man was still in his house.

Well, it was certainly getting awkward in the kitchen suddenly. Yeah, maybe Charles should intervene here with an explanation.

"Uh, yeah." Charles said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I uh, was on my way out- -like you asked- -and Erik stopped me. He asked if I wanted to hangout for a bit." And it's not like Charles could have said no to that; it's Erik after all.

"Ah," Michael said with a quick raise of his eyebrows. "So that explains the tequila." Of course it does, because where there's Erik: there's booze. End of story.

"Yeah," the brunet said sheepishly, "that was his idea." Sure, blame the man passed out on the floor—that's the noble thing to do.

Well okay, it WAS Erik's idea. But that didn't mean that Charles had to go around pointing fingers or anything.

Actually, the only thing that was pointing last night was Erik's-

Right, nevermind.

"I bet it was," Michael said, and this time he actually chuckled.

Oh good, Charles was starting to worry that he'd pissed off Michael by overstaying his welcome or something. Not like he was in Michael's way or anything last night, Charles just wasn't sure where his boyfriend (were they even really boyfriends?) stood on the whole: him hanging out and drinking with his (hot) brother, type incident.

Although now Charles knows just what a BAD idea that is himself.

"Yeah, so sorry." Wait, why was he apologizing? That just screamed: _I did something wrong.__ (_Again; wait: Charles___did_ do something wrong___.) "_Also, he wouldn't let me drive home and I doubt a ride on his bike would have been good for either of us, so I just crashed on the couch." He looked at Michael bashfully. "Hope that's all right," he added softly and then held his breath. He may or may not be waiting (hoping) Michael would say something along the lines of___: __Oh that's fine, love, you should've just come up and hopped in bed with me._

No such luck.

Instead, Michael just shrugged and said, "Fine with me, you guys didn't wake me up, so I don't care."

Wow, that was kind of cold and hateful. Who was this guy standing in Michael's kitchen: that Sebastian Shaw jerk Charles had to work for a while back? Jesus.

Charles' face fell (and if Erik would have seen that he would've punched his twin for being so douchy to Charles). "Oh...um, okay." Charles looked down at the ground. Why was Michael being so distant to him suddenly? He thought they were moving along nicely in their relationship. They'd even taken the next step and slept together. Did that have something to do with it? Now that Michael had fucked Charles, and got it out of his system, he wanted nothing to do with him anymore? Was Michael that kind of guy?

Or worse…

Did he somehow know about what happened last night? Did he maybe hear or see him and Erik on the couch last night? Shit. Should Charles say something? Fess up? Was Michael just waiting for Charles to admit to it? Was every second that ticked by with Charles NOT telling him what happened just making Michael think less and less of him?

Since when was Charles' life full of so many questions!?

"Um, Michael?" Charles said, playing with the sleeve of his cardigan (Erik would melt if he saw that). "Did I do something wrong by staying the night? I really had no intentions of doing so, it was just, Erik seemed bored (sexy), and it was early and I kind of thought I should get to know him better; seeing how he's your brother and all (yeah Charles, keep telling yourself that's the only reason). I just feel like you're upset with me or something, and I don't know what I did wrong," Charles finished sadly (and again, if Erik were there, he'd punch Michael twice as hard for making Charles look so sad).

Michael sighed. He set his coffee down and crossed over to where Charles stood. "No Charles, you didn't do anything wrong (that he knew about)." He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and brought him into a hug. "Sorry, I'm just not a morning person." He pulled back to look at Charles. "Why do you think I haven't asked you to stay the night yet?"

Charles blinked. Well, he could tell Michael eveything that Erik's told him so far, or-

He gave a small, but still sad, smile. "I don't know," he replied. "I just assumed you didn't like bed company." Charles' hopes got a little higher…

"I don't."

And promptly fell again. Well damn.

Looking at Michael like he just kicked his puppy, Charles said, "Oh." (Seriously, if Erik found out all the chances he missed to punch his brother in the face he'd be pissed.) Charles looked to the ground. "I see."

"It's not like that, Charles," Michael said quickly, sensing Charles' sadness. Damn, that boy has a way to tug at one's heartstrings. Fuck. Those faces he makes. "Erik will tell you, I'm a bit violent in bed when it comes to sleep. I don't even know I'm doing it. I just kick and flail a lot. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Well at least he was telling the truth, Charles knew this much so far; Erik DID already tell him all this last night. What a sweet guy Erik was, defending his brother's honor.

Right after kissing said brother's boyfriend of course.

Yeah, that's right: Erik was a class-A guy. "A" standing for Ass, of course.

"I understand," Charles said sweetly, looking up at his boyfriend. See? And here he was all worried that Michael had turned into some sort of uncaring and heartless jerk over night (don't let your guard down yet Charles). He was worried over nothing. Michael's just not a morning person—Charles can relate to that.

Michael leaned down and placed a kiss to the tip of Charles' nose quickly. He pulled back and smiled at the shorter man. "Good," he said, "call you after work?"

Charles nodded and decided right then and there that it may be best to keep that little kiss between Erik and him a secret. It was a mistake and he had no intentions of doing THAT again (too bad Erik had other thoughts on this matter). He knew he should "probably" tell Michael, but it was still early on in their relationship. He didn't see the need to tell him about his little slip up (not to mention the fact that he was drunk (not that that's EVER a good excuse, thank you very much) like, REALLY drunk) and ruin what could have the potentials of being a great and meaningful, long-term relationship.

Michael smiled again and pressed another kiss to Charles, this time on his lips. Charles leaned up on his toes and deepened the kiss. Michael responded by humming gently into the brunet's mouth and wrapping his arms around Charles' waist.

Next thing Charles knew he was being walked backwards and pressed up against the fridge. Michael kissed him deeper, tilting his head to the side and fitting their lips together better.

"Kinky," came Erik's voice. Charles pulled away quickly, banging the back of his head on the refrigerator slightly. Michael just sighed and looked back to give Erik a _piss off_ look. And why did Charles suddenly feel like he was caught doing something he shouldn't have been? He almost felt guilty; like he betrayed Erik. He was just kissing his boyfriend in the kitchen—what was wrong with that?

Maybe it had something to do with the look that Erik was giving him— that sly and devilish look with a knowing grin. It nearly sent shivers through Charles' body. Erik looked entirely too pleased for a man who was just kissing his twin's boyfriend not but 12 hours ago. He kept his eyes locked on Charles, small mysterious smirk on his face as he eyed the young man in his brother's arms.

"Christ, Erik," Michael said sarcastically, "I didn't even think you knew how to get up this early. When's the last time you've seen this part of the day: when you've been out drinking all night and are just coming home to sleep?"

And really, what was Erik doing up this early? Besides ruining Michael's shot at a morning quickie. Fucking Erik; he really needs to move out. Michael could have been halfway through a blowjob by now.

But Erik didn't reply, he just leaned in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest and stared at Charles, knowing smirk still on his face. And Charles would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling quite uncomfortably at that very moment, thanks. Charles shuffled a little into Michaels embrace, trying to hide his blushing face. And he KNEW he was blushing—especially with the way that Erik was practically boring a fucking hole into him with his eyes. Christ. If looks could kill…(or arouse)

"Alright," Michael said after a moment, clearly unfazed by his brothers odd morning behavior (oh goodie, that means this is normal for Erik. Wonderful). "I have work to get to," he looked back at Charles, "I'll talk to you later," he said quickly and then leaned down to give the shorter man another kiss. Charles' eyes slid closed as he pressed his lips against Michaels. He could FEEL Erik's eyes on him; watching him while he kissed his twin. It felt wrong and dirty and turned him on and he didn't know why. Charles pulled away, opening his eyes and looking at Michael.

Fuck. That was weird.

Slowly, Charles moved his eyes to the side as Michael turned to leave. He caught Erik's eye. The man was still watching him; almost taunting him. Erik's lip curled up at the side while he looked at the brunette.

"Erik," Michael said as he got closer to his twin, "as always: Get a fucking job," he told the man with a smirk and a hand to his chest. He knew it was all in vain. Erik getting a job was like Erik moving out: Aint gonna happen. He's come to terms with this already.

Once the front door closed Charles jumped on the chance to be the first to speak; if he didn't get this out now he never would , and with the way that Erik was looking at him it was getting harder and harder by the second.

"Erik, last night was a mistake and I don't think we should tell Michael about it." Wow. That just all tumbled out in a mess. But Erik didn't say anything to that. He just pushed off the door and walked closer to the brunette. Charles backed up as much as he could, until his back hit the fridge again. (Not good. Being corned by Erik Lehnsherr can't be a good thing.)

"Tell me Charles," Erik said lowly as he approached. Charles swallowed and looked up into Erik's eyes as the man made his way closer. "When you kiss my brother, do you think of me?" He asked in a way that made Charles feel numb all over. Charles licked his lips (bad idea) and felt his chest start to heave slightly as his breathing picked up. Erik had cornered him against the fridge and Charles wasn't sure what he was more: afraid, or turned on. Fuck life was confusing right now—and not mention a little unfair.

"Erik," Charles warned and tried to sound serious. He failed. It came out much more shaky and unsure than he planned. Then again, when Erik Lehnsherr has you pinned up against a fridge, it's hard to stay composed.

"I saw the way you kissed him," Erik barreled one, placing one hand on the fridge, right beside Charles' head. Charles took in a sharp breath and turned his face to look at the taller man's trapping hand. "It was nothing like the way you kissed me last night," Erik finished on a breath, leaning in close to Charles' space.

"Erik please," Charles managed to choke out once he found his voice. It was a lot smaller than he remembered. But Erik just continued to move his body closer, heat radiating off him and onto the smaller man. "I think you like kissing me better," he said seductively before leaning down even further, just inches away from Charles' lips.

A hand to Erik's chest stopped the man and Charles looked up at him with pleading eyes. He was panting slightly, his chest rising and falling with every strained breath. He gave Erik a look that screamed: Please don't make me want this more than I already do.

Sensing the hesitation in the younger man, Erik pulled back a little. He looked longingly into Charles' blue eyes. "Charles-"

"No Erik," Charles said again, voice a little stronger this time. He swallowed and looked back into Erik's eyes harshly. "No," he repeated and then added: "Please." And Erik heard the waver in Charles' voice. It was enough to satisfy him for the time being so he backed off.

"Sorry," Erik said gently as he uncornered Charles from the refrigerator. He let his hand drop back to his side and he took a couple steps back. Charles was still pressed up against the door as he watched the taller man move away. It had been one of the hardest pleasures he's ever deny himself but it was the right thing to do. He needed to get over this silly little crush he had on Erik so he could move on and be happy with Michael, and Lord knows that wasn't gonna happen with him kissing Erik up against refrigerator doors now, thank you very much.

"We shouldn't tell Michael about this," Erik said with a husky voice, "I agree with you about that." He shot Charles a pained looked. "And only that." He added before he turned and made to leave the kitchen.

"Erik," Charles started. But he really didn't know why. What was he going to say? What was he supposed to say?

Why was he calling Erik back?

"Thanks." He said dimly, and found that he meant it. Erik just nodded and left the kitchen. What was he suppose to do; stand there and look longingly at the man that he couldn't have? Look at the man that he KNEW wanted him back too but was dating his brother so he couldn't? Well fuck Erik's life. He just needed a way to show Charles that he belonged with him, not Michael.

And he thought he just might know how to go about doing so.

…

"Um, does Michael know you called me over?" James asked wryly as he took a seat on the couch. It had been awhile since he'd been over to Michael's. Not that they ended on BAD terms per say—it was just Michael's odd brother that made James uneasy. So it went without saying that James was a little hesitant on coming over after being called up by said ex's brother, claiming he found some of James' clothes. Not the mention the fact that it was odd enough to have Erik calling him in the first place—he didn't even know Erik HAD his phone number.

Why did he agree to this? He had money—he could just buy new clothes.

Come to think of it, James didn't even recall any of his clothes missing from his wardrobe in the first place. Oh god—did he come over because he secretly wanted to see Michael again? Super.

"Of course," Erik lied like a pro. What? He has practice—give the man a break. "It was his idea. He said he wasn't sure if you'd want to hear from him so he had me do it." Lies on top of more lies, wonderful Erik, you just secured your seat in hell.

"That's silly," James said with his thick Scottish accent (Erik had to resist the urge to snicker. Ass.) "Michael knows I don't have a problem with him. We ended on relatively good terms." No thanks to Erik of course. James still wasn't sure what HIS deal was. Not that he was a TERIBBLE person or anything (apparently he didn't stick around long enough)—he was just…odd. Good-looking of course—James couldn't deny that— he was just…nothing like Michael. At all. No work ethnics, no money, no skills, loves the bottle a little too much—stuff like that.

But he WAS good-looking—there was no questioning that.

Speaking of good-looking, James couldn't help but take notice that Erik looked much better than the last time (what has it been, seven, eight months?) he saw him. Looked like Erik finally discovered just what that razor in the bathroom was meant for. He looked good clean shaven. Also, he seemed to be wearing much more clothes than he normally did. It was good to know that due to popular belief, Erik DID own a pair of pants—jeans to be exact, and boy did he ever wear them well.

James shook his head. Damn it. Clearly it's been way too long since his last lay if he sitting here eye-fucking his ex's twin brother. Christ. He needs to have sex more. (Any volunteers?)

"Well you know Michael, always so unsure of himself," Erik chuckled as he made his way over to the couch with a suspiciously half emptied bottle of tequila. (What the fuck? Was this Erik's ONLY plan of attack in life? Get em' drunk and take advantage? Christ. He needed to expand his horizon a bit) "Would you like a drink?" He asked but was already pouring James a drink. He needed to speed this along a bit—Michael and Charles were due back any moment now and James wasn't nearly naked enough. (Really Erik—really? This is your plan?)

James frowned as he looked at the cup (that's right—fuck shot glasses—Erik's going for a fast drunk. He's using cups this time) and then back at Erik with a knowing look accompanied by a cocked eyebrow. But it's what he said next that nearly floored Erik.

"Listen Erik, I know your game here and if I to be totally honest—I don't care. You don't have to get me drunk—we can just fuck."

HUH? What the-

Erik almost dropped the bottle of tequila (oh well, it was Michaels anyway) as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He looked at the Scottish man. Was he for real? Was it really that easy? Was Erik's luck really that great?

Fucking-A! SOMEBODY must be looking out for Erik up there after all! (Ahem…you're welcome.)

All but chucking the bottle of liquor over his shoulder, Erik grabbed James' face and brought him into a crushing kiss (it definitely wasn't like kissing Charles, but it would have to do— no matter how bitter of a taste it left in Erik's mouth). James leaned up and started removing his jacket while still kissing Erik fervently. (Christ—he may have been in more of a hurry than Erik.) Once he shucked that off, he reached down for Erik's belt and began tugging demandingly at it—almost fucking ordering it off the taller man's body.

At this point, Erik had to pull back and break the kiss cuz, what the fuck? This was all happening so fast. He didn't REALLY want to fuck James (aw, aint that sweet? Erik has actually developed a little soft spot in his heart for Charles. *puke*). Erik was panting slightly as he eyed the man who was…wait, when the fuck did James crawl on top of him. Jesus. James straddled Erik's lap, and began kissing down his neck while his hand continued to fumble with the older man's belt. Holy crap it was getting intense in there.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I've been fucked," James whispered dirtily into Erik's ear once he kissed his way up there. Erik couldn't help the moan that left his lips. Traitors. He tipped his head back and let James run his lips back down his neck, mouthing and licking Erik's skin as he did so.

Fuck. Was this really gonna happen? Erik just wanted Charles to see him making-out with James—not fucking him. Christ. He didn't want Charles pissed—just slightly jealous. He just wanted Charles to see that he DID indeed have feelings for Erik and that he wanted to be with him just as badly as Erik wanted to be with Charles.

But this—this shit was out of control. Like, hold on to your ass, Logan's driving a fucking go-cart filled with gasoline through a minefield, out of control.

What? It's happened before.

Erik saw, and then no longer saw, his belt as it soared across the room. Well. For someone who just said they hadn't had sex in awhile, he sure was acting like a pro. Jesus. It's no wonder why Michael was so upset after James broke it off—if he's anything like what Erik predicts he'll be like in the sack, he'd be sorry to see him go too.

James' fingers next popped the top button of Erik's pants and then dragged the zipper down, all while still kissing every inch of Erik's face. Erik was NOT gonna lie…he was hard—so when James grabbed onto his cock, he let out a sharp gasp and slid his eyelids shut. James began stroking him roughly, leaning into it and putting his all into it. "You know," the brunette panted out as he pumped Erik's cock, "I thinks it's been so long, that your brother was my last," he sped up his hand movements and placed his mouth to Erik's cheek as he breathed out harshly against his skin. "Please Erik," he breathed, "please fuck me—please fuck your brother out of me," he rasped out hotly. (FUCK *dies*)

"Okay you have to stop talking about my brother," Erik said lowly as he grabbed onto James' bent legs and flipped the smaller man onto his back. He slid up the brunette's slender body, kissing his way as he went. Fuck control. He was gonna fuck the living shit out of the Scottish man. Erik laid on top of him, rutting his cock against the smaller man as he ran a hand up James' body.

And THIS would be about the time that Michael and Charles made their grand entrance. (Are you ready for the fireworks?)

"Jesus Erik! Get a room!" (says the man that WON'T give him a room. Sheesh—fucking hypocrite) Michael said as he covered his eyes. "Whad I tell you about fucking in…" but the words died on his lips the second he saw just WHO Erik was fucking (well, ABOUT to fuck). "James?" Michael asked quietly—but don't let that fool you—he. was. PISSED.

Not to mention shocked.

Charles came up behind Michael from the door and looked around him at the scene in the living room. Who the fuck was James and why did Michael look like he wanted to murder someone?

Oh. Charles looked at the brunette under Erik. Under. Erik. Charles wasn't sure what he wanted to address first: the fact that he just remember 'James' was Michaels ex and was currently being ravished by Erik, or the fact that for some odd reason Charles suddenly felt VERY angry at the sight he saw (maybe even jealous, dare he say?) and made him want to scream.

Or, more importantly: the fact that Michael was upset over his ex and his brother getting it on.

Hm, yes—that might be the more important one to address here.

"What the FUCK Erik!" Michael snapped out as he slammed the front door shut (lucky Charles had already made his way in—if not, that would have been quite rude. Thanks.) He stalked over to where Erik and James were laying together on the couch. Both men looked up at Michael with deer-in-the-headlights looks. (Well, not so much Erik—he planned this.)

"Um, Michael," James said as he pushed Erik off of him, in which Erik took that time to promptly zip-up. Although Michael wasn't really sure why—Erik has never been bothered by walking around with his giant fucking cock out before. Oh, and look—there it is—mocking Michael with all its glory. Fucking awesome. "I can explain," James went on. And, why do people say that? There has NEVER been a good reason for lying under someone (who had their cock out) while you have your tongue shoved down said person's throat, if you're NOT planning on being ravished by them. End of story.

James was boned. (Well, not literally—they didn't get that far. Which was a shame…that would've been hot.)

"Explain? Explain what? That you clearly had intentions of fucking my brother!" Michael snapped at his ex. God, it wasn't enough that Erik was mooching off him and living on his couch rent free—now he was fucking his ex's too! What WON'T Erik do? (Have sex with you…cuz that would just be icky. Hot, but icky)

Okay, so this was not how Erik planned this to go. Guess he didn't take into account that Michael may be the teeniest, tiniest bit pissed about him fucking James (well, TRYING to, at least). Not that he necessarily took Michaels feeling into account—after all—it was Charles that he wanted to affect here. Still, in hindsight, he probably should have thought this one through a bit more.

Oh well— no turning back now. Erik glanced over to Charles, to see his reaction.

Fuck. He looked sad as shit. But was that because Erik was dry humping James or because Michael was yelling at Erik for said drying humping of his ex. It was hard to tell. Erik hoped it wasn't the latter of the two.

"Erik, what the fuck, seriously?" Michael barreled on, ignoring James' weak explanation of: I thought he was you. And really, why was James even trying to defend himself—he and Michael were no longer together—he could fuck whomever he wanted. Typical James, still feels guilty for doing things that he wasn't guilty of. Michael went on: "What do you think you're doing Erik? What gives you the right to sleep with my ex! I've NEVER done that to you!" (THAT was a…oh wait, no—that was true. Uh. Looks like Erik IS the biggest dick here. Correction: Erik HAS the…oh never mind…)

"Why do you care?" But it wasn't Erik's voice that said that.

It was Charles.

All three set of eyes landed on the brunette by the door, and boy did he look peeved. Charles crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his boyfriend. "Why do you care who he sleeps with? He's not your boyfriend anymore—I am." Charles looked angrily at Michael. Oh good—this may work in Erik's favor after all. Maybe if Charles gets pissed enough he'll wind up in Erik's bed soon enough. Well—couch. Same thing. Whatever.

"I..I just," Michael stammered, clearly caught off guard by Charles' sudden growth of spine. Where was all this coming from? Michael was so use to Charles' passive behavior, seeing him like this was a bit unsettling. "I, I don't know. It's just…" he looked back at James, who had moved away from Erik and was now standing. "He's my ex—Erik should know better than to try and hook up with him. We're brothers—you just don't do that." It was a good reason. Brothers DON'T do that. *CouchErik'sAnAssCough*

"No, I understand that, Erik's in the wrong there—I'll give you that. He had no right to put a move on your ex (but he said nothing about CURRENT boyfriends, Erik couldn't help but notice) but that's not the point here." Charles said, coming closer to Michael. He still had his arms crossed and was giving his lover a displeased look. "What I want to know is: are you more upset with the fact that your brother betrayed you, or that it was JAMES he betrayed you with?" Whelp, Charles had him there. And good point too. Michael sure as shit was making it seem like he was more bothered by the fact that Erik was making-out with JAMES, and not so much the fact that his brother was trying to hook-up with an ex lover.

Looking at a loss for words, Michael just looked back and forth between Charles and James. He shook his head and let his shoulders slump. "I don't really know," he said faintly. Charles felt his heart shatter. Well isn't that just fucking great. He DOESN'T know. Wonderful. That's just what Charles wanted to hear.

"I should probably go," James said softly. Boy was the tension thick in there. He wasn't sure if it could GET any more awkward—and he didn't plan on sticking around to see. He walked passed Michael, stopping to put a hand on his shoulder with a gentle: "Good to see you again Michael, take care of yourself." Which translated to: I'm sorry. Try not to kill your brother too hard. You know he's like this.

Michael's breath hitched slightly and his eyes softened as he looked at James. Charles felt his cheeks burn with envy at that look.

Next James made his way over to the door, where Charles was. Good god—it was almost like looking at a younger version of himself. Startling. Although he was quite a good-looking chap if James did say so himself. He didn't look THAT much like himself, just the hair and eyes, besides; James would NEVER dress like that, thank you very much. Still, he was cute enough though.

James would totally tap that.

Okay, it was apparent that James needed to get laid— like, now—this was getting out of hand if he was willing to throw himself at ANYONE who was good-looking and had a cock. Maybe he could swing by Tony's—he's always up for a quick lay.

As long as his wife isn't around.

Charles eyed the man up and down as he made his way closer. So this was the guy that clearly still had Michael's heart. Wonderful. Of course he'd be good-looking and older (can't be that much older though, a couple years maybe). Charles thought briefly about growing out some facial hair—maybe it would make him look just a bit older and more mature, like this James bloke. Maybe then he'll stop getting carded when he buys liquor. Not that he buys booze all that often, but still—it's embarrassing. He's 28 for fucks sake.

James tipped his head at Charles as he passed by him. He was almost out the door when Erik called out: "James, wait," and hurried over to where he was. Erik wrapped an arm around the smaller mans waist and leaned in close. "Maybe we can pick this up again sometime," he murmured (and yes, he KNEW Charles was right there. Evil, evil man). James smiled up at him and replied: "I'm sure I could pencil you in," softly. Hey, odd-ass man or not, he was good-looking and willing to shag with no-strings attached—what more could James ask for?

Then, Erik leaned down and pressed his lips to James' for a quick but steamy kiss.

Charles looked away. He could feel the heat on his cheeks again as the jealousy bubbled inside him.

Ridiculous. It was ridiculous. Why was he feeling this way? It shouldn't matter to him who Erik kisses. Although Erik was just kissing HIM last night. It almost felt like he'd be stabbed in the back for some odd reason.

Was that love? Is this what it feels like to be in love? Cuz if so, Charles wants out. It's no fun to feel this down in the dumps over one person.

Okay, this is insane, there's no way that he could possibly be in love with Erik. 1) He hardly knows him, and 2) it's too bloody soon. Undoubtedly this day is just taking a toll on him.

Once Erik pulled away, he looked fondly down at James (Charles had to swallow the lump in his throat that was threatening to make him scream, or cry—he wasn't entirely sure) before opening the door for him. "Bye James," he said softly and then closed the door once Michaels ex was gone.

Good riddance. (That was from Charles—not Erik… just to be clear.)

"Well I hope you're proud of yourself," Michael said coldly to his twin. "What a fuckin mess you've made." To be fair, it was Michael who overreacted to the situation. If he would just open his eyes and see what a great guy he already had (minus that little slip up with Erik) he wouldn't be so concerned on if James and Erik hooked up in their spare time.

"Oh so this is my fault now?" Erik said as he made his way back to where Michael stood. (Yeah, kinda is.) "You have a great guy," he said as he pointed at Charles (and that did NOT at all make Charles' chest swell with some unknown and new sensation) "Why do you care if I hit James?" He cocked his head to the side, "You want to get back with him or something?" Okay, Charles really didn't want to stay around for this. He'd already heard enough earlier. He didn't think his heart could take anymore of Michael saying he still loved his ex. (Love? Try again Charles. LOVE isn't in Michael's vocabulary.)

"I think I'm gonna go as well," Charles said sadly. He really didn't want to stick around and watch the two brothers go at it—he had some much needed self wallowing to do, thanks.

"No." Came BOTH twins' voices at once. It was enough to startle the brunette. He stood in shock and looked at both Erik and Michael. They both turned to look at each other as well after that. Michael was the first to speak, and he looked at Erik the whole time he did, giving his brother a curious, what-the-fuck look.

"Stay Charles, please—I think we have some things we need to discuss," he said slowly, still eyeing his traitorous brother. And why did Erik care if Charles left? He was already fucking one of Michaels ex's. What; did he want both of them now? Not that they were broken up… yet. But Michael had a feeling Charles would be ending it shortly after that little incident. And he didn't blame him, Michael would end it too if he were Charles. It was a shame, not so great sex aside, Michael was actually starting to like Charles—he was thinking about keeping him around for just a bit longer.

Maybe he can at least get one more blowjob out of him before he leaves for good. It would make this evening seem like it wasn't ALL in vain.

GOD! Could Michael BE any more of an Ass! Seriously Erik—punch the shit out of him! As of currently, Michael is making Erik, fucking ERIK seem like the saint here. (okay, SAINT may be a bit of a stretch here, but still…)

"Fine," Charles said but not unkindly. He walked over to where Michael was. The taller man tore is gaze away from Erik and took Charles' hand possessively (see? Possessive. Michael DOES have feelings for Charles) tugging him along as they descended up the stairs together. And Erik wasn't sure if they were going to fuck or fight this time.

Probably both.

Charles looked back only once as they climbed the stairs, Michael being in the lead. He caught Erik's eye. Erik gave him a small, mysterious smile, and Charles looked away. What the fuck was that?

So it didn't exactly go according as planned. But it wasn't all in vain. Erik did pick up something that James had said that gave him a great (maniacal) idea.

It was when James had said: "I thought he (Erik) was you!" to Michael.

Yes. That just may be the ticket he was looking for. (Ticket he was looking for? What the fuck? What does THAT mean? He just wants to fuck Charles for Christ's sake (or so he THINKS that's all he wants) what's with all the terrible euphemisms lately? Jesus.)

Anyways. So Operation: Pretend to be Michael was in the works.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*All for the sake of fan fiction folks, please don't take it seriously. I would never condone nor have I attempted this, even when I was dating a twin. Also, I didn't really write it in, but Charles and Michael kissed and made-up after that last chapter, so they're still together…sorry, I got lazy.

Now, pretending to be your identical twin brother can't be all that hard—can it? Erik briefly worried that he may have bitten off more than he could chew—especially when he was standing at his brothers closet and eyeing his terrible choice of clothing. Ick. (Although it's still not as bad as Charles' sweater vests and cardigans, but at least Charles could pull it off and still look cute.) Damn it. Erik really needed to NOT think about Charles for like ten minutes so he could do this. He was too distraction, Erik was having a hard time deciding if he should go for the red (seriously, red?) button-up or the off-yellow (oh sweet Jesus) sweater, which was equally terrible, if not frightening.

Erik will stick with his dark tees, turtlenecks and leather jacket after this, thank you very much.

Okay, he can do this.

For Charles! He thought loudly as he ripped the red button-up of the hanger dramatically. The only thing lacking was a war cry from him for fucks sake. Jesus.

Next Erik had to tackle his appearance, not much, just a slight change in hair style. Michael's hair was just a tad shorter and he wore it a lot messier than Erik's half slicked back and parted down the side style, which suited him just fine thank you very much.

Now, Erik and Michael didn't sound alike, but they weren't that fair off. Just a little bit of practice and Erik was confident that he could pull off Michael's voice. That part was easy.

Erik went down his check list:

Hair style: (he looked in the mirror) yep, looks like his douchy brother. Check.

Clothes: Check. He also found a pair of slacks and Michaels favorite non-work shoes (ha, take that Michael—Erik knows just how much you love your Crockett and Jones Leeds—really; what kind of fuckwad pays 750$ for a pair of shoes? Erik may just get seminal fluid on them just to be spiteful.)

Cuz FUCKING your twin brother's boyfriend isn't spiteful enough… but yeah, okay Erik—whatever makes ya happy.

Voice: Check. (Although there won't be that much talking going on once Erik gets busy…unless Charles likes dirty talk—which Erik would TOTTALY be fine with.)

So the only thing left was to call up Charles (from Michaels phone of course, which may be a tad tricky than he planned—he hasn't quite worked out the logistics on that one yet) and tell him he took the day off and wanted to see him. What could go wrong? Sounded pretty fool-proofed to him.

…

"Wait..what the hell? Shit. I must have grabbed Erik's phone by mistake." Michael mumbled as he looked down at the wrong cell in his hand. Damn it. How did he do that? Erik must have put his phone by Michaels and Michael grabbed the wrong one. Stupid Erik—always his fault somehow. Now how was he supposed to call Charles to tell him he'd be working late? He didn't know Charles' number by heart—they'd only been dating for three weeks for fucks sake. (Not that there was better hope of him knowing Charles' number after three months or anything...)

Well fuck-it.

…

Infiltrate Michael's cell phone: Check. (Evil smile.)

…

One ring.

Two rings.

Erik cleared his throat.

Three rings. (Pick up Goddamn it!)

Four rings.

(Erik considers chucking phone across room in frustration—he KNOWS he did not just go through all this for-

"Hello?" Came a familiar British voice (Erik smiled). "Michael? Is that you? Aren't you at work? Is everything okay?" Geez, Michael must not call Charles all that much if the man seems this shocked/worried to be hearing from him. Was his brother always this big of a douche?

"Yes Charles, it's me," Erik lied through his teeth—but he sure as hell pulled off his Michael voice quite well, thank you very much. "Everything's fine dear (dear? Does Michael call him dear? Or was it love? No, Charles called HIM love—Erik remembers—it made his teeth hurt. Maybe he should scrap the pet names for now) I was just calling to tell you that I decided to take a sick day (his brother has sick days, right? Fuck he hopes so) so if you want to come by…" Erik left it at that—he knew Charles would get the gist of what he was going for. S-E-X.

"Oh Michael! That would be splendid!" Of course it would, now if you'd just get your sugary ass over here now- "I just have to finish up with work."

Erik's face fell.

What?

Erik removed the phone from his ear and placed a hand over the speaker as a string of curse words left his mouth. Goddamn it. He didn't take into account that Charles still had that part time work thingy. (Yes Erik—it's called a JOB—it's what most people your age have.) Shit. After all that he went through, he forgot to make sure that Charles DIDN'T have work. Super.

He needed a way to convince Charles to come over NOW. He couldn't wait any longer—his cock wouldn't let him. It was threatening to pack up balls and leave (better get some big suitcases…okay, that's enough of that shit…) if it didn't see some Charles action soon.

"Oh Charles," Erik cooed into the phone as calmly as he could, his hand had a death grip on the couch cushion. "Forget about work—I want to see you now." Maybe he can try SEDUCING Charles out of work. (Wow Erik, what a great role model you are—can't wait to see how your kids turn out.)

There was silence on the other end for a moment. Erik imagined Charles standing there with that cute little look on his face with his bottom lip in his mouth as he thought about it. It made Erik want to scream (but in a good way—so maybe more like a moan—yeah—that might work better here). "I don't know Michael (okay THAT'S gonna take some getting use to—Erik was NOT fond of the idea of being called Michael all day—especially not in the sack. Ball and gag anyone?) I probably shouldn't leave—but it's not like I'm actually needed. The Professor's here teaching, I'm just sitting around grading papers. But I could always do that at home." Slowly, Erik could hear Charles' walls come tumbling down. He almost had him.

"Where are you right now Charles?" Erik asked, wicked grin on his face.

"Hallway—not really suppose to talk in class." Ah, that makes sense—may be why it took so long for Charles to answer. (Jesus Erik—four rings is: so long? Getting a little head over heels for the boy are we?)

Erik bit on his bottom lip (Hey! That's Charles' trademark!) before the next words tumbled out of his mouth, "What are you wearing?"

"Michael!" And oh, how posh and proper did Charles sound—just the very idea that it made Charles become all bashful and flustered at the notion of a little dirty talk just made Erik want to fuck him even more.

"Come on Charles," Erik said playfully into the phone, he could feel his own hardness (Yes, thank you very much cock— Erik already knows just HOW much you want to fuck Charles! Sheesh.) starting to form from just the thought of having a dirty phone conversation with the prudish man. "Either tell me what you're wearing so I can touch myself to your voice, or skip work and I'll do it for you once you get here."

Jesus. Charles swallowed. That was by far the sexist thing he's ever heard. What has gotten into Michael?... Who cares! All Charles knew was that Michael wanted him to come over and watch him touch himself—that was goddamn hot in Charles' book, and who was he to turn THAT down. He may never get this chance again. It was so unlike Michael Charles wondered if the man had been in the booze already.

Only one way to find out.

"I can be there in twenty minutes," Charles said hotly into the phone. He was already half hard himself and just anticipating the sex was enough to throw him over into full blown rock-hardism. He needed a minute to collect himself before he walked back into a room full of students and his Professor. (Cuz THAT would not be a good way to make the evening news.)

"Make it fifteen and I'll suck your cock as soon as you walk through the door."

Speaking of walking, Charles found it quite difficult to do at that moment. He went weak in the knees the second that filth (hotness) spilled from Michaels (Erik's) mouth. Goodbye chubby, hello full fleshed hard-on. Fuck. Now he REALLY needed a minute. Oh, hello student walking down the hallway looking at him suspiciously, don't mind him— he's just pressing himself up against the wall and hiding cuz it's trendy—has nothing at all to do with the ragging boner in his pants.

"You keep talking like that and it'll take even LONGER for me to get out of here," Charles hissed into the phone as he pressed it up to his ear even harder. He had to keep his back to the hallway just in case anyone else decided to walk by and try and get a peek at Boner's R Us. "I still have to go back in the room and get my things, and I can't very well do it in the condition I'm in right now."

Now THAT made Erik nearly drop his phone. Fuck that was hot. Charles had a boner. No wait; Charles had a boner in the middle of class (okay, so it was in the hallway. But it's much hotter if Erik thinks of it the other way around—it's his fantasy—he can think what he wants. Thanks.) Erik took in a ragged breath before he continued (as far as he was concerned—THIS was foreplay) "God Charles, that's so fucking hot. I can't wait to get that cock of yours in my hands…in my mouth," Erik added as he trailed a hand down his stomach while he lay on the couch (Wait. When did he go from sitting on the couch to lying on the couch and touching himself? Damn the things that Charles does to him.)

"Michael," Charles sounded wrecked, his breathing was picking up. He pressed his forehead to the wall and leaned a hand against it as well to steady himself. "Michael you have to stop—at this rate I may have to go into the bathroom and jerk-off before I can go back into the classroom."

Good God! As if this conversation could GET any hotter! Erik was now having images of Charles in a bathroom stall, working his hand over his cock fervently with his mouth opened as soft moans escaped his lips.

Fuck! Erik couldn't wait any longer—he needed Charles NOW!

"Charles, you need to get that sexy little ass over here NOW if you don't want me to cum in my pants just from the thought of you masturbating," Erik threatened (kindly) into the phone. He swore he heard a small little moan come from Charles' end. "I'm hanging up now (before it's too late) and you need to get the fuck out of there ASAP."

"Yes Michael," Charles breathed into the phone. He was pretty sure that his knuckles were turning white just from the death grip he had on his phone alone. "I'll hurry over." Hurry? He was going speed like a madman and probably break every and all traffic violations he could, including (but not limited to) Speeding, careless driving, running a red light, running a red light while speeding and let's not forget: indecent exposure, because he's pretty sure the second he gets in his car, his cock will be just as hard, if not harder, than before.

Before? What's he talking about? It's STILL hard! Down boy!

"Charles? Before you go," Erik said, stopping the man before he hung up, "Call me back as soon as you get in your car (okay, now Charles can add: talking on a cell phone while driving/speeding, to the list of offenses)…I'm not done with this conversation," he added slyly, and this time he DID hear Charles moan.

…

Charles had never been happier than now that he had a hands free device for his phone (looks like he can scratch THAT one off his list after all). He plugged it in and dialed Michaels number before he started backing out of his parking space. His erection, although NEVER fully went down, subsided enough for him to slink back in and collect his coat and messenger bag and leave like he was late for meeting the Pope (what's with all the Pope references?).

"Hello Charles," came Erik's shinning voice after only two rings. Not like he was waiting around or anything. "Did you make it out alright, or did you have to stop by the restroom for a little self-serve?" This time it was a whimper that Erik heard. Charles' boner was back and stronger than ever.

"I'll have you know Michael (Erik winced) I did somehow manage to make it go away just enough to go back and collect my things (WITH his dignity intact, thank you very much) but now that I'm in my car and driving (speeding), just the sound of your voice has me hard again."

Erik moaned a little himself. His hard-on never went away—in fact, he had it out now and was running a lazy hand up and down it—thinking about Charles and how good it was going to feel to finally get to fuck that tight little ass of his.

And he thought he just might tell him this (minus the FINALLY part—that would be a dead giveaway for sure).

"Oh Charles," Erik breathed into the phone, "You want to know what I'm doing right now?" He asked with a soft raspy voice. Charles thought he might already know, but he indulged anyway. "What?" He questioned heavily, his grip on the steering wheel tightening as he made a right turn.

"Running my hand over my cock wishing it was yours." A sharp inhale could be heard from Charles end of the phone and Erik smiled proudly.

"You're going to make me bloody crash Michael," Charles grinded out through his teeth, but he wasn't at all mad—just utterly turned on.

"Do me a favor," Erik said lowly, voice dripping with seduction, "Don't call me Michael, call me baby."

Charles thought that was a little odd, but didn't question it. Michael had never been one for pet names, he'd told Charles so much this already. But, fuck it, if Michael wanted Charles to call him baby, he didn't see the harm there. He kinda of liked the idea too.

Maybe this was a new side to Michael. (Or, not Michael at all you dense moron.)

"Okay baby," Charles said, trying it out on his tongue. Yeah—he did like it. It sounded good. Intimate. "What do you want to call me?" He asked, cuz, you know—he was curious. Did Michael have a little pet name for him too?

"Charles," Erik replied with a heavy voice, "I just want to call you Charles," he confirmed.

Oh. Okay. That seems fine. Charles wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but okay.

"As soon as you get through this door," Erik continued on, "you want to know what I'm gonna do to you?" And Charles could HEAR the sound of Michael's (Erik's) hand slapping against skin—his cock twitched and he swallowed thickly as he continued to focus on his driving and NOT the sound of Michael (Erik) pleasuring himself. It was…difficult.

"What?" Charles heard himself choke out, but it was so soft he wasn't sure if it were real or not. He had no idea that Michael could do this to him. Fuck.

"First," Erik began softly, slowing down his hand movements (no point in blowing his load just yet—he'll have plenty of time to do that the second Charles makes his appearance). "I think I'm going to kiss every inch of your body, and that's after I take off all your clothes." A shiver ran through Charles' body and he had to struggle to keep his eyes from drooping shut from the sheer ecstasy of all of this.

"Fuck baby," Charles said on a breath, "tell me more," he whispered.

"Next," Erik continued, "I'm gonna sit you down on the couch and suck your cock properly, like I should have been doing this entire time." That's right—Erik knows what a selfish A-hole his brothers been. Might as well make-up for it since Michael won't. (May even score some: Good Points for Erik once this is all said and done, seeing how once Charles finds out that he tricked him there may be some light yelling.)

"Oh Michael," Charles rasped out.

"Ah-Ah," Erik chided, "Call me Baby," he gently reminded him. Charles bit on his bottom lip and took in a breath through his nose. "Sorry baby," he said quietly after he exhaled. "It's okay," Erik told him kindly, "but I may have to spank you if you do that again."

"Oh god," Charles moaned out lowly. Hmm, sounds like Charles may LIKE that. Erik made a mental note to add Spanking to the list of things to do to Charles. (Stupid ass Michael—he has no idea what he's missing out on by being such a selfish prick.) "What else are you going to do to me baby?" Charles asked and then held his breath. Shit, he was getting off on just this alone. Just hearing all these new and wonderful things that Michael wanted to do to him...fuck! He willed himself NOT to come in his pants and focused on driving as quickly, and yet efficiently, as humanly possible over to Michaels place.

"Next," came Erik's husky voice, "I'm going to flip you over and spread your legs so I can lick your hole, and I might even stick my tongue in you while I'm at it." Erik swore he heard Charles' breath hitch and a small curse leave his lips. And if that didn't turn Erik on even more, he didn't know what would.

"Jesus Mic-…baby," Charles breathed into the phone. Who the hell was this person he was talking to and what did they do with Michael? Charles was blown away by the new and more sexually willing Michael he was talking to. He couldn't get over there fast enough.

"Where are you Charles?" Erik asked heavily into the phone, resuming the lazy hand strokes over his strained cock. If Charles didn't get there soon he was he was going to blow all over himself. His cock felt so good in his hand, but he knew it would feel better inside the brunette.

"Turning onto your street," Charles told him slowly with a thick voice. "I'll be there in a minute. Put your cock away so you can meet me at the door—we don't want your neighbors to file a complaint." Complaint? They're more likely to point and gasp—hell, there might even be the classic offended old lady that goes: "Oh my!"

Sitting up quickly at the news that Charles was close; Erik zipped his pants up and flew to the door. He was going to attack the brunette the second he got to the front door. Come to think of it—this may not last long. Shit. He WANTED it to last long. Erik took in a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves (yeah, that's right—he nervous—big deal. You would be too if you were pretending to be your twin so you could fuck their lover.) This could all go horribly wrong. Charles might tell from right off the bat that it's not Michael. Then what? THEN WHAT? *Dramatic music*

The front door swung open at an alarming speed and Charles flung himself on to Erik, wrapping his arms around the taller man's head and kissing him with so much passion and rawness it was frightening.

So much for Charles realizing it wasn't Michael. It seemed he was too busy shoving his tongue down Erik's throat to take notice. Erik pulled Charles up into the kiss, crushing the smaller man in his arms as he held him close. He moaned, low and deep, into the brunette's mouth.

Charles pulled away quickly with a harsh gasp. He panted as he looked wrecked-like into the taller mans eyes. "Wait," he breathed (Erik's heart stopped) "Where's Erik? He's not home is he?" (That was close.)

SO bad did Erik want to say: "Right here." But he did not (cuz all this would have been pointless). He's not that fucking stupid. Instead, He looked fondly at the shorter man, running a hand down his soft cheek, and told him: "Gone. He fucked off to James' house—guess they're gonna fuck after all—and ya know what? I don't care—you were right—I shouldn't care who Erik sleeps with, ex's or not."

It SHOULD have been what Charles wanted to hear, but for some reason it just made him respond: "Oh." And Erik saw it—he SAW it! The look in Charles' eyes, the quick flash of disappointment and envy—it was there! Ha! Take THAT Michael! In yo face!

Erik-2

Michael-0

"Good," Charles said quickly (Hint: he didn't mean it), after the sad as shit/jealous look on his face disappeared and then kissed who he thought was Michael again. He started walking Erik towards the couch, kissing him roughly and shamelessly. Once the back of Erik's legs hit the couch, he sat down, bringing the smaller man down with him.

They landed with a crash and never stopped kissing—Charles straddling him and rolling his hips down onto Erik's strained erection. Erik stifled a moan and met Charles' hips with his own. They rutted against each other like a couple of horny teenagers and Erik was sure he could come just from this alone. Fucking Christ.

Somewhere in the middle of their: dry humping like two horny teens session, Erik remembered the things he told Charles was going to do to him. He shoved the younger man off him and onto his back (maybe a little harsher than he meant too. Oops. Sorry—he was excited). Charles looked up at him with a mixture of shock and curiosity. "Sorry," Erik said with a beseeching look, "Got a little carried away." And that made Charles smile up at him as he went to lean back up. Erik placed a hand to Charles' chest and pushed him back down.

"Stay there Charles, I want to undress you," he said lowly. Charles' breath hitched again (it seems to do that a lot when he gets excited) and he watched with excitement as Erik removed his pants and boxers. Next Erik brought him back up, just enough to pull the awful cardigan off him. He tossed it a tad more violently across the room than necessary (darn, he missed the fireplace by THAAAT much).

Looking down wantonly at the naked man before him, Erik still couldn't believe how lucky he was—how lucky that this WORKED. Fuck he wanted nothing more than to be inside Charles at that moment. He was so beautiful and sexy, and just utterly perfect.

Charles was perfection.

And now he was going to fuck him.

Well…not quite yet. There were other things he wanted to do to him first. And on the top of his list was wrapping his lips around that lovely cock. It looked so pump and juicy, and Erik had never wanted to suck a cock more (if at all) than Charles'.

"Sit up Charles," Erik ordered as he slid off the couch and sank to his knees. He flashed his eyes up at the brunette and it. was. HOT.

Wait. What was that look Charles was giving him? Panic? Anxiety? Shock? Confusion? What the hell?

Shit. Had Erik just been outed? Did Charles just realize the truth?

"You...you're really going to suck my dick?" Charles asked with almost a squeak in his voice, still looking down at who he thought was Michael. "You've never done that before—you say your gag reflexes don't allow you to."

Fucking. Michael. What an ASS! Sure, Erik already knew what a selfish prick his brother was when it came to doing that for others—but he didn't really think Michael would LIE about it—tell Charles that he COULD'NT. That deceiving (watch who you're calling deceiving Erik) asshole. Erik was going to punch him in the face the next time he saw him—that was for sure. Someone write that down—it was gonna happen.

"I really said that?" Erik asked as he looked up at the younger man with equal perplexity on his face. What the fuck? Not even Erik's THAT selfish. Christ. Sure, he doesn't PERFURE to give head, but fuck if he's going to pass up the chance to go down on Charles.

After all—it's Charles…

Charles nodded. "Yes," he said slowly, "Right after the first time I gave you one—you don't remember this? I asked for one in return—you said you couldn't?"

"God I'm such an ass," Erik muttered as he shook his head, looking off to the side. He brought his eyes back up to Charles. "Well I'm going to make up for that right now Charles," Erik said sharply before grabbing the brunettes cock and squeezing it between his hand as he pumped it quickly.

"Oh shit Michael (Erik will let that one slip—he had Charles' cock in his hand—it was too hot)," Charles groaned out. The back of his head hit the couch and his eyes slid shut. So good—it felt so fucking good.

But not nearly as good as when Erik finally took his cock into his mouth. "OH FUCK!" He moaned out loudly as his eyes flew back open. He looked down at the man between his legs, mouth open and chest heaving. He placed his hand on the back of Erik's head. Fuck it felt so good. So fucking good it should be illegal. Erik sucked him, sucked him down all the way (gag reflexes Charles' ass—if he wasn't so busy receiving the best blowjob of his life he'd yell at his lying boyfriend) and hollowed his cheeks out as his lips moved back and forth hotly (and quite wetly) over Charles' shaft.

"Oh my god baby, that feels so good," Charles panted out, eyes casted downward at the man below him. He kept a firm hand on the back of Erik's head, moving it along with his movements. "I'm not going to last long with you sucking like that," he rasped out. But Erik made no move to stop or even slow down. He WANTED Charles' cum in his mouth.

"Baby you have to stop—I'm going to come," the brunette tried again, his breathing even more ragged.

Erik never stopped—he only went faster.

"…fuck, fuck, fuck,…I'm gonna…Fuuuuck…"

Erik swallowed every last drop—opening his throat and taking all Charles had. And it was fucking wonderful.

Pulling back, Erik looked wrecked-like up at Charles—longing and desire burning hot in his eyes. He was panting slightly himself, nothing like how Charles was, but enough to make his chest rise and fall with speed.

"My god that was fucking amazing Mich-"

Erik shut him up with a crushing kiss.

He was not going to let Michael take credit for that (well, he was—he just didn't want to hear it).

Once Erik pulled away, he ripped his own shirt off, still looking at Charles like he wanted to devour him. And if he broke a few of the buttons on Michael's shirt, it only made it all the more sweeter.

"Bedroom, now," Erik commanded as he stood up, cuz not only was he going to fuck his brother's boyfriend—he was going to do it in his bed.

What? You know what an ass Michael is—he kinda deserves it.

Okay, so Erik is just a terrible person—you knew this too.

"Wait," Charles said, still out of breath and recovering from light headedness due to: BEST BLOWJOB EVER. He looked wantonly at Erik. "I want to suck your cock too."

Fuuuuck. Erik nearly died just from those naught, naught words. And it didn't help that they came from that posh and proper British mouth—and the way that Charles said the word: _Cock_. Fuck. That alone is enough to send Erik over the edge.

In fact, Erik was afraid that he might blow his load just from Charles LOOKING at his cock. All he had to do was give it that: I'm a bad boy and a good little cock-sucker look, and lick his lips and Erik would be done for.

Kind of like the way that Charles was looking at him now. Jesus.

"Fuck Charles," Erik moaned out and Charles sunk to HIS knees now. He looked up hotly at the man above him, eyes flashing a soul crushing new shade of blue.

Jesus Christ, he can do this. He can NOT blow his load the second Charles touches him. Hopefully.

All but ripping Erik's pants down, Charles made a harsh grab for the taller man's rock hard cock… and then froze. He gasped. He looked back up at Erik with wide, shocked eyes.

Oh. Shit.

_Ohshitohshitohshit._

His cock—Erik's massive, obviously bigger than his brothers, huge, NOT Michaels cock. How could he have been so dumb? How could he have forgotten that the second Charles saw his cock he would KNOW it was not Michaels?

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

Whelp, it was fun while it lasted—least he got to give Charles a blowjob out of it.

"Oh my god," Charles gasped out. He looked up at the taller man with shock in his eyes. "You…you…"

"Charles I can explain," Erik said quickly (and when people say that, they mean: I have a really terrible excuse I'm about to throw your way—but please—listen anyway).

"You bought a penis enlarger!" Charles blurted out suddenly. Wait, what?

Oh. Um. Okay…Sure, why not?

Crisis fucking averted! Blowjobs back on.

Erik continued to stare down at him. He himself was feeling a bit shocked. How did he have this much luck? Was someone REALLY out there looking out for him? (Ahem. Again—you're welcome…)

"I…you like it?" Erik asked for a lack of better words. Cuz really; what the fuck was he supposed to say to that?

"I love it!" Charles replied hungrily before taking Erik into his mouth and sucking like he was born to. Fucking minx! Goddamn!

Erik's knees nearly buckled beneath him. If Charles kept up at the pace he was going, Erik would soon be joining him on the floor as well—fucking little cock-sucker! Goddamn! Charles worked Erik's cock, struggling to fit it all the way in his mouth but trying, goddamn it always trying. His face looked so fucking sexy all stuffed full of Erik's massive cock, his lips stretched out and turning dark red from his constant attempts at deep-throating (hint: it wasn't going to happen—but he could keep trying).

"God I love your cock," Charles moaned out quickly before reattaching his mouth to Erik's long shaft again, continuing his relentless sucks, head moving back and forth quickly.

Erik-3

Michael-0

Sucking and slurping— all things wet could be heard coming from the brunette's mouth as he ran his lips over and over and over and over again over Erik's hard cock, and Erik wasn't sure if he could take it anymore because goddamn it felt so fucking wonderful and it wasn't fair that Charles hasn't been doing this to HIM for the last couple of weeks instead of his dipwad of a brother!

Okay, so let's be fair then:

Erik-3

Michael-1 (only because of the AMAZING blowjobs he's be receiving (unfairly, if you ask Erik) for the past three weeks or so.) Prick.

A hand to Charles' cheek made the blue eyed nympo glance up at Erik. He slowed his sucks down—like, mind blowingly slow –and Erik wasn't sure if it was better or worse.

Slowly—ever so fucking slowly, Charles ran his parted lips up Erik's shaft, blue eyes searing hotly up at the other man. Erik could count the seconds it took for Charles' sweet fucking mouth to run from tip to base, and then back down again. Good. God.

The brunettes soft lips clamped down firmly on Erik's cock, teeth carefully kept away, as he moved them inch by inch up the older man's rock solid and long shaft. So amazing what a penis pump could do—it was like sucking a whole new cock (surprise! You ARE sucking a whole new cock).

And Charles loved it. He loved the cock in his mouth. It felt so good and tasted so amazingly sweet (and only Charles would think a cock tasted sweet.) He gazed longingly at the man above him, continuing his slow torture of unhurried cock sucking as he ran his hands up Erik's legs smoothly.

Erik couldn't take it anymore—the looks, the noises, the touches, the feel of wet mouth against cock—if Erik didn't stop the man below him he was going to come. And quite messily too.

"Charles," Erik barley heard himself say. He used the hand that was on Charles' cheek to tip his head up to look at him. "Yes Michael?" Charles said on a breath as he panted up at the man before him. And fuck, Erik was going to let that one go too because goddamn; that was the best fucking blowjob he'd ever received, even if he didn't even get off—and THAT'S saying a lot!

"I want to fuck you Charles," he breathed out, still holding the face that had the best cock-sucking lips ever, "I want to fuck you so hard you come again."

Charles whimpered.

"Bed. Now."

It was the quickest that either of them had ever gotten up the stairs.

…

At some point from point A (living room) to point B (Michael's bed) Erik had managed to shed the rest of his clothes. Both men lay naked on Michael's bed (and something about that just made it SO much better) kissing and caressing one another with soft lips and firm hands.

A passionate kissing to Charles' lips nearly broke him into pieces. Michael's NEVER kissed him this way before—it was raw, filled with emotion, and earth shattering. Charles felt every electron in his body tingling. Erik ran a heavy hand down the brunettes face while he kissed him, powerful lips pushing strongly against Charles'.

Once the kiss broke, Charles looked hopelessly up into Erik's eyes. "Oh Mich-" A kissed stopped him again, firm yet loving. Charles had no other choice but to tip his head back and moan into Erik's mouth.

Erik's other hand trailed down Charles' naked body, palm pressed securely against the younger mans skin. It stopped at Charles' hip, gripping it roughly and bringing the young man's body up more so Erik could grind their erections together. (How could Charles NOT be hard again after the way that Michael (Erik) was kissing and touching him? It was utterly too much.)

A sharp gasp came from Charles as the kiss broke, and he looked back up into Erik's soulful eyes.

"I love you," he breathed out.

Wha-

What?

Did he just say?

Oh fuck…

"Charles," Erik said with pain as he looked woefully down at the brunette. Fuck this was not happening. Not now.

"I'm sorry if it's too soon," Charles barreled on, "but I meant it—I feel it in my heart. I feel it in the way that you kiss me-"

Erik kissed him again, just to silence him—he couldn't hear this right now. He could not hear the man who he thought HE was falling for confess his dying love to the man who he was not.

He was not Michael.

It was almost too much.

Almost.

"We'll talk about this later," Erik murmured once he released Charles' lips. He ran another firm hand down the brunettes face and Charles wordlessly nodded, his blue eyes still locked intently on Erik's.

Erik's attention was called back to his still rock hard, and bordering on painful, cock. He lifted Charles' hips up more and pressed the tip of said cock to Charles' hole, and fuck—it was right there—he was so close. All he had to do was give a quick thrust of his hips and he'd just slide right in.

Although lube might be appreciated. Erik didn't want him and Charles' first time to be a painful one—he wanted to fuck Charles raw, but from hours and hours and slow and tender fucking, not from bare-backing it without any slick.

Not that this was going to last hours upon hours—especially after the way that Charles had sucked his dick downstairs just minutes ago. Erik would be lucky if he lasted more than a few pumps.

One Pump Chump—that's what they'll call him. Fucking great. That's just what he needed in his life.

Erik's focus was suddenly snapped back to present when he noticed that Charles was mouthing at his neck and muttering such filth as: "Are you going to put it me Michael?" and "Please baby, I want that cock in me now."

Mien Gott! Fuck One Pump Chump—he was going to come right now—OUTSIDE of Charles. Great—he would forever be: The one who came just from Charles' voice.

Well, Michael—not him—he was still unknowingly Erik.

Erik growled and attacked Charles' lips again. He gave a small push and rolled his cock into Charles' hole only a enough to get the tip of the tip in. It still made Charles gasp out sharply—he pulled back from the kiss and gave Erik a look.

"I think you're forgetting something love," he said with a hushed voice, not unkindly at all—just a gentle reminder.

Oh right—lube. Erik almost forgot. He leaned over to Michael's bedside table (and prayed that that's where he kept is sex products) and flung the drawer open almost harshly enough that it flew off the tracks and fell out.

Almost. It would have been comical, too bad.

Holy crap! Erik stared down at the endless supply of lube and…are those condoms? Michael ACTULLY uses condoms? Holy shit, somebody give that man a standing ovation! Erik was sure that his brother did NOT use condoms.

Good to know he was wrong.

Grabbing a bottle of lube, and one of the colorful condom packets (after all—he should probably wear one too—nothing says Ick like dipping into his brothers sloppy seconds. He may love his brother (in his own twisted way), but he had no desire to touch his cock to where Michael's had been. Not that it was Charles he was put off by, not at all—it was just..his brother..ew.) Erik turned back to the young man below him on the bed. He rose up to his knees and grabbed each of Charles' legs, spreading them for easy application. God he was going to fuck the hell out of him. He just looked so utterly fuckable, all spread out and waiting for Erik's cock.

He'll show him what it's like to be fucked by a big cock.

"Wait," Charles panted out, looking at Erik with hooded eyes, "I think you're forgetting something else you said you were going to do to me."

Oh shit—that's right. Erik HAD promised some light rimming—didn't he?

Like hell if he was going to back out of that. Again, licking someone's asshole isn't something that Erik normally LIKES to do—but it's fucking Charles.

He wanted every inch of that man.

"Of course," Erik said around a smirk. He pushed the lube and condom off to the side as he grabbed onto the smaller mans hips. He lifted them up and then, as gracefully as he could (which was shocking at just HOW graceful it ended up being) flipped Charles around—to where he face was pressed down onto the mattress and his ass was sticking up perfectly into the air for Erik.

Jesus, Erik may just get off like this—licking Charles' hole. Who knew?

"I just showered this morning," Charles informed him and Erik got the impression that Michael has never done this to him before, nor would he—shower or not.

Erik just growled out something low and deep before burying his face in the brunette's ass and licking a broad stripe up Charles' entrance—once, twice, a third time. And if the noises coming from Charles' muffled mouth were any indication on how well Erik was doing, it was a good sign. Erik found his erection getting harder and harder from those noises and the feel of Charles against his tongue.

"Oh my god," Charles moaned out longly, digging his fingers into the bed and burying his face further into a pillow. Fucking shit, he had no idea this could feel so good. Seriously, who WAS this man in bed with him? He loved this side of Michael—it was refreshing to know that he could be so generous after all. Maybe Erik had said something to him about being lucky to have a guy like Charles and that he shouldn't blow it by being such an ass.

Erik. Charles pushed THAT thought aside—he didn't need Erik when he had this. (Ironically it WAS Erik that he had…but no one was going to tell Charles that.)

"FUCK Michael, that feels so good," Charles groaned out loudly and Erik bit him slightly on his cheek. (It may have had something to do with the fact that Charles called him Michael, but he wasn't going to admit to that.) A small sharp gasp left Charles and Erik was somewhat satisfied.

Flipping Charles back around, Erik grinned down predatorily at him. Let the fucking commence.

"What..what are you doing?" Charles asked with confusion, but it was Erik who was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked the younger man, "I'm going to fuck you—I thought you knew that." Really; where has Charles been this whole time? What Erik said over the phone wasn't a lie.

"Like this?" Charles asked, still looking up perplexed at who he thought was Michael, "You always take me from behind—why the sudden change?"

Fucking. Michael. Did he even LIKE Charles! What the hell! How could the man NOT want to look at Charles while he was inside of him? Fucking Christ.

Come to think of it; looking at Charles might be a bad idea for Erik after all, and only because he's afraid he'll not last even quicker.

Fuck-it. He WANTED to see Charles while he fucked him—he wanted to look into those gorgeous eyes as he drove his cock into him deeper and deeper—wanted to see the faces that Charles made while he forced all the pleasure he could into the smaller man with just his cock alone.

Yes—he was going to look at Charles for this.

"Today," Erik said slowly as he reached for the lube. He applied a small amount to his fingers, Charles was still pretty good and wet from Erik licking him, "I want to see your face while I fuck you," he slipped two fingers into Charles, finding they slid in easily. Charles gasped, eyes sliding shut as he rocked his hips, encouraging Erik to move faster.

"Michael," he gasped out, and Erik added a third finger a little too harshly.

What? That shits getting annoying.

Erik popped his fingers out after a moment. "I think you're good and ready," he said gruffly and tried not to think about the last time that Michael had fucked him, cuz Charles really WAS good and ready. He liked to chalk it up to the rimming he'd just done—maybe it relaxed Charles just enough to make it easier to slip into him.

Either way, Erik was going to find out.

He reached for the condom, making quick work of tearing the package open and rolling it down onto his cock. He was surprised it fit—normally he buys the Magnums (Gee Erik—in love with your cock much?). He then lined the head up at Charles' entrance and looked down at the brunette, one hand wrapped firmly around Charles' right leg (lifting it up ever so slightly) as the other rested on the side of Charles' left hip. "Are you ready darling?"

"Very," Charles replied throatily.

And then the fucking began—Erik slipped into him easily, warmth surrounding his cock quickly and it was all he could do to not loss it right there and cry. Charles felt so good, so fucking good, and he was fucking him—finally fucking him. He rolled his hips forward, snapping into Charles as he tightened his grip on the brunette's leg. He fucked him like it was all he's ever wanted to do (and it probably was).

And Charles was moaning and thrashing around, gripping on the bed sheets like if he let go he'd die. His mouth was permanently fixed open, small and sharp gasps leaving it with every thrust of Erik's cock and it was music to Erik's ears. The older man was surprised that he hadn't came yet—seeing the faces that Charles was making and hearing those fucking lovely sounds tumbling from his mouth—goddamn! And it was Erik who was the one making Charles make those faces and sounds. Fucking perfection.

He rolled his hips a couple more times, and as predicted, he did not last long. He felt his cock pulse and he filled the condom shamelessly full. He rocked his hips only a few more times as he slowed down. He couldn't keep going—it was utterly too much.

Charles was utterly too much.

He panted as he looked down at the flushed brunette below him. "Sorry," he said on a breath, "I couldn't last any longer." He was still surprised that he made it THAT long. Christ.

Chuckling a little, Charles simply smiled up at him. "It's fine Michael, I wasn't really expecting to get off for a second time—that blowjob you gave me was far more than I expected and well enough to last me for awhile."

Michael. Um, oh yeah. Maybe it was time that Erik did something about that. He was really tired of his dickwad of a brother getting all the credit for this.

He slid out of Charles and rolled on his back next to the brunette before removing the condom and slinging it across the room without shame. Fuck if he cares where it lands. He hopes it splatters against the wall.

Panting, both men smiled as they looked over at each other, eyes locked firmly. Charles had never been more in love.

"Hey Charles," Erik said with a smirk, "Has my brother ever fucked you like that?"

TBC

I know, I know—I'm going to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

*So the end of this chapter isn't that funny—but I had no other way to write it—sorry. So um, also: Dub-Con…but did I really have to put that? It's kinda implied in both my title and summary, so yeah…

Horror, terror, panic—all these words could be used to describe the look on Charles' face.

"You... You!" Charles proclaimed loudly with a shaky finger pointed the evil mans way. "_Erik_!"

"Just listen to me Charles," Erik said as he sat up and grabbed Charles' hands. He brought them close to his chest, "Listen to me!" But Charles just twisted out of his grasp and pushed himself away. "No Erik! I will not listen to anything you have to say! I can't believe you TRICKED me!" Charles pulled his pants back on as he got up from the bed. He turned back around and pointed another finger at Erik. "You're a monster!"

Wow, that's a first for Erik. Monster. He's been called a lot of things in his life, but 'Monster' was a new one. It kind of stung a little.

"You liked it!" Erik shot at him…for some reason…

That may NOT have been the best thing to say at this moment. (Really Erik; what was your first clue?)

Another twisted look of horror came over the brunettes face as he stared down at the deceitful man below him, very good-looking, but deceitful. "What does that matter?" Charles shouted at him, clutching his shirt to his chest like he was trying to hide his bare chest, cuz it's not like Erik hasn't already just seen him naked or anything. Geesh Charles, way to be a girl about it.

Pulling on his own pants (well, Michael's, he seemed to have lost the pair he was wearing earlier (wait, weren't those Michaels too—right, anyway) somewhere on the stairs) Erik came around the other side of the bed and grabbed onto Charles' wrist again, desperately trying to keep him from running. "Charles wait! Just hear me out." Because clearly he had a GREAT reason for all this. Really Erik—we're all waiting.

"Never!" The shorter man tried to free himself again. He refused to look at the man that just tricked him into sleeping with him. No matter how good it was and how much better he was in bed than Michael.

Don't have those thoughts damn it! Now is not the time!

"Get away from me _Erik_!" Charles pulled his hand free and made his way to the door, but Erik (being stronger and faster) got to the door first and blocked Charles' way. Damn that man was stubborn.

"I was there Charles—I heard the way you moaned when I touched you—when I fucked you!" Erik shot at him. Boy, what a cheap shot—what was Erik really hoping to accomplish here?

"I THOUGHT you were Michael!" Really? Cuz there were a couple times throughout that that he was wondering WHO is this man and what happened to the real Michael…so yeah…there's always that…

They're kinda both morons here—aren't they?

"Oh bullshit," Erik retorted with a face, "You know damn well that Michael would have never done half the shit that I did." True—very true. Charles has to accept this fact.

But he won't.

"I'd thought yo-..HE had changed!"

"Michael won't change!" Erik told him as he shook his head. He placed both hands on Charles' shoulder. "Not for you, not for anyone! He's a selfish ass and you know it!" Charles HAD to know this—how could he not? How could he not see what an uncaring prick his brother was? (Says the man who just tricked someone into sleeping with him…*cough*, so yeah…)

Charles looked down, anger still plastered on his face, he tried to step to the side and get past the man blocking his way. "Just get out of my way Erik—I have to leave." Unbelievable—story of Charles' life—only HE could be so foolish to be tricked into having sex with someone who was not his boyfriend….and thoroughly enjoy it.

But that's not the point! The point was Erik had tricked him! Lied to him! Betrayed him! Well…does betrayal really fit here? Erik didn't really BETRAY him; they're not lovers, not even really friends…just two people that shared a forbidden kiss on a couch.

And then fucked like mad a week later.

Holding onto Charles tightly, he forced the smaller man to look up at him. "You said you loved me."

Oh, out of all the cheap, low down things for Erik to say…

Charles shook his head fervently, eyes still casting shadows of disgust. "No—I told MICHAEL I loved him—not you." (Well technically you DID tell Erik you loved him, but we get it.)

Again, Erik called bullshit. "I don't believe you—you wouldn't have said that if it were really Michael here instead of me. You said that in the heat of the moment. You said that because of what 'I' was doing to you—not Michael!"

Well…Erik did make Charles feel more special than Michael ever did, but still…

"Fuck off Erik," Charles bit out, pulling out of the taller mans grip. "I don't even want to look at you right now, (but not: NEVER, interesting…) I can't believe you would do this to me…to your BROTHER! What kind of monster are you?" Apparently a very sly yet sexy one. Also: slightly uncaring. Also: horny. Also: you already knew this.

"Charles, please," Erik said gently, he let his hands drop to the side as Charles moved away from him, "I didn't mean for it to be this way…it wasn't supposed to go like this (what did he expect; a fairytale ending? One fuck from the Charming *cough*, Prince Erik *rolls eyes*, and the lovely Princess Charles *snickers at image* falls in love and they run off together?)—I just want to-"

"Fuck me?" Charles supplied for him harshly, cross look on his face that did not suit the British man well at all. Charles should never be upset or mad—it's heart-wrenching to see. If he starts to pout Erik just may have to jump out the nearest window. "Have a quick shag at your brothers expense?" Charles slipped his shirt on quickly, still shooting the older man a hateful look. "What am I Erik; just another notch in your belt?" Because what else would he be?

"Of course not!" Erik said in his defense, and you know what? He found he meant it. "You mean so much more to me than that." Really—it's true. Sure, Erik may have started this whole thing off as just an evil attempt at a quick fuck, but at some point between masturbating to Charles in the shower on a daily basis (and sometimes TWICE a day) and kissing him on the couch, Erik had grown very fond of the young man—came to realize that he may even have FEELINGS for him. FEELINGS! Erik having FEELINGS for fucks sake! Christ. Has the world stopped spinning on its axis yet? Have the stars all fallen from the sky? Planets collided together yet? (Jesus, dramatic much?)

"I really care about you Charles," Erik said softer this time. He took a step closer to the smaller man. "I like you." A snort came from the brunette. "You sure have a funny way of showing it," he said humorlessly. He wouldn't look at the taller man—it was too much to bear at the moment. He just kept his arms firmly crossed over his chest as he bored a hole into the floor with his eyes. What a fucking ugly carpet.

Erik replaced his hands on the shorter mans shoulders. "I REALLY like you," he said again. But Charles just shrugged him off once more (which is not as easy as one would think when a shirtless Erik Lehnsherr is touching you) "Yeah, you like me enough to TRICK me," Charles said coldly. A very valid point too. Erik is looking more and more like a monster here.

"I know," Erik told him mournfully, "And I'm sorry (not for sleeping with him—for tricking him) I just…I just had show you that you had feelings for me too—I know you do." Wow Erik, what a great way to go about doing so. Where do you get your ideas from? The Worst Ideas Ever book? (Boo—that was lame).

"By tricking me into sleeping with you?" Boy that came out dry. Someone get that man some lotion.

"I…I know it doesn't make any sense now Charles, but in time I think you'll see-"

"What an ass you are?" Charles cut in, fire still in his eyes, cum still on his stomach and probably drying and getting itchy as we speak (sorry, just had to point that out. Poor Charles). He took a step closer to the older man. "You know—you said that it's your brother who is the selfish and arrogant one—the one who only cares of himself," he jabbed a finger into Erik's well toned and tan and ever so firm…*cough* anyway…. chest and looked angrily into his eyes, "Maybe YOU should take a good look in the mirror at yourself then."

Ouch. That hurt.

"Charles," Erik started again, but the brunette shouldered past him and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Erik listened as he heard Charles' footsteps descend angrily (yes—footsteps can be angry) down the stairs and to the front door. It too slammed shut.

Charles may be a tad bit on the peeved side. Just a smudge.

Well fuck. That's not how Erik had meant for that to go. Then again, did he really expect Charles to just turn to him and said: "Oh Erik that was wonderful sex! I'm so glad it was you and not Michael. I love you too!"

Seriously, Erik needs to work on his fantasies—that was terrible and unrealistic. Horrific at best. Border-line psychotic if you really want to get into it…

Wait.

Love you too?

Love?

You too?

What the.

Flying.

FUCK!

Love! LOVE? When did THAT word slip into his vocab? Oh Lord—this was worse that Erik could have ever imagined. Was..was he falling for Charles? Had he ALREADY fallen for Charles? Erik suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Was this love…or a panic attack? He couldn't tell.

Oh God, it was love; wasn't it?

No. That can't be possible, 1) He hardly knows the boy, it's been what; two weeks? (is anyone still following the timeline here?) and 2) ERIK FUCKING LEHNSHERR does NOT use the word: Love. Nor does he have..FEELINGS *shudder* (Give in Erik—you can't fight this feeling anymore….you've forgotten what you're fighting for….it's time to bring the ship into the shore….and, throw away the oar? What the fuck?)

Anyway.

Erik thumped his head against Michael's door. Well THAT was all in vain. Sure he got what he wanted: great sex with Charles—yet it still left him hollow and unfulfilled (see Erik, FEELINGS) and feeling like it still wasn't enough to satisfy his needs.

He wanted more of Charles, (it's called the Charles Effect—he does that to people) he wanted to see Charles every day, hold Charles, kiss Charles, make love to Charles. Be with Charles.

Craaaap.

Since when was this Erik's life? What has happened to him? (Again—The Charles Effect.) When did Erik become reduced to a feelings having, cuddling wanting, sopping mess of Charles-need? Uhg. It was utterly too much. Erik needed to get his mind off the brunette before he did something stupid like hunt him down (won't be hard to find, he's either at a library, home, campus or the Tweed store) and beg to be forgiven all while confessing his dying love (see there's that blasted word again—what is that?) to him.

And Erik Lehnsherr does NOT beg.

Nor does he love.

But he does go to the strip club.

And as of right now—that's the best distraction that he can think of to get his mind off of one Charles Xavier.

Erik lifted his head off the door and made his way over to Michael's dresser drawer. Bottom drawer? No. Top? To obvious. Middle? Erik pulled open the middle drawer.

AHH!

He slammed it back shut. (Where's some fucking glue and hammer and nails when you need it?)

Okay, THAT was NOT what he wanted to see. He did NOT did to know that his brother owned a fucking dildo the size of an Anaconda (alright, alright—that was a bit of an exaggeration—but still..ew—like, double ew).

Come to think of it: What the fuck does he use that thing on; himself? *shudder of the century* Fuck Erik hoped not. Then again, he SEVERELY hopes Michael doesn't use it on poor, sweet Charles—he'd ruin him. (Yes Erik, cuz your cock didn't already do that…) Man, what's with all the large penis jokes…

Oh wait—Erik just HAD sex with him—didn't seem ruined to him. In fact, Charles was perfect. Amazing. HOT. Sexy. Memorable.

Okay, Erik really needed to get to the club ASAP—he was starting to 1) get horny again from the thought of fucking Charles and 2) Think of Charles, period. He needs to get his mind off the man—before it consumed Erik's life. *coughTooLatecough*

Erik opened the box that sat on top of Michael's dresser. He smacked his forehead with an "Ah Ha!" look. He grabbed a couple twenties (okay, like six of them—what? Michael should know better than to leave money lying around).

Lying around? One could technically classify this under: breaking (it's not breaking; the door was open) and entering (okay that part was true) and then stealing. (Is it really stealing if it's from your twin brother?)

Yes Erik—yes, it's stealing you ass.

Shoving the loot (he swears he's gonna pay it back) into his (Michael's) pants pockets—wait—what the fuck? Why is he still wearing Michael's pants?

REMOVING Michael's pants (after taking the cash back out) Erik threw them across the room to join the condom that shall remain where it lies (what? He aint picking that shit up—Michael can do it. It'll be funny) and made his way downstairs to find a pair of his own pants.

Oh, and a shirt—he should probably put a shirt on too (BOO—don't do it!).

He looked around for his pack of smokes and keys. Check and check. He was ready to go. (Fuck a shower—it doesn't matter that he smells like sex—he's going to a goddamn strip club for fucks sake. Like anyone will notice.)

He walked out the door. Boxers and Briefs, here he comes.

(Who names these clubs?)

…

Charles sat next to Michael on the couch—the very couch that Erik blew him on. It was…awkward. Come to think of it; where was Erik? It was nearly nine O' clock at night and there had been no sign of the man since Charles got there (for the second time that day—but Michael didn't need to know that) at seven, with Michael having to work later than normal and all. Charles wondered if Erik took THAT into account when he pulled his little stunt earlier.

Fuck. Charles tried not to think about that. Tried not to think about how bad he felt for cheating (is it really cheating if you didn't know?) on Michael.

Damn it Erik. Deceiving, lying, corrupting, big cock having, best blowjob ever giving…damn it. Charles shook his head. He rubbed a hand down his face without making it look like he was stressed. He leaned into Michael, who put an arm around his shoulders. Michael was very into the movie they were watching…Charles not so much. What's so great about a movie about some nobody joining a fraternity of assassins and curving bullets, and let's not forget about the fact that they all get their 'HITS' from a goddamn weaving machine thingy. Seriously, what the fuck? (Shut up Charles, Wanted was totally awesome and James McAvoy was capital H Hot in that movie and…)

Oh. Maybe that's why he doesn't like the movie—okay then, carry on.

Charles closed his eyes against Michael's shoulder. To tell Michael or not? How to you tell your significant other that you slept with their twin? And convince them that you didn't know?

Cuz Charles really DIDN'T know (he swears).

Damn Erik and his conniving ways. The man's like an evil genius or something. And all for the sake of fucking Charles.

Charles was a LITTLE flattered though…

But that wasn't the point! What Erik did was wrong and deceitful—to both him and Michael. But that still doesn't answer the: should he tell Michael question.

If he tells Michael, 1) there's going to be fireworks—like the biggest, fiery fight they could ever have ever. Charles isn't sure if he's up for that quite yet. 2) he'll still have to convince Michael of his innocents, and that he really didn't know it was Erik the whole time. 3) he may have to tell Michael about him and Erik's little make out session they had on the couch together a week ago, and he's not sure how THAT will go over as well 4) more than likely, it will be over between him and Michael (and he really likes Michael—really, he does (wanting to jump his brother aside…oh wait—they already did that. Bugger) ) 5) Erik may be murdered... a lot.

NOT telling Michael was looking more and more like the winning option. But could Charles lie with the lies? THE LIES?

Ghesh, dramatic much Charles?

He opened his eyes and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. It was rare—Michael cuddling. He must really be distracted by the movie. Oh look—James McAvoy shirtless—fucking wonderful. And of course he'd be all toned and ripped and perfect and have a perfect six-pack of abs (just for the sake of the movie Charles, take it down a notch, that movie came out in like 2008. Chill.) where as Charles is not all that toned and kinda soft in the middle. He frowned. Fucking James.

Maybe Charles should hit the gym. Wait, doesn't Michael have a workout room? Maybe he should go check that out sometime. (Jesus Charles-you look fine. Ask anyone (Erik especially) and they'll tell you you look great you big baby.)

Wow. Charles gets off topic easily.

When the movie ended, Michael looked over at Charles and said: "Whelp, I'm in the mood," and then kissed Charles passionately. (WOW! Asshole! At least try and HIDE it for fucks sake!)

Charles kissed him back, leaning further against the couch as Michael started to climb on top of him. But just for that little comment that he made early, Charles was going to think of Erik the whole time.

Erik. Fuuuck. Was he really going to have sex with Michael the same day he had sex with Erik? Would that be wrong? (YES!) should he stop Michael? (Well if he's going to do it he needed to do it soon, Michael had already removed Charles' shirt and was kissing down his chest.)

Moaning softly (what? Michael's hot—leave him alone) Charles leaned his head back until he was laying down all the way and watched as Michael mouthed hotly all over his chest and stomach. (Really—he needed to stop this—before it was too late) Michael then began to work at Charles' belt buckle, loosening and removing it as he continued to run his lips all over the brunettes skin (seriously Charles, now would be the time to stop this). Next the older man undid Charles' pants and started shoving them down; exposing his steadily hardening cock (okay fuck it, I'd like to see you say no to Michael Fass- er…Lehnsherr) he grasped it between his hand and started stroking. Charles moaned lowly (abort Charles abort!) as he watched Michael jerk him off smoothly.

"God I want to fuck you so bad Charles," Michael whispered filthily as he climbed back up the younger man's body, hand still working its magic. He placed a kiss to Charles' neck and the brunette shuddered.

There was no turning back now—this was going to happen.

"I want you to fuck me," Charles said back breathlessly, "fuck me so hard Michael." Michael growled and attacked Charles' neck and sucked a love-mark onto it—marking Charles as his own (possessive much?). Charles wrapped his arms around the taller man and buried his hands into his hair, holding Michael where he sucked Charles' neck wetly.

Once Michael's goal was achieved (mark territory) Michael brought his head up and looked hotly at the man below him. "Bedroom—now." And fuck—it was just like early. (Damn it—don't think those thoughts Charles!) No wait—DO think those thoughts! Michael was only in the mood because he watched his ex on t.v. Fuck Michael—Charles WAS going to think about Erik.

Teach him to play Charles like a fool. (Yeah, THAT'S the only reason why…)

…

"What the FUCK Charles!" Michael hollered. He stalked out of the room; half clothed (much like Erik's state of dress earlier) "I can't even look at you right now!" He made his way down the stairs. "GOD!"

"Michael wait! It was a mistake! I didn't mean it!" Charles hollered out as he tried to chase after his boyfriend. He at least had the decency to put on a pair of pants and shirt before he descended down the stairs after his angry lover. And how odd—it was HIM just hours ago who was the angry one descending down said stairs.

Well THAT was a good way to ruin the moment. Charles had only meant to THINK about Erik not…

"Called me ERIK! You CALLED me Erik!" Michael shot at him from the kitchen. He rummaged around until he found the bottle of tequila he was looking for—a quarter full. Fucking Erik. He just gets the last laugh at EVERYTHING, doesn't he?

"Michael," Charles said, slightly out of breath (Gee Charles, stairs take it outta ya?) he reached the kitchen just in time to see Michael take a swing out of the bottle. Crap. That equals pissed. (Now imagine if Charles HAD told him about sleeping with Erik..) "Michael please, I didn't mean it—I'm so sorry! It was a slip up!"

Just then, the front door swung opened and in stepped in the moment ruiner himself. (Well that's not very fair Michael—it was hardly his fault—he wasn't even there (this time). Well, he was there in Charles' mind, but still… hardly fair…)

"Oh good, you're here," Michael said ever so sarcastically. He looked to Charles. "There ya go—there he is—the man of your dreams." He pointed towards Erik with the emptying bottle of booze. He made a mental note to get more next time he was out.

Erik froze. Oh shit. Did Charles tell him? Fuck.. (wait, why was Michael half naked with a bottle of tequila? What the hell goes on around here when Erik's at the strip club? (apparently a big purple dildo goes on around there when he's not home) Fuck! Don't think about it! God! )

"There's the man that you think about while I'm fucking you," Michael went on. He glanced over at Erik. "You smell like a strip club," he concluded.

Charles frowned. What? Was earlier not good enough for him; had to go to a, a…sex club! (Okay he really shouldn't be bothered by that—what the hell's wrong with him?) He shot Erik a cross look—one that said: I am not amused, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What fresh hell did I just walk into?" Erik asked carefully. He eyed Charles up and down, taking in his state of hurried dress; pants- unzipped. Shirt—not his, clearly. Hair-a fucking mess (although it was still cute that was) big bruising hickey on his neck—okay that one made Erik mad (jealous).

Well. He looked utterly fucked. (but not like he looked earlier) Erik smirked. He wondered how Michael liked his sloppy seconds (ouch, damn—that was just cold. Ghesh Erik, you wanna go punch the Pope in the fucking face next while you're at it? Christ) or, if he was even able to make Charles come again. He doubted it—Erik knew he left the brunette quite satisfied. Hell, Charles even TOLD Erik he did—Erik's not just being big headed this time (okay, so he is…a little).

Erik-(wait, what the fuck was the score—Erik forgot) 4? 5? Oh well, didn't matter, all that mattered was Michael was still at: Goose Egg, or: Big Fat Zero. (or did he have at least 1?) eh, fuck it—if he did Erik just took it away. Yeah, he can do that—get over it.

"My BOYFREND," Michael shouted (yeah, cuz that makes your point more clear) as he pointed at poor Charles with ye olde bottle of tequila, "Was SO into our fucking," he said sarcastically again, "That he seemed to forget that my name is MICHAEL not ERIK!" He threw the bottle of tequila across the room, shattering it against the wall. Well that was clearly uncalled for—now someone has to clean that up—there's broken glass everywhere.

"Oi!" Erik complained, "I was gonna drink that." Still can…get a straw—watch out for glass though.

"You shut up," Michael said, coming closer to his traitorous brother and pointing a hateful finger (can fingers be hateful?) at him. "This is all your fault." Well that's debatable…

"My fault?" Erik asked in confusion. Shocked. He was utterly shocked. *Rolls eyes* "How is this my fault?" The way Erik saw it, it was more like 50/50, with Charles being half responsible (after all, he was the name caller) and Erik being the other half (cuz he was the callie. Does that even make sense?) Okay, wait, so maybe Michael should have 30% of the blame here, if you want to be fair. If he weren't such a prick…

So let's give Charles 50% (for being the name caller) Michael 30% (for being a douche on a daily basis) and Erik gets 20% of the blame (of course he'd give himself the least) for just being Erik. In other words: hot, sexy and irresistible. (Really Erik, you don't want to throw in: Huge Cock-having, while you're at it? … oh, okay— that's a first.)

"Of course it's your fault!" Michael snapped out at him, "If it weren't for you and your…your COCK (um, you forgot to put the word: Huge, in front of that, thanks) my boyfriend wouldn't be thinking about YOU during sex!" (THAT is a lie…Charles would have done it regardless. What? Erik's hot—Charles is weak—these things happen.)

"Oh, so now this is my cock's fault?" Erik asked dryly.

"No—it's still YOUR fault—you're the holder of the cock." Michael retorted. Um, actually, Charles was the holder of the..oh right, not a good time for this. sorry.

"This is unbelievable!" Erik proclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air, "I didn't even do anything and I'm the one who's getting blamed!" Define: Anything. Also: are you surprised?

"Don't worry," Michael said bitterly. He then turned his gaze to Charles, "You're not the ONLY one here that's at fault," he said to his twin as he eyed his boyfriend. Boy it was eerie—it was like Michael knew about him and Erik shagging—he KNEW. (Paranoid much Charles?) He shook his head at Charles. "Is there anything else that you want to tell me? Fancy anyone else I need to know about?" He asked unkindly to the brunette. Charles frowned and it made Erik's blood boil—he didn't like that look on Charles—it did something funny to his heart. (Pssst! FEELINGS Erik…)

"Michael, you're the only one I fancy love." THAT was a lie.. '_shut up stupid voice in Charles' head! Stop telling him how to feel!'…_oh..um, sorry…that was odd…that's never happened before…

"Bullshit!" The older twin snapped. "I know you want my brother's cock! I can tell!" Correction: Charles has already HAD your brother's cock—he just wants it again. "So there he is!" Michael waved a hand at his brother. "Go on Charles—fuck him like I know you want to!" Well since your saying it's alright…

"Okay, let the record state that my brother, Michael Lehnsherr, just gave his boyfriend, Charles Xavier, permission to 'Fuck' me. Erik Lehnsherr."

"Please shut up Erik—you're not helping!" Charles suddenly snapped at the taller man. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked up at Michael. "Michael I SWEAR I don't want to sleep with your brother again, I only want you, I promise you that. If you would just please…why are you looking at me like that?" Charles slowly brought the hand down from his face and gave Michael a confused look. What did he say wrong? He was just telling Michael that he only wanted him and that he didn't want to have sex with Erik again and…

FUCK.

Oh dear Lord no.

Ohshitohshitohshitohshit.

Does anyone know if they uncovered time travel yet?

"You." Michael said with a shaky finger (Hey, it ALSO was just like earlier—only Charles was the one with the shaky finger and the: "You!" Neat). He pointed accusingly (now fingers can be accusing—that works here) at Charles, and then at Erik next (who just smiled shamelessly. What? The man has no shame—you knew this) "And you." He began shaking his head fervently.

"Michael, it's not what you think—please let me explain," Charles said quickly but Michael just shot him a look of disgust. "You _shagged_ my brother!" He shouted. "When!"

Oh now THAT he didn't want to know—truly. Surprise Michael—you got sloppy seconds—less than 8 hours ago!

Luckily Charles didn't have to answer that, cuz Michael was talking (well, shouting) again. "I can't believe you! You...you fucking SLUT!" He hollered at Charles. *Gasp!* Now that was just uncalled for…

"Hey!" Came Erik's deep voice, he moved closer to the two men, stepping between them. "This was not Charles' fault so I don't EVER want to hear you call him that word, or any other term like that, again—you hear me Michael," Erik growled at his brother. Aww—he's defending Charles' honor—how sweet. (Well it's the least he could bloody do after tricking Charles into shagging him, thank you very much.)

Charles looked wide eyed at Erik's back. He couldn't believe this man was standing up for him—and after how awful he was to Erik earlier. (Hey—you try being tricked into sleeping with someone and see if you don't get mad—Charles had every right to say what he did earlier.) Maybe Erik did care for him like he said he did. Charles really thought that Erik just wanted a quick fuck. Maybe he was wrong about him. (Yes Charles—that's it—keep thinking more along those lines, come on—you can to it. Happy Erik thoughts.)

"Yeah, well—don't worry," Michael sneered at his brother, "you won't, cuz it's OVER between us," he spat out as he looked around Erik at Charles. Instantly, Charles' sad little face turned even sadder. He pouted as hard as he possibly could (it was KILLING Erik). "Michael.." he said softly. He didn't want it to end—not like this.

"No." Erik said firmly. He saw the look on Charles' face. It broke his heart. If Charles wanted to be with his duchebag of a brother, then fine—as long as Charles was happy (God—here comes those FEELING thingy's again, what the hell) it was all that mattered to Erik. He looked at his brother. "It was not Charles' fault," he told Michael, "I tricked him—I made him think I was you. I just wanted to shag him (Michael snorted with an eyeroll—of course Erik did) I didn't mean to create this mess." He looked back at Charles and then down to the ground. "I'm sorry," he muttered. More to Charles then his twin—he never wanted to hurt Charles—just steal him from his brother.

Almost. ALMOST touching Erik—but then you just had to go and ruin it at the end.

Michael eyed the both of them, looking back and forth between the pair like he was trying to decide if they were in cahoots with each other and lying to him—if they were trying to cover their cheating tracks or if this were somehow the truth (ha! He seriously doubted that). "What did you two do?" He looked back and forth between them, "I want to know the details—now," he said harshly and…why would he want to know that?

Charles shook his head, "Michael please," he started but his boyfriend just talked over him. "Did you suck his cock?" he asked, giving Charles a repulsed look, "Hm? Did you suck his dick like you suck mine you whore?" Charles gasped. He was slightly a taken back by that. How rude.

"No," Erik said again (even though it was a lie—eh, why not? Lies for everyone!) and then pushed Michael up against the wall with his shirt. He held on tightly and looked deathly serious into his brothers eyes. "I did—and quite frankly, after finding out what a selfish prick you really are, and that you told Charles that you CAN'T suck cock, which is a fucking lie and you know it—I really don't feel that guilty about it." He narrowed his eyes at his twin, "Also—I told you I never wanted to hear you call Charles any improper names again—or did you seem to forget that?" Nobody calls Charles a whore.

"Fuck off Erik," Michael said as he twisted out of his brother's grip. "You know what—this doesn't matter—none of this matters," he looked at Charles (who was still all sad and pouty looking and breaking Erik's heart) "You fucked my brother, so now I want nothing to do with you. You're fucking tainted," he said not very nicely.

Now ya see, Michael didn't even see the fist that came his way—he just felt it (but if you ask Erik, he'll tell ya that Michael had like, a solid 2 seconds to try and dodge it). He stumbled backwards and reached up for his nose. "Fuck Erik!" He cried out as he looked at his brother in shock. He brought his hands down—they were covered in blood. Charles looked on in horror/pride at Erik's protective behavior (horror only because of all the BLOOD!). "Jesus Christ! I think you broke my fucking nose!" Michael said. Calm down, it's not broken—just bloody.

Shaking his fist slightly, damn that stung, Erik gave his brother a stern look. "I told you not to call him names."

"I called him tainted!"

"Same thing," Erik told him matter-factly. Really—you don't FUCK with Erik—he don't care who you are.

Michael wiped at his nose, smearing blood across his face. He looked to Charles (who looked like he really didn't know what to do. Get Michael some towels, or go stand by Erik? He really wasn't sure at this point) and then to Erik. "Get out," he said to him, "just get out of my house—you don't live here anymore."

Erik shrugged. "Fine—I don't want to live here anymore anyway—not with a fucking prick like you." He glanced over to Charles. "I'm still sorry I fucked everything up between you two—I had no idea you actually liked him that much, or I guess; you love him—seeing how that's what you said to me in bed when you thought I was him (Michael's eyes widened. He looked to Charles—this was the first he was hearing anything about Love). I'm sorry Charles—I never meant to hurt you (just to shag you)." He looked back at Michael, "And one more thing Michael: you'd better treat Charles right, cuz if I were you, I'd cherish every moment of every day I had with him. You're lucky he even puts up with half the shit you pull on him you self centered asshole—how he puts up with all your selfishness in bed, I have no idea—he must really love you to deal with that shit. I'd do everything and anything to and for Charles, so to sit here and know that you don't even do a quarter of what you should for him—it's sickens me. You have a great guy—and you don't even realize it. So just thank your lucky stars that you were fortunate enough to find him before I did—cuz I would love him every day until the day I died—and then I'd keep loving him." *And there wasn't a dry eye in the house* Oh, sorry…

Charles was speechless—he honestly had no idea how to respond to that. He watched as Erik grabbed his keys and headed back out the door. What the fuck was he supposed to say to that—that was beautiful. No one's ever said anything like that to Charles before. It left him utterly speechless.

The door slammed.

In an instant, Charles was making his way to the door after Erik. Fuck talking—he just needed to get to the man.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" Michael questioned so nicely that Charles thought about staying. Not. He watched as Charles cross over the living room and to the door, "What? You're going after him? Cuz of that shit he just said?" But Charles didn't even address him, he just opened the front door and made to leave—and of course this only made Michael angrier.

"What; you fucking love him or something Charles?" He hollered after his now ex.

This time Charles did address him. He turned his head back with a small smile, hand still on the doorknob and looked at Michael.

"Yeah, I think do."

TBC

*Sorry if that was too drama-y, there was really no way to break up Michael and Charles (especially after Michael finding out about him and Erik sleeping together) and not have some sort of fight involved. I'll go back to slapstick and humor/craziness in the next chapter. Also, I promise I will give Michael a happy ending—I don't want people thinking I dislike Fassbender—cuz I don't—at all. *Stage-Whispers*: "I LOVE HIM."


	7. Chapter 7

"Erik, wait up!" Charles called out after the man. He rushed down the driveway and to where Erik was about to get onto his motorcycle. The taller man turned at the sound of Charles' voice, and if this would have been some sappy and predicable Rom-Com, Erik would have chucked his helmet over his shoulder and ran to Charles, picked him up and swung him around in his arms until they landed in a kiss.

But this is not that type of story.

"Charles?" Erik asked with confusion. What was he doing out here? Shouldn't he be confessing his dying love to Michael so that they can get down and dirty on the floor right about now? That's how these things happen, right? (Seriously Erik, lay off the Porn with cheesy plots—they'll rot your brain.)

"Wait Erik, don't go," the brunette said, slightly out of breath (only slightly—driveways not that long. Geesh.) Once he reached was Erik was, he looked up at the man. "Where are you going?" Charles questioned.

Looking off to the side, Erik shrugged. "Don't know—don't care. Anywhere away from here—I can't watch you and my brother be happy together—it's killing me." He forced his eyes over to Charles, to see his reaction. He didn't care—he needed Charles to know the truth—to know just how much he cared for the other man.

Because after this—he was going to leave. And for good. Charles and Michael can finally be happy together and Erik will no longer be in the way to fuck that up.

"Erik," Charles said gently. He placed a hand on Erik's chest. "I don't know what to say." It's true. He didn't. He knew he should be mad, furious really, at what Erik did. A how Erik tricked him, manipulated him—lied to him.

But, he just couldn't seem to find the anger for some reason. (Really Charles? You really have no idea why that could be? Hint: FEELINGS…)

"You shouldn't be the one to say anything—I should." Erik told him as he placed a hand over Charles', the one on Erik's chest. He pressed it firmly to Charles'. "I'm sorry Charles—I had no right to do what I did—but I don't regret all of it. Just the hurting you and lying to you part," he looked fondly at the shorter man before removing his hand from atop Charles'. Charles retracted his own hand as well. "I never meant to hurt you Charles. I just really like you—at least I know that know," he added softly as he looked to the ground. Goddamn Erik, when'd ya turn into such a sap? (The Charles affect, remember?) Looks like it's time to ride off into the sunset (what the fuck is this, a Western now?) with what dignity and pride he had left—where the open road will take him; only he can know.

Jesus Erik—this is a comedy—take it down a notch—that's not going to happen.

Erik took a step back and started to get back onto his bike, but a hand to his back stopped him. He turned to face the sad looking brunette (and he really wished Charles would stop looking so fucking sad all the time—it was breaking his heart. Heart? Erik had a heart? *Gasp* who knew?).

"You don't have to go," Charles told him kindly, a small pouty (damn it Charles, you have to stop that) smile on his face.

"I can't stay here," Erik replied, "you heard the House Nazi (ouch Erik—bad taste in joke) I'm not allowed here any longer." Not that he blamed his brother. How could he? He fucked his boyfriend. These things don't typically end in tea and cookies. (Tea? Fuck he really can't get Charles out of his head, can he?)

"Do you have a friend you can stay with, until things with Michael blow over?" Charles asked.

Thinking about this, Erik just ended up giving the shorter man a half-humorous look, "I kind of burned all my bridges there—why do you think I ended up with Michael? He was my LAST resort."

"Where will you stay then?" Charles pushed on, concern and care in his blue eyes. And it was killing Erik too—he wished Charles could look at him like that more often. But he knew the man was his brothers—not his.

Another shrug from the taller man. "I heard park benches are quite lovely this time of year."

"That's not funny Erik."

"I wasn't joking."

Charles sighed. Infuriating man he was—just like his brother at times. He looked up at Erik with a cross look. "You'll stay with me—just for a while." (Uh, you mean a LONG while—it's Erik. Have you not met the man?) But Erik was already shaking his head no. "No Charles, I couldn't do that," he told him. For a couple reasons.

"It's fine—I really don't mind Erik—I have plenty of space," Charles told him.

"No, it's not that—I'd have no problem crashing on your couch (or in his bed), it's just that.." he looked off to the side all dramatic-like again with a sigh. Fuck he's not good at this. What are all these FEELINGS he's having?

"What is it Erik?" Charles asked dimly as he placed his hand to Erik's upper arm. Okay, he really has to stop touching Erik—it's doing funny things to his stomach, not to mention his cock. What? He's a Lehnsherr—you can't blame him there. Also: It's Charles.

"I.." he sighed and looked down, closing his eyes. He felt almost ashamed to say it. He flashed his eyes up to Charles'. "It's you," he said softly, "I can't be around you and not touch you (Charles slowly removed his hand from Erik's arm) I can't have you so close and know that you belong to my brother, and that I can't-"

Charles shook his head fervently, "I'm not with Michael anymore," he told him quickly, "that ended the second I walked out that door and after you." And it was just so fucking sweet too, wasn't it—kind of tugs at your heart. *Sniff*

"You're not with him anymore?" Erik asked with perplexment. What the hell? Charles loves Michael—why would he just leave like that? And especially to come chase down Erik after what he did to Charles. Maybe Charles was the looney one here after all. (No Erik—it's called love—looovve…)

"No," Charles said with a small smile, "I'm with you," he faltered a bit, "I mean like… right now—on the driveway—not with you, with you."

"No, I understood," Erik said quickly, "I got what you meant."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Erik was half waiting for Michael to stick his head out the door and yell: "Ay! I told you kids to get off my driveway!" but then realized it wasn't that type of story either.

"So, this place of yours?" Erik said coyly with a half grin and Charles absolutely fucking beamed. He smiled up at the other man. "Is that a yes then?" He asked Erik happily. And how could he say no to that face?

"Would you have had it any other way?" Erik replied sort of dryly, but with the hint of a smile.

"No," Charles responded matter-factly, "And I can be quite stubborn too." He smiled at Erik. "Come on love—let's go." He reached for Erik's hand and the taller man smiled suspiciously smug at him. "So I guess you're riding with me then." Oh he was gonna love this.

Charles' face fell. He furrowed his brows and dropped Erik's hand (Erik's hand pouted—don't ask, it just fucking did). What was he talking about…oh. Oh no! Not the bike—oh no, no, no, no—Charles does not to motorcycles—no way. "Me? On your bike?" He shook his head, "I don't think so Erik." Erik owning and riding a bike being hot as hell aside—Charles was NOT going to get on the that death-trap-on-two-wheels, no matter how sexy the German made it look. NO thank you very much.

"Come on Charles," Erik cooed, "How else are you going to get home? Michael picked you up, didn't he?" Oh yes—he knew he had him here.

Damn it. Erik had him there. "I'll take the bus," Charles said weakly. He knew it was in vain—Charles didn't even know where the nearest bus stop was—or how to properly operate one (it's easy Charles—the doors open and you get on). Erik rolled his eyes with a "pffh." He gave the younger man a cross look. "You'll come with me," he told him just as stubbornly as when Charles was trying to convince HIM to stay at his place. (Hm, Charles having to CONVINCE Erik to come stay with him—who knew?)

"You'll drive slow then?" Came Charles' timid voice—it was so cute. Erik smirked at him. "Of course I will Charles."

For Charles, Erik would do anything. Cue: AWWWW.

…

"THIS is your place?" Erik asked the second after he parked his bike and helped Charles off (not that Charles really needed help off—he just wanted to do the gentlemen-like thing and help the young damsel in distress. Yeah, that's right Charles—you're the girl—get use to it.) He eyed the blushing brunette with suspicion. There is NO way he bought this place on his part time TAing job. "You rich or something Charles?" Erik asked. Bingo. Hit the nail on the head. Righty-O.

Still blushing from embarrassment, Charles gave Erik a small shrug. "Kinda." What? So he doesn't like to brag about—big deal. He wants people to like him for him—not his money. Which is why he told Michael his condo was bought with the money he inherited from his parents once they died. Which wasn't a total lie—he just didn't mention HOW much money he got. *CoughACoupleMillionCough*

"Kinda?" Erik cocked an eyebrow, "How are you KINDA rich—you either are or aren't," he looked back to the very upscale and larger than Michael's own house (ha!) condo, "and judging by this bad boy—I'd have to say that you fall into the rich category." Try: Filthy rich, thanks.

Charles just gave another soft shrug of the shoulders, "Okay, so I am rich—does that bother you?" Oh yes Charles, terribly. *Eyeroll*

"No," Erik said honestly, still eyeing the massive brick condo, "I'm just surprised that Michael didn't mention it is all," he looked back to Charles. He kind of thought he'd be the first one Michael would come bragging to that he snagged a rich-boy. He was shocked. Honestly shocked. Maybe Michael wasn't all that Erik had made him out to be.

"That's because he doesn't know," Charles told him gently with a smirk.

Never mind.

Ah—that makes sense, so that's why Michael didn't come running, bragging about…wait what! How did Michael not know? Erik gave Charles an odd look, one that screamed: HUH? Explain Now.

"How did he NOT know? He's been here before right?" His brother as eyes—right? (of course he does, he was smart enough to see that Charles was a catch, lucky bastard.)

Charles chuckled, "Of course—where do you think we spent the first two weeks together at?"Erik didn't know; a library? What? Charles likes books—Erik's observed this—give the man some credit. "I told him I bought it with my parent's inherence money—which isn't a complete lie. I just failed to tell him exactly HOW much inherence money I got off them." Michael thought Charles had just blew it all on the condo. Kids do that.

"And how much DID you get?" Erik questioned cuz he's a nosy person. What? He can admit this.

"That," Charles said pointedly with a smirk, "is not for you to know." Damn. Stubborn ass.

"Will you ever tell me?" Erik tried again; flashing his best grin the younger mans way. It didn't work.

But Charles decided to humor him anyway. "Depends," he told the taller man all mysterious-like.

Erik took the bait (really? fishing references'? Oh Lord). "Depends on what?" He cocked a little smile Charles' way (boy, sure is a lot of fucking smiling going on around here).

"On what goes on between this," he waved a finger between the two of them.

Oh.

OH.

Was…was Charles flirting with him? Really? Even after everything they went through with the trickery and the lies and the sex *CoughGREATSexCough* (You can't deny it Charles—he won't let you) and the FEELINGS? Oh wait; it was just Erik that had the feelings. The only thing that Charles was probably feeling was confused, cuz there was no way that he should be flirting (or even talking to for that matter) with Erik. Erik was a jerk and he knew it. Erik didn't even deserve the floor that Charles should make him sleep on. The older man briefly wondered if there was a doghouse out back that he should help himself to—because that's the only place he belonged. Cue: sad aww.

Eh, although if Erik really thought about it, Charles kinda looked more like a cat person—or a bird— like a parrot or something. Yeah, Erik could totally see Charles having a parrot. He'd probably hang out with it all day and teach it Genetics and call it Cerebro (Spanish word for brain—kind of appropriate for a talking bird) and feed it tea and biscuits and…

What the fuck.

Why was Erik going on and on in this head about this? What the hell was wrong with him? He shook his head and smiled down at Charles and thanked his lucky stars that the man couldn't read minds (Boo—that jokes getting old in this fandom) because if he could he'd see that Erik was thinking about him and some stupid parrot named Cerebro. It would be utterly embarrassing. (No, it would be endearing you dumbass—only you think it would be embarrassing. We love softy Erik.)

"Shall we?" Erik said and stuck out his hand for Charles to take. Charles smiled and took the offered hand. "I'll show you around," Charles told him kindly. It's that British charm of his.

Erik smiled even more as he walked with Charles. So what were they; dating? Just friends? Working on dating? Just friends who sometimes get naked together and engage in fun bedtime activities? (Jesus Erik—Sex—it's called sex. Christ.)

He wasn't quite sure, but he had a feeling that Charles didn't know either.

…

"Sorry I don't have much more a drink selection," Charles said as he looked through his refrigerator (even IT was impressive, Christ) he looked back at Erik with a smirk, "Not much of a drinker as you know." Ah yes—how could one forget the Night of Tequila? It was when Erik had first kissed Charles (hey—Charles kissed him back—don't you forget that!).

"Quite alright Charles—I'm sure whatever you have on hand is just fine," Erik told him kindly as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He was still looking around the massive sized room in awe. He didn't even know they made kitchens this size—he hardly found it necessary himself.

"Beer?" Charles asked as he went back to the fridge.

"Beer would be great."

Charles turned around with a Bud Light in his hand and Erik frowned. "That," Erik said accusingly as he pointed to the offending beer like it was radioactive or some shit, "is not beer. It is crap." Class A crap at that.

Now it was Charles' turn to frown. He looked at the bottle in his hand. "It's Bud Light," he said like he didn't get what the big deal was—because really; what was the big deal? It's fucking beer.

"No, it is Crap." And Erik made sure to enunciate the word 'Crap', drawling the P out, while he was at it, because that made the point more clear.

"Alright then," Charles said, wondering what horrific and offensive thing that Bud Light had done to Erik to make him have such hatred for it, "guess we won't drink then," he said as he put the beer back into the refrigerator. Erik made a mental note to come back after Charles was asleep and throw out all the vile beer he had and replace it with a good German beer. Maybe a Hefeweizen.

"It's fine Charles," Erik said with a knowing smile, "I kind of had other things in mind anyway." He made his way over to where Charles stood and brought the smaller man closer. "Something like this," he whispered and then pressed his lips to Charles'.

A small traitorous moan slipped from Charles' mouth before he had the sense to pull away. He shot Erik a look full of sorrow. "Erik," he chided gently, "I think you may have misunderstood my asking you here." Really? 'Cause Erik was pretty sure: Come live with me for a while, translated into: We're gonna have lots of sex. Is Erik the only one here that thought that?

"So…when you invite people in for coffee—you really mean coffee?" Erik asked wryly. Well that was a cold bucket of water to the crotch.

"Tea, but um..yes—in this case," He told the taller man as he looked up at him. And he still had that stupid sorry look on his face that only made him look cuter—which did NOT help the situation at all, thanks.

"I'm confused Charles," Erik shook his head slightly, "why did you chase after me then—why did you leave Michael and invite me to come stay with you if you didn't want to do… this," he motioned between themselves. And how could one NOT want to do Erik?

Charles took a small step back, putting some space between them. He gave Erik a look. "Erik, I like you—I do—but after what you did, you can't really expect me to just hop into bed with you willing. I'm not entirely over what happened between us—but that doesn't mean I'd let you be homeless—I couldn't do that." Charles is…confusing, at times. Erik has decided this much so far. He must have read Charles all wrong earlier on the driveway—he thought Charles had implied that there was something between them—or at least COULD be. What the hell?

"But why did you chase after me?" Erik questioned, "You didn't know that I had no place to go." A very good question indeed. There was something that Charles was hiding and Erik wanted to know what.

He's nosy, leave him alone.

This kind of caught Charles off guard. Damn Erik for being right. "I..I just wanted to make sure is all," he said, trying to sound sure of himself but failing. Wonderful.

"Bullshit, you came after me because you have feelings for me," Erik said, taking another step closer. Do not resist Erik—it is futile. "Admit it Charles."

But before Charles could admit or deny anything, they both heard movement from upstairs. Erik furrowed his brows and gave Charles a questioning look. What the hell; does Erik have to kick someone's ass today? Nobody breaks into Charles' place when Erik around, or EVER for that matter. He grabbed for a knife (Jesus Erik—a knife? Really?) just in time for Charles to all but freak the fuck out.

"Erik! What the hell?" Charles asked in horror as he watched the crazy man. Erik just shot him a look (and it looked even more so frightening with him holding a knife and all) "Clearly someone's broken into your home Charles—I'm going to kill them." Kill? Really Erik—you can't just: harm them lightly? Scare the piss out of them? Threaten them? Christ, it's not that kind of story either you dumbass.

"Erik it's not a burglar (aw, Charles says 'burglar' so cute), I.." he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at the knife wheedling manic and gave him a soft look. "Listen, you have a twin brother, and I…I have a Raven—I probably should have told you sooner."

Ah. So Erik was right—Charles WAS a bird person. But why a raven? That certainly was an odd choice in birds. A parrot—that understandable, you can teach em' shit, but a raven—that's just weird.

"A raven huh?" Erik asked as he set the knife down, Charles moved it further away from the man, "I more of pegged you for a cat person, but bird wasn't entirely out either."

"Wait..what?" Charles asked in confusion. It was cute (like most stuff Charles does). "Bird?"

Erik cocked his head to the side. What the hell was Charles all confused about? "Yes Charles—a bird—it's what a raven is, is it not?" Boy this has got to be the most odd fucking conversation Erik's ever had—when did it go so south? All he wanted to do was kiss Charles in the kitchen.

And maybe have a little (A LOT) sex for dessert. (What? He IS a Lehnsherr.)

"Oh!" Charles proclaimed in sudden revelation, "Raven—I get it—you think it's a bird." One typical does Charles.

Now Erik had thoughts about what IT was exactly—Christ—what did Erik get himself into? He knew Charles was too good to be true. Sure he was cute and sweet and amazing in the sack—he just had some questionable pet upstairs that he named Raven and it was NOT a bird. Yippee—Erik couldn't wait to find out what it was. Probably a skunk or something equally as terrible. Maybe dozens of them.

Oh God—Charles is the skunk guy—isn't he? Neighborhood kids are probably frightened of him.

"Raven's a person Erik," Charles told him before Erik's mind could wander off farther in la-la land, "would you like to meet her?" But the only thing that Erik heard was…

"Her?" Erik asked, feeling the jealousy creep up on him. Okay, that's worse than a pet skunk. Charles had a fucking girlfriend, didn't he? Or worse—a wife! Damn it. And here Erik thought he was the deceitful and lying one. Sure he might have ticked Charles into bed with him by pretending to be his identical twin brother—but he sure as hell didn't have a wife at home! That two timing, low down, heartbreaking…

"Charles, I thought I heard you come in," a voice, a FEMALE voice, came floating down the stairs, followed by a body. She stopped when she saw Erik. "Oh." She said.

And of course she was fucking beautiful—why wouldn't she be? She had long blonde hair and a perfect figure. Erik hated her instantly. He briefly wondered if Michael knew about her. What kind of fucked up relationship did they have? So it was okay for Charles to nail other women but not men? What the hell—that didn't seem fair. Or realistic at that.

"Hello Michael," she said bitterly and not at all trying to hide it. Well—looks like that answers that question. So if Michael knew….he was okay with it? Why did he never mention this to Erik? Did it bother him that Charles had a wife/girlfriend at home? Really: why did Erik not know about this before?

But more importantly…

Why has Erik not yet addressed the fact that this woman has called him Michael? What the fuck?

"Oh no, Raven dear—that's not Michael," Charles told her as she continued to eye the man in the kitchen like he was pure evil or the spawn of Satan or some shit like that. Well…

Erik was growing increasingly more confused as time went on. What the hell was going on around here? Who the fuck was this Raven chick and why did she hate Michael? Why did Michael not inform Erik about her? One must tell one's brother if he's dating a married man and said married man's wife is in on it—and possibly wants to murder said brother. Really, you just do—there's got to be a brother rule or some shit.

This woman, Raven, made her way closer to Erik. She looked up at him, sizing him up of sorts. What the hell? "So you must be the OTHER Lehnsherr twin," she said somewhat harshly. Oh. It would appear the Lehnsherr twins are not good in her book. Erik just looked down at her. What fresh hell as he gotten himself into?

"So you're Erik then?" She asked up at him. Hm, clearly she's heard about him then.

Erik just nodded, wondering what all she's heard about him. Charles must have told her something if she knows his name. Maybe he confessed his dying love for Erik to her.

Raven cocked her fist back and let it land straight on Erik's face.

Ah. So THAT'S what Charles told her about him. Righty-O then—he deserved it.

"Raven!" Charles yelled out in horror.

"That's for tricking Charles into sleeping with you you ass!" She yelled at Erik has he brought his hand up to cover his eye. Shit, for tiny girl she sure can pack a punch. "And I thought Michael was a jerk! Looks like they come in pairs after all!" She jabbed a finger in Erik's chest, sour look on her face as she spoke again, "You didn't have to trick him you know! He would have slept with you willingly you asshole!"

"RAVEN!" Charles hollered in sheer mortification. Was this really happening? When did his sister become such a traitor?

And it was almost enough for Erik to stop thinking about the black eye he knew was forming. Erik gave Charles a perplexed look (it would have been smug, but his eye was too busy throbbing for that to happen, thanks) "What?" He asked—he wanted answers—now. And preferable in the form of Charles wanting to sleep with him, thanks, again.

"Yeah you dumbass," Raven responded for Charles, which wasn't going to end well at all, "he talked non-stop about you, he'd go on and on about how hot you were and how much he'd love to get you into the sack and all sorts of other crap that I really didn't need to hear about. I may need therapy! He wanted to do things to you that I've never even heard of!"

"Please shut up now Raven," Charles begged as he buried his face in his hands. Why? Why him?

"Is this true Charles?" Erik questioned as he looked around the only person who's punched him and lived to tell about it. He couldn't do it, he couldn't harm her, 1) she was a girl (Erik has rules about that—although if he REALLY wanted to, he could get Emma to beat her up for him—but he'll let this one go) and 2) girlfriend, wife, or whatever she was (apparently Charles and her had a VERY open relationship. Erik couldn't say he'd be able to do the same with Charles. He was very possessive.) very important to Charles. He didn't want to upset him.

"I…I was going to end it with Michael first," Charles said shamefully as he looked down, hand on the back of his neck. "I was going to talk to you about it," he finally brought his eyes up to Erik's. Wow—that's a nice shiner he's got there. Raven can really hit. Erik frowned at him. "Talk about what?" Did he really go through all this pretending to be Michael crap for nothing? Because Charles made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with Erik in the kitchen that day after they kissed (make-out on the couch—come on—it's what happened, let's not sugarcoat it).

But seriously: This man is VERY conflicting!

Charles started to stammer again and Raven couldn't handle it anymore. She rolled her eyes and said: "Alright—that's about all I can take of this. Here, let me sum it up for you Erik," she turned to face the man she decked. "Ever since that 'kiss' (yes, she even did air quotes with her hands—although Erik wasn't really sure why—the kiss DID happen) Charles has tried to keep his growing feelings for you away. He failed. He's crazy about you—talks about you ALL the time-"

"It's not ALL the time Raven," Charles tried to inject quietly in his defense.

"He realized that he wanted to be with you more, even though he'd never admit it to me—I just knew, but he didn't know how to go about telling Michael about it. But yes Erik—he wanted to jump you just has badly as you wanted to jump him. He just needed more time to break it off with Michael." Raven placed a hand on her hip and gave Erik pointed look. She was…scary.

"And then you tricked me into sleeping with you," Charles finally spoke up, afraid Raven was going to keep going, "and that's when I started to really fall for who I thought was my boyfriend..but it wasn't—it was you."

"You really fucked with him," Raven put in but Erik ignored her, he looked back to Charles. "What do you mean by that Charles?"

Looking down, Charles took in a breath, "I mean—I fell in love with you that day," he looked up at Erik, "but I thought it was Michael—so I really don't know what I felt—it was all very confusing." Who isn't confused right now? Show of hands.

"Are you trying to say you love me Charles?" Erik asked softly but Raven (who Erik was finding harder and harder to like by the moment) burst in with a: "Oh no you don't—you don't get to ask my brother that—you've already screwed with his heart enough." She stuck another finger in his chest. Erik thought about breaking it off.

What the hell? Who did this woman think she was? Erik had half a mind to…wait…did she say…

"Brother?" He then looked to Charles, "She's your sister?" He asked the brunette.

"Of course," Charles said like it was obvious (right Charles, cuz you two look SO much alike and let's not forget the fact that you talk with a British accent and she does not, thanks) "What did you think?"

"That she was your wife or something," Erik told him, as serious as could be. What? He didn't know Charles THAT well. Some people live double lives. It was possible. (Charles; double life? Come on Erik—he's not THAT adventurous.)

A look of disgust flashed over both Charles and Raven's face. "Ew!" Raven proclaimed loudly and Charles just said: "Dear Lord no—what did you think? That I had sex with men on the side and she knew about it? My god Erik—what the hell is wrong with you?" Well…

"Well I didn't know—some people do that," Erik said as a retort. It was lousy.

"And you don't think that Michael would have mentioned that to you at some point?" Charles asked with a knowing look, but still kind of disgusted from the thought of Raven being his wife. Because: Ew.

"I was trying to figure that one out myself," Erik said faintly with a shrug.

"Okay—I'm starting to feel like a giant third wheel—not to mention a little dirty," Raven said as she shot Erik a sour look, "Clearly you two have some things to work out between yourselves." She glanced over at her brother, "you," she pointed a finger at him; "you really like him—don't fuck this up. Talk about your feelings—I know you don't like to—but you have to." She then looked to Erik, "and you," she pointed at him next, "I don't know you, but from what I can tell—don't be you."

Wha…what the fuck? That was terrible advice. Whose idea of a joke is this?

"Peace out boys," She said as she made her grand exit. Erik swears she flipped him the bird but was too taken back by everything that had just happened to care. He looked at Charles in question.

"Charles," he took a step closer to the brunette and tipped his chin up, forcing his blue eyes to meet his, "Do you love me?"

TBC

*Runs and hides.


	8. Bonus Chapter!

*This has nothing to do with the story-line at all. It never happened—just a little bonus chapter for all you out there who wanted to see a little Erik/Michael/Charles action! (I know I want to see it!) So you have been warned: Threesome involving twins! (Don't worry—I won't make them do stuff to each other—just Charles. I do have some boundaries. Shocking huh?) Oh, also: this is just plotless porn. Enjoy! Also, also: This goes out to Nicole, who commented on the idea when I first posted this story.

Michael found his brother laying on the couch, watching…something awful, on t.v. "Hey Erik," he said, looking oddly at what the fuck ever was on the tube—he didn't want to know, "My boyfriends coming over tonight, are you going to be here?"

"Boyfriend?" Now he had Erik's attention. He sat up and looked over the back of the couch at his twin. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend," he said with a smirk.

"Well, we kinda just started dating—it's only been a couple days. He's pretty cute though." Michael told him as he sat down on the armrest. He gave his brother a shit-eating-grin. "He doesn't know I have a twin yet."

Erik's smirk turned into a huge fucking grin. "You dog. You want to fuck with him, don't you?" He sat up more and faced Michael, who just smiled back wickedly at him. "You want to?" He asked Erik, which was a stupid question—of course the man did—he's a fucking Lehnsherr.

"Without a doubt," Erik replied. "Besides—you owe me. I let you hit my ex—it's only fair."

"That was different though, James and I had sex while you weren't here. I'm talking about doing this together." Michael said, resting his arm on the back of the couch. Erik's eyebrows rose. "Like a threesome?" He asked, but he wasn't all that surprised—the Lehnsherr twins were notorious for being sexual open.

Michael shrugged. "Kinda—we'll see what happens—see what Charles will allow." He leaned in a little closer, "and I have a feeling his one's a freak." He leaned back with a smirk.

"Charles huh?" Erik questioned. "Cute name. What's he look like?"

Michael shifted up so he could dig around in his jeans pocket for his cell. He flipped it open and found the picture he snapped of the brunette the other day and handed it over to his brother. Erik took the phone and glanced at the picture. A smile formed over his face before he looked back up at Michael. "Oh he is cute," he looked back down at the picture on Michael's phone, "damn cute in fact. Those lips are too sexy," he glanced back up at his twin. "He give good blowjobs?"

"The best," Michael said with a dreamy face. "He's got a fucking amazing mouth—make you come in two minutes."

Erik made an impressed look as he handed his brother's phone back to him. "I'm surprised you're willing to share this one." Michael snatched the phone back and pocketed it. He gave another shrug. "Yeah, but we're brothers—I gotten let you see what I'm getting before I take it back and don't share anymore—gotta make ya jealous." He gave a laugh and then made a smug face at his brother. "He's mine after tonight, so have your fill, but after that he's hands off."

"You're an ass," Erik told him with a smirk. "But what if I like it too much—can't resist him—have to have more of him?" Erik said dramatically. Michael just rolled his eyes and slid down to sit on the couch properly. "Well too bad. You can think about him while you jerk-it, but that's all. This is a one night only thing—I only got James for one night—so the same applies for Charles."

Erik frowned. "You only got James for one night because after that he broke-up with me! That's hardly my fault. I would've shared again." He would have too—it was just too bad that James didn't feel the same about the situation.

"Yeah," Michael said in thought, "he wasn't very happy after he found out I wasn't you." He looked back to Erik with a grin, "was he?" He grabbed Erik's foot and squeezed it.

"No, not so much," Erik said with a chuckle. He laid back down and put his feet in his brother's lap. "We're kind of fucked up, aren't we?" He asked Michael, who just rested his hand on Erik's leg and began rubbing it.

"Yeah, we are."

XXX

"This is a lovely place you have here Michael," Charles said as he sat down on Michael's couch. The taller man smile and sat down next to the brunette. "Thanks. I wish it were a little bigger, but I suppose it suits me just fine." He rested his hand on Charles' thigh, giving it a small squeeze. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"Oh tea, if you have it," Charles said fondly and Michael just chuckled. Charles was so cute. Almost too cute.

"I was thinking about something a little on the stronger side tonight," Michael said lowly, giving Charles a knowing look. He slid his hand further up Charles' leg.

"Oh," the smaller man said, suddenly getting it. "Oh well, of course. Whatever you have on hand will be just fine I'm sure." He placed his hand over Michael's and gave it a squeeze. "I didn't know you wanted to have one of THOSE nights," he murmured to the taller man, leaning his face in closer. Michael responded by moving his own face closer until his forehead pressed against Charles' temple. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said softly to Charles, bringing his hand up to cup the brunette's face and tilt it until their lips were just millimeters away. "Kiss me Charles," he whispered.

Charles pressed his lips to Michael's, sealing the small distance that was left between them. They kissed softly for a moment, Charles tipping his head to the side to give Michael better access as they melded their lips together gently.

Before it could escalate into anything hotter, Michael pulled away. He ran a soft hand down Charles' flushed cheek and whispered: "I'll be right back with those drinks." He got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen, making sure to close the door behind him as he did.

Erik was sitting up on the counter with a big old smirk on his face. "That was fucking hot," he told his brother truthfully as Michael made his way closer to the man on the counter.

"What? You spying on us?" Michael asked with a grin as he began to remove his shirt. He tossed it to Erik and Erik did the same, shedding his black turtleneck and handing it over to Michael.

"I was about to masturbate to it," he said mockingly as he slipped on Michael's blue polo. "But in all seriousness—he's even fucking cuter in person—I don't know if I'm gonna be able to contain myself once I get out there," he said with a shameless smile. "I'm kinda hard just thinking about him."

Michael shot his twin a pointed look as he started to remove his pants, after putting on Erik's shirt. "Well take it down a notch—we have all night. You don't need to blow your load before I even get to join the fun." He handed Erik his pants.

"Fuck you—I was going have him suck my cock first—then you can join in—you got me jonesing for one of those wicked blowjobs you were talking about earlier." Erik said with a smile as he took Michael's pants. He reached for his own belt. "Seriously though—I have a chubby, you may want to look away before you get offended."

Rolling his eyes, Michael just told his twin: "Erik, I've seen your cock before and I'm going to see it again tonight—I hardly think it matters right now." He held his hand out for Erik's pants.

Placing his removed jeans in his brother's hand, Erik just gave him another smug look and said: "I know, but I don't want you to get all jealous when you see how much bigger my cock is than yours."

Michael let out a groan accompanied by an eyeroll as he pulled up Erik's pants. "You're such a fucking twat," he grumbled. "Our cocks are the same size and you know it," he told him quietly. "Don't act like you don't remember that drunken night we broke out the ruler."

"Mines grown since then."

"Shut up Erik," Michael said with another eyeroll. "Go on, get out there before he gets suspicions—I'll come out when the times right."

Erik finished buckling Michael's belt and grabbed for the two glasses of scotch he poured while waiting for Michael to come get him. "Wish me luck," he told his twin softly with a smirk. "Cuz if this doesn't work, I'm going to have to masturbate to porn that has a Charles-look-a-like in it all night—and I know it won't be as much fun."

The other twin chuckled. "You won't be the only one," he said before he looked back at Erik. "Hey wait," he said suddenly. Erik turned back around and faced his brother, both drinks still in his hands. Michael reached up and smoothed Erik's hair back, pushing it more into place like his own. "There," Michael said gently as he grabbed for another strand with his thumb and forefinger and smoothed it out against Erik's forehead, "you're all ready."

Erik just smiled and then made for the living room, giving Michael one last raise of the eyebrows before he used his back to open the kitchen door and left.

XXX

"Sorry about that Charles," Erik said as he sat down on the couch next to the adorable brunette, "took me longer to find the bottle of scotch I reserve for company." He handed Charles his glass with a fabulous smile. The smaller man took it with his own smile. "Quite alright Michael," he said before he took a sip. "Mm, it's good," he told the other man as he lowered the glass back down. "Very nice Michael, thank you."

Erik couldn't help the curve of his lip every time the other man called him his brother's name. This was almost too easy. He took a long drink of his own scotch before setting the glass down on the coffee table. Charles took another sip before doing the same.

"Now where were we?" Erik asked softly before reaching out to curve his hand around the back of Charles' neck to drawl him closer. His fingers slid up into Charles' hair while his palm stayed firm on the brunette's neck. Erik pressed his lips against Charles', kissing him hotter and with more passion than Michael had. It forced a soft moan out of Charles as his eyes slid shut and he relished in the sensation of what he thought were Michael's lips. Erik's other hand came up and cupped the side of Charles' face, his thumb landing right next to the corner of Charles' lips. Erik ran that thumb down the smaller man's face to his chin as he kissed him. He broke away and tipped Charles' chin up to place a soft kiss to the underside of it, getting the spot just under his mandible. Charles cocked his head to the side as Erik mouthed hotly down his neck, bringing one hand down from Charles' face to rub at his crotch. He was pleased to find that the brunette was already hard. He smiled against Charles' neck before placing another wet kiss to it as he rubbed Charles' erection harder.

Charles arched his hips up into the other mans touch as a small hitching noise left his mouth. He grinded his hard-on against Erik's hand, getting all the friction he could out of the situation. Barely able to contain his own erection, Erik tilted his body to the side so that he could rut it against Charles' hip, making the most out the situation himself. He growled into Charles' ear, rubbing his cock against the smaller man hotly. "God I can't wait to fuck you Charles."

This time it was a whimper that came from Charles. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch as Erik kissed down his ear to his neck to his chest and continued to rub Charles off through his pants. Charles' eyes opened after a moment, his breathing gone strained and he looked wrecked-like at who he thought was his boyfriend. His eyes were dark blue and lust filled, lips kissed red and puffy. "I want to suck your cock Michael," he told the man on a breath and Erik couldn't have been happier at that very moment if he tried.

"I'm not going to say no to that," Erik said with a husky tone as he pulled away from Charles' body. He leaned back on the couch as Charles slid down to the ground. His butt hit the back of his ankles as he sat on bent legs. He looked up wantonly at Erik from his spot on the floor and placed both hands on Erik's knees as the taller man began to undo his pants, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the man below him. "Christ Charles," he said lowly when the brunette licked his lips in anticipation, watching as Erik unzipped his jeans.

Once Erik's erection was freed and his pants were pushed down just enough, Charles came up off his legs and onto his knees so he could reach for Erik's rock hard cock. He gave it a few good stokes before taking it into his mouth, swallowing it down. Erik moaned out loudly and then cursed. He was positive that Michael knew what was happening by just the sounds. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch; one hand reached out and tangled in the brunette's wavy hair. Erik moved Charles' head in rhythm with his bobs, encouraging the man to go faster.

"Goddamn you ARE a good cock-sucker," Erik breathed out quietly and Charles' eyes flashed up to him as he hummed a: "Huh?" around a mouthful of cock. Erik just shook his head and told him it was nothing and to go back to sucking. Erik's other hand came to rest on Charles' shoulder. He leaned forward a bit on the couch, now with both hands on Charles' body, helping him move faster. "That feels so good Charles," he whispered, "fuck, just like that—that's a good boy." Erik felt his toes start to curl—his brother wasn't shitting him—blowjob in under two minutes; Charles could suck some serious cock.

"Goddamn it Charles," He moaned out harshly, spilling his seed into the brunette's talented mouth. He was pretty sure he'll never be able to go back to regular blowjobs after this. Once you go Charles—you're fucked. He puts all other blowjobs to shame.

Mouthful of come, Charles pulled back; about to swallow his prize but the sight of what appeared to be a second Michael standing in the doorway to the kitchen froze him. The man had is arms crossed as he looked sternly at him. Charles' eyes then flashed back to the man on the couch, who was smiling like a fucking lunatic. Charles swallowed his mouthful of hard work and then choked out a: "Michael?" But the man on the couch just shook his head no with said same crazed smile.

"So you like sucking my brother's cock huh?" Michael said as he pushed off the doorframe and made his way over to the couch. Charles just stared up at his boyfriend with a look of shock and confusion but also arousal—what the fuck was going on? "Michael," he said, still on the floor as he looked up, "I had no idea," he looked back at Erik, who was still smiling entirely too smug for a man who just got his cock sucked by his twin brother's boyfriend, and then to Michael again. "Why didn't you tell me you had a twin brother?" Charles asked in horror, eyes still wide with shock—yet his damn boner wouldn't go away. Lehnsherr twins were a lot to process.

"Cuz it wouldn't have been as much fun," the man on the couch said and then leaned forward and grabbed Charles by the hair, bringing the younger man back and into a crushing kiss as Michael watched with interest.

When Erik broke the kiss, he told Charles: "Names Erik by the way," before pushed the brunette back towards Michael, where he was met with the other twins cock. Michael had taken the liberty to unzip his jeans and take his own hard cock out while Erik was kissing his boyfriend. "My turn Charles," Michael said hotly with his cock in his hand, teasing Charles to come get it.

Charles had never been more turned on in his life so he surged forward, taking the real Michael's cock into his mouth and sucking vigorously, flashing his eyes up at the man and moaning around the cock in his mouth. Michael looked down wantonly at the brunette on his knees, his hips bucking slightly forward with every suck of Charles' mouth like he wanted to just all out fuck into it. Erik leaned down on the couch, resting his head on his hand on a bent arm, his elbow digging into the couch cushion. He watched intently as the younger man worked his brother's cock like he just worked his own only minutes ago. Charles' eyes kept flashing over to Erik—watching the man who was watching him. Michael noticed too, so he asked Charles: "That turn you on Charles? My brother watching you suck my cock?"

Looking back up at Michael, Charles hummed in agreement and nodded his head while still sucking his boyfriends cock. "I knew you were a freak," Michael said with a sharp breath. He tangled his hand in Charles' hair and just when Charles thought Michael was going to encourage him to go faster, he pulled back and forced Charles' lips off his cock with a wet sound. Charles looked up with confusion, face all flushed pink and lips swollen red and Michael just said: "I don't want to get off to soon Charles—we still have to fuck you." And just from the word: 'We' alone, Charles felt his dick twitch as it got harder. By this point, without Charles realizing it, Erik had came off the couch and was now standing by Michael, his own dick hard again and in his hand. He stroked it a couple of times as he smiled down at the brunette before telling Michael: "I think we should let him take turns," hotly as he looked over at his brother for approval.

Michael nodded in agreement, smiling down at Charles now as well. "I think he'd like that," he said to Erik. Erik let his pants drop all the way to the floor and he stepped out of them as he made his way closer to the man on the floor. Charles swallowed heavily and then looked at the two cocks before him. He placed a hand around Michael's and started stroking as his mouth found Erik's again. He sucked and stroked in unison, each cock getting the same amount of attention as he showed his talent. Erik moaned out and snapped his hips forwards, fucking into Charles' mouth like Michael wanted to.

"Shit, he is a good little cock-sucker, isn't he?" Erik bit out to his brother as he rocked his hips back and forth, fucking into Charles' soft and sweet mouth.

"I told you so," Michael replied on a breath. He reached a hand out and ran it down Charles' neck while the brunette sucked his brother off. "Come here Charles," Michael said deeply as he brought the smaller man's lips off of Erik's cock. Charles moved his face just enough to latch onto Michael's cock now, swallowing it down and sucking it fiercely, eyes flashing up to that twin now. Erik ran his hand over his abandon cock a few times before reaching out and tapping Charles' shoulder lightly with his hand until the other man brought his left hand up and curled it around Erik's cock. Charles pumped Erik's cock between a closed fist while he ran his lips over and over again over Michael's cock. After a while he went back to Erik's cock, switching hands as he engulfed the other twins cock, and then back to Michael's, and then back to Erik's again until he was switching off after only one suck, driving both twins mad with want.

Both twins stood close, watching intently as Charles sucked then switched, sucked then switched and sucked and switched again, his hand no longer in play. Erik wrapped his hand around the back of Charles' head and held him longer on his cock, not letting him get away so quickly this time. "Fucking little tease," he groaned out harshly. He held Charles on his cock, forcing the brunette to take it all, until tears streamed down his face and Erik pulled back, pushing Charles away from him and towards Michael.

Charles took in a shuddering breath and tried not to choke from Erik's cock being shoved down his throat so harshly. He took in another breath and then went back to sucking his boyfriend off. Erik made his way behind Charles. He placed both hands on Charles' head and helped keep it steady as Michael fucked into his mouth.

"You liked sucking two cocks, didn't you?" Erik rasped his in ear as he squatted down behind the brunette, still holding his head still, "you little slut you." Charles hummed out another agreement as Michael drove his cock in and out of his mouth smoothly. Erik then looked up at his brother and said: "I think we should stuff him full of two cocks—one on each end. What do you think?"

Michael thrust his hips forward a couple more times, looking down at Charles before he met eyes with Erik. "Yeah," he said breathily, "I think he'd like that." He withdrew his cock from Charles' mouth, giving a small smack to Charles' cheek with it before taking a step back. He looked down at Erik, who was kissing Charles' neck from behind the man, one hand tangled in the front of Charles' shirt, holding him close. "Remove his clothes," Michael told his brother and went to do the same of his own.

"I'm going to take your clothes off now Charles," Erik mouthed against the brunette's skin quietly, "is that okay?" He asked and Charles breathed out a yes while tipping his head to the side for Erik as he placed another sloppy kiss to his neck. Michael sat down on the couch, waiting, as he watched Erik removed first Charles' shirt, then his pants, by kissing Charles down to the floor and sliding them off his legs.

Once Charles was completely naked, Erik looked flush down at him, taking in just how hard the other man's cock was, and how it was leaking with precome. He glanced over his shoulder at his twin and said: "I guess we've been kind of neglecting poor Charles' cock here—maybe we should make up for that," with a smirk. Michael matched his smile and told Erik: "Get him up here on the couch—we'll show him how Lehnsherr's suck cock."

Erik hoisted Charles up by the upper arm and sat him down on the couch next to Michael, who grabbed his face and brought him into a fiery kiss that involved tongues. Erik removed his shirt and then settled between Charles' legs, he kissed them open, one kiss to each side of the brunette's knees as he moved in closer. Michael was still kissing him, his hand cupping Charles' face, when Erik took him in his mouth. Charles moaned helplessly against Michael's lips, his breath hitching and his back arching up, to get his cock further into Erik's wonderful mouth. Michaels' other hand come down to push Charles' hips back to the couch. He held the brunette still while his brother sucked his cock.

"Oh god," Charles rasped out after he broke away from him and Michael's passionate kiss. He looked down and watched as Erik rolled his lips repeatedly over his cock wetly. The sensation alone was almost too much to handle, and now Michael was kissing his neck, running his hand down Charles' bare chest and stomach, wrapping around the base of Charles' cock, holding it for his brother to suck. Charles' head hit the back of the couch and he moaned out shamefully as Michael started stroking in unison with Erik's sucks. He slid his eyes shut and dared to reach a hand out to weave though Erik's hair as the man worked his cock like he was born to.

Michael took Charles' other hand and placed it on his cock, encouraging Charles to jerk him off at the same time. Charles wrapped his hand around Michael's shaft and tightened. He stroked him effortlessly and with purpose. Michael moaned and pressed his head back to the couch as well, right next to Charles'. Charles' eyes opened and he looked over at Michael before they kissed. Hot and quick, tongues coming out just quick enough to touch before sliding back into their owner's mouths.

Pulling back, Erik licked a long, broad stripe up the bottom of Charles' shaft before looking up at his twin. "Your turn," he told the man and slid over to make room for Michael. Michael gave Charles one more kiss on the lips before joining Erik on the floor. Erik reached up and took Charles' cock into his hand. He angled it for Michael, who took it in his mouth quickly, sucking it just as well as Erik had. Charles moaned out again, eyes shutting and head tipping back as he took pleasure from the double blowjob that he was receiving, knowing that he'd probably never get one again—at least not as good as from the Lehnsherr twins.

"You like that Charles?" Erik asked with a deep voice. He reached his other hand out and ran it down the smaller man's flushed face. Charles looked over hotly at Erik, his forehead was beginning to perspire and his breathing was ragged. He nodded his head as short and small gasps left his slightly opened mouth in the form of breaths. Releasing his hold on Charles' cock, Erik made his way up to join the younger man on the couch. Charles tipped his head to the side, breathing still ragged, as he watched the man he just met sit next to him. Erik ran another hand down Charles' cheek, careful and lovingly, before he kissed him—and it was full of passion and desire and it made Charles' head spin. Erik kissed Charles, one, twice, and third time, before moving down to attach his lips to the brunettes neck, where he sucked harshly.

Michael popped off Charles' cock with a: "Ay! No marks—I told you—this one's mine." He shot Erik a warning look before resuming his blowjob. Erik smirked against Charles' neck and then raised his head up just enough to bury his face into the side of Charles' hair and nuzzle it. He whispered in Charles' ear: "I wish you were mine instead," quietly before giving it a small lick. A Shiver ran down Charles' spine, tingles surged through his body—and he wasn't sure if it was from the lick, or from Erik's words.

Coming off Charles' cock again, Michael gave the tip a small lick before he told his twin: "Get down here Erik, lets tag-team him." He made room for Erik, who slipped back down and joined his brother on the floor. They both took turns sucking Charles' dick, switching back and forth every couple of sucks and enjoying every little noise and moan that they drew out of the younger man's body.

It was Michael's turn when Erik noticed that Charles looked close—he was digging his fingers into the couch and breathing hard, hips bucking up and driving his cock further into Michael's mouth. He nudged his brother and said: "I don't think we should let him come (Charles whimpered), not like this at least—let's fuck him first." So Michael pulled away and Charles let out a small cry in protest. He looked down, completely wrecked at the two men, breathing gone shallow and full out sweating now.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Michael told him as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, "we'll let you come—just not yet," he smirked wickedly up at his boyfriend. Erik looked over at his brother. "So how you wanna do this? Bend him over and take turns, or one on each end?" He looked up at the man on the couch, "What about you Charles? What would you like?" He asked and Charles took in a stuttering breath before answering. He looked intensely at Erik. "Fuck…turns…take turns on me…please."

The Lehnsherr twins turned and smirked at each other.

"Told you he's a fucking freak," Michael said as he rose up off the floor. Erik followed, still grinning at his brother. "You got lucky Michael—I wouldn't have shared him with you." They both now looked down at Charles, who was still flushed and sweaty, breathing coming out in small pants as he sat on the couch and looked up at the twins.

"Let's get him to the bedroom—we'll fuck him there—it'll be easier," Michael said as he eyed the brunette.

Charles swallowed.

…

They put Charles on the bed. Erik pushed his face down into the mattress and Michael grabbed his hips and hoisted them up in the air.

Perfect.

"Goddamn," Erik said lowly, he ran his hand down Charles' back and to his ass, "look at him, so fucking beautiful," he muttered. Michael came up behind him as well, running his own hand down the younger man's back. "Yes he is," he agreed. Charles had his cheek to the mattress, ass in the air, just waiting to be fucked—he wanted it so badly he could hardly wait. He looked over his shoulder at the Lehnsherr twins, wondering who would be the first one to fuck him.

Erik grabbed Charles' hips and dragged him closer to the edge of the bed where he and Michael stood—they'll fuck him like this, standing. It would be easier, not to mention the perfect height for both twins.

"Let me have a go at him first," Erik said with a husky voice. He looked over at Michael, "you got lube right?" Michael nodded, "course," he said as he reached over and into his bedside table drawer. He handed his brother a small bottle of slick. "Here, get him ready, I'll make sure he enjoys it even more while you do so," Michael told Erik before he got on the bed and sat next to Charles. He placed a kiss to Charles' hair and then ran a hand through it. "Just relax baby," he said and then reached under the man and grabbed a hold of his aching cock. Charles groaned out the instant he felt Michael's warm hand begin to give his cock the attention that it needed.

From behind him, he felt Erik press in a cold slicked finger and pleasure surged through his body. He buried his face in the sheets and stifled an embarrassingly loud moan. Michael continued to jerk him off, but not fast enough for him to come—he kept Charles just on the edge of divine pleasure without pushing him over. Michael used his other hand to help Erik by spreading Charles' ass cheek open so his twin could get another finger in. Charles keened and twisted his face to the side, where his cheek was rested back on the mattress so he could breathe better. He let out a small gasp when he felt another finger slip in to stretch him out and his breathing started to turn into pants.

"Don't want to hurt ya Charles," he heard Erik say from behind him; "You've probably never had a cock as big as mine inside this tight little ass of yours—have ya?" Erik moved his fingers in and out of the brunette smoothly. He looked to his brother. "You fuck him yet?"

Michael shook his head from the bed. He stopped jerking Charles off; afraid the man would come early. "Na—this will be the first." He kneed his way to the edge of the bed and used both hands now to spread Charles wide for Erik. Erik continued to finger fuck Charles with three fingers. "So he gets to experience both Lehnsherr twins for the first time," Erik said with a grin, "guess I'll have to add another finger—we don't want to ruin him, now do we?" Charles whimpered and bit on his bottom lip as he reburied his face back into the mattress. A muffled cried slipped out of his mouth when Erik added a fourth finger.

"Shh, it's okay baby," Michael said gently as he leaned back over and brushed Charles' damp hair out of his face. Charles moved his head again so it wasn't buried in the bed. He panted as Michael ran his hand lovingly over his face, pushing all his hair out of the way. "Just relax for us Charles—you're doing great luv," he said softly to his boyfriend, "we want you to enjoy it while we're fucking you." He ran his hand down Charles' slick back.

"I think he's ready," Erik said gruffly and then slipped his fingers out. "Come on Michael, get over here and get lubed up—let's run a train on him." He leaned to the side and found Charles' face, "That okay Charles? You want us to fuck you one after the other? Quickly? Like when we were taking turns sucking your cock?"

Chest heaving from anticipation now, Charles replied: "Fuck yes—please Erik—please take turns fucking me." A smirk formed over Erik's face and he sent a hand to Charles' ass. "Damn you're such a filthy little slut—god Michael you're so lucky," he said to his brother. Michael smirked his own smirk and looked down at the back of Charles' head. "I know," he murmured, and then placed another kiss to his boyfriends hair. He looked back up at Erik. "Alright, let's do this."

Michael slid off the bed and came to stand next to Erik, who handed him the bottle of lube after applying a small amount to his palm. He slicked his cock up while Michael did the same. "You wanna go first?" Erik asked his brother, looking over at him with a smirk. "You go ahead—I get him all I want after this—I'll let you have the first go," Michael told him.

"Fine by me," Erik said lowly as he placed a hand on top of Charles' ass to hold him still. With the other hand he guided his cock to Charles' entrance. "I'm going to fuck you now Charles, are you ready?" Charles whimpered out a yes and nodded his head against the bed sheets.

Erik pushed in. "Fuck," he breathed out, hands going to wrap around Charles' waist, "goddamn he feels so fucking good," Erik said as he started thrusting slowly, "fuck Michael—you lucky basterd."

"Come on, let me have a turn," Michael said as he came to stand closer to Erik, "let me see for myself." Erik pulled out and Charles moaned in protest. But it was short lived because now Michael was thrusting into him. He placed his hands on Charles' hips and plunged in, giving his boyfriend a few good pumps before Erik was pushing him out of the way and asking for another turn. "Come on, let me have a go at him again—he said he wanted us to take turns, you have to share," Erik told his brother in a chiding way with a smile. But Michael got in a few more thrust before he withdrew his cock. "Sorry—he just feels so fucking good," he breathed out. He smacked Charles' ass and stepped aside for his twin to have another go.

Both Lehnsherr's took turns fucking Charles, quickly and efficiently, two or three pumps and then they'd switch, one stepping aside for the other. After a while they were switching off so quickly that Charles couldn't tell who was fucking him until he realized that Erik liked to place his hands on Charles' waist, whistle Michael liked to fuck him while holding onto his hips.

"Fuck," Erik said softly. He withdrew his cock with his hand sharply and looked at his brother. "I'm not gonna last much longer—I need a break. You go on and fuck him for a while—I'll go up there and give his cock some attention," he said as he moved aside for Michael to get back in. Michael pushed up Charles' ass cheeks with his palms and slipped back in, fucking him smoothly and wetly, his slicked up cock sliding effortlessly into the younger man with each slow thrust.

Erik made his way to where Charles was on the bed; face still smashed into the mattress. He brushed aside some of the brunette's damp hair so he could see Charles' eyes. "You doing okay Charles?" Erik murmured kindly. Charles bit his lip and looked at Erik with the most soul-stealing eyes he'd even seen and said: "Yes," softly before all out moaning when Michael hit him at a certain angle. "Good," Erik replied gently before reached out to wrap his hand around Charles' cock. He stroked it in rhythm with Michael's thrusts, causing Charles to moan out shamefully and burry his face back into the bed. Erik gave him a few more pumps before he brought his hand up to run down Charles' back again. He kneed his way back to the edge of the bed and placed both hands on either side of Charles' hips, moving Michael's out of the way so he could spread him wide for Michael to fuck into him. Michael rocked his hips forward a few more times before he withdrew himself, smacking the top of Charles' ass with his cock. "Damn it, he almost got me that time," he panted out and then looked to Erik. "Your turn."

Sliding off the bed, Erik came to stand right where Michael just was. He stroked his cock a few times before guiding it back into the smaller man's body. Charles groaned out as Erik slipped back in him with ease, his cheek back to resting on the bed as he panted, fingers digging into the tangled bed sheets. Erik fucked him roughly, pressing up on his toes to get a better angle as he drove his cock into Charles sharply, hips snapping and grip tightening around the brunette's waist.

"Fuck Michael," Erik rasped out, "I think I might have to steal this one away from you," he said as he continued to fuck into Charles quickly. He looked up at his twin with a smirk.

"No fucking way Erik—this one's mine," Michael told him as he positioned himself by Charles' head. "Lift up dear," he said sweetly to Charles, tapping the side of his head with his hand, "I need you to suck my cock now." He looked back to Erik, "You can have all the fun with him you want today, but after this—he's hands off," he told his brother matter-factly. Charles came up off the bed and onto all fours, Erik still fucking him from behind as he took Michael's cock into his mouth and began sucking. Michael moaned out lowly and tangled his hand in Charles' hair for a moment before both hands slid down the brunette's body to hold him still for Erik.

Rolling his hips into Charles' body faster now, Erik, who was flushing himself and starting to pant, looked up to his brother and smiled wickedly, "Fuck you Michael—I'm stealing him." He said and then smacked Charles' ass before placing his hand on top of it and pushing him down just a bit. "Spread your legs a little for me Charles," Erik asked gently before he pushed down again to emphasize what he wanted him to do. Charles kneed his legs apart for Erik and continued to suck off his boyfriend. Erik drove into him deeper and Charles had to moan out loudly around Michael's thick cock. Michael removed his hands from Charles' waist and leaned back, letting his arms drop to his sides as he started all out fucking into Charles' perfect mouth. After a moment, one of Michael's hands came back up and cupped around Charles' cheek and neck, encouraging him to suck faster.

"Shit," Michael groaned out, watching as Charles worked his cock quickly. He then looked back to Erik. "You want some of this?" He questioned, his own breath coming out in huffs, "I'm not going to last much longer with him sucking my cock like this—come here so we can switch."

Erik pushed in once more and then slowly as fuck drew his cock out, leaving Charles hollow and empty and wanting more. Michael tapped the side of Charles' jaw softly; signaling for him to stop his sucking as he removed his cock from the smaller mans mouth. Michael leaned down to press a kiss to Charles' lips. "You're doing great baby," Michael told his boyfriend after he pulled away, "you having fun?"

Charles nodded; cheeks flushed red and lips swollen and puffy. "Yes Michael, very much so." he panted out. Michael smiled and placed another quick kiss to the brunette's lips. "Good," he told him, "but just remember—I don't care what my asshole brother says—after this, you're only fucking me—got it?" Charles nodded and Erik appeared on the other side of the bed, pushing Michael out of the way.

"Yeah, yeah," Erik said with a smile. He pushed his twin out of the way and took his place by Charles' head, "You keep saying that." He said as Michael made his way back to the other end of Charles. Erik leaned in close to Charles' ear and whispered: "We'll just let you be the decider of that," before placing a quick kiss to his lips. Charles moaned into Erik's mouth but before he knew it Erik was pulling back and replacing his mouth with a cock. He tapped it on the shorter mans lips a couple times and said: "Open up Charles," quietly. Charles complied by taking Erik's shaft into his mouth and began sucking just as well as he did downstairs. Erik moaned and then said to his brother: "Come on Michael, at least let me have him for blowjobs every now and then," he looked back down at Charles, watching as his cock disappeared and reappeared from Charles' talented mouth. He ran a hand down Charles' face.

"Fuck off Erik," Michael said from the other end of Charles. He slipped his cock back in with a small grunt and started thrusting, watching as his own cock disappeared and reappeared from the younger man's body as well. He looked back up at Erik once he got the rhythm he liked. "I told you I'm not sharing after this," he groaned out. Erik locked eyes with Charles, ran his hand down the brunette's face again and did not response to his brother. "You're so fucking beautiful Charles," he muttered, "look at you—sucking my cock like such a good little slut." Charles hummed in agreement around Erik's cock, eyes still locked on the man's above him. "You like this?" Erik rasped out, hand now tangled in Charles' hair, "you like have both Lehnsherr twins on either side of you, stuffing you full of our cocks?" He thrust his hips forward on the word 'cocks' and Charles just hummed again, nodded his head as he looked up at his boyfriends brother.

"Fuuuck," Michael groaned out slowly, he looked up at Erik, "hold him still for me—I'm gonna fill him up," he breathed out. Erik reached down Charles' body and grabbed onto his hips, but instead of holding Charles' body still, he began thrusting the younger man's hips forwards and backwards quickly and helping Michael fuck into him deeper. "Shit Erik—I said hold him still you ass," he rasped out but was already coming, shooting into Charles hotly and filling him with his seed. Michael moaned out a curse and shut his eyes as he rounded his completion. It was a little sooner than he'd wanted, but he wasn't going to complain, even if it was his brother's fault.

Smiling smugly, Erik let go of Charles' hips and leaned back so he could look down at Charles again. "How do you want to come Charles," he asked huskily, watching as Charles sucked his cock properly, "you want me in your mouth—a mouth full of cock while you come, or you want me in that tight little ass of yours while Michael jerks you off?" Charles pulled off Erik's cock just long enough to moan out: "I want your cock in my mouth Erik," so fucking arousingly that Erik nearly came the instant that Charles' mouth engulfed his cock again. Fuck it was almost too much to handle. Erik groaned as Charles continued his relentless sucking and the taller man had to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from pre-maturely coming down the brunette's throat right then and there.

Michael came back onto the bed and decided to give his brother some pay back. He kneed his way over to Charles' head and grabbed his face, forcing Charles to suck harder and faster, as he moved the younger man's mouth over Erik's cock. "Shit. Stop Michael—that's gonna make me come," Erik grunted out, trying to bat his brother's hands away from Charles, "you're an ass." But Michael just smirked. "Payback bitch," he said as he sat back down and reached for Charles' cock.

"He doesn't need any help," Erik rasped out, running a hand through Charles' hair. Charles moaned the second he felt Michael's hand on his cock. "He knows what he doing just fine," Erik said. He then grabbed either side of Charles' face, fingers weaving straight up into his hair, and fucked into his mouth harshly a few times before withdrawing with a wet pop. Charles made the sexiest little moan of protest so Erik traced the tip of his cock around the brunette's lips. "You want my cock back in your mouth, don't you?" Erik asked hotly as he smacked his dick against Charles' lips wetly. Michael continued to jerk him off shamelessly, causing Charles to buck forward and moan. Erik leaned down so his lips were right next to the smaller mans ear. "Well, you horny little cock-sucker—you're so fucking good at what you do, I'm about to come so hard down your throat you won't be able to talk for a week—so I need a moment so that I don't ruin you—you wouldn't want that, now would you Charles?" He gave the younger man a knowing look. Charles just panted heavily, licked his lips then shook his head no.

"Besides," Erik said as he slid a hand down Charles' chest, "I want to get in that ass again before this is over," he found Charles' cock and helped Michael stroke him off, Charles moaned even louder, "So I need a minute." He stroked Charles' cock, hand right next to Michael's as they worked together to jerk him off. "Tell me when you're going to come Charles," he whispered into his ear, "and I'll put my cock back in your mouth—just like you want it you little whore." He placed a kiss to his ear once he was done speaking and leaned back up. Michael slipped a finger inside Charles as he helped Erik pump his cock and it was all Charles could handle. He panted against Erik's chest and managed to choke out: "I'm going to come—Erik, I'm going to..." Erik straightened up and guided his cock back into the brunette's mouth. Charles opened up and took it in greedily—he moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth, Michael still twisting his finger in and out of him, as he came—and fuck was it messy. He shot all over the bed, it came out in long, quick bursts and all he could do was groan around Erik's thick cock as pleasure rippled through his body.

"Fuck Charles, yes," Erik huffed out himself, watching as the younger man competed his release, "so fucking hot," he said on a breath. Michael removed his finger and gave Charles' ass a stinging slap. "Fuck Charles—you are a dirty boy," he told him, placing a kiss to his boyfriends back.

Erik pulled away from Charles' mouth with a: "Shit," and shook his head in almost disbelief at how good Charles' mouth felt. Charles craned his neck to look up at him, pupils blown wide and mouth slightly open as he breathed in and out quickly. Erik looked over to his brother, "Flip him on his back—I'm gonna fuck him into the mattress," he told Michael as he used his arm to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

Smirking, Michael pulled Charles' legs out from under himself, causing the smaller man to crash down to the bed. He then pulled Charles up by the upper arm and drug him over to where he was, flipping him on his back in the process. He crashed their lips together hotly and then laid Charles' head in his lap. Charles looked up at Michael, breathing still ragged as Erik leaned over Charles until his lips were just a brush away. "Don't worry Charles," he said softly to him, "I'm not gonna last long—I won't fuck you raw," and then pressed his own lips harshly to the shorter mans. Michael slipped his arms under Charles' armpits and held him steady for Erik, keeping his boyfriends head in his lap.

Once Erik pulled away from the kiss, he leaned back and took a hold of Charles' legs, spreading them and lifting them slightly. One hand dropped and went to wrap around his cock. He guided it to Charles' hole and let it rest there for a moment. He looked back at Charles, who was still breathing heavy and flushed—the hair on his face was soaking wet from sweat and his eyes were filled with want and desire, and in that moment Erik knew he wasn't going to last very long.

Looking at Charles was the worst possible idea he had.

"Fuck Charles, you have to stop looking at me like that, I'm going to come before I even get my cock back inside you," Erik said and Charles just smiled. "You're the one," he said between breaths, "that wanted to flip me over."

Erik growled and tightened his grip on Charles' leg. He lifted the smaller man up by it and plunged into him, slipping in easily since Charles was still so wet and Erik's cock was still covered in Charles' saliva. Charles gasped out a sharp breath and Erik took that as a victory and began fucking him relentlessly, rolling his hips over and over again, as he fucked Charles deep into the mattress. "Fuck him Erik," Michael said as he held Charles' upper body, "fuck him like the slut that he is," he told his brother and Charles cried out as Erik drove his cock into him repeatedly. Erik straightened his back out, moving his grip on Charles' leg to his ankle as he stretched the leg up and out, his other hand digging into the side of Charles' hip—that leg remained bent. He snapped his hips and fucked into him harder, knowing the end was near.

"Fuck Charles," he huffed out, sweat rolling down his body, he looked at his cock plunging in and out of the smaller man and then back up to Charles. "Can I come on your face?" He rasped out and Charles nodded with eager eyes. Fuck yes he wanted Erik's come all over him—he already had Michael's come inside him—he wanted to be painted by both Lehnsherr twins.

Erik thrusts in a few more times before he looked up at Michael and said: "Now!" Michael pushed Charles up as Erik withdrew quickly. He aimed his cock at Charles' face and shot his ejaculate all over Charles' face with a loud moan. Charles stuck his tongue out and caught as much of it as he could. "Goddamn it Charles," Erik huffed out at the sight as the last few strips of cum shot out of his cock and on onto the brunettes face and tongue.

Coming down off his knees, Erik's chest was rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath. He looked over at the job he did on Charles' face while Michael was getting up to get him a towel. Erik smiled, flushed and sweaty, as he admired the job he did. "You look beautiful Charles," he muttered and the brunettes smiled back, wiping some of the cum off his chin and lips with his hand. Most of it had dripped down onto his chest, where Erik thought it looked even better.

A towel was tossed on the bed and Michael pointed a finger at Erik from the en suite bathroom door. "I'm serious Erik," he told his brother sternly, "that was it—you don't get to fuck him again—he's hands off now." He shot Charles a look too and then disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the shower.

Erik just looked over at Charles as the brunette wiped his face down and gave him a knowing smirk.

And Charles smirked back.

END (of just this, not the real story)

Wow, so that was 9000 words of pure porn. *cough* Now if you'll just excuse me, I'll just be over there - for awhile.

Oh, actually, while I'm at it, just thought that I'd throw it out there that I'm NOT totally opposed to the idea of writing another 'Bonus Chapter' like this, with Charles/Erik/Michael but having a little more Erik and Michael on each other action—no penetration, I wouldn't do that—even I have my limits, but I'm not opposed to having them kiss and touch each other and shit like that (but of course Charles would be the main attention getter). So let me know what ya'll think. I'll only write it if it's what people want—because if people don't want to read it, I don't want to write it. Not trying to offend anyone here. You all are great.

So if it's a yes, hit up my inbox, if it's not your cup of tea, you don't have to let me know—I will post warnings on the chapter if/when I post it so you can just skip over it. Thanks. :) But other than that, all other feedback is loved!


	9. Chapter 9

Erik sat alone in the skeevy bar, working on his, what; seventh beer? Eighth? He doesn't remember—he lost count. But at least it was GOOD beer—not some putrid Bud Water crap, thank you very much. He raised the canned beer (that's right—CANNED beer—it's that type of bar. Although Erik could still find a way to kill someone with an aluminum can…don't fuck with the man) to his lips and took a drink.

He was moping. (Erik Lehnsherr—moping? What the fuck happened, you may be wondering.)

Well, typical, when one asks someone if they love them, the answer isn't usually: "I don't know. I thought I loved your brother (OUCH) but it was you (better)—so, I'm just confused right now (worse)."

Hence Erik at skeevy bar on seventh or eighth beer. Although Erik's not really sure WHY he's so upset and depressed—it's not like Charles flat out said: NO. He just didn't know what to think at the moment. Can one really blame the brunette? Erik pulled quite a number on him.

He just needed a little time away from Charles—not that he was mad at him—he just couldn't be around him at the moment—it was too much. He knew how HE felt about Charles—he just wished that Charles felt the same.

What the hell? When did all this go so south? All he wanted to do was pretend to be Michael so he could shag his brother's sweet and innocent boyfriend—he didn't bank on all these FEELINGS *shudder*.

Speaking of south—why was he at this hick infested bar? Erik looked around suspiciously—what a fucking dive. Erik finished his beer and settled his tab. The last straw was when the 50 year old fake blonde with the bad teeth, big hair and way too short of a skirt for her age tried to pick him up. She even used the: "You look like you could use a friend," line. Erik wanted to tell her: "and you look like you could use a dentist," but he wasn't in THAT type of mood. Yet.

He paid his tab (thank goodness he had some of Michael's money left over from the strip club) and got the hell out of there before angry-for-no-reason-guy-with-a-beard started something with Erik—that guy was just looking for a fight. It would have been his biggest mistake.

Erik looked down at the money he had leftover—it was enough to go to a better bar—one where people still had their teeth intact. He still needed a distraction—he wasn't ready to go home yet.

Home. He didn't have a home—he had Charles' place. And who knows how long he'll be able to stay there. Erik highly doubted Charles would let him crash there forever—not to mention the fact that HE didn't even know if he'd be able to stay there that long—especially if Charles NEVER returns the feelings that Erik has for him—it would just kill Erik. What a twisted web he weaved for himself.

He completely deserves it and he knows it. Goddamn Karma. Ha, ha—Erik gets it—he's an ass—he totally deserves his fate.

He needs to get drunker faster. Maybe then the pain will go away. (Hmm, it would appear that drinking only makes the pain more intense—THAT is not good indeed.)

Erik entered the next bar (whoa! He didn't even remember the taxi ride there—now that's impressive) he found a seat in the back—he didn't feel like being fucked with or hit on tonight—especially after gross-teeth-and-possibly-a-hooker-lady at that last bar. Erik liked this bar much better—it was one of his regulars—he liked to go there when he just needed to get away for a while. Or to get totally smashed and laid. He MAY have been known to fuck the bartender for free drinks (what? Erik would NEVER do that!) but tonight he had no intentions on doing that, so he steered clear of Chad and settled in the back and let one of the waitress come to him.

"German beer," Erik told the girl once she made her way over with a flirty smile (Erik seems to have that effect on women (No shit) ) "Doesn't matter what kind—just something strong." He told her and ignored the way she was purposely bending over his table to show her boobs. Ick—she was so barking up the wrong tree here.

She suddenly went wide eyed and straightened up. "Oh," she said, like she just realized something—which she did—why else would she have done that? "You're German-beer-guy (ah, so Erik's not the only one who has these nicknames for people) aren't you?" She smiled at him, "I'll tell Chad you're here," she said with a wink.

Fuuuuck.

Erik grabbed her by the wrist before she had the chance to saunter off, "Wait," he told her, "not tonight," he said gently and then looked at her nametag, "please Jacqui." She shot him another smile, "Okay—not tonight—I got it," she gave him another wink and took off towards the bar to fetch his beer.

A minute or two later she returned with his beer and set it down on his table. She was about to ask if he wanted to start a tab for the night but a voice came out of nowhere and said: "I'll get that for him."

Both Erik and the waitress turn to see who the mystery voice belonged to.

"James?" Erik said as he stared at the man who seemed to appear out of thin air. The waitress looked like she was about to have start hyperventilating and melt into a puddle right there in the middle of the bar. (Jesus, calm down a bit lady—it's just James McAvoy).

James handed the waitress a twenty without ever taking his eyes off Erik. He told her to keep the change and she had to restrain herself from throwing herself at James and kissing him (and if she had any brains she would have seen the look that the man was giving Erik and known she didn't stand a chance anyways—too bad for tits ay?) She somehow managed to stagger off with her dignity intact and went to go tell her friend Kim that she just met James McAvoy.

"Hello Erik," the Scottish man said softly. He pulled up a seat and sat down, "mind if I join you?"

Erik shook his head, eyes still wide. Of course he'd run into James—why wouldn't he? This was Erik's life.

Oh god—James still wanted to fuck him; didn't he? (Well you did kind of instigate it Erik.) Crap. And as much as Erik would LOVE to do just that—he knew it wouldn't be right. If he slept with James and Charles somehow found out he'd never give Erik a chance. Damn it. Life was so cruel.

"James," Erik said eventually, finding his voice smaller than he remembered (well if James McAvoy was looking at you like he wanted to jump your bones you'd find it hard to speak too) "You come to this bar offend?" Cuz Erik sure as hell did and he's never seen the man here before. Seriously, what a weird twist of fate. (Or maybe James is just stalking him—who knows, that kiss they shared may have gotten to James more than he realized. Maybe ERIK has that effect on people as well).

"No, first time," James told him as he moved closer to Erik, "but I'm glad now that I came here," he said with a low voice as he reached a hand over and placed it on Erik's thigh. Startled, Erik jumped slightly—he suddenly felt a whole lot more sober that when he left that last bar. And why did he leave that bar now? This was not good. He'll take being hit on by old hags any day over being hit on a good-looking Scottish men that he made-out with not too long ago, thank you very much.

It was going to make it much harder to tell him no. And especially with the way that James' hand seemed to just have traveled further up and more towards Erik's crotch. Christ!

Erik placed his hand over James', in attempt to push it away. "James," he said steadily, but the other man just leaned in closer and whispered into Erik's ear: "I can't seem to get that kiss we shared out of my head—it's all I can think about," he then nuzzled the side of Erik's head with a low purr and Erik had to take in a sharp breath. FUCK. Abort! Abort! WARNING: you WILL fuck him Erik—abort now!

"I want that fuck you promised me," James whispered filthily into Erik's ear before giving it a lick. Erik's eyes closed and a shudder ran up his body. Must. Say. No. Must resist hot Charles look-a-like. Damn it Erik! You can do this! (That's more than some people can say.) Mustn't. fuck. Shit. Out. Of. James.

Sometimes, Erik wished he were a cybrog who had no emotions—it would sure as hell make THIS situation a lot easier to get out of. Although if he were a cybrog he'd have to have blond hair because that would just be hot as hell and…

Oh, sorry.

"James," he stuttered out on a breath. He pulled back to look at the other man. Fuck, he seems to have gotten hotter since the last time Erik saw him. Fucking wonderful. James continued to give Erik those come-fuck-me eyes (so unfair) as he stared intently at the taller man. "Oh Erik, say my name again," (fucking Christ, was this really Erik's life? Who else here is jealous?) James breathed out and then before Erik knew what hit him (hint: lips) the smaller man was kissing him, bringing both hands up to wrap around Erik's head as he held him tightly.

Panic (and arousal…what? He's only human—although Cybrog would be hot too) surged through Erik before he could properly understand what was happening (come on Erik—you really don't know? James fucking McAvoy is kissing you—get on board with it, or jump off and let someone else have a turn), he tried to pull away (but not with THAT much force—what? It's JAMES FUCKING MCAVOY, come on!) but James only held him tighter and moaned into the kiss. (Seriously jealous over here.)

James kissed Erik forcefully, pushing his tongue past Erik's lips and probing into his mouth greedily.

In the distance, Erik swore he heard what sounded like to girls squealing and a camera going off. He was probably correct in his assumption—this bar was full of fucking crazies.

But then suddenly! A hand to Erik's shoulder pulled him away from the assaulting (that's debatable) lips. Both men opened their eyes in shock at the sudden separation. What the hell—like really. Erik looked to his side. Ghesh, can't a man just kiss another man in fucking peace while he wallows in his self pity and…

Oh.

Ohhhh.

Oh Crap.

"Charles," he choked out. Erik was pretty sure his cheeks were bright red and his hair was tousled from where James had dug him fingers into it. Thank god he was too drunk to have an erection—that would have just added to the humiliation.

But Charles wasn't even looking at Erik—his focus seemed to be more interested on the man that was beside Erik. The man who was KISSING Erik—FORCING Erik to kiss him (whoa, slow it down their Charles—this aint that kind of story, Christ) "James," Charles spat out at the man like he was toxic, "What? You didn't get enough of Michael? Just had to get BOTH Lehnsherr twins in the sack? (Um, okay—you're one to talk Charles, but okay—we'll just ignore that) Well you can't have him—this one belongs to ME!" Charles said harshly and then grabbed James by the shirt and pulled him away from HIS Erik and…holy shit—Charles got balls.

Erik, who had completely no idea what the fuck was going on or what to do, just watched in amazement and sheer arousal as Charles chased James off like a mother hen protecting her eggs, only Charles wasn't a hen and Erik wasn't an egg but what the fuck ever you get the point.

Damn. That was odd.

Looking shocked at the man before him, Erik blinked—like really blinked. Charles gave James' back one more nasty look before he turned to Erik with a sigh. "Are you alright?" He asked the man who couldn't get the dumbfounded look off his face. Seriously, what the fuck just happened? When did they enter the Twilight Zone?

"Charles," he finally said, searching the other man's face, "that wasn't what it looked like." Looked like he was sucking face with a movie star, but okay—if he says so.

"I know," Charles said kindly, a soft smile thrown Erik's way. "But even if it was—I still had no right to do that—you're not my boyfriend. I just lost it when I saw him kissing you. I'm sorry," he added gently. But Erik just grabbed him and brought the smaller man into his lap. "But I WANT to be your boyfriend Charles," Erik told him, and he reeked of German beer and hoped Charles wouldn't think it was the booze talking. Because it WASN'T.

Charles chuckled and buried his face into Erik's neck as he sat across the man's lap, legs hanging over the side of Erik's chair. "Well then you may have to work on NOT kissing Scottish movies stars," he told him with a smile. Erik pulled back and looked at Charles fondly. "Is that a yes then?"

"It's a maybe," he looked at the taller man with a raised eyebrow, "we'll have to work on it—you did trick me into having sex with you Erik." He gave him another 'look'. "I'm not just going to forget that so easily," he looked down, "but in hindsight—I should have known your weren't Michael—no ones that dumb," he added softly.

"Hey, hey—don't say that," Erik said kindly. He readjusted Charles' body so the smaller man was closer. "You're not dumb Charles—just easily fooled." He placed a kiss to the brunette's temple.

"Thanks," Charles said dryly but didn't pull away when Erik placed another kiss to his face, this time his cheek. "Come here Charles," Erik said softly as he brought the brunette's face to his with his hand. He pressed their lips together and kissed Charles tenderly.

The sound of DYING could be heard from across the bar and Erik decided it was time to leave. He didn't trust the two female waitresses' that were watching them—they looked up to no good—like they were plotting something…

"Come on Charles," Erik said after he broke away, "take me home," he whispered. Charles smiled.

There was no sex that night. Erik promptly passed out the second he hit a bed. But Charles didn't mind, and if he took Erik into his room on purpose—he wasn't telling. He just laid down next to Erik and placed a kiss to his sleeping head and whispered: "I think maybe I do love you, you big dummy."

TBC

*That was for you Kim ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, Erik noticed two things: 1) He was in Charles' bed and 2) Charles was tangled in his arms, face buried in Erik's chest.

It was, a good day, least to say.

What a way to wake up. Erik smiled.

Then frowned.

Oh god. Did they have sex last night and Erik not remember? How could he NOT remember sex with Charles? Why God why! How much DID he have to drink last night? Christ—this was bullshit! How could he not remember sex with Charles? Whose idea of a sick joke was this! (Take it down a notch Erik—you didn't have sex with him—you two literally just slept together. Sheesh.)

Somewhere in the middle of Erik's mild panic attack, Charles began to stir. He smiled into Erik's chest. Boy—it sure was hot and starting to perspire. Hopefully Erik's okay and not having some sort of breakdown. Charles glanced up at the other man.

Oh wonderful—he was having a breakdown—that's just what Charles needed to start his morning with. "Erik?" He asked up to him, "Are you okay?" Charles lifted his head up off Erik's chest slightly, looking at his face. Erik's eyes flashed down and met blue. "Charles," he said suddenly, "I can't remember last night—how drunk was I?"

Looking a mixture of confused and worried, Charles lifted up all the way off of Erik. He looked down at the man with furrowed brows. "You were drunk but not that bad—you don't remember ANYTHING from last night?" Well that was just super—now Charles was going to have to re-live that ENTIRE blasted night—and especially the part about James. Stupid James—Charles could feel his cheeks burning just from thinking about that man kissing Erik— HIS Erik. Jerk. (Yes, Charles said: HIS Erik. Awww.)

Sitting up a little himself, Erik rested his back against the headboard and looked ahead. "I remember going to a bar—getting hit on by some nappy old hooker with false or no teeth, I don't remember exact details—just that teeth were somehow involved. (Charles chuckled at this bit of information) Then I left that bar and went to another one, less hoosier infested—I remember kissing James (Charles frowned and narrowed his eyes at that) Then you appeared and told James to fuck off and next thing I remember you were taking me home." He looked to Charles now, "But I don't remember anything after that," he shook his head, "I'm so sorry Charles—I don't remember having sex with you last night (A slow smile appeared over Charles' face). I can't believe it—I forgot the most important part of the whole stupid evening. I can't even….why are you smiling? How is that funny?" Erik furrowed his eyebrows at the younger man. What the hell? In what sick way is Erik blanking out during sex amusing? It's terrible. He doesn't even know how he performed last time. Did Charles get off? Was it satisfying? Did Erik just up and pass out in the middle and leave Charles to finish on his own? (Now THAT would be hot—Erik would very much like to watch that one day…Charles masturbating—not him passing out during sex—that's just humiliating.)

"Erik," Charles said with a smile. He placed his hand on Erik's arm. "You passed out the second you fell face first onto my bed," he told the man with an apologetic face. "There was no sex." (Boooo)

Oh. Well. That was…understandable.

"So I didn't pass out DURRING sex?" Erik asked just to be sure. Really—he'd never live that one down if it were true. Erik Lehnsherr does NOT pass out in the middle of drunken sex….well okay there was that ONE time—but in his defense he was drunk to the tenth degree and doesn't even remember the name (or face) of the guy he was smashing—so yeah…not his fault. (But that was a long time ago—like, ten years ago—Erik would never do that these days. Not with Charles around by his side.) Cue Second: Awww.

So let's change this to: Erik Lehnsherr does NOT pass out during sex with Charles. Ever.

"No luv," Charles said with a loving face (Erik's heart melted—but if you tell anyone he'll kill you!) "We didn't even get that far." Charles then made a face like he suddenly remembered something (which he did—hence the face). He looked back to Erik. "Not that you didn't try…" he said coyly. Oh crap, this sounds like there's a story behind it. Joy.

"What," Erik said with a wince, "did I do?" Fuck, where does one begin? Well, when Erik was first born he…oh, right—he meant just last night—sorry.

Charles made another one of his cute sorry faces that involved him biting on his bottom lip and looking off to the side. For some reason, this made Erik's cock start to get hard (or it just could be because Erik was half naked in bed with Charles—that would do it too. Come to think of it—how did Erik get down to just his boxers? Did Charles strip him down? Did Erik's clothes just spontaneously combust the second they saw Charles' bed? Did they melt off him the instant Charles laid him down on said bed?)

Is any of this shit relevant? Why does Erik's brain wander off so far when Charles is involved?

Now where were they…?

"Well," Charles started off softly with another forming smile—and it was a shit-eating one if Erik ever saw one. Great, this was going to be at Erik's expense. He could just sense it. "You may have TRIED to give me a blowjob on the cab ride home."

Oh, that's not so bad. Erik didn't care if some cabbie saw him go down on Charles. Hell, he should have charged the guy! He knew people who would pay good money to see that shit (*raises hand in air*). Those two chicks at the bar would have—that was for sure. Pervs.

"So?" Erik asked. How bad could it be? (Did you not hear the part where Charles said: TRIED? Nothing good could have come from that.)

"You threw-up on me instead."

Erik blinked.

Okay that's just fucking awful. Was there some place that Erik could go die now? Thanks.

His face fell. "I threw-up on you?" That's WORSE than passing out during sex—that's just…just…GROSS! Poor, poor sweet and kind Charles—Erik couldn't believe he up-chucked all over him. Seriously—where's a hole to crawl into when you need one?

Seeing Erik's humiliation, Charles quickly said: "It's okay luv, it wasn't that bad—just on my shoes really…and a little on my pant legs…also, some on my crotch…" Oh fucking sweet Jesus, Erik's just gonna go dig his own hole in the backyard to lie down in. Erik buried his face in his hands shamefully. "Oh dear god tell me it's not true," he muttered into his hands. Why? Why him? Why not Michael!

"Hey, hey," Charles said placing a hand on Erik's shoulder, "it really wasn't that bad—I swear, (actually it was fucking awful—Charles had to throw those pants out—they…they were ruined) but it was nothing compared to what you did to that window! I've never seen anyone get that much vomit on a window before." Oh fucking Christ! This goes on? Was that supposed to make him feel better! He puked on the Fucking cab window—how was that impressive? What the fuck else happened that night? Did he stop by any churches on the way home and try and burn em' down while he was at it? Have any unholy sex in the pews? Punch a fucking homeless man in the face and steal his shopping cart so he could ride it down the sidewalk? Fucking shit. How was this Erik's life?

Slowly bringing his face out of his hands, Erik gave Charles a: I'm going to be fucking sick, look before smally asking: "I puked on the window?" Why did no one roll the window down for him? It is common knowledge that if you have a drunk fucker in a vehicle you roll the goddamn windows down—winter or not—you just don't risk it. Clearly this was the cabbies fault—he should've known better—being experienced in the drunken fuckers in your car incidents and all.

"You did," Charles replied, still looking entirely too amused by the situation. Ass.

"How?" 'Cause one must know how these types of things happen—for future references'.

"Projectile."

Super.

"Okay, I don't want to hear anymore. Can I just go jump off a cliff now?" Erik covered his face again. Really—death was sounding more and more like a better option. How could he look at Charles and NOT think about the puke incident? (Once you name it, it's all over.)

"Er-ik," Charles chided lovingly. He removed Erik's hands from his sexy face. "Darling its okay—I'm not mad about the vomit on my pants—and I could care less about the car—I pay my personal driver well enough to look the other way when someone pukes on the windows. It'll come out. And besides—it's not the worst thing that's even happened in that car." Erik's head shot up and he LOOKED at Charles—like eye twitching angry, looked at him. "What…did you say?" He eyed the brunette suspiciously. Did he just hear Charles correctly? "You said before we were in a CAB, and now you just said: CAR and PERSONAL DRIVER."

Oh bugger. Did he say that?

Looking sheepish, Charles just made an: Oops face and looked away. "Oh, um…did I say that?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I meant cab, yes—cab." he said quietly. Lair.

"Oh my god Charles! _I threw-up in your car_?" (Don't forget—you also threw-up on him) He hollered in sheer embarrassment. Who cares had it been in a cab—it would have just added to the decor—but in Charles' personal car—and in front of his personal driver (okay, actually Erik doesn't care so much about that part, but still..) Fuck a duck—that is awful!

Before Charles had a chance to say anything more, and whether it would have helped or hurt the situation—who knows, the bedroom door flung open and I-have-no-sense-of-other-peoples-privacy Raven burst in. "Ay! I thought you said you bought more-" she looked at the bed. Her eyes narrowed and she placed her hand on her hip. "Oh look, Pukey-McBarferson is finally up—how are you feeling today Erik?"

Goddamn it. Even Raven knows?

"Now Raven," Charles said chidingly, "That's not very nice—Erik didn't MEAN to puke in our car." Drunk people don't typically mean to do a lot of things…but they do. And then they blame it on the booze later! Much like Erik would be doing this morning. Thanks.

"Yeah, well—tell that to Alex—he's been bitching non-stop this morning about how the car smells like fossilized shit (Jesus Erik—what did you drink last night) and he won't drive it until it's been cleaned—like fucking detailed to the rim clean." Raven shot back at her brother. She placed her other hand on her hip. "And we're out of coffee—this could be a problem." A HUGE fucking problem, thanks.

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Just send Alex up to the-" he looked up, "Oh that's right." He sighed. "Okay, TELL Alex I'll give him a raise if he just drives the puke-mobile (oh great, the incident already has a funny nick-name, wonderful) up to the store to get some coffee and then I'll have it detailed later on in the day." He gave Raven a tired look. "And Raven, how many times do I have to tell you not to just barge in here? Erik and I could have been-" he made some sort of lewd hand gesture that was supposed to signify sex or some shit like that, "you know."

Raven laughed, like head rolling back, laughed out loud. "Yeah, right," she said, getting her laughter under control, "I saw the condition he was in last night," she pointed at Erik McPukerson, "it's more likely I would have walked in on you masturbating while Erik was puking his guts out in the toilet." Hey, come to think of it—why wasn't Erik more hungover?

"Raven! I'll thank you very much to NOT make references to such… 'activities'…that I do in my alone time. Which I don't do by the way." Charles added quickly.

Really, we're just going to ignore the whole Erik should be hungover thing?

"Charles," Erik said with an eyeroll, "EVERYBODY does it—don't act like you're any different."

Okay, guess we're just gonna ignore it then. Fine.

"Wha…Erik!" Charles turned to look at HIM in horror now. "Why are we even discussing this? I was simply telling Raven that she should learn to knock before she comes in my room! How did this turn into a me masturbating conversation? (same way all this shit happens—someone with a crazy imagination) Which I REALLY don't do by the way!"

Bull. Shit.

Raven made a twisted face and Erik just HAD to say: "Oh come on now Charles, you can't really expect us to believe that, now can you? Do you have any idea how many times I jerked off thinking about you in the past few weeks—shit, the first time I ever SAW you I had to go jack-off in the shower." Raven looked sick—positively sick. "Ever since I saw you under my brother that night I had nothing but thoughts of what I wanted to do to you." Someone…please—get Raven a bucket—now. "It's totally natural Charles. ALL guys do it—hell, I'm sure even Raven over there, who looks like she saw a horrible car crash with blood and guts, does it from time to time too."

"Erik!" Charles cried out in terror as Raven's mouth dropped, yet she still somehow managed to make a disturbed face. "Alright!" She declared with her hands up, "I'm done here!" She looked at Charles, "Never. NEVER again will I step foot in this room without first knocking and then sending in Alex or some other poor sap to check and make sure that nothing is going on in here that may forever scar me for life…much like everything that was just said here today…thanks for that. Erik." She turned quickly, hair whipping around with her as she left. And possible to never return again.

Do you blame her?

Slowly, Charles turned to face the man in his bed. "What," he said a little bitterly than cared for, "the fuck. Was that?" And of course Erik just smiled, why wouldn't he? In fact, he may have even looked a tad proud. "I got rid of her, didn't I?"

Oh.

Ohh.

Well. Suppose he did. Charles thought about this, his face softening a bit. "Hm. I suppose you did."

"And I got her to say she'll knock from now on." Erik added because, why not?

Charles looked thoughtfully. "Yeah, she did say that, didn't she?" He looked to Erik and smiled. "I guess I own you a thanks." He told the taller man and Erik just smirked himself. "There was actually another reason why I was trying to get her to fuck off," Erik said all smug-like because he's just so smug. Charles raised his eyebrows in interest. "Oh yeah?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Erik whispered as he brought Charles' face in closer until they were kissing passionately.

They both pulled back with looks of disgust on their faces.

"Ew." Erik said and Charles frowned, adding: "Gross."

"Yeah so, showers, brush teeth and we'll met back here in ten?" Charles said and Erik just nodded. "Great, I'll take the shower downstairs and you can have this one—spare toothbrush's in the cabinet. Right, use whatever you need and I'll just go get the smell of vomit off me," Charles said as he got up off the bed. Erik couldn't help the smirk that appeared across his lips.

…

"Well," Charles said as he opened his bedroom door and spotted what appeared to be a naked Erik in his bed, "This is a surprise." He made his way closer and Erik just shifted in bed and replied: "The nice kind of surprise?"

Charles made a tired face and said: "Get out Erik; I want to go to bed. Maybe in a couple of years-" and then made a: what the fuck am I saying face and looked back at an equally stumped Erik and told him: "Sorry, I have no idea where that came from—let's try this again."

Take Two.

"Well," Charles said as he opened his bedroom door and spotted what appeared to be a naked Erik in his bed, "This is a surprise." He made his way closer and Erik just shifted in bed and replied: "The nice kind of surprise?"

"THE nicest," Charles said as he dropped his towel and slipped under the covers with Erik. Oh. He WAS naked. Naked and very hard. Erik's cock pressed into Charles' thigh as they kissed. He kissed Charles down onto the mattress and laid on top of him, rutting his erection against the smaller man. Charles groaned out and felt his own hardness begin to form, and at that moment he knew he should have jerked-off in the shower so this would last longer. Erik kissed Charles' mouth wetly and soundly before working his way down the brunette's jaw and neck, mouthing every inch of soft skin he could. He ran a hand down Charles' fresh and clean body until he found his ass. He grabbed it firmly and gave it a tight squeeze, letting one finger slip in-between Charles' ass cheeks and tease just along the crack. Charles keened and hitched his body up a bit to grind his cock into Erik to let him know that he approved.

"You like that Charles?" Erik whispered filthily into the younger mans ear. He brushed his finger over Charles' entrance, "Would you like it if I used my tongue again?" Erik asked and the whimper that left Charles was enough to make Erik nearly come on the spot. He took in a deep breath and looked Charles dead in the eye before saying: "Turn over then."

Charles assumed the position best known for this type of activity and buried his face into the pillow as his breathing started to pick up from just the sheer excitement of it all. Erik rose up and placed both hands on either sides of Charles' ass cheeks and spread them.

NOW, would be a hilarious time for Raven to walk in. Talk about scarring for life.

The first lick was quick and short, just enough to give Charles a taste of what Erik was going to do to him. Charles keened out, sharply and loudly. The second time Erik sent his tongue across Charles' skin he drug it out—did it slowly and heavily—dragging in tongue along thickly as he licked up, and Charles' moan matched it—low and slow. He buried his face deeper into the pillow to muffle his cries of: I'm having my asshole licked by Erik, please God don't let my sister hear this.

Erik sent another long and unhurried lick up Charles' entrance, humming as he did so. Charles was positively wrecked with desire and now all out cursing himself in his head for not jerking-off in the shower earlier. He was not going to last with Erik doing this type of shit to him. That, was for sure. Erik buried his face in Charles' ass and licked again, only this time faster, and then another, and another, and another until Charles was nearly crying out with pleasure. He was positive that Raven had heard that last one—the condo may be big but it echoed and you could hear everything through the blasted vents.

From downstairs, Raven looked up from her bowl of cereal and declared: "What the hell?" before she decided for some unknown reason that she needed to flee from the house quickly.

Erik pulled back from Charles' ass and breathed out: "Oh Charles, you have no idea how turned on you get me with all those sounds you make," and then flipped Charles back around to where he was laying on his back again. Charles, red faced and sweaty, looked up needingly to the man above him, who was now crawling his way up Charles' body slowly, stopping every few inches to place a sloppy and wet kiss to his skin.

Charles heard the front door slam shut and also swore he heard a shudder but one can't HEAR and shudder so he just shook it off and continued to bask in the attention a certain tall and good-looking German man above him was giving him.

A kiss to Charles' neck sent a shiver running through his body and he wrapped his arms around Erik's shoulders, pulling him closer and breathing: "I want you inside me," into Erik's ear. Erik closed his eyes and his own shudder in the form of a breath left his body. Fuck. Hearing the brunette say shit like that was going to KILL him. He buried his face into Charles' neck and muttered something along the lines of: "Sweet Jesus the shit you do to me," before pulling back and looking painfully in love into Charles' blue eyes and holy shit did that just really happen?

Painfully in love?

In love?

Painfully?

Love.

"Fuck Charles," he breathed out. "I think I love you."

Charles just surged up and kissed him, hot and helplessly, every electron in his body firing at once against Erik's words. He pulled away with a gasp. "I think I love you too Erik," he said softly.

They kissed again, with more fire and passion this time, lips crushing together as they tried to become one. Erik placed a hand on the side of Charles' jaw, tipping his face up to kiss the brunette at more of an angle. Charles moaned and Erik slid his tongue in to tangle with Charles'. Once Erik pulled away, he looked soulfully at the man below him. "I want you Charles," he said gently, rutting his cock against the smaller man's body. Charles replied by spreading his legs and telling Erik: "You can have me," just as delicately.

Erik was about to trash Charles' room looking for anything that could be used for lube when he decided it was best to just ask. "Lubricant?" He questioned against Charles' neck before placing another wet kiss to his skin. Charles choked out a soft: "Dresser, top drawer. Condoms too," as he relished in the feel of Erik's lips against his skin.

Cursing the fact that he now had to get up and trek across the room (really Charles, most people keep their sex shit by the bed) Erik forced himself to remove his body from the warmth of a naked Charles and the bed. As he made his way across the room (after he received a slap to the ass from Charles) Erik made a mental note to buy Charles (well steal, Erik was broke after all) a nightstand for by his bed. He wondered if Michael would notice his missing.

Condom and lube in hand (thank god no giant dildo) Erik closed Charles' dresser drawer and made his way back to the bed. He smiled at Charles as he lay back down next to him. Charles leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before saying: "Now would you prefer if I called you Michael, like the last time, or is Erik just fine?"

Erik frowned. Ouch. That was like a cold bucket of water to the crotch.

He kind of deserved it though.

"Charles," Erik said apologetically, "You know-"

"It's fine," Charles said dismissively. He shook his head, "I shouldn't have said that—it was unfair." Unfair—yes, untrue—No.

Looking down and shaking his head, Erik just said: "No, I deserved it. You were right, what I did was awful. I shouldn't even be here right now." He looked back up at Charles. Why the hell WAS Charles with him? He could do so much better than a man that tricked him into having sex with him.

Charles shook his head, "No, it's okay. I shouldn't have said it—not now at least." He looked truthfully at Erik, "but I did tell you it would take some time for me to get over that—but I promise I will try and keep my snide remarks about it outside of the bedroom." He offered Erik a small smile and then kissed him on the nose. Erik looked up at Charles and said: "I don't deserve you," quietly.

"Shh," Charles told him, "It's okay luv, let's not get sidetracked from what we came here to do." He said as he ran a finger down Erik's lips.

"I love you Charles," Erik muttered as he buried his face into Charles' neck. And he was NOT getting all choked up.

"I know dear," Charles told him lovingly, "and love makes us do crazy things." Erik pulled back at that and looked Charles deep in the eyes.

They kissed again.

Charles pulled away with a soft moan and reached for the bottle of lube. "Now," he said all back-to-business like, "where were we?" Erik smirked and took the bottle from Charles' hand. "I believe," Erik replied while he popped the top up and applied a generous amount of slick to his fingers, "we were right about here," he dipped his fingers down and swiped them past Charles' hole, causing the smaller man to bite in his bottom lip and inhale a sharp breath through his nose. Erik smirked and said: "Which leads us to here," and then pressed two fingers into Charles carefully.

Moaning out helplessly, Charles turned his head to the side and slammed his eyes shut as his mouth slid open. He breathed harshly as Erik twisted and moved his fingers in and out of Charles' body, preparing him for the fucking of his life.

"Just fuck me already Erik," Charles said on a harsh breath. He flashed his eyes up to the man who was tormenting him with pleasure, "Please…" he added softly. This made Erik smirk proudly. "Say my name again Charles," he said breathily. Finally—finally Charles was calling him the right name. It was so much better than being called by his twin's name.

It was real this time.

"Erik," the brunette moaned out loudly, looking straight at the other man as he did. Something surged through Erik's body, forcing his breath to catch in his throat. He looked down lovingly at the man below him. "Oh Charles," he said softly.

Their lips crashed together as Erik removed his fingers. He wanted inside of Charles—Now.

"Oh please fuck me Erik," Charles said again and Erik's head lowered as he breathed out: "Jesus Charles—I'm not last long with you saying shit like that—you're going to drive me insane." Charles shot a smirk his way before next asking Erik: "How do you want me?" causing Erik to groan out slowly as his eyes slid shut. Charles was utterly too much.

"Fuck Charles," Erik said as he opened his eyes again, "I'm not going to be able to have you any way if you keep that up," he growled at the teasing man. But Charles just smirked even more and rose up from his laying down position and climbed into Erik's lap. He wrapped his legs around Erik's waist and his arms around Erik's shoulders. Finding Erik's erection (it was not difficult), Charles wiggled in his lap until it was nestled right between Charles' ass cheeks. "How about like this?" Charles whispered in Erik's ear, rocking his hips side to side in the taller man's lap. Erik groaned deeply, placing his hands on either side of Charles' narrow hips. But Charles was already slipping away and moving to the middle of the bed. He got on all fours and bared his ass in the air as he slowly lowered his head to the mattress. "Or what about this?" He questioned softly again, looking back over his shoulder to see Erik's expression. He knees his legs apart, spreading himself wider for Erik and lowered his face to the bed completely. "Do you want to fuck me like this Erik?"

Fucking Christ—Erik was pretty sure they WEREN'T filming a porno—but now he wasn't so sure. He had no idea what a little freak Charles was. He was going to fuck him until the cows came home—and then he'd fuck him again.

Erik kneed his way over to where Charles was still in his provocative position, ass in the air like he was on display, and grabbed onto the brunette's hips. He slid his rock-hard cock up and between Charles' ass cheeks—just to test it out. "Oh yes," he groaned out, "this would be fun," he said as he did another pass. His cock slid right up until just the tip was peeking out from Charles' cheeks—it looked absolutely beautiful—much like Charles did in this position. "Oh Charles," he said lowly, "I could just fuck you all day like this." Charles let out a whimper and then looked over his shoulder again at Erik with the most irresistible come-fuck-me-eyes he'd ever seen. Erik nearly came right then and there from that goddamn look.

"Fuck Charles," Erik said again, "but I don't think I'd last very long—and certainly not ALL day." He smacked Charles' ass and then brought the smaller man backwards and back into his lap. He kissed the back of Charles' neck and then murmured into his hair: "I want you to ride my cock—is that okay?"

Charles' form of a response was turning his face around to smash lips together with Erik before readjusting himself in Erik's lap so that they were facing. Charles kissed the taller man down onto the bed and straddled him. Reaching over, Charles picked up the condom and opened it. He slipped it Erik's erection and gave a few good strokes before lifting himself up onto his knees. He looked down at Erik, who was already breathing harder than normal and watching Charles intently—he wanted this so bad—SO bad—so much more than before when he was trying to trick Charles into sleeping with him. This time Charles WANTED him—WANTED to have sex with him.

This time, was going to be so much better.

Charles sank down onto Erik's cock, impaling himself on it and moaning out loudly as Erik's cock filled him up. And it felt so good—so fucking good—Erik's cock felt amazing inside of him. It just made Charles want to ride him into oblivion. Erik's hands instantly came up and grabbed onto the brunette's hips, his hold firm and his fingers digging into skin. He had to stop Charles for a moment before the younger man just started ridding Erik's cock like the horny little minx he knew he was.

"Hold on Charles," Erik said breathlessly, "I need a minute." Charles cocked an eyebrow and looked down at him. "What's wrong?" He questioned and Erik took in a few soothing breaths before replying: "I'm going to come embarrassingly early..just..wait a second—I need a moment to collect myself." He took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out his mouth.

But Charles was growing impatient. He rocked his hips slightly on Erik and said: "Erik, luv, as much as I love having you cock stuffed inside me, if I don't get some friction soon I might explode—and not in a good way—please just fuck me already before I do it myself." He looked down at their current position, "In fact," he said wickedly, "I seem to have the upper hand here, don't I?" This time it was Erik who whimpered. Perhaps having Charles on top was not such a great idea after all.

Placing both hands on Erik's chest, Charles started pushing himself up, forcing Erik's cock to slide in and out of him. "Ohh Yesss," Charles groaned out and Erik could only hang onto Charles' hips. He desperately tried to still them, but only succeeded in shorting the distance from which Charles was forcing Erik's cock in and out of his ass. "Yeess Erik, yesss," Charles moaned out helplessly as he shut his eyes. He rode Erik's cock like it was all he ever wanted to do. After a while Erik gave up trying to stop Charles' hips and began helping; moving his hips up and down as he also fucking up into the younger man and goddamn did it feel amazing. He gripped Charles harder, fucking up into him wildly and with purpose. Charles' ass was slamming down onto Erik's thighs; skin slapping and gasps filled the room as they fucked.

"Goddamn it Charles," Erik bit out as he sat straight up. He wrapped his arms around Charles' lower back and let the younger man ride his cock. Charles was jumping in his lap and wrapping his arms around Erik's shoulders. He then pressed his face into the taller man's neck and moaned lowly as they fucked in their sitting position. At some point, Erik had managed to get both his legs stretch out in front of him. He brought them up to where his knees were bent and Charles could lean back on Erik's thighs. He never stopped riding Erik's cock, panting and sweating as he did so. Charles placed one hand on Erik's shoulder and used it as leverage, helping pull himself up as he drove his body over and over again onto Erik's cock.

Grabbing back onto Charles' hips, Erik thrust up into Charles' ass repeatedly. He looked up at Charles before sealing their lips together in a messy and off centered kiss.

"Charles," Erik said against the brunette's lips, "I'm going to come," he grunted out. And Charles panted against his lips as well, mouth slightly open and said: "Do it—come for me Erik—come for me now," as he fucked himself on Erik's cock even harder.

Erik moaned out shamelessly as he filled the condom with his seed, tightening his hold on Charles' hips until he was sure he'd left fingerprint shaped bruises. "Yes Erik, yes," Charles encouraged him, closing his own eyes and painted Erik's stomach with his own seed. It came out in hot bursts, coating Erik's body liberally.

After a moment or two of heavy breathing, Charles lifted his head from Erik's shoulder to look at him. Erik looked equally as wrecked as they glanced at each other, breathing gone ragged and sweaty as hell.

Neither of them had anything intelligent to say, so they just kissed—hot and sticky and tangled up naked together.

Needless to say, they would both be needing another shower after that.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Michael sat alone at the bar—at least it wasn't a skeevy one—Erik liked the skeevy one's for some reason—Michael… not so much. He sighed into his drink.

Michael Lehnsherr at a bar—now that's a rare sight.

The man's really not a big drinker, but when ones boyfriend leaves you for your identical twin brother after finding out that said boyfriend SLEPT with also said twin brother, one is entitled to a goddamn drink, thank you very much.

Well fuck. When was this Michael's life? He always knew Erik would steal one of his boyfriends away—he just didn't think it would be Charles. Charles seemed so sweet and nice and innocent… so of course he'd fall for the bad boy—the rebel twin—(the idiot)— it all makes sense now! Michael slapped his forehead. He should have seen this one coming from a mile away! Of course Charles would be intrigued by Erik—he was Michael's loser brother—maybe Charles thinks he can FIX him. Ha. Good luck with that one Chuck.

He took a drink of his…what was he drinking? He looked down at his glass. Long Island Iced Tea, right? That's the one with five shots in it? Great. That'll get him drunk enough to forget that Charles left him for his loser twin brother.

Oh, and also, the bloody nose that Erik gave him. What a great brother. At least he didn't break it though—just bruised the shit out of it. Erik mustn't have put his all into it because Michael's seen him fight before—he knows his brother can scrap.

Well wasn't that nice of Erik then? Maybe Michael will only shun him for a couple of years instead of the rest of his life.

Eh, who's he kidding? He and Erik are brothers—he can't hate him forever. Besides, it's not like he can really blame Erik—had he been in his position (the loser (ay, that's not very nice Michael) twin) he would have done the same thing probably. He'll forgive Erik in time. But not until his twin does A LOT of gravelling. You can't steal your brother's lover and expect to be forgiven without some form of gravelling—it's just the natural order of things.

Michael sighed again. The worse part of all of it was not so much the stealing of his boyfriend, but more of what Erik had said to him. (By the way, where DID all that come from? What the hell? Michael didn't know Erik had that in him. It was so touching and heartwarming and shit like that.) Michael thought long and hard (just like Erik's cock, ha!) about Erik's words and couldn't help but wonder if perhaps his brother was…ri…rig…right. Maybe he did take Charles for advantage. Maybe he should have paid more attention to him in and out of the bedroom. It wouldn't have killed him to call Charles more or text him throughout the day to see how he was doing.

Maybe he was an ass. A lonely, selfish, jerk-of-a-boyfriend, ass. (Is anyone starting to feel sorry for Michael now? Just a little?)

He swore if he got another chance with a guy just half as great as Charles was, he'd do better. He'd be sweeter and more loving, and put their needs first. He'd be less selfish and more giving. He would be the better man.

Who was he kidding; he was going to die alone—alone and miserable. He didn't deserve to be happy…he didn't deserve anything… (Okay, NOW how do you all feel about Michael? Anyone breaking out the tissue yet? This is some sad shit here people.)

Before Michael even had the chance to finish the drink he was on, the bartender, Chad (why was he looking at Michael like that?) sat another one down with a smile. Michael furrowed his brows and shot the creeper (he was cute, just a creeper—he'd been staring at Michael all night) a look before he said: "I didn't order another one." Oh god, the bartender was hitting on him, wasn't he?

But the bartender just smiled and said: "From the gentleman at the end of the bar," and turned away.

Puzzled, Michael looked down to the end of the bar…and then smiled.

And James smiled back.

XXX

A few weeks later…

"Erik," Charles said with crossed arms and a stern look on his face that did not at all suit the man well. "Where have you been all day?" He asked his boyfriend accusingly. Jesus, what's with the third degree bullshit the second Erik walks through the door. Christ. Erik stopped dead in his tracks. He knew coming in the backdoor was a bad idea—leads straight into the kitchen—Charles always has tea around this time of evening. Damn it.

Raven was at the counter pouring herself a cup when she looked over at Erik too. She gave him the: You're Dead, look.

"For the past week," Charles went on, upset evident in his voice, "you have been sneaking out of the house and not returning until later on in the evening and avoiding my questions of where you've been, and I for one am sick of it!" He slapped his hands down on the table as he stood up and glared angrily at his boyfriend. Oh crap, Charles was pissed. This was a rare thing, but when it happened—it was bad.

"Charles I-"

"Are you cheating on me?" Charles cried out and, shit now he was about to cry. Crying Charles is ten times worse than angry Charles. Time to hit the deck.

Raven's eyebrows shot up and she grabbed her cup of tea and said: "I'm just gonna..." and pointed across the kitchen. She walked over to the table, stopped, and then pulled out a chair and took a seat with an excited look on her face. "Okay, go ahead," she said as she looked on eagerly.

"Raven get out!" Erik said as he looked to his crying lover. He did not need her shit right now. But Charles just sniffed and said: "No, let her stay—I need her as a witness to all of this so when people ask: What happened to Charles' boyfriend, she can say: He was a two-timing cheater so Charles broke-up with him," so fucking sadly and then broke down and started crying. Lord…

Craaaap. Erik had to get Charles to stop crying—this was all wrong. "Charles," he said gently, "please stop crying baby," he tried to get closer to his boyfriend but Raven just stood up with an evil smile and cracked her knuckles. "Oh," she said slowly, eyeing Erik like he was dead meat, "you fucked up big time Lehnsherr."

"Raven would you just fuck off!" Erik said harshly. Charles was still crying behind her and it only broke Erik's heart more. Goddamn overprotective crazy sister—maybe it would have been better if she would have been his wife. Jesus. "Can I just talk to my boyfriend in private?" He asked very annoyed-like. He was annoyed—do you blame him?

Still eyeing Erik like she wanted to punch him, Raven finally backed down, but not before turning back to face her brother. "Will you be okay?" She asked softly and put a hand on his shoulder. Charles wiped the tears off his face (Erik's heart BROKE) and sniffled again, eyes red and puffy as he nodded at his sister. She shot Erik another: I'm coming to strangle you in your sleep warning, and left the room.

"Charles," Erik said, heart still aching from his lover's state, and Charles just started to cry again. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed into them. "I know you're cheating on me," Charles sobbed out, barely audible from under his hands, "every day for almost a week you've left the house and returned home around the same time and won't tell me where you've been!" Charles finally looked up from his hands, tears streaming down his face and looking sad as shit. "Who is he?" He demanded, "at least tell me that much!" He let out a stuttering breath as he looked to the man who betrayed him.

Running a tired hand down his own face, Erik sighed. "Christ Charles," he said and then looked to his lover, "I'm not fucking cheating on you—how could you even think that?" He was actually quite insulted by this—Charles should know how much he loves him—he would never do anything to hurt him—let alone fucking cheat on him. Fucking Christ. Erik was a lot of things, but cheater was NOT one of them.

"Bullshit," Charles bit out, tears still sliding down his face, "I know the signs—out all day or night—not telling you lover where you've been—being distant and cold! When is the last time we've even had sex Erik? It's been over a week! You're avoiding me and I know why!" He wiped his face with the back of his hand and tried to look angrily at Erik but it came out looking more constipated than anything.

Okay this was getting out of fucking hand—Erik had to stop this now. "Charles, I'm not fucking cheating on you! I have a fucking job! That's where I've been all week and that's why I haven't told you where I've been going. They gave me a week's trail to see if I would work out or not—so that's why I didn't tell you about it—I didn't want to get your hopes up and then them fire me for not working out or some shit." He sighed. "I just had to make it through this week, and then I was going to tell you," he looked down at the ground, "I was coming home to tell you today actually," he looked back up at Charles, who looked a little better, skeptical, but better, "but then you jumped down my throat the second I walked through the door—I got the job Charles—I finally have a job." Hell, he didn't even tell Charles he was looking—it was all going to be a surprise. He just didn't expect….that, to happen.

"A job? You have…a job?" Charles asked slowly, crying starting to subside. A job? Erik Lehnsherr and a job? Those two things go together? Erik just nodded, "Yes Charles—I got a job—for you. To prove to you that I wasn't going to be a bum and mooch off you forever—I wouldn't do that to you. You deserve better than that."

Charles sniffled again, wiping his face for the last time. He looked at Erik—like REALLY looked at him. "You…you went out and got a job, and didn't tell me for a week, and…and kept me thinking this whole time that you were out…running around on me?" Damn it, he still looked sad as shit. "And you've been avoiding me because-"

"Because I knew if I didn't I would slip up and tell you," Erik cut in to supply for him. He sort of smiled at Charles, "I was very excited and I really wanted to tell you, but when they said it was a week trail, I…I didn't want to get either of our hopes up just to find out that it might not work out." He shrugged. "But they asked me to stay, so it's all good now," he added softly with a half smirk.

Bottom lip still kinda pouty, Charles blinked the remanding tears away and asked: "What…what kind of work is it?" Please don't say male stripper or escort—Charles didn't think he could handle that right now. (Although a looott of women would be happy, and men too.)

"It's a factory job, nothing exciting, but it pays well, and it's something I can do," He looked down and shrugged again, placing both hands in his pockets, "It's nothing as fancy as Michael's job," he said quietly, "but at least it's something." He looked back up at his boyfriend, wanting to see his expression.

It was…robotic. Hard to get a read on that face. Charles just stared at the other man. Erik began to panic. Great, was Charles still upset over the fact that for the last week he thought Erik was out cheating on him? Was he mad that Erik didn't tell him about the job sooner? Did he still not believe what Erik was saying?

Come on Charles; give Erik something—you're hard to read right now.

Charles just stared at him, unblinking.

Something…anything.

Charles flung his body at Erik suddenly and said: "Oh Erik that's wonderful!" as he wrapped his arms around the taller man. He hugged him alarmingly tight and buried his face in Erik's chest. "You big stupid man—here I thought you were out cheating on me and the whole time you were just going to work! And you even wanted to surprise me with it!" He hugged Erik even tighter, "You're such a wonderful man." He finally pulled back, allowing Erik to breath, and looked up at him with big happy eyes (better than the sad kicked puppy one's he had earlier—yikes those were pathetic) "I can't believe you did that for me Erik," he shook his head with a smile, "you didn't have to get a job though—you know I have enough money for the both of us."

"The THREE of us!" Came a suspiciously familiar female voice, signaling that Raven was eavesdropping from the hallway. Charles rolled his eye but did not address his sister. He looked back up to his lover and smiled. Erik returned the smile and told Charles: "I know you have money and can support me-"

"Us!"

"Fuck off Raven!" Erik shouted and then looked back to Charles. He sighed. "But that's not the point. I don't want you to think that I'm just with you because you CAN support me..us, whatever. Besides," he ran a hand down Charles' face and Charles leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment, "This is the first time in my life I actually feel in control of my life—I kind of like it. I like earning my own money and having a responsibility—makes me feel like a real man." A snort was heard from the hallway and Erik chucked the nearest cup in that direction, earning a "Hey!" shortly after said cup smashed into the wall. Erik winced and looked down apologetically at Charles. "I'll pay for that," he said softy, and then added: "Hey! And I can now!"

Charles sighed but smiled as he shook his head. He glanced back up at Erik. "You're something else Erik Lehnsherr." This made Erik feel all bubbly on the inside, but he'd never admit to that because Erik fucking Lehnsherr does NOT get, Quote: All bubbly. He smiled down at Charles as well. "And you know what?" He asked, "I just got my first paycheck today and I want to take you out to dinner tonight—my treat."

"I wanna come!" Floated into the kitchen and THAT was the moment that Erik realized when Charles had said: He had a Raven, just those few weeks ago, that he really meant it. She was like his partner-in-crime—his annoying side-kick—his permanent baggage. Yes, when one got Charles—they also got a lifetime sentence of Raven on the side.

He looked down at Charles, who just looked beseechingly up at him with those big blue, soul stealing eyes.

And it was all worth it, lifetime of Raven or not.

"Fine," Erik muttered, "she can come with us." Like Erik could ever say no to him. A "Yay!" was heard from the hallway and Erik rolled his eyes before telling Charles: "But now I'm taking you to The Burger Shack or some cheap shit like that." To which Raven's voice was heard saying: "Liar! You love Charles more than that!" as it descended down the hallway and hopefully to never be heard again.

Well, until later that night. Yippee.

"Love you," Charles whispered before pressing up on his tippy toes and placing a kiss to Erik's lips.

Yeah, Erik thought as they kissed, so do I—to have to put up with your crazy ass sister.

And here Erik was, just weeks ago—afraid Charles had a pet skunk or something awful like that. What he wouldn't give for one of those bad boys right now instead. (Psst! He doesn't really mean that—he secretly likes Raven—he just won't admit it.)

…

"So," Raven said as she skipped along happily, looping her arm through Erik's as they walked down the sidewalk, "Where are you taking me?" Erik pulled his arm free and shot her a look. "I am taking CHARLES to a nice place that I know about right up here on the corner (hooker-free, thank you)," he then smiled over at his lover, who was on his other side and squeezed his hand before glancing back over to his future-sister-in-law from hell, "YOU are only welcome to come because my sexual future lays in the hands of the man that seems to love you and finds your brand of specific humor enjoyable," Erik said dryly, "I, do not." He added cuz, well—he can. And it was the truth.

"Erik!" Charles nearly squeaked out (And god it was cute; Charles all flustered) he looked to his lover in shock, "Please do not speak about our sex life in front of my baby sister!" He hissed out, but this only made Erik laugh. God Charles was such a prude sometimes. "Charles," Erik said in a reassuring way, "I'm sure your sister knows we have sex—hell, she's probably even heard us a time or two (or ten)." That's right, if Erik's going to have to suffer this night with Raven by his side, he's going to make it as enjoyable as possible for himself. He nudged Charles, "Screamer," and then winked at him.

"ERIK!" Charles hollered out in sheer mortification. Raven looked like she needed to find the nearest trashcan and make acquaintance with it while Charles did that thing where his cheeks turn all flushed and red. Ah, blush—that's right.

Perfect, Erik thought as he walked down the sidewalk with a huge grin, this night was shaping out to be just lovely.

…

"We will have a bottle of your most expensive wine and-" The menu was plucked from Raven's hands as Erik shot her a death look before turning to their waiter and saying: "No we will NOT, we will have a bottle of Merlot and SHE will have a coke," he then looked straight at Raven, "SHE is not even 21 yet." Raven shot Erik a: Traitor! look and then narrowed her eyes at him. Like that scared Erik. Pffh.

The waiter sauntered off, wondering what new fresh hell he just stepped into, and Raven crossed her arms with a huffed. "Thanks a lot Erik—I almost got away with it—he wasn't going to card me."

Charles gave his sister a caring look. "Now Raven dear, Erik's right (She rolled her eyes—of course Erik's right—he's only sucking Charles' cock. Damn it Charles—he USE to be on her side) I don't think it's appropriate for you to be drinking while underage." He then gave her that 'brotherly' look that she hated so very much. "Sorry," she huffed out sarcastically, arms still crossed and looking off to the side like a child who didn't get their way, "to bad we're not all 70 like you." Ouch, really; an old joke? Will it never end for Charles? (Hint: Not as long as he keeps dressing the way he does.)

Erik couldn't GET the smile off his face. This was great—this night wasn't such a bust after all. He sat back and watched happily as Raven bitched to her brother about not being able to drink. Around that time the waiter, who Erik decided he needed to leave a nice tip for, returned with their bottle of wine. He poured both Charles and Erik a glass as Raven flumed on bitterly. She tried one last ditch attempt by smiling as sweetly as she could at the poor sap and saying: "My friend over here (Erik snorted at her choice of words) was just joking," she leaned over the table slightly, showing off her cleavage (Charles covered his face with one hand and shook his head in horror, while Erik just laughed and downed his glass of wine—really—this night was getting better and better) "I'm really 21—you can pour me a glass," she then winked at him.

One of the waiter's eyebrows arched straight up into his hairline. He looked at Raven for a moment, and then a smile spread over his face, "But of course my dear," he said with a thick Russian accent. Charles groaned and rolled his eyes as Erik nearly choked on his wine and Raven knew she won. He produced another glass and poured her one as well.

Now it was Erik's turn to fume. He eyed their waiter suspiciously and wanted to call him a traitor but he hardly knew the poor man. Damn Raven and her…her tits! She was just as clever as Erik was! Her and her FEMALE ways. Erik watched her smile smugly while her glass of wine was placed in front of her. She then smiled ever so sweetly and winked at their waiter before picking up her glass and taking a sip. It was disgusting—Raven, not the wine—the wine was quite good. Their waiter fumbled off, unaware that he had just lost half his tip and Raven just looked absolutely smug at Erik.

"Well," Charles said as he looked disapprovingly at his crafty sister, "since I guess we're just breaking the law now (Oh fucking Christ Charles! Take it down a notch—she's only doing what EVERY 18 years old does) I suppose I'll excuse myself to the restroom now before we start stealing the cutlery." Okay, Charles IS being 70 now—he deserves all the old jokes he can get.

Still smiling, Raven just shrugged and took another sip of her wine as her brother got up and left. "Old man," she snorted into her glass once Charles was out of earshot. Erik cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. "You're a mysterious woman Raven," he concluded and then realized that Charles was going to the restroom… alone… and why the fuck wasn't he following him? He stood quickly; making Raven look up at him in question as he downed his second glass of wine. He smiled down at her, "Be right back," he told her with a: I'm up to no good look, and then winked at her.

Raven sat back in her chair in confusion as Erik walked away. What the hell? She began to wonder what SHE got herself into. But then Erik reappeared. "I'll just be taking THIS with me," he said as he plucked the bottle of wine from the center of the table. "Hey!" Raven protested, but Erik just flipped her the bird (Well, THAT was rude) from over his shoulder as he walked away.

Take THAT Raven. Erik smiled proudly as he made his way to the men's room.

"Charles?" he called out once he pushed the door open. Charles was at the sink, he looked at his boyfriend through the mirror. "Erik?" He question. He spotted the bottle of wine in Erik's hand. "Oh Lord, you commandeered the wine—is Raven getting drunk already?" He asked as he turned around to face the man before him. Erik just set the bottle down on the counter and started looking under the stalls. Oh dear Lord, what fucking un-fresh hell was this?

"No," he answered Charles as he checked under the last one. He brought his head back up and it had a wicked smile on it. "We're going to," he told his boyfriend as he made his way closer to him. Erik picked the bottle back up and took a swig straight from it as he eyed Charles. He lowered it once he was done and handed it the brunette's direction before crossing over to lock the bathroom door with the deadbolt.

Charles looked at the bottle of wine in his hand quizzically before looking back up at his clearly insane lover. "Erik!" He said suddenly once he realized what he had just done, "You can't lock the door! What if someone wants to come in?" Oh Charles, always thinking about other people's needs.

Coming back to where Charles stood, Erik wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and said seductively: "Would you rather them watch?" before he ripped Charles' shirt open, button flying off and landing all over the restroom floor (and in hindsight, that probably wasn't the smartest idea Erik's ever had).

"Erik!" Charles hollered out (he's getting good at that, isn't he?). "Are you mad!" He looked down at his shirt and then back up to his boyfriend. What the fucking hell was going on? (Hint: bathroom sex Charles—either get on board with it, or shut up and get on board with it anyway).

"No," Erik said deeply into Charles' neck before mouthing a trail of kisses there, "I'm horny," he breathed out against the brunette's skin.

Fuck it, Charles thought as he closed his eyes against Erik's mouth work. He took his own chug of wine from the bottle and then set it down on the counter, pushing it out of the way. He brought Erik's head up from the crook of his neck and smashed their lips together hotly. Erik kissed Charles back harshly, pushing the smaller man up against the edge of the sink.

"We have to be quick," Charles breathed out against Erik's lips once they broke, he was slightly panting and growing more flushed by the moment. He looked down at Erik's lips for a moment before bringing his eyes back up to his lovers. "Raven will get suspicious—she might even come looking for us." Yeah, Erik thought bitterly, she would. She'd probably even bust the door down on them, lock or no lock—that woman was freakishly strong.

"Okay," Erik replied before sealing their lips back together. He worked on removing his belt as Charles did the same to his own. They broke away once their pants were undone; Charles pushed his slacks down to his knees and turned around, bracing his hands on the edge of the counter and lowering his head. Erik fumbled with his own pants, pushing them down just enough to free his half-hard cock. He placed a hand on Charles' back and pushed him down slightly more. Charles looked at Erik through his reflection in the mirror, his breathing picking up from anticipation as Erik ran his hand over his cock a couple of times to get it up to full hardness. Erik flickered his own eye's up and looked at Charles' reflection. "You like this Charles?" He asked with a husky voice; hand still on the smaller man's back, "You like the idea of watching me fuck you?" He said as he continued to run his hand over his cock.

Charles gripped the edge of the sink harder and closed his eyes as a whimper left his mouth. Erik took that as a yes. "I'll have to use saliva," Erik said as he looked down at his now hard cock, I don't have any lube," he told Charles. Opening his eyes, Charles looked over to the center area of the sink. Thank FUCK Erik took them to a nice enough of a restaurant that they had lotion stocked in the restrooms. He reached over and grabbed the bottle and smacked it down next to him. "Here," he smiled at Erik through the mirror again, "try this."

"Oh," Erik said, looking at the container of lotion. He raised his eyebrows. "That could work."

Charles spread his legs apart more as Erik lotioned up. He pushed into Charles slowly, giving the brunette time to adjust before he started thrusting. Normally he would have taking the time to stretch Charles properly, but they were kinda on a time schedule here. Charles bit his bottom lip and moaned, he had a look of discomfort on his face as Erik inched his cock in. Big cock's have their downfall when it comes to trying to have a quickie in a restaurant bathroom. Erik pushed another inch in and Charles kneed out, lowering his forehead to the counter and gripping the sink even more.

"Are you okay Charles?" Erik rasped out gently. He stopped thrusting and rubbed the smaller man's back with the hand that was rested on it. "I don't want to hurt you darling."

"It's fine," Charles gasped out, clearly not fine, "just…a little more lotion if you would…please." He raised his head, opening his eyes and looking at Erik through the mirror. He was all flushed and red in the face, sweat starting to dampen his wavy hair. They hadn't even fucked yet and he looked utterly fucked. Erik couldn't help but feel some pride. He applied more lotion to his cock and then pushed back into Charles. It slid in more easily this time, getting nearly all of it inside. Erik decided that was enough—he didn't need to go balls deep this time on Charles—not without proper lube. He began sliding his cock in and out of the younger man smoothly, taking his time until he was positive that Charles was relaxed enough and stretched out all the way to start fucking him harder.

"Yes Charles," Erik huffed out once he picked up pace. He twisted a fist into the back of Charles' shirt (the one that no longer had buttons. Thanks Erik) and pulled him up off the sink slightly. Charles watched Erik through the mirror has the man fucked the hell out of him. Erik placed his other hand on Charles' hip, using it to pull Charles back into him more as he slid his cock in and out faster.

A low moan left Charles' lips as Erik plunged into him; he lowered his head back down to the sink and reached under his body and started stroking his own cock in rhythm with Erik's thrusts. "Dirty little boy," Erik hissed out as he drove his cock into Charles over and over again. He smirked and then sent a smack to the side of Charles' hip. "Does my cock feel good in you Charles? Can't help but to touch yourself?"

Charles moaned again, nodding his head as he looked back up at his lover through the mirror. Erik pressed up on his toes and fucked into Charles deeper, brushing right past the brunette's prostate. Charles cried out as he came, stroking his cock as he did, his hand movement slowing down after a moment. Erik leaned over the shorter man's back and rasped in his ear: "I'm going to fill you up Charles—is that okay?" as he continued to slid his slick cock in and out of him effortlessly. This was the first time they'd had sex without using a condom and Erik didn't know if Charles was okay with him coming inside of him or not. He didn't want his lover to have to sit through dinner with cum leaking from his ass all night if that's not what he wanted.

Erik thought it would be fucking hot though.

"Yes Erik," Charles groaned out, closing his eyes and pushing his body back against Erik's, fucking himself onto his lovers cock when Erik had stopped, "come in my fucking ass—come in it now." Holy dirty talk Charles—where the hell did that come from?

"Goddamn it," Erik bit out as he began thrusting again, and before he knew it he was filling Charles up, coming hotly in the smaller man's ass. "Shit," he breathed out, tightening his hold on Charles' shirt and hip and he rounded his completion. Charles breathed raggedly as he watched his boyfriend finish his orgasm. Fuck it was hot.

His own breathing strained, Erik looked down at his cock, still buried deep in his boyfriend's ass. He gave it a pulse and Charles' breath hitched. He looked up with a smile and glanced at Charles through the mirror. "Sensitive?" He asked his lover. Charles just shot Erik his own look and tried to move off of his cock, but Erik held him still, he started slowly as fuck sliding his cock out, but then he pushed it forward again. Charles' head hit the counter as a low moan floated past his lips. "Erik," he chided the best he could, but it just came out as another breathy moan.

"Fuck Charles," Erik said on a whisper, he slid his cock in and out again, still tediously slow, "you feel so fucking good without a condom," he said as he watched his cock disappear again.

"Erik," Charles said firmer this time. He pushed up on the sink and looked at his boyfriend through the mirror, "As much as I would love to go for round two, you know we don't have time," he took in a deep breath, "besides, Raven's waiting on us. She's probably quite pissed by now." And probably more so about the wine being gone…

Still looking down at his cock as it gradually slid in and out of Charles, Erik just smirked. "All the more reason to stay in here," he said and then flashed his eyes up to finally look at the shorter man. Oh. He did not look amused. Erik grudgingly withdrew his cock, earning a small gasp from his lover and worked on making himself descent again. How does one make himself look 'Un-Fucked'?

"Come on," Charles said as he put himself back together as well, "we need to get back out there before Raven sends S.W.A.T in after us." (She would too) Erik smirked and then brought Charles into a kiss.

"Yes dear," he told his lover after they parted.

…

"Where," Raven said a little more bitterly than Erik cared for, thanks, "the fuck. Have you two been?"She asked as the two men made their way back to the table, "I've been waiting here-" she stopped, taking in Charles' lack of buttons on the shirt that he was desperately trying to hold closed as he struggled to keep his dignity. "Oh god," she said as her face twisted into something horrible.

Simply clearing his throat, Charles just reported: "I seemed to have had an accident (if fucking in the bathroom's an accident, than that's the best damn 'accident' Erik's ever had) now if you'll excuse me, I need to run home and get a change of shirt—please, order an appetizer while you wait for me—I won't be gone long," he told his sister with all the pose he had. And it was shocking—only Charles Xavier could pull that off and make sound normal—almost classy.

Raven still couldn't find words to express how she felt as she watched her brother saunter off in the direction of the door with his dignity intact. Their Russian waiter just gave Charles a knowing look with a smirk and Charles tipped his head at him politely as he passed by.

Taking his seat, Erik cleared his own throat quietly before he reached for the menu and began looking it over. "Now," he said as calmly as he could, acting as if he WASN'T just fucking Raven's brother in the bathroom, "Where were we?" He flashed his eyes up to Raven with a smug smile.

That. Bastard.

Okay, Raven thought coldly, he won THAT round. But there will be others.

…

"Rise and shine fucktards!" Came Raven's cheery voice as she opened the door to Charles' bedroom, bucket of ice in her hand, "hope you like it cold Eri-"

Oh sweet Jesus what did she just walk into?

"Ahhh! My eyes!" Raven cried out as the bucket of ice dropped to the floor and spilled its contents everywhere as she shielded her eyes from the horrors happening just beyond her brother's bed.

"Raven!" Charles yelled out in his own state of horror. He tried to cover himself (and Erik) as he continued to yell at his intrusive sister, "What the hell have I told you about knocking!" He hollered out.

Erik never even moved from his spot between Charles' legs, he just kept sucking.

Backing up with her hand still over her eyes, Raven used her other hand to feel for the door as she tried to make her hasty retreat. "Fuck Charles! I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be doing THAT!" She made her way back to the doorframe, eyes still covered, but image burned into her brain forever. "I just wanted to throw a bucket of ice on Erik after that shit he pulled last night—I didn't expect to walk in on that!" A bucket of ice Raven? How juvenile.

"Get out Raven!" Charles hollered at her again, and she finally left, closing the door behind her with a thud.

Her shudder could be heard around the world.

Charles' head thumped against the backboard as he sighed out in frustration at his sister's insanity. Erik, who never stopping servicing Charles, just glanced up with his eyes and smirked around the cock in his mouth.

…

Okay, Raven thought as she furiously scrubbed at her eyes in the bathroom sink, Erik won that round too.

That bastard, it's like he knew…HE JUST KNEW…

TBC

*So I'm glad I threw Raven into the mix—I almost didn't—but I'm glad I did because if I wouldn't have, this probably would have ended already.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay," Charles said as a piece of paper was slapped down on the kitchen table between Raven and Erik, "This is a list of some ground rules that I think we should go over if we're all going to be living together."

"Well we don't ALL have to live together," Raven said hatefully as she shot Erik a: Get Out, look.

"No," Erik said, giving Raven his own: Get Out look, "We don't." Yeah, two can play at this game.

Charles sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Guys come on; can we please not fight before breakfast?"

"Why IS Erik even still living here?" Raven asked bitterly, ignoring her brother's words and looking at Erik with narrowed eyes, "He has a job now—shouldn't he be moving out on his own about now?"

"You're one to talk," Erik snapped back at Raven, "At least I have a job! How long are you planning on mooching off your brother for?"

"Says the man who was doing JUST that to his own brother for five years!" Raven cried out. She had a point…

"Fuck you Raven! At least I have a job!" Seems to be Erik's only defense at the moment.

"Wow—how does THAT finally feel to be able to say that after 32 years?"

"Enough!" Charles hollered out at the both of them, slamming his hands down on the table. "The both of you—acting like fucking children!" Seriously, was Charles running a daycare now?

"The one day I come in for coffee," Alex muttered from his spot by the coffeepot. What a fucking freak show they all were. Working for Charles Xavier sure has its moments—especially now that Erik was in the picture.

"Rule number one," Charles said, but was promptly cut off by his boyfriend. "Charles," Erik said as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, still glaring at Raven, "Hypothetically, if you had to choose between Raven and I—who would you pick?" He was pretty confident in Charles' answer. He knew how to please his man. Raven was just…Raven—what did she contribute to Charles' sex life? (Jesus Erik, it's not ALL about sex.)

Charles' face fell. "Pardon?" What the fuck was going on? All he wanted to do was go over some house rules. When the hell did it turn into a bloody competition?

"Yes Charles," Raven said just as curios. She leaned forward in her chair, staring right back at her mortal enemy (Mortal Enemy? Fuck Raven—don't ya think that's a bit much?) "Who would you choose?"

Alex suddenly perched up on the kitchen counter with a smile. Oh, he wasn't going to miss this.

Still looking confused and slightly like he just walked in the Twilight Zone, Charles just shook his head. "Choose? What do you mean choose?" He really shouldn't encourage them.

"Let's say," Erik started with the wave of a hand, "A masked murderer broke in here and demanded that you choose one of us for him to kill—who would you pick?" Jesus Erik! Could you be a little less tramatizing?

What the…what the fuck! The look on Charles' face was fucking classic—like someone DID just break in there and kill them all in front of him. Charles was positive THIS was not his life.

"Yes Charles," Raven said, ignoring the look of pure horror on her brother's face. "Who would you choose? Your only sister-"

"Adopted," Erik put in, because apparently that made a difference.

Raven spared a moment to glared at him and then went on, "Your ONLY sister, whom you've known since you were nine and love dearly—or this jack-ass-"

"Boyfriend."

"-who, let's not forget TRICKED you into having sex with him because he's a selfish asshole!" Raven concluded. Erik shot her his own nasty look before saying: "I do believe you have me confused with Michael—HE was the selfish asshole who didn't care about Charles. I LOVE Charles and would do anything for him." He then snapped his head over to Charles. "Who would you choose? Me or her?"

"Yes, your loving and ONLY still alive relative or tricky-McTrickerson over here?" Raven said as she jabbed a thumb Erik's way. Charles was still standing there in the kitchen with a look of sheer terror on his face with his mouth slightly open as he tried to process what the shit was happening. Seriously—the list—he just wanted to show them the list…

Slowly, Charles' mouth closed and his face started to return to normal after the initial shock wore off at the fact that the two people he loved the most were both clearly nuts. He looked to Raven and then to Erik. Insane, they were both fucking insane. "As of right now," he said after a minute, "I would choose Alex to live over the both of you—you are both utterly fucking insane." He then turned to leave the kitchen, house rules still on the table and getting dusty.

"Cool," Alex concluded with a shrug and then took a sip of his coffee. He could live with that.

"Charles," Erik said as he stood and went over to stop his lover from storming off. "I'm sorry luv, come back—we didn't mean it." He placed an arm around Charles' waist and drug him close. "You don't have to choose." He then lowered his voice and said: "But you would choose me, wouldn't you?" with a smile and a wink.

"Erik!" Charles chided and pushed his boyfriend off of him. He shot Erik a very disapproving look, one that only Charles Xavier could do.

"Alright, alright," Erik said with his hands up in defeat, smile still on his face, "I'm just joking. You don't really have to choose."

Looking over at his sister, Charles asked: "Do you have anything to add to this freak show or can I get back to the list?" Raven just shrugged and declared: "On with the show," and motioned to the list with her hand. "Thank you," Charles said as he took a seat between his lover and his sister. "Now, I have composed a list of ground rules that I think will be beneficially to all of us if we stuck by them."

Raven's forehead hit the table as she let out a groan. "God you sound sooo old." Erik couldn't help but agree. He tried to hide the smile he had on his face under his hand but was pretty sure Charles had saw.

"You too?" Charles asked quietly over at his backstabbing lover. Maybe he and Raven had more in common than they realized. Jerks.

"Sorry Charles," Erik said with a smile that screamed: I'm not really that sorry, but I love you anyway. "Go on luv, we're listening."

Another nasty glare to both the jerk-faced-jerks later, Charles tried again. He cleared his throat. "Rule number one: No walking into people's room before knocking. I don't care what the reason is or why. Knocking is an absolute must! I'm even considering having deadbolts installed on all the doors to keep out certain barging-in-sisters." Raven declared a "Hey!" and Erik just smirked proudly—had this been the second grade he would have stuck his tongue out at her. Charles went on: "So, as I said before: knock before you enter, or as Raven had once suggested, send Alex in first as a decoy."

"Hey!" Came Alex's offended voice this time, "Since when did I become involved in this freak show?" What; is 'Freak Show' the word of the day or something? Jesus.

"Nonsense," Charles said with the wave of a hand, "You're every bit apart of this family as the rest of us. Just because you're hired help doesn't mean you're not family." Oh how very Charles Xavier-like. Just then, Charles' brows furrowed. "Wait a minute," he said as he looked back up at Alex, "It's Saturday—what are you doing here? It's your day off."

Raven instantly looked down, her face coloring as Alex had that deer-in-the-headlights look on his face. He started to fumble out an explanation as he nervously held onto his coffee cup. Erik's eyes widened in realization and Raven only blushed deeper, trying desperately to blend into her surroundings. Maybe if she sat still enough Charles would think she were a chair.

Charles' face fell. He looked to Raven, shaking his head in horror. "No." Then over to Alex. "NO." Then back to his sister. "NOOOO!" And he thought earlier was bad. Pffh—that's nothing now. "Damn it!" He yelled out as he stood up and slapped his palms down on the table. "Now I have to make a NEW list!" He declared as he snatched the piece of paper from the table and stalked out of the room. "Bloody hell—the all of you!"

Erik cocked an eyebrow at Alex and then looked to Raven. "Really?" He asked dryly.

Raven just lowered her head, cheeks still red and chewed on her bottom lip. She had a sinking feeling that Charles' new list of rules was going to start with: No fraternizing with the help.

She decided that she already hated the new house rules.

…

"Charles?" Erik asked cautiously as he entered the study. Clearly his lover was unstable right now. Erik wasn't sure if Charles needed some space or sex.

He hoped it was sex. THAT Erik could help out with greatly.

Erik found Charles at his desk, scribbling furiously on what looked like a new piece of paper. Poor paper—it really didn't disturb the treatment it was getting. "Unbelievable," the brunet muttered, head down and pen waving back and forth over the list he was making. Joy— more house rules. Erik briefly wondered how Charles would take if he really DID move out. (Snap out of those thoughts Lehnsherr! You know you're not going anywhere!)

"My own sister! Sleeping with the help!" Charles said, "I CANNOT believe it!" Really? Because that's what teenagers do—they hook-up with the hot older guy—Charles should have expected this from his sister. He finally looked up to where Erik was standing—he was keeping a ten foot radius from the brunet, just in case that pen flew out of his hand and tried to impale him. Again—Charles was a very unstable man when upset. Erik was just being cautious. "Did you know that Alex is 21? 21! What the hell is his he doing with someone so much younger than him?" Erik did some quick math in his head with him and Charles' ages but decided against saying anything—after all—he was suppose to be on Charles' side here. (Right? That's what couples do—take each other's sides?)

"Sweetheart," Erik said lovingly as he came a step closer. Charles' head snapped up again and he had that fucking crazy look in his eye so Erik took a step back—he really didn't feel like getting a pen to the kidney's today, thanks. (Put down the pen Charles) "Raven's 18—she's an adult (Charles snorted)," Erik made a face, "Yeah, yeah, I know—that's debatable—but state law says she's an adult. So if she wants to date Alex, she can." Charles' eye twitched. Wow—way the help out the situation Erik—time to switch to plan B: distract him with sex.

Slowing, and carefully (keeping his eye on the pen/weapon in his lovers hand), Erik made his way over to where Charles sat. He placed both hands on the shorter man's shoulders and leaned down to place a kiss to the side of Charles' neck.

Charles didn't respond, nor did he try and stab Erik—so he took it as a green light to continue. He placed another kiss to Charles' neck, higher than the last one. Charles was still writing—and quite violently at that—he must be VERY distracted with this list thingy (that will more than likely just end up in the fireplace once Raven gets a hold of it) to not notice Erik's mouth on him. Erik mouthed his way down his boyfriend's neck, sliding his hands down Charles' arms as he did. Charles finally, FINALLY responded.

It was… not what Erik was hoping for.

"Would you stop it!" He said as he swatted at Erik, each word accompanied by a swat.

Well—Erik never.

"Charles-"

"Just get out of here! I have work to do," Charles told his lover starkly as he went back to his list O' demands.

Well, sex didn't work—Erik was out of ideas. He made his exit with what dignity he had left, head held high…and then made a bee-line straight for the shower so he could jerk-off.

What? The man gets turned on just from kissing Charles—he's in love—leave him alone.

"Fucking Charles and his goddamn list of rules…" Erik chewed out bitterly as he worked his hand over his cock quickly. Well this wasn't going to work. Erik stopped be so resentful and switched to thinking about Charles being there in the shower with him, on his knees, looking up at Erik as he sucked his...

Ah—that was better.

…

The kitchen door BURST open and Charles appeared in the doorway with a new list. Alex shrieked out and dove under the table, taking the toaster with him as protection. Raven just sighed and rolled her eyes as she remand seated at said kitchen table with her coffee cup in hand. She was not amused... and her coffee was kind of cold.

"Where's Erik?" Charles asked—crazy look in his eye slightly dissipating. Raven shrugged, "There was some cursing coming from the bathroom not too long ago when I walked by, so it's anyone's guess what's going on in there." Who would have guessed masturbation?

"Maybe he ate the fossilized burrito that was in the fridge—I warned him about that thing," said the kitchen table. Oh wait—that's just Alex.

Charles sighed. "We'll wait for him."

"Wait for who?" came Erik's voice as he appeared from behind the man who use to be his sweet little tea drinking innocent Charles. Now he was just a crazy physco person with an unreasonable and unrealistic list of demands. Oh where have the times gone?

"Oh good, you're here," Crazy physco person said. He turned and motioned for Erik to take a seat at the table. "Go on, sit down—we have some rules to go over." Raven groaned again, promptly as always.

"Do I have to be here for this?"

Erik cocked an eyebrow. "Why is the table talking?"

"Of course you do," Charles said with authority, he grabbed a chair and moved it away from the table, looking underneath to make eye contact with Alex. "You're the reason for one of the rules on the list—now get up here so you can join the discussion." Erik had a feeling that 'discussion' was more likely just going to be Charles yelling out his demands and shouting, possible even some fist pounding as well.

Please, someone—get the man a podium to stand at. Fucking Christ.

A piece of paper was slapped down in the middle of the table.

"Now," Charles said as Alex took a reluctant seat, head down and guilty-as-all-hell look on his face, "Rule number one: No dating the staff."

"Bullshit!" Raven said. She stood up and gave her brother the stink-eye. "You can't tell me who I CAN or CANNOT date!"

"Nonsense Raven—I've never told you you can date anyone."

"Charles!" Raven yelled. "This is bullshit! I'm not listening to your stupid 'rules'," she said with air-quotes. "You are NOT my father!" No, but he does dress like one.

"Raven, you know I think the world of you, but these rules are for ALL of our sakes, if you can't follow them-"

"I'll just move out then!" Raven snapped out before Charles had a chance to finish whatever he was going to say. Alex's forehead hit the table and his own groan left his mouth. Sean was going to be JUST thrilled to hear this. He already starting going over in his head what his add on Craig's list would say. Wanted: Roommate who is not opposed to possible death by crazy girlfriend. Also: must like cats.

"Fine," Charles said after a moment, although the waver in his voice told her that he was less than fine with the idea. Erik however, did not pick up on the waver in his lover's voice, which is why he declared: "Ha!" and pointed to Raven, "Told you he'd pick me over you." What is this; elementary school Erik?

Charles made a confused face. "Wha..I never picked anyone-"

"Bullshit Erik," Raven shot at him, "he'd never pick you over me! We've already been over this—I'm family, you're not! Family first!" She pounded her fist on the table to emphasize her point.

"Charles and I ARE family! We're lovers—that's more than you can say!" Erik shot back. It wasn't his BEST line of defense, but it seemed to work.

"Just because he's taking it up the ass from you doesn't mean he loves you more than me!" Raven said, finger pointed straight at Erik. Dear Lord in Heaven…

"RAVEN!" Charles shouted in horror. When did it go back to this conversation? "Rule number three! Rule number three! No discussing Erik and I's sex life!" He yelled as he waved the list around frantically in the air. Alex looked sick and debated if dating Raven and working for Charles Xavier was worth all this. Therapy was not in his insurance plan.

"It totally means he loves me more than you," Erik hissed at her, his own finger pointing her way. He then looked over to Charles. "Seriously Charles, let's do this now; who would you pick: Me or Raven?"

Oh, it really is back to this conversation (competition is more like it).

"He would NEVER pick you!" Raven hollered, "You are not REAL family!"

"Marry me Charles!" Erik said suddenly, he looked at his lover. "Now who do you pick?"

Wha…what the fuck! Charles' head was spinning—what the hell did he just walk into and where was the door to get out?

Raven gasped. "How dare you… out of all the cheap shots…" she hissed at Erik, "You can't ask him to marry you and then ask him who he'd pick! That's not fair!" What's this Raven; smelling defeat are we?

"Well I just did!" Erik told her smugly. He then turned back to face Charles. "What do you say Charles?"

"Wait—what?" Charles' eye went wide. "You were serious?" He wondered if the underside of the table was as concealing as Alex made it look. "Erik you can't be serious," he said again as he shook his head fervently.

"Of course I'm serious Charles—I love you." Erik replied. WOW. Erik…so many things you're doing wrong right now…just…just stop.

"I.." Charles looked around at all the faces in the room…and then left.

"Well," Raven said as the kitchen door slammed shut, "That went well." She eyed Erik.

Staring at the closed kitchen door, Erik's heart sank. Where did he go wrong?

"Does that mean he chose Raven?" Alex asked because he's a funny guy.

Erik's forehead hit the table. It was a reoccurring theme around there.

Reaching out, Raven hesitantly placed a hand on Erik's arm. "Go talk to him," she said gently. But what she wanted to say was: Hurt my brother and I will stab your eyeballs out with an ice-pick while you sleep and then roast them over a fire. She thought she'd try the nicer approach first.

Slowly, Erik brought his head up from the surface of the table. Talk to Charles—right—how bad could it be?

…

Erik walked into the study just in time to watch the list go up in flames.

Right, that bad.

"Charles?" Erik approached slowly. Good—no pen in his hand this time—his kidneys shall live to function another day. "Charles, about what I said earlier-"

"That you only wanted to marry me just so I'd pick you over Raven in some silly little competition?" Charles shot his head over to where Erik stood.

Well Jesus, hearing it like that…"That's not what I meant," Erik told him.

"I know," Charles said, turning his head away to look back at the ashes of what use to be his list of stupid rules. Maybe a houseful of children would be easier than this. "Don't you think it's a little soon to be talking about marriage though?"

Erik shook his head. "No—I love you—I couldn't imagine being with anyone else." Eh, Erik's had his fill of guys—he's ready to settle down. Besides, no one could even ever come close to compare to Charles—why would he want anyone else? (Major bonus points for Erik there.)

"Really?" Charles snorted, still not looking at Erik, "That's why just a few weeks ago I found you with your tongue down a Scottish man's throat?" Oh, he remembers—super. Erik winced. "To be fair—it was his tongue down my throat."

Charles shot an unamused look his way. (Okay, it was more like an evil/murderous look.)

"That meant nothing to me and you know it," Erik said as he made his way closer. "And besides," he smiled, "that was BEFORE you were my boyfriend—had you said yes that night I wouldn't have gone to the bar." Good job Erik—place all the blame on Charles—that'll make him feel better.

Charles' face went dry. "Well that makes me feel better," he said sarcastically. Told ya.

Still smiling, Erik brought the shorter man into a hug. Charles didn't necessarily hug back nor did he fight it so Erik just went with it. "I love you Charles—only you," he lowered his head down and nuzzled the side of Charles' face. "Only you," he whispered. He placed a kiss to the brunet's cheek…then his jaw…then his neck…then his lips. Erik tipped Charles' face up and kissed him deeper, pouring all the passion and love he had into it.

Once the kiss broke, Charles' face soften as he looked up at his lover. "You mean that?"

"With all my heart," Erik said from his soul.

"Oh Erik, I love you too," Charles whispered and then buried his face into the taller man's neck. Erik smiled and held Charles closer. "Is that a yes then," Erik asked Charles, "that you would pick Raven over me?"

Next thing Erik knew he was being flung backwards comically fast. "Uhg!" Charles groaned out, "Get out!" He demanded like a pissy girl on her rag as he pointed to the door, "Now!"

Ghesh—was it something Erik said?

…

"I think," Erik said as he returned to the kitchen with his tail between his legs, "I only made things worse." Marvelous deduction Erik—how ever did you come to that conclusion?

"Did he try and stab ya?" Raven asked apologetically. Christ! He really does that?

"Wha…no!" Erik told her. "Is there something you're not telling me about Charles?" He asked with a suspicious face, eyebrow cocked, ready to flee at any moment. He knew Charles looked too sweet for his own good. Damn the soft looking ones!

"No, he loves you—you'll be fine," Raven said dismissively. Interesting, Erik briefly wondered what happens to the ones that Charles doesn't love. (_Ree! Ree! Ree!)_ Okay, take it down a notch Erik—this isn't the movie Physco—that shit aint gonna happen.

Just then, Charles burst into the kitchen with a knife!

Jesus Christ!

"Ahhh!" Alex dove under the table for cover again. Okay dating Raven wasn't worth this!

"What the fuck Charles!" Raven yelled out as she eyed the knife in her brother's hand. Erik nearly fucking pissed his pants. He just knew that man was a goddamn physco—the sweet ones always are…

"What?" Charles asked with a smile. He held the knife up, "I just wanted to see if anyone wanted some pie."…really? Fucking really?

"Fuck Charles," Erik finally released the breath he was holding. "What kind of person charges into a room with a knife and then calmly asks people if they want pie? That's just fucking looney!" Insane is more like it.

"I'll have some pie," came from under the table, "If he's offering..."

"Oh," Charles said as he looked at the butcher's knife in his hand, "I suppose that is a bit much." He dropped the knife to the counter. Raven slowly slinked over and slid it away from him. "Erik, may I have a word with you please?" Erik eyed the knife and decided he was safe. For now. Charles took him by the hand and led him out of the kitchen and Raven said a silent prayer.

"Does this mean we're not having pie?"

She kicked the table.

…

"Listen Erik," Charles said as he led his boyfriend into the bedroom, "About earlier-"

"Which earlier? Knife-wielding maniac earlier, or yelling at me to get out earlier?" Because he needed to know this things.

Charles sighed. "Yelling at you to get out earlier," he looked up with sad eyes at his lover. Erik just cocked and eyebrow and said: "Okay, but we're still gonna talk about the knife incident..."

"Erik—just listen to me, please?" Charles said as he ran an exhausted hand down his face with a sigh. He looked back up at Erik. "I don't want to fight, plain and simple. Can we just drop the whole thing that started in the kitchen earlier? The list, the rules, the competition for my love, the 'Alex' situation? All of it—just forgotten?" Well, maybe not the Alex situation. Charles was still peeved about that.

Smiling, Erik touched his finger to Charles' nose. "Of course darling," he said sweetly, "just as soon as you tell me," he leaned in a little closer and lowered his voice, "that you would choose me, over Raven." He smiled.

…

Raven looked up from the sink. "What's that nose?" She stopped washing the mug in her hand and cocked her head to the side. Alex furrowed his brows. "Sounds like…running—I think it's coming this way."

Just then, the door to the kitchen burst open and Erik came rushing in. He came to a screeching halt by the counter. Alex's eyes went wide and Raven dropped the cup she had in her hand.

"Hi," Erik said out of breath, he was wheezing as he placed his hand on the fridge and tried to act like he didn't just burst in there faster than a hurricane. Erik's name being yelled harshly was heard from down the hallway and everyone jumped. Erik pointed to the backdoor, "Yeah so, I'm just gonna…" he grabbed his keys from the counter and vanished. A cloud of dust was all that was left from Erik as he made his grand exit out the backdoor and had the door been locked, there would have been and Erik-shaped hole in it.

"What," Raven said in shock, "the actual fuck."

…

Erik slinked in the backdoor somewhere around midnight. He very slowly and very quietly shut the door—hoping not to be heard by a certain British knife-wielding maniac whom he loved.

"Hello Erik."

"AH!" Erik jumped and turned around. "Charles," he said slightly out of breath and clutching his heart, "It's good to see you," he looked at Charles' hand, "without a knife."

Rolling his eyes, Charles folded both his hands on the kitchen table where he sat and looked at the clock. Then back to Erik. "Have a nice night?" Erik shrugged. "Sure—I guess." If you call hanging out/hiding at a park all evening getting suspicious looks from concerned parents good—then sure, why not.

"I choose you," Charles said out of nowhere, very calmly and with no trace of murder in his voice. Erik faltered. "Huh?" He looked at Charles like he didn't understand. Where did this come from?

"I said," Charles said with a small sigh, "I choose you." He raised his eyebrows. "If I had to choose between living with you or Raven (wait—wasn't it about who he'd let live if a knife-wielding maniac broke in there?) I'd choose you." (Although Charles is the only knife-wielding maniac around there at the moment.)

"Really?" Erik asked softly. He came closer to his clinically insane lover. "You would choose me?" Charles smiled. "Of course baby, I love you." He stood up and grabbed Erik, bringing him into a semi-frightening kiss (What? Erik was not expecting to be manhandled like that) before pushing the taller man down into the chair. Charles then sunk to his knees (Erik liked where this was going) and looked up at his lover with seductive eyes. "And let me show you just how much I would choose you." Ohhh mama. Erik swallowed before leaning back in the chair and watching as Charles undid his pants, slowing sliding the zipper down and mouthing at Erik's thigh. Yep—this was one fucking odd day. How does one go from: fighting with crazy knife-wielding boyfriend to: about to get head in the kitchen?

"Charles," Erik moaned out slowly as the brunet took him into his skilled mouth. Erik instantly weaved his fingers through Charles' chestnut hair. "Ohh Yeesss," He breathed out as his head tipped back and rested on the top of the chair, "Fuck Charles."

"Wait," Charles said, quickly coming up off Erik's cock (Erik groaned). He looked dead-serious up at his lover. "But you can't tell Raven that I chose you over her—it would break her heart."

"Yeah okay fine—whatever," Erik said impatiently, "I won't tell her." He tried to force Charles' mouth back onto his throbbing cock but Charles just looked up sternly at him. "Erik.." he chided, "you have to promise me."

"I promise!" Erik growled out, pulling Charles' face back to his cock, "I swear on my life Charles." Charles smiled. "Okay then." He took Erik back into his mouth and resumed sucking.

…

"What do you look so smug about?" Alex asked over at Raven, arm around her shoulder as they sat on the couch. There really was nothing good on this late at night, but it was the only alone time they really had together.

"Oh, nothing," Raven said with a smile. She looked over at Alex. "Charles just said he'd choose me over Erik," she told him proudly. Alex's eyebrows rose. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. Victory was sweet. She looked back up at him after a minute. "But you can't tell Erik," she said seriously.

"It would break his heart."

TBC

*Wow, that chapter really got away from me.


	13. Bonus Chapter 2

Major Warning: Twin on Twin action—like, they will do shit to each other people, please proceed with caution. Also, Charles will be involved of course (he will be the main course, so to say). And again: this has nothing to do with the story line, just a little pwp.

"So," Michael said as he looked over at his boyfriend, "I suppose now would be as good as ever of a time to tell you that I have a twin brother."

Charles sat up from his laying down position on the couch and looked at his boyfriend. "Really? A twin?" That sounded interesting.

"Identical to be exact," Michael informed him. "Is that so?" Charles said with interest. Now THAT sounded hot. He instantly wanted to see this other twin. Two Michael's—what could be better than that?

Having sex with two Michael's—that's what. Charles smirked to himself. He's such a bad boy—having thoughts like that.

"Yeah," Michael said as he grabbed onto Charles' socked foot that was still in his lap. He gave it a squeeze. "We're really close too."

Charles wondered just how close, really close meant. He desperately wanted to find out. "What's his name?" Charles asked, leaning back down to rest his head on the armrest again. Michael continued to rub Charles' foot as he spoke, "Erik—and he looks just like me—some people even say they have a hard time telling us apart."

Now that was super hot, Charles thought as he smiled at his boyfriend. He may even be able to use that to his advantage. "Does he live with you?"

Michael rolled his head on the back of the couch to glance over at Charles, "We're sitting on his bed," he informed the brunet with a smirk.

Charles snorted a laugh and sat up again, "Here? On the couch I gave you a blowjob on yesterday?" Michael smirked proudly, "Yep."

"You're an evil brother," Charles concluded as he sank back down, smile on his face. But he couldn't help but to feel slightly turned on by the fact he was laying were Michael's hot identical twin brother laid. He wondered if the man slept naked.

Sliding his hand up Charles' foot to his leg, Michael grinned over at his new boyfriend. "It's okay," he said suggestively, "He'd probably think it was hot."

Well, Charles thought as his eyebrow cocked up, this could work in my favor.

…

Michael stepped out to smoke a cigarette so Charles took advantage of the situation and wandered into the kitchen. He froze when he saw what looked like Michael, but clearly was not because he just saw Michael step out front, standing by the fridge, back to Charles, and opening a beer.

Showtime, Charles thought as he smiled wickedly at the man's back. And Jesus—he WAS just as good-looking as his boyfriend was. He wondered if Erik's cock was as talented as well.

Charles crossed over the kitchen quietly, making sure not to be heard. Once he got close enough behind the man who he was about to purposely mistake for his boyfriend, he grabbed his ass and squeezed. Oh—how firm it was. The man turned around quickly, muttering something that sounded like: "Fuck Michael, knock it off," but Charles just ignored that (for now) and pressed up on his toes and planted a kiss on his lips before the man knew what hit him.

Erik, shocked as all living hell, pushed the intrusive (but quiet good-looking) brunet off him. "What the hell?" He declared. Charles frowned (fake of course) and pouted up at the man (he swore he saw a LOOK in the other man's eyes from that pout) and asked: "Michael, what's wrong?" as he slid a hand slowly down his boyfriend's twins chest. (Ooo—firm too.)

"Christ," Erik muttered and ran a hand down his face. He looked down at the brunet—goddamn it why'd he have to be so cute? Those lips—those fucking lips—why'd they have to be so sexy and pouty looking. Erik wondered what they'd look like wrapped around his cock as he pushed it further into clearly his brother's boyfriends mouth. Fucking Michael—he always gets the innocent looking one's—the one's that drive Erik mad with envy and force him to masturbate five times a day to stop himself from all out fucking his twin's lovers while the man sleeps.

But this one—Christ—he may put Erik up to masturbating seven or eight times a day—he was just so fucking cute. He looked so innocent and pure—like a good little boy that needed to be ruined. Erik briefly wondered if he were a virgin.

If Michael was THAT lucky, Erik swore he would fuck this one just to be spiteful.

"Michael luv," the brunet said again, running his hand lower down Erik's chest, "what's wrong?"

Reaching his hand out quickly, Erik stopped the south traveling hand before it ventured to close to his growing erection.

What? The man wasn't a fucking Saint.

Well fuck, Erik thought, I just may have to fuck this one either way. He was actually hoping Michael would walk in soon anyway.

Charles frowned. "What's wrong luv? I just wanted to give you a blowjob in the kitchen, is that alright?" And then he batted those fucking come-in-your-pants inducing blue eyes at the taller man.

Fuuuccckkk, Erik thought as he looked deep into those eyes—he was pretty sure if he looked long enough he'd be sucked in. He REALLY hoped Michael didn't mind with this one…

"Of course you can suck my cock," Erik smiled and REALLY wished he knew the brunet's name—he felt rude sticking his cock in someone's mouth before he knew their name. Charles sunk down to his knees; eyes still burning up hotly at the man he knew wasn't his boyfriend. He placed his hands on Erik's shoes and watched as the man undid his pants and pulled his cock out—Charles was pleased to find it was already hard—he must have done something right. (Try just BEING Charles.)

Licking his lips in anticipation, Charles looked wantonly as Erik ran his hand over his cock a few times before bringing it closer to the brunet's lips. Charles quickly took the cock into his eager mouth and began sucking.

"Fuck," Erik gasped out, still wishing he knew the name of the man who was sucking his cock—did Michael tell him at some point and he just didn't remember? Well, what the fuck ever—whatever his name was—he sure knew how to suck cock properly. Erik placed on hand on the counter for support as he leaned against the cabinets, the other hand cupping behind the brunet's head and encouraging him to suck faster.

Erik still couldn't decide if he wanted Michael to walk in before or after he came down his boyfriend's throat.

He would just leave it up to fate.

Well, as fate would have it—Michael chose THAT moment to come wondering in the kitchen in search of his lost Charles—what he didn't expect to see was him on his knees, with his twin brother's cock in his mouth.

Charles' eyes went wide as he removed his mouth from said cock. Michael just crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. He then looked to his twin brother. "Erik," he said chidingly, but the other twin, still with his cock out and covered in Charles' saliva mind you, just gave his brother a 'Sorry—do you blame me?' look and shrugged his shoulders. Michael sighed and glanced next down at his loving boyfriend, who was still on his knees and looked absolutely like he belonged there, and arched his eyebrow at the brunet.

"I swear I thought he was you Michael," Charles said, but not THAT convincingly and Michael just replied: "Yeah, I bet you did," as he made his way over closer to the porno scene before him. Erik smiled and had a feeling that this was going to go as he'd hoped so he started running his hand over his cock again, keeping it warmed up, as he watched his brother make his way closer.

"The problem is Charles," Michael said as he got to where Erik was, "You're doing it all wrong," he then sunk down to his knees by Charles and took Erik's cock into his mouth and began sucking. Charles nearly fell fucking over and died from shock…or hotness, whatever.

Now when Michael said he and his twin were close—he had no idea he'd meant like THAT.

Charles' cock damn near exploded in his pants from just the sight alone. He watched as his boyfriend sucked Erik off, quickly and efficiently, taking care to wrap his hand around Erik's base and jerk him off in the process. Erik smirked down at one gobsmacked Charles (thank god he knew his name now) and tangled his hand in Michael's hair as his brother sucked him off. Charles, deciding that he didn't want to be left out, started kissing Michael's neck and running his hand down his boyfriend's back. Michael pulled away from Erik's cock and pressed his lips to Charles'. And Charles could taste the cock on Michael's tongue and he thought it tasted just lovely.

There was a reason why Charles Xavier was so good at sucking dick.

"Your turn cutie," Erik said gentle as he brought Charles' head closer. Charles engulfed Erik's cock and began running his lips up and down Erik's long shaft with consistency. Michael reached up and held onto the part of Erik's cock that Charles couldn't quite get all the way into his mouth, after all—Lehnsherr's had big cocks—one can't really be expected to deep-throat it all. He began to move his hand with Charles' sucks, helping his boyfriend bring his brother divine pleasure.

After a moment, Michael released his grip and stood. He leaned next to his brother and looked down at his boyfriend, watching him as he sucked Erik's cock like the horny little British boy he was. "Sucks good cock, doesn't he?" Michael asked over to his brother. Erik was looking down into those blue soul-stealing eyes as he thrust into Charles' mouth, "Yeah," he rasped out, "He's a good cock-sucker, you lucky bastard."

Michael hopped up on the counter. "Mmm," he said softly, still looking down at Charles, "You didn't think I wouldn't share this one with my own brother, did you?" he murmured as he leaned in closer to Erik's neck. Erik turned his head to face Michael, who looked up at him and away from Charles. "No," Erik said with a knowing smile, "I knew you'd share," he muttered himself before pressing his lips to Michael's.

This time Charles really DID almost come in his pants. His eyes widen and he froze his head movements. He then moaned out shamefully around the cock in his mouth as he watched the Lehnsherr twin's kiss. He wasn't even sure if he'd make it past two strokes of his cock before he exploded—fucking Christ that was hot.

Michael slipped his tongue in Erik's mouth for a split second before he pulled away. He placed a quick kiss to Erik's lips before he looked back down at his boyfriend. "What's wrong Charles?" He asked with a wicked grin, "You never seen two twin's kiss before?"

Charles just shook his head, and then removed his temporarily frozen mouth from Erik's cock. He was panting slightly and starting to get lightheaded—but that just could have been because all of his blood was flowing to his cock instead. "No," he breathed out, "I haven't. That was the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Chuckling, Michael slid off the counter and began to unfasten his own pants, "Well," he said as he unzipped his fly, "Erik and I discovered back in our college days, after spending one night with too many bottles of whisky, that we were quite good at fucking around with each other," he let his jeans drop to the ground as he took out his own cock from the slit in his boxers.

"But we don't do this shit with just each other," Erik informed him quickly, "We always have to have a third—that's the number one rule."

"And no penetration," Michael supplied as well. He guided his cock to Charles' opening mouth, "That just aint gonna happen," he said as he slipped it in.

"That," Erik said with a smirk as he looked over at his twin, "and we'd never agree on who would be the 'giver' and who would be the 'receiver'."

"Cuz Lehnsherr's don't bottom!" They both said at the same time and then laughed.

Interesting, Charles thought as he sucked Michael's cock, so sex is out but blowjobs okay? He flashed his eyes up to the twin's just as Erik was bringing Michael back into another kiss. What intriguing new thing have I got myself into, Charles thought again as he opened his jaw wider and tried to cram more of Michael's cock into his mouth.

"Mmm," Erik hummed against his brother's lips, "he's trying to deep-throat you," he glanced down to Charles, "isn't he?"

Michael moaned out loudly, bracing one hand against Erik's chest and the other on the counter. Erik helped steady his twin while he got his cock sucked. "Fucking little nympo," Michael said in response to Erik's deep-throat remark. He thrust his hips forward a bit, fucking into Charles' soft mouth.

"Come here Michael," Erik said as he pulled his brother away from the counter and placed both hands on either side of his twin's hips. He helped rock Michael's hips forward, driving the man's cock deeper into Charles' mouth. "God look at him," Erik whispered from behind his brother, "he never stops trying to get more of it in his mouth," he said as he continued to thrust his brother's hips into Charles' face. Michael groaned in agreement and tipped his head back onto Erik's shoulder to kiss him—it was messy and sloppy and slightly off centered.

"Please tell me we can fuck this one," Erik breathed into Michael's ear once the kiss broke. He then nuzzled his neck before mouthing against it hotly. Michael closed his eyes and moaned out softly. "I don't know—I haven't even fucked him yet myself," he said breathily. He opened his eyes again and looked down to Charles, "You're not a virgin, are you Charles?" he questioned and Erik's heart skipped a beat.

Erik wasn't sure what he wanted more: Charles TO be a virgin, or NOT. It was very conflicting.

Cocking his eyebrow, Charles just looked up at his boyfriend. He pulled off the man's cock and said: "Do I look like a virgin?" And Erik wasn't sure if he was relieved or slightly disappointed.

Smirking, Michael looked over to his brother and then back down at his boyfriend. "So you wouldn't be opposed to us fucking you then?" And Charles just stared hotly up at both Lehnsherr twin's. "I was hoping," he said with a slow forming smile, "that one of you would fuck me while the other had their cock in my mouth."

Both twin's just looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we can do that Charles," Erik said as he reached down and grabbed onto the brunet's upper arm. He hoisted him up and brought him into a sloppy kiss before sending Charles' face his brother's way for another quick kiss. Erik then kissed Michael, leaning over Charles to do so, before they all broke away.

"Let's take this upstairs," Michael said, stepping the rest of the way out of his pants.

…

Both Lehnsherr's helped rid Charles of his clothes, Michael being the gentler one by unzipping and pulling down his pants carefully, while Erik simply decided ripping Charles' tee-shirt off of him was the easiest route to go.

Erik attacked Charles' bare chest with his lips, nipping and kissing all over the man's soft skin while Michael sunk to his knees and took Charles' erection in his mouth and began servicing him much like Charles was doing to him in the kitchen only minutes ago. Erik came around to the backside of Charles and wrapped an arm around his chest, kissing his neck, and holding him still while Michael sucked him off. Charles moaned and closed his eyes, taking in the feel of both Lehnsherr twin's mouths on him at once. Erik reached down and placed his other hand on the brunet's hip and started gently thrusting them forward, to fuck into Michael's mouth while Erik continued to kiss his neck with an open mouth.

Moaning shamelessly now, Charles opened his eyes, one hand went up and one hand went down, to tangle in each twin's hair, holding both of them in place. He encouraged Michael to suck faster and Erik to kiss harder. Humming around Charles' cock, Michael bobbed his head back and forth quicker as his eyes flashed up to watch his brother pull out from his boyfriend's neck and seal their lips together.

Erik then came around on the other side of Charles and sank down to where Michael was. "Let me have a turn," he said and Michael pulled off. They kissed quickly; tongues darting out just to rub surfaces before Erik pulled away and started on his own sucking of Charles' cock. Charles was panting by this point, looking down wantonly between the twins' as his hips rocked back and forth gently, guiding his cock into Erik's mouth.

"Let's get him off like this," Michael said to Erik as he looked up hotly at his boyfriend. "Let's suck him dry."

Erik pulled away with a wet pop and looked over at his brother. "You want to have another Lehnsherr cock sucking competition, don't you?" He asked with a knowing smirk. Michael just shrugged. "What? Why not? Let's see who can get him off first."

Charles liked the sound of that.

Rolling his eyes, Erik just shook his head at his brother. "Fine," he said plainly, "but don't cry to me when I get your boyfriend to come in my mouth and not yours." He moved over for Michael to take the reins.

"We'll see about that," Michael said and then swallowed Charles down greedily. The younger man groaned out and placed his hand around his boyfriend's head, pulling him closer with every suck. Michael gagged Charles' cock down, deep-throating it the best he could.

"Come on, get out of the way," Erik said, pushing his brother off of Charles, "Let me show you how it's done."

Once Michael pulled off Charles' cock, he leaned back and watched as his brother started sucking where he left off. Erik bobbed his head quickly, looking up at the lucky brunet as he worked his cock like he meant it.

When Charles closed his eyes and moaned out loudly, thrusting his hips more, Michael muttered: "You bastard," to his brother and then came to stand behind Charles. He starting trailing kisses down the shorter man's back while holding him close with an arm to the chest. Erik popped off Charles' cock and glanced up at his twin. "You give up already?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you," Michael told Erik calmly between kisses to Charles' neck, "I haven't thrown in the towel yet."

"Then get your sexy ass down here and take your turn—before I do it for you and get him to come down my throat," Erik said with another smug smile. Michael rolled his eyes at his brother's heckling attempts and lowered himself back down to the floor next to Erik. He pushed his brother out of the way and showed HIM how HE sucked cock.

Moaning louder and rocking his hips back and forth ever so slightly, Charles' breathing was starting to turn into pants. He looked down at Michael, who was sucking his cock now… wait no, he was pulling off, it was Erik's turn again, and he placed his hand on top of Erik's head and moved it along with his bobs.

"Oh yes," Charles rasped out, moving his hand faster and looking down intently at the man sucking his cock. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and part of him wanted to come in Erik's mouth, only because he knew it would probably be the only time he could, so he tangled his fingers in the German's hair and encouraged him to go faster. "I gonna come Erik," he said with a breathy moan, not letting the man go anywhere.

Michael just shook his head with a smirk at his brother as the man continued to work his boyfriend's cock fervently. "Fucking Erik," he mumbled as he came closer, "At least let me get in on this," he said and Erik scooted over for his twin to get his mouth on the part of Charles' cock that Erik couldn't fit into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the base of Charles' shaft, licking and mouthing while Erik kept up with the running of his lips over and over again over Charles' cock. Michael lowered his face more and licked at Charles' balls, causing the brunet to cry out—he placed one hand on either twin's head as he came into Erik's mouth hotly.

Moaning himself as he felt Charles fill his mouth up with his seed, Erik flashed his eyes up at the younger man. Once Charles was spent, Erik pulled back and grabbed his brother's head, bringing him into a kiss, where he transferred most of Charles' cum into his mouth. Michael licked Erik's tongue clean and they kissed again while Charles watched on shaky legs. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve such luck.

Groaning into Erik's mouth, Michael ran a hand down Erik's face as they continued to kiss. Once Erik pulled back he looked proudly at his brother. "Told you I'd get him to come first," he told Michael and Michael just smirked himself. "That's because you spend so much time sucking cock," he murmured against Erik's lips before placing a quick kiss to them. Erik just grinned and said: "Looks like I get to fuck him."

Oh, Charles thought as that bit of information sunk in, it was THAT kind of competition—how fun.

Pulling back from Erik finally, Michael smiled at his brother and said: "At least get me off like you did him," he looked up at Charles, "you can help too." Charles, who was still trying to catch his breath and get his head to stop spinning, (these Lehnsherr twins were something else) just looked down hotly at his lover. He nodded his head. "Let's take this to the bed," he suggested.

They all made their way to Michael's king sized bed and climbed on. Michael propped himself up by the pillows and watched as Erik and Charles took turns sucking him off, switching every few minutes or so. Erik helped Charles suck by moving his head up and down for him and after awhile they were both just licking Michael's cock like it was a damn popsicle, their tongues brushing over each others in the process. They both licked up Michael's shaft at the same time and met at the top with a kiss. Erik slipped his tongue in and tasted Charles before pulling back and taking Michael's cock into his mouth again. Charles kissed Erik's face and neck as the man serviced Michael.

"Gonna come Erik," Michael rasped out, "get him ready." Erik popped off Michael's cock and grabbed Charles by the arm while Michael took over stroking; he came up on his knees as Erik positioned Charles on all fours. "Spread your legs Charles," Erik murmured to the younger man and Charles complied by kneeing his legs further apart. Michael came up right behind Charles, still stroking his cock and aimed at Charles' hole.

Charles took Erik's cock in his mouth as Erik leaned over the brunet and spread his asscheeks for Michael. Both Lehnsherr's moaned out, Erik from Charles' lips wrapping around his cock and sucking, and Michael when he let his load loose on Charles' ass.

"Fuck Charles," Erik grunted out as he looked down at the man sucking his cock. Michael groaned out as well, running his hand over his cock a few more times as he finished his release.

"Is he good and lubed up?" Erik rasped out as he brought a hand up to cup Charles' face while the younger man sucked him off. "Very," Michael told his brother as he got the last few drops out and then smacked his cock against Charles' ass, "He's ready to be fucked."

Erik looked wantonly down at the smaller man, "Need my cock back Charles," he told him as he ran his hand down Charles' face. Charles flashed his eyes up before he came off Erik's cock. He gave it one more heavy lick just for good measures and a shiver ran through Erik's body.

Making his way to the other side of Charles, Erik kneed his way up behind the smaller man. "Oh yeah," he said once he saw the present Michael left for him, "you got him good Michael—look at all that cum," he smirked at his brother proudly, "that was a big load."

"It's that fucking mouth of his," Michael told his twin as he sat back on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face, "I told you he gives amazing blowjobs."

"And what about me?" Erik muttered while he looked down at Charles' cum covered ass in awe. "You helped too, of course," Michael told the other Lehnsherr twin, giving him a knowing look. Erik grinned at his brother and then lathered his dick in the come all over Charles' ass, except for the amount that was on his entrance—Erik would need that there. He placed both hands on the younger man's hips and thrust in, only an inch or two at first. Charles keened out, curving his back and raising his head up as he moaned out.

"I think he likes it," Michael said as he came up behind Erik, placing both hands on his brother's hips to help him push in. Charles moaned out again and Erik slipped a few more inches in. Michael rocked Erik's hips forward, getting his brother's cock all the way in finally. "Fuck he feels good," Erik rasped out once he was all the way in the brunet, "fuck Michael—you lucky bastard," he started rocking his hips more, "You should at least let me get him on the weekends," he said as he looked behind himself to Michael.

"We'll see," Michael told him and then pressed his lips to Erik's; still helping him thrust his hips.

Turning back to face Charles once he pulled away from Michael's lips, Erik gripped onto the smaller man tighter, fucking into him quickly. "What do you say Charles?" Erik huffed out as he drove his cock deeper and faster into him, "Can I fuck you on the weekends?" Charles just moaned out and lowered his upper body down to the bed, giving Erik a better angle to fuck into him. "Yes," He panted out after a moment, "I want your cock in me every day," he got out between poundings.

Glancing back at his brother, Erik smiled proudly, slowing his thrusts down somewhat. "You hear that? EVERY day." But Michael just rolled his eyes and brought his head down to start mouthing at Erik's neck. "Maybe," he said between kisses. He then licked up Erik's neck, snaking his hand down fondling Erik's balls as the man fucked his boyfriend into the mattress. Charles groaned out; sweat dripping down his body as he hid his face in the sheets. Erik snapped his hips a couple more times, feeling his completion near. He grunted out a short breath and Michael came up off Erik's neck, "you going to come?" He murmured into Erik's hair and the other twin just nodded. "I'll help you," He informed Erik, bringing the hand that was on his balls up to rest on Erik's hip.

When Erik pulled out, Michael reached over and pumped his cock for him. Erik came all over Charles' perfect ass as well, coating it nicely and adding to Michael's previous work. Erik let a curse slip past his mouth as Michael stroked him through his completion; he placed a hand on Charles' hip to steady himself.

Once Erik was done, Charles' ass covered perfectly in the sticky white stuff, he leaned back into his brother, panting and sweaty. Michael removed his hand for Erik's cock and wrapped his arm around his chest. "Haven't done that in awhile," he muttered into Erik's ear.

Charles turned around and came off all fours; he kneed his way over to Erik and Michael and kissed Erik. Michael leaned his head over Erik's shoulder and joined in on it. They all three took turns kissing each other before Michael got off the bed and headed for the shower. He looked back at Charles. "You want to join me luv?" Charles nodded and said: "I'll be in in a minute," and Michael smiled and made his way across the room to the en suite bathroom.

Once the door closed Charles attacked Erik again, kissing him fervently and holding the taller man's face tightly with both hands. Charles broke away, keeping Erik's face cupped in his hands and told him: "No one's ever quite fucked me like you just did," on a breath and looked back and forth between Erik's eyes.

Looking wistful, Erik glanced back into the younger man's eyes. "Charles," he said gently but with forbidden desire behind it, "I wish you were mine—but you belong to my brother—I can't fuck you again unless Michael says it's okay."

Charles lowered his head for moment. He knew this was true. He looked back up. "Erik," he said with a small smirk. "Would it change your mind if I told you," his smirk turned wider, "I too have a twin brother?"

Erik nearly fell off the bed.

Um…TBC? Anybody want to see Erik/Charles/James? (Aka, Bonus Chapter #3)


	14. Chapter 14

The door flung open to Michael's house and to Erik's shock/horror, James stood there…shirtless (okay, the shirtless part wasn't so bad). What horrible parallel universe have I stepped into, Erik wondered as he debated diving into the nearest bush for cover.

Instead, he just looked at the man who had attacked him with his lips at the bar all those months (god, it has been months, hasn't it?) ago. "Uh…James?" Erik said like a dope. What was he suppose to do here?

"Hello Erik," the other man supplied kindly for him when he was positive Erik was stumped. He might have even enjoyed this as well.

Erik shook his head and came too. Right—half naked James answering his brother's door—this can only end one way. "Is my brother home?" Erik questioned…and then saw the huge newly forming hickey on the Scottish man's neck. Of course he is—James didn't just give that to himself…Erik hoped…

"Of course, come in," James said as he stepped aside, waving his boyfriend's (that's right: Boyfriend's!) twin brother in. "He's just showering, he should be out in a minute."

Ah—so they did just have sex, Erik thought as he made his way into the place he once called home. Ah, good old couchy—how he's missed you. No, not really—Charles' bed is quite comfy, thanks.

"So," Erik said, curiously getting the best of him (and also because he's still a giant ass), "is my brother still a selfish prick in the bedroom?" He asked as he looked around the living room—Christ, it's actually gotten cleaner since the last time he was here. He suspects James may have something to do with that.

"Wha..what?" James stuttered out, looking just as flustered as Charles did when Erik says something naughty to his prudish boyfriend. It was kind of cute on James too.

No. Nope—you cannot have those thoughts anymore Lehnsherr, Erik thought to himself as he turned away from the man he ALMOST slept with, you will not ruin what you have with Charles. Not even for a piece of that Scottish ass. Although sleeping with two of Michael's boyfriends back to back would be freaking HILARIOUS. (See, Erik's still an ass…)

"Come on James," Erik said, turning back to face the other man, "I know my brother's a greedy prick when it comes to sex," James briefly panicked when a image of Erik and Michael having sex floated past his mind, but then Erik followed up with: "I am dating his ex after all—I know all about my brother's self-centered ways when it come to time in the bedroom," James let out a sigh.

Not that the idea of Erik and Michael having sex together wasn't hot, James thought, just a bit much to take in at once. He quickly wondered what a threesome with the twin's would be like…

"I..um.." James flustered on. Clearly the man was uncomfortable with Erik's intrusive question. (Intrusive? The man has no idea what intrusive is—he doesn't live with Raven.)

"I'd like to think I'm quite accommodating in the bedroom now a days," came Michael's voice as he descended down the stairs and made his way over to his blushing boyfriend. He looped an arm around James' waist and brought him close, nuzzling his ear. "Isn't that right luv?" He cooed softly into his lover's ear, "you liked that blowjob I gave you earlier, right?"

James blushed even more as he hissed out a: "Michael!" and Erik just rolled his eyes-he felt a little sick himself.

Wow, he thought dryly, so his brother had a revelation—one blowjob later and he's no longer an egotistical jerk.

Well…

Michael just chuckled at his boyfriend's prudish behavior. He gave him a smack on the ass and sent him on his way. "Go get dressed, unless you want to meet me upstairs for round two," Michael told him with the raise of his eyebrows. Erik made a sarcastic face and tried not to throw-up in the nearest potted plant as James scurried off upstairs. Darn, Erik liked seeing him shirtless.

What? Erik's dating Charles—he's not dead. He can look.

But more importantly…

What the fuck happened to his brother? Since when was he this nice, cares for other's feelings type guy? They're Lehnsherr's damn it—they don't act like this, they-

Oh, Erik thought as he made a face of realization, that's right—HE acts like that around Charles. Well, looks like the Lehnsherr twin's do have a softer side to them after all.

Goddamn cute blue eyed brunet's…

That's Erik's ONLY weakness.

"So," Michael said after James went back upstairs, he looked to his twin. "Fancy seeing you here—haven't seen you since you ran off with my boyfriend six months ago—you come by to try and take James too?"

Erik sighed. He deserved that. "No Michael, I don't want James. I'm quite happy with Charles as a matter of fact." He gave his brother a dry look. "But that's actually what I came by here to talk about."

"What? The fact that you stole my boyfriend or that you're quite happy with him now?" Michael asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Will Erik ever get a break? Christ.

Another sigh. Michael sure was making this difficult for Erik—how was he supposed to apologize when his brother was being such a giant dickwad? He wasn't making Erik want to do anything besides leave. "Listen Michael…you're not making this easy…"

"Oh," Michael said with an unpleasant smirk, "Did you think I was going to?"

Erik shot his twin another dry look. "Come on man, you know what I came here for…don't be a dick."

"You want to talk about being a dick? A dick is someone who steals their twin brother's boyfriend." Michael said and then cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. Sooo….Michael's still bitter about that it would appear.

"Okay," Erik said slowly, "I deserve that." He looked back at his brother. "Michael, I came by to apologize—to say what I did was wrong." Fun, but wrong.

"And it took you six months to realize this?" Michael asked.

"I've been… busy…"

_"Charles, I really had something important I needed to do today," he said as he fucked Charles over the kitchen counter, gripping the smaller man's hips._

_"But I'd rather you stay here and fuck me all day," Charles panted out as he curved his back and held onto the edge of the sink tighter._

_…fuck it, Erik thought, and then drove his cock into Charles deeper…._

Michael rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"I'm serious," Erik said, "I have a job now." Michael's eyes widened—like nearly popped straight out of his head. "You? A job?" He looked doubtfully at his brother. "Erik, I've already told you—dealing drugs is not a real job…"

Erik shook his head with a disgusted look on his face. Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence there Michael. "No, it's a legitimate job Michael—I work in a machine factory…all of my co-workers are afraid of me though—they think I'm an ex-con or something." Possibly a murderer.

Actually smiling now, Michael just shook his head in disbelief. "A job? Erik fucking Lehnsherr has a job? I never thought I'd see the day," he suddenly gasped. "What a second…did you get the job for Charles? Or even better, did he MAKE you get a job?" Oh that would be just too funny.

Erik shook his head. "He didn't make me—I went out and got it on my own freewill."

Another look of disbelief crossed over Michael's features. Who was this man standing before him? "Really? And what prompted this? You have a sudden revelation and decided you didn't want to be a bum anymore?" Much like Michael's sudden revelation to NOT be a selfish prick in the bedroom anymore. See? Two can play at this.

"I love him," Erik said truthfully. Michael gasped. He LOOKED at Erik. "What?" He asked just for clarification. Did Erik really just use the L word?

"I love him Michael," Erik said again, "I'm sorry that I betrayed you as a brother, but I'm not sorry that I took him from you—I love him, and I wouldn't change what happened for all the money in the world." Seriously, Erik fucking Lehnsherr: extreme romantic at heart. Who knew?

Michael just stared at his twin. He really didn't know what to say. "Wow," he said softly, "I really don't know what to say." He shook his head and looked down for a moment before bringing his eyes back up. "Love him? Like—love him, love him?"

"Love him, love him," Erik confirmed, "Like, love him enough to make him mine forever."

Michael really needed to stop gasping—he was getting light-headed. "My god Erik—what's happened to you?" Who was this man before him; Romeo? (Wow, was that the best you could do Michael? Fucking Romeo? And what, does that make always-the-girl Charles Juliet? Christ.)

"Charles happened to me," Erik said with a soft smile. (Epic Aww.)

"Wow," Michael said again quietly…and then: "You are such a huge fucking pussy! What happened to: Lehnsherr's don't love, Lehnsherr's don't have feelings, Lehnsherr's don't take it up the ass (Lehnsherr's have huge cocks—he forgot that one)," he looked at his brother with a squinted eye, "you're not taking it up the ass are you?"

"No, no—fuck no," Erik said with a head shake. He looked back at his brother seriously. "I know what I said, and I was wrong. Charles has changed me—I guess…I just never found the right one before Charles—he's what I needed to complete me—he's like the other half of my soul. I WANT to do better when I'm with him." Fucking seriously Aww! Where the fuck was Charles to be hearing all this heartwarming shit when you needed him—boy is missing out!

"Get out," Michael said as he pointed to the door, "You are not my brother," he concluded. He then smiled gently at Erik. "So I guess this means you owe me a thanks then—like, a huge fucking thanks." That's right, had not been for him there'd be no Charles in Erik's life. See? Michael's not so bad after all. Just a giant dickwad sometimes.

Erik smiled his own soft smile. He looked down. "Yeah," he said dimly before looking back up, "I owe you a lot—I wouldn't have met Charles had not been for you." Only replace the word 'met' with 'stole'…

"Well," Michael said as he made his way closer to his brother, "I'm glad that everything worked out between you two," he placed his hand on Erik's shoulder, "but if you ever sleep with one of my boyfriend's again," he then turned deathly serious, "you and I—we're through—like, you will no longer be my brother—I will never speak to you again."But Erik just smiled. "You don't have anything to worry about Michael," he said as he brought his own hand up and placed it over his twin's, "I love Charles—I would never do him wrong like that—I don't care who you bring home (as long as it's not Charles)—I wouldn't fuck them for anything in the world, not if it meant hurting Charles."

The corner of Michael's mouth curved up. "I can't believe it… what a fucking pussy he's turned you into!" He laughed as Erik called him a bitch with his own smile, pushing Michael away from him.

"Wow," came James' voice from the top of the stairs, "That was really fucking heart-touching," he appeared with a smile on his face as he looked at the two identical twins in the living room, "now let's have a kiss," he said jokingly once he got to the middle of the stairway.

Michael made a 'Really?' face at his lover as he started to step away from Erik, but suddenly Erik pulled his brother back into him and into an open mouth kiss. James nearly fell down the stairs and pissed his pants as Michael just flailed around and tried to pry Erik's lips off of him. Once Erik finally did pull back he looked so fucking smugly at his brother it was uncalled for.

"What the fuck!" Michael declared loudly as he looked at his clearly insane brother, "What the hell Erik!" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Erik just shrugged. "What?" he asked, "we haven't done that since we we're 19," he just HAD to add. Jerk.

This time James DID fall down the stairs beside himself as Michael flushed in embarrassment. James was positive he was going to have a hard-on for the next fucking week or so, thanks.

Erik laughed at his brother's state of humiliation and thought to himself: I wonder if I should tell Charles about that? Is it really cheating if you kiss you own twin brother? He then looked at the way James was practically eye-fucking the two of them, like he was secretly plotting a way to get both Lehnsherr twin's in bed at once (nice try James, but Erik wouldn't do that to Charles) and decided he was absolutely going to tell Charles.

After all, Charles was his little minx.

…

"You did what?" Charles asked as he looked up from his book. He blinked.

"It was hilarious!" Erik said again as he took the seat across from Charles on the couch, "James was all like-"

"James was there?" Charles said suddenly, jealousy thick in his cute British accent.

"Charles…" Erik chided with a look.

"Sorry…" Charles said softly. He knew he needed to work on his jealously. Erik was his, and ONLY his—he already knew this.

Now if only there were something that Erik could put on Charles' finger to prove this…

"Anyways," Erik said with a knowing smirk as he slid closer to his boyfriend on the couch, "So James was spying on us from atop the stairs or some shit like that, and after Michael and I made our peace he said: Wow, that was heart-touching, now let's have a kiss, so I grabbed Michael, and kissed him."

Charles just stared at the man. "Kissed him?"

"Yep."

"Like, on the lips?"

"Open mouth in fact."

This time it was Charles that nearly fell over, only it was on the couch, not the stairs. "Jesus Erik, really?" He tried to hide the growing erection that was forming in his pants. Christ, what's up with him and James; what's so hot about twin Lehnsherr's kissing? Sheesh…Erik just didn't get it.

"Really," Erik clarified, moving a touch closer to his lover on the couch, "Only I didn't kiss him like I kiss you," he whispered against Charles' lips, "because I kiss you like this," he then pressed his lips fully against Charles', meshing them together slowly and with passion. Charles' eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the feel of the man he loved more than anything lips meld with his. Erik brought his hand up to cup Charles' jaw, tipping his face into the kiss more.

Pulling away with a breath, Erik looked deeply into the brunets' eyes. "Yes Charles," he said softly, "kissing you is much better." Charles smiled like a dope and looked dreamily into Erik's eyes. "That's so hot."

"What is luv?" Erik asked tenderly, running his hand down Charles' face.

"You and Michael kissing."

Erik's hand fell. He looked dryly at his boyfriend.

"What?" Charles questioned, confused by Erik's sudden lack of affection. What did he do wrong? It was hot—the twin's kissing—he was just disappointed that he missed it. Lucky James…

"I was hoping you were referring to that kiss I just gave you—I guess I was wrong," Erik said a bit on the pouty side (gee, wonder who he got that from). "And yet, here you are, thinking about my brother and I kissing…perv," he added, because, well—he can.

"Oi!" Charles said in his pervy defense, "You shouldn't tell me these things and NOT expect me to get turned on." He crossed his arms over his chest. Erik still just looked 'unamused' at him. "Okay, what about this," Charles said, uncrossing his arms and looking back at his German hunk, "Let's pretend that there are two of me." Erik's ears perked up suddenly, he smiled at his British lover, "I'm listening," he told Charles.

"Right…" Charles said. He didn't quite care for that 'wishful' look on his boyfriend's face from the thought of a second Charles. "Anyway…so let's say that there were two of me-"

"Question," Erik cut in, putting one finger up, "Am I allowed to sleep with 'other Charles'?" He smiled coyly. Charles shot HIM a flat look. Clearly this conversation was going south fast. "No." Charles supplied. Erik frowned. "Why not?"

"Erik!"

"Sorry.."

"ANYWAYS," Charles went on, for some reason, "Say you walked in a saw me and… 'other Charles'-"

"Can we call him: Charles number two?" Erik was a little more excited about this than warranted for—Charles was starting to become offended.

Yet, he kept going….

"No," he said sternly and then tried AGAIN (seriously, he should probably just stop now while he still can). "So say that you walked in on me and the other Charles kissing…how would you feel about that?"

Now it was Erik who was the one getting hard in the pants. "I want to have sex with you right now just from the thought."

"See!" Charles declared, "It's hot—I know! So why was it wrong for me to think it was hot that you and Michael kissed?"

Face falling again, Erik stuck his hand up and starting ticking things off his fingers, "One, he's my bother-"

"You're the one who kissed him."

"TWO, he's _your_ ex," Erik shot him a wryly look.

"Only cuz you stole me away," Charles added.

Erik stopped. "You regret that?"

"Never." Charles said without skipping a beat.

"Good," Erik looked lost, "Wait…what were we talking about?"

Charles shrugged. "I don't think it was important."

Sitting back against the couch, Erik just said: "Yeah, I guess not," he looked over at Charles, "but I am horny now though." A smirk spread over Charles' face. "So am I."

"So," Erik said as he leaned in closer, "What would you like to do about that?"

"Well," Charles said as he looked off to pondered that question, although he already knew the answer, "I was thinking," he glanced over at his lover, "I could suck your cock until you come down my throat, and possibly lick your balls while I am down there (Erik growled hotly) and then you could suck my cock until I come as well, and possibly slip a in finger me while you're at it—using your come as lubricant of course."

"Damn it Charles," Erik grit out wantonly. He had to readjust himself AGAIN to a more comfortable position. He should just take his bloody pants off.

"Or," Charles went on with a wicked smile (Erik nearly DIED), "You could jerk me off until I come all over your hand and then use THAT as lube and fuck me in the ass." Erik's cock twitched. Was Charles just ASKING to be pounded into the couch that evening? Because Erik was pretty sure that he was going to fuck Charles until he couldn't see straight. "Charles," Erik breathed out, "I swear to god.."

"Or maybe," Charles just continued right on, ignoring Erik's pleads, "You can jerk yourself off and come all over my ass and then fuck me using that a lube," he thought about this, "Hmm, I guess that wouldn't really work that well, would it?" He gave Erik a sexy smile. Erik's stamina can't be THAT good.

Can it?

"I swear to god Charles if you do not stop talking I AM going to come all over your ass and fuck you into the couch," he then looked to the door, "Is Raven due home?"

"Probably."

"Good," Erik said because…shit, he really just didn't care, let her walk in on Erik ramming Charles' ass—fuck it. Maybe that will finally get her to move out. Wow, ERIK trying to get someone to move out—how the times have changed.

"Erik luv," Charles said, bringing his lover out of his ever-going quest to scar Raven for life, "As much as I would love to believe you have a great stamina, I hardly doubt that you'd be able to get off by masturbation and then immediately stick your cock in my ass to fuck me—I was just being flippant."

"_You're_ the one who suggested it," Erik purred into Charles' neck, nuzzling it as he did, "you dirty, dirty boy."

"Yes but, it's hardly feas—_oh_—ible," He moaned out as Erik started to mouth hotly over his neck. He then pulled back and looked at Charles with a smirk, "You shouldn't tell me these things and NOT expect me to get turned on." He smiled proudly at the younger man.

How dare he!

Charles just widened his eyes and looked at his lover in wonder. "Touché," he declared quietly…and then surged forward, grabbed Erik and brought him into an open mouth kiss.

"I think," Erik said between kisses, "We should at least try," he nipped at Charles' bottom lip, "to do your idea," he touched his tongue to Charles' quickly, just a fast lick, "where I come all over your ass and then fuck you with it."

Charles moaned into the kiss, slipping his own tongue out to glide across Erik's before retreating it back into his mouth. "You're so fucking filthy Erik Lehnsherr," he bit out hotly.

"I have an idea," Erik told the smaller man with a wicked voice, signaling that it was going to be fucking arousing. He placed his hand on top of Charles' head, pushing him down slightly, "Suck my cock for me baby…but don't swallow," he added with a smirk. Arousal could be seen in Charles' eyes, he lowered himself down to his knees, sliding off the couch as Erik unfastened his pants and pulled them down just enough to free his erection. Charles leaned forward the second he saw his target and took it in his mouth, sucking it down hotly as he flashed his eyes up at his boyfriend.

"Damn it Charles," Erik grit out as his hand darted out to tangle in the brunet's hair, "what have I told you about giving me those looks?" But Charles just smiled around Erik's cock and continued his relentless sucking. Erik moaned out and leaned his head back onto the couch, using the hand in Charles' hair to adjust the speed as he pleased. After a moment though, he realized that Charles was wearing entirely too much clothes for their current situation. "Charles," he breathed out painfully—he really hated having to tell that talented mouth to stop doing its sucking—it was a fucking crime. "I need you to stop for a moment," he rasped out. Charles furrowed his brows in confusion—cock still in his mouth—as he looked up at his lover. Erik sat back up on the couch; placing both hands on either side of Charles' face and pulled him off. "Take off your clothes—you're wearing way too much clothes," he told the smaller man.

Looking up at Erik, Charles finally got what he meant. "Oh, of course," he said and then started to undress.

Once naked, Charles went back to servicing Erik's cock and Erik went back to enjoying it.

"Goddamn it Charles," Erik growled out, "You're the best little cock-sucker _ever_—I've never had my cock sucked as good as you." He tightened his hand in Charles' hair and started pulling the younger man's head forward quicker, "just like that baby—that's good…._fuck_—that feels so good," he rasped out as his eye's slid shut as his head tipped back onto the couch. Charles worked his cock, running his lips over and over again over it until Erik was reduced to a moaning mess and streaming hotly into his mouth.

But Charles didn't swallow; he held onto the come in his mouth and looked up wantonly at Erik.

"Here," the older man said as he held out his hand, "right here." Charles opened his mouth and let all his hard work spill into Erik's open hand. "Now turn over," Erik commanded and Charles obeyed. Only Charles didn't just turned over, he _crawled_ over to the loveseat and pulled himself up on that, waiting for Erik to come get him.

Erik, who was just sitting there with his come in his hand and staring at Charles' provocative position like it was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen (which it was), realized that that was one way to ensure his bonner didn't go away. Jesus Charles, really?

Charles bared his ass for the other man to come get, leaning over the seat as he stayed on all fours. And Erik noticed it was PERFECT height. He was after Charles and across the room faster than he'd like to admit but who fucking cares when Charles looks like THAT. He stood behind the brunet, who was looking back over his shoulder at him with the most cock hardening come-fuck-me eyes Erik's even seen, and placed his come-free hand on Charles' back before he swiped his come-covered hand up Charles' asscheeks.

A helpless moan left Charles' mouth and Erik was positive his hard-on wasn't going anywhere. He wiped what was left of his come on his cock, which was still glistering with Charles' saliva, and looked FUCKING beautiful like that, and then placed his other hand on the other side of Charles' hip.

He pushed in—_and oh_—it was so fucking sensitive but it also felt _so good_. Charles' hole instantly clamped around his cock and Erik nearly fell on top his bent over sex-toy. "Damn it Charles," Erik huffed out as he pushed into him further, "You're so fucking tight— even after all the times I've fucked you blind during these last six months."It really almost wasn't fair. He slid into Charles all the way, his come making excellent lubrication as he pressed up on his toes to get into him at a deeper angle—he was going balls deep this time.

Charles _keened out_, burying his face into the loveseat as he leaned forward more, trying to open himself up for Erik to better fuck into him. Erik reached out, grabbed Charles by the back of his hair and pulled his closer as he leaned over his lover. "And you thought I wouldn't have enough stamina for this—you thought I wouldn't be able to stay hard after I got off," he hissed into his ear, "Remember at the restaurant, when I fucked you in the bathroom?" Charles let out a whimper. Of course he remembered. "Remember how after I filled that pretty little ass of yours up with my come and wanted to keep fucking you—but you told me no—that we didn't have enough time?" Erik rolled his hips forward and Charles let out a low moan. "Well now we have all the time in the world—and I'm going to fuck the shit out of you."

It was the last thing that Charles heard—before he knew it he was being fucked into the loveseat wildly—Erik having just pushed him back down and just started plowing into him relentlessly. Charles' face became quite acquainted with the cushions as Erik drove his cock; balls deep, into him over and over again.

Gripping onto the cushions for his life, Charles choked out: "Er-ik..you-re kil-ling m-me," as Erik pounded into him with all he had.

Erik slowed down. He stopped thrusting into Charles hard enough to ensure walking failure the next day and placed a hand on Charles' back. He slowly ran that hand down his boyfriend's back in a soothing manner and asked: "Shall I go slower for you luv?" Charles nodded his head against the loveseat, breathing gone ragged and ass already protesting Erik's cock. "Please," Charles choked out between breaths, "Not so hard." And Erik just smiled from behind his lover and continued to rub his boyfriend's back. "Anything for you dear," he said sweetly and then started ever-so-slowly thrusting back into Charles at a less traumatizing speed. Although Erik DID enjoy it while it lasted—had Charles been able to handle it (had Erik not had such a big cock, thank you very much) he might have even been able to get off again.

But this round wasn't about Erik getting off—it was about Charles.

He fucked into the smaller man smoothly, making sure to drag his cock nearly all the way out before sliding it back in, causing Charles to _groan_ out longly.

"Touch yourself Charles," Erik said breathily as he glided his cock back into his lover's ass. Charles reached underneath himself and took his cock in his hand and started stroking. Erik fucked into him efficiently, taking care to grip onto his hips firmly and bring Charles' ass back just enough to meet his thighs as he fucked the younger man. It didn't take long for Charles to reach his climax, a couple hand strokes in rhythm with Erik's thrusts and he was ejaculating all over the loveseat that shall be forever a joke when Raven sits in it next.

Charles' face collapsed into the cushion again as he breathed raggedly against it. Erik sent a smack to Charles' ass and withdrew his champion of a cock with pride. He looked down at his thoroughly fucked boyfriend and declared: "That WAS a good idea after all Charles—so much for being flippant," as Charles struggled to catch his breath.

Charles just looked back at his boyfriend; face still half buried in the loveseat (nowhere near his come thank you) and decided right then and there, that he'd probably hate Erik had he not loved him so much.

Thank god for love.

TBC


	15. Bonus Chapter 3

*More Twin on Twin action folks—this time involving Charles and James Xavier. (Again—not part of the story—never happened, blah, blah, blah—just me being a perv.) It will mainly be Charles and James servicing Erik (lucky man, huh?) But there will also be SOME James on Charles action going on—not a lot—just some. Nothing like in my last Bonus Chapter. Please enjoy my porn interludes before my husband discovers my dirty little secret and throws my computer away…

"Erik," Charles said when he opened his front door, "Glad you could make it," he smiled coyly at the taller man.

"Does Michael know we're doing this?" Erik asked—not that either answer would have stopped him. He brought Charles into his arms and looked deeply into his eyes before kissing him, and kissing him made him felt as if he were a thief—stealing something that wasn't his.

Erik loved to steal.

The kiss broke and Charles let out a pleasured sigh. He looked up at the other man. "He does," he said with a breath, "We made a deal. I get you once more—and he gets my brother James for a night." This made Erik smile.

"Wonderful trade off," he concluded. "Shall we?"

Charles nodded and pulled Erik more inside. He pressed the taller man up against the wall and began kissing him fervently; one quick kiss after the other.

"Shouldn't we at least wait for your brother?" Erik got out between kisses—not that he WANTED the man to stop doing what he was doing—Jesus Christ—_that mouth_—he was just very excited to have twin Xavier's at his disposal.

So excited in fact, he had to jerk-off twice that day before he even came over—The man wanted to last longer than five minutes for fucks sake.

"He'll be down in a bit," Charles breathed out softly, now mouthing at the German's throat— and—_ohhh_—that felt good. Erik brought his hand's up and held Charles' head in place, encouraging him to continue his mouthings.

But then Charles was sinking down lower, and lower, and…_ Oh_— Erik liked where this was going. It was just like in the kitchen the day of the threesome that Erik shall never forget. Charles hit his knees and looked up at Erik with those eyes—those fucking eyes! If he wasn't hard before he was sure as hell hard as a rock now. Then Charles had the _audacity_ to rub his face in Erik's crotch (_how dare he_) and Erik began to wonder why he wore pants over there in the first fucking place.

Oh, right—indecent exposure—Erik really didn't need that in his life right now. Can't just go walking around without pants on, now can you?

Erik moaned or groaned, or _something_—some undignified sound made its way from Erik's body and left his throat, and it made Charles start to mouth at the man's clothed erection now. Hungrily.

Seriously, why the fuck was Erik still wearing pants?

Quickly, Erik unzipped said pants and pulled them down, Charles helped—eagerly pulling the taller man's jeans down as well. Once Charles' goal was in sight, he started licking at it—covering Erik's plump cock with his salvia as he laved it with his tongue.

Erik's pants only got to his knees but he didn't care—all that he cared about was that Charles was sucking his cock like _that_. Also, any minute now there were going to be two Xavier twin's servicing his cock—he literally could not fucking wait. He wondered if James sucked cock as well as his brother did. Fucking little minx.

Speaking of cock sucking…

Charles opened his throat, taking as much of Erik's cock into his mouth he could, nearly choking himself with it as he did. "Easy baby," Erik cooed down to the man. He ran his hand down Charles' face sweetly but the little minx was determined to gag himself with the cock in his mouth. Fuck. Erik's knees went weak and he leaned more against the wall for support, his palms slapping against it as he tried (and failed) to keep himself upright. But Charles was sucking and _looking_ up at him like that and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold on for.

Both the wall and his load.

A much needed distraction was what Erik needed. Lucky for him he got just that when Charles— yes—_fucking Charles,_ walked down the hallway and saw just what was going on in his X-rated living room.

He sighed—and it was so very Charles-like. "I thought we agreed to wait until we were BOTH ready," Charles said, hands on his hips, and looking slightly peeved at his brother.

Erik looked down at—_ah_—James (who just smiled up at him, still with the cock in his mouth). Interesting, this was twice now that Erik had had his cock sucked by someone he just met. Not that he was complaining, because—_Jesus Christ_—they were the Xavier twin's.

Also, this answers Erik's question as to if James sucks cock as well as Charles does.

And the answer's a big fat yes.

Coming off Erik's cock, James just smile cheekily at his brother. "I'm sorry Charles—I just couldn't wait. I knew when you said he was tall dark and German, he'd be delicious—but I never imagined he'd be THIS delicious." He flashed his eyes back up to Erik, "I could just suck his cock all day."

Please, Erik thought as he looked down into those pools of blue, oh please suck my cock all day.

"Well," Charles said as he made his way closer, "you're just going to have to share," he announced as he joined his brother on the floor. Erik nearly came right then and there—it was almost too much—too much for him to handle. Fuck. BOTH Xavier twin's on the floor now; looking up at him with those _fucking eyes_. Christ life wasn't fair. No wait! Life was extremely fair! He had both Charles and James down on their knees, about to give him what was sure to be the best blowjob ever. _Ever_.

Tearing his eyes away from Erik's gaze, Charles turned to his brother and _fucking kissed him_! Erik inhaled a sharp breath and watched as the Xavier twin's made kissing look like it was something they did on a regular basis. Jesus Christ.

Oh _please_ be something they do on a regular basis…

Erik had to reach down and grab the base of his cock and squeeze. He was NOT going to prematurely ejaculate just from watching the twin's kiss.

More than likely, he would not live that down.

Though, he could always pull the: Surprise! I'm really Michael—not Erik! Erik would never prematurely come all over the place from watching two Charles' kiss… never…

Pulling back from the _kiss-that-Erik-shall-always-remember_, Charles looked fondly into his brother's eyes before licking James' lips. James reciprocated by sticking his tongue out as well and meeting it with Charles' for an open-mouth-tongue-kiss. Jesus Christ—Erik didn't even know those existed!

Erik squeezed his cock harder and nearly fell over. Why did he agree to this? He should have jacked-off in his car… on the ride over… or at the goddamn front door before knocking—this shit was killing him.

"Okay you two," Erik grit out, "you two have to stop before I paint you both with my come right here," he pulled them both apart by their heads. Both Xavier twin's grinned at each other before looking back up at their German-hunk for the evening. "And what's wrong with that?" Charles asked wickedly as he ran a slow hand up Erik's bare thigh. Fuck, he still had yet to remove his pants all the way and his cock was only getting harder by the minute. "How about you come now," Charles said as he wrapped his hand around Erik's cock, replacing Erik's hand with his own, "from us sucking this _lovely_ cock of yours," he began stroking, "and then you can also come later," he picked up pace, "when you fuck us both."

Jesus Christ!

Fuck. Us. _Both_.

Erik nearly came AGAIN (Jesus he really needed to work on that) as just the image of him fucking both Xavier twin's floated across his mind. Oh yes—he was going to bend them BOTH over and take turns on them. Running them like a train only he'd be the conductor and they were the cars and that hardly made sense, but do you really blame Erik when he has both Xavier twin's wanting to be fucked by him?

"Get over here and start sucking then," Erik rasped out and used both hands to bring each twin closer to his near explosive cock. He certainly wasn't going to be winning any awards for lasting long—that was for sure.

James and Charles took turns, one sucking right after the other, stopping every now and then to share a sloppy kiss, Erik's cock just inches from their face. At one point, one of their kisses lasted longer than Erik had patience for so he took his cock and maneuvered it between them, breaking their filthy kiss and forcing both Charles and James' mouths onto either side of his cock instead. And it felt so fucking good and was so fucking hot to witness—Erik wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. And they both looked up at him, their lips on his cock and their eyes shining blue and Erik thought he might cry. But then James ran his lips wetly along one side of Erik's cock while Charles worked on the other—sucking and kissing as much of the skin he could—using his tongue to lick a stripe along Erik's shaft. And now both Xavier twin's lips were overlapping, tongues licking out over each others as they attacked Erik's cock with wetness.

Moaning shamefully or shamelessly—he couldn't decide— Erik placed either hand on the Xavier's heads. He pushed their faces together and forced them to kiss again—right over his jutting cock, and it was beautiful and picture worthy but damn it he didn't have a camera. Why the fuck did he not think to bring a video camera for this?

A breathless moan came from one of the twins, and Erik didn't know which, but it didn't matter because the sight below him was so wonderful and arousing he just wanted it to last forever.

But it did not last forever—soon enough, Charles was pulling away, breathlessly, and turning back to look up at Erik. "You can take your hand off your cock now Erik—I know you're trying to stop yourself from coming—but as I said before, you can come now—all over the both of us if you'd like—and then come later while deep inside one of our asses…or both."

_Fuuuck_.

Erik literally was hanging on the best he could, so he took the hand that wasn't holding himself from coming messily everywhere, and pushed both Charles and James' heads together. They were cheek to cheek when Erik started running his hand over his cock, telling them: "Stick out your tongues," with a rasp. Both Xavier twin's stuck their tongues out, waiting and watching as Erik brought himself to completion.

It did not take long either. He ejaculated all over both brunets' tongues, aiming perfectly to cover both of their wet surfaces evenly. Once Erik got the last drop out, coating both of their tongues nicely, he waited to see what the twin's would do next.

And now, if he thought the kiss they shared earlier was hot—he had no idea how to describe what he saw now. Charles brought his tongue to James'; touching them together and smearing each others come against the others. They finally brought their faces closer for an open mouth kiss; sucking Erik's come off of each other's tongues and mouths.

Erik's cock twitched, and he was back in business baby!

Fucking Xavier twins—they'll be the death of him. They should bottle and sell those two—sure as hell would beat using Viagra.

Once the Licking-of-the-Come-off-the-Tongues session was over, Charles look hotly up at Erik and asked: "You need a minute, or are you ready for round two already?" before he placed both hands on Erik's shoes and looked up at him with hunger.

Erik swallowed. He may, need a minute.

"I think we should give him a minute," James whispered filthily to Charles, nuzzling his twin's neck with his face. "Mmm yes," Charles said in agreement, "perhaps he'd like to watch us make-out for a bit—while he cools down," he said with a smirk.

And promptly, Erik's cock twitched again. He didn't even need to see the sight to know that it would get him rock hard again. And what's all this shit about 'cooling down'? THAT is not how one: Cools Down—if anything—it will only get Erik fucking hot again.

He looked down at his cock.

Ah, Well— he was already half-way there. No point in trying to stop it now.

"Fuck Charles," Erik breathed out, "I would love to watch you boy's make-out—please do that for me." Begging? Was he begging? What have these two done to him?

It was time for Erik to regain some of his dominance—he reached down and grabbed each Xavier by the upper arm and hoisted them up—pulling them into a kiss that was right in front of his face. He then pulled them apart harshly, taking time to kiss each one, Charles first and then James. He slipped his tongue into James' mouth, trying to taste Charles on his tongue but all he tasted was himself and he thought: Oh yeah, that's right.

He pulled away, looking at each twin before directing them to go to the couch. Erik finally, FINALLY removed his pants, stepping out of them along with his shoes and socks (because only porn stars wear socks while they fuck) as he threw off his shirt. The only thing he kept on was his boxer briefs. He made his way over to the recliner, opposite of the couch, and sat down, watching as James and Charles lay down on the couch together, kissing each other and removing one and others clothes frantically. Erik had briefly wondered if his brother knew just what he got himself into by dating Charles the-filthy-little-whore Xavier.

Lucky bastard, maybe Erik could kill him and take over his life.

Realizing that he and Michael were not Cain and Abel, Erik decided to not have those thoughts and just continued to enjoy the free show he was receiving.

James was working down Charles' pants, kissing the exposed skin as he slid down his twin's body until he had finally removed his pants completely. Charles leaned forward and met James halfway, bringing him into a heated kiss.

Speaking of heated, Erik was finding himself very hot. He ran a hand down his sweaty chest, still watching intently as the twin's kissed each other shamelessly. Charles broke away and started mouthing down James' neck, both of them on their knees still, and James let out a moan that sent Erik's cock back into full harness. He reached down and pulled his cock free from his boxer briefs and began stroking himself as he watched the hot twin on twin action before him. Fucking Twincest—who knew?

But more importantly…

Why? Why didn't he bring a fucking camera?

Charles kissed James back down onto the couch and climbed atop his brother. He then started _drying humping_ him against the cushions—as if their make-out session wasn't arousing enough.

If Erik still had a shirt on he'd be tugging at the neck, because— fuck—it was hot in there. Small gasps started coming from his mouth as he worked his cock in his hand and watch as Charles now started _grinding_ against his brother's cock with his own.

Lucky Charles was still wearing his boxers and James still had on pants or the both of them would have probably gotten off right then and there—Charles was really giving it his all. He rutted against James, panting and burying his face in the other twin's neck and Erik was positive he could come again just from watching this.

Fucking… Camera… Seriously! He could have watched this tape everyday for the rest of his life and gotten off to it every time…So. _Fucking_. Hot.

Erik started stroking his cock faster, wondering if he could come three times in one day…well make that five if you count the two other times he jacked-off before he even got there.

Charles pulled back from his twin's neck and slowed down his dry-humping session—he too (much like Erik) looked a bit wrecked. His face was flushed and his hair was starting to dampen and curl at the ends and boy—you couldn't miss that massive hard-on tenting the front of his boxers. He looked down at James and smiled. "I think he's seen enough," Charles told his brother wickedly sexy-like and James just smiled back up at him and nodded his head. "I agree," he panted out. They both kissed again and next thing Erik knew he had two twins in his lap—they were kissing him and touching—running their hands down his body—wrapping around his cock and pumping. James mouthed at Erik's neck while Charles stroked his cock, his own mouth on the other side of Erik's neck until it came up at found the German's lips.

James wanted in on the kiss too, so he brought his head up and forced his lips in-between theirs. They shared a three-way kiss until Charles pulled away and went back to fisting Erik's cock. He watched as his boyfriend's twin brother kissed his twin brother. It was all so very unrealistic but it was happening so he just enjoyed it for what it was and wondered if they still had new episodes of the Jerry Springer Show.

All four of them would make wonderful guests.

Kissing James passionately, Erik moaned into his mouth as Charles worked his hand over the man's cock repeatedly. Erik pulled away, unable to wait any longer and requested: "On the floor, the both of you—and hands and knees."

Both Charles and James made their way to the floor, James losing his pants and Charles losing the rest of his clothes until they were both completely naked.

Good, Erik thought as he made his way closer, running a hand down each twin's bare back as he circled them, just how they should be—naked and on all fours—waiting to be fucked.

Fucked by Erik.

"Which one should I fuck first," Erik said slowly as he continued to circle around the twin's, his hand on his cock and lazily pumping, "you both look so utterly fuckable."

A low moan came from James and Erik said: "just for that," as he stroked his cock right in front of him, "I'm going to fuck you second." And it didn't make any sense to James but he already had a feeling that the German was partial to his brother to begin with so he didn't try and argue it.

Coming up behind Charles, Erik sunk down to his knees. He placed both hands on either side of the brunet's hips and moved Charles' body so that it was the perfect angle. "Oh, I'm going to fuck you so good Charles," he whispered out gently and a shiver ran up Charles' spine. He absolutely could not wait for Erik to fuck him again.

"James," Charles said breathily as he lowered his head down to the carpet, "In my pants—right pocket."

His brother reached over and pulled out the hidden bottle of lube and Erik smiled. Well played Charles, he thought as he took the bottle from James' hand and opened it. He poured a nice amount onto Charles' entrance, earning him a small gasp from the brunet as he made sure he was nice and ready.

Using his cock, Erik smeared the lubricant around Charles' hole and the head of the cock. Charles keened out and pressed his forehead to the ground more—he wanted Erik inside him so bad he could taste it. James was growing impatient himself—he too wanted to have the man inside of him, after all—Charles did go on and on about how amazing the German's cock felt inside of him when they fucked last.

Aka—the hottest threesome in the world; said Charles.

James resumed his position next to his brother, baring his ass and hoping that Erik would take him soon, he brought his face down to Charles' and placed a kiss to his head as Erik pushed in finally. Charles cried out, slamming his eyes shut and taking all of Erik's cock he could.

Slowly, Erik began to thrust into the smaller man—he probably should have prepped him better but he just had to get his cock inside of him that instant. He drew his hips back and thrust into Charles again—this time instead of crying out, a long moan slipped from the younger man's lips and Erik felt much better.

He didn't want to hurt him after all.

Looking over at James, Erik instructed: "Get yourself ready—I'm coming for your ass next," as he drove his cock into Charles with more speed now. And Jesus fucking Christ, he STILL wasn't going to last long—how many times did he have to get off before he could last longer than five fucking minutes?

Maybe the problem didn't lie within his cock, but more so with the fact that he was fucking the Xavier twins.

Pulling out of Charles, Erik brought James' ass closer with his right hand and slipped his cock into him next and—_fuck—_he was just as tight as his brother. Erik closed his eyes (said a prayer) and bit his cheek and began fucking into him now. James groaned out, doing the opposite of his brother and lifting his head up higher—craning his neck and curving his back as Erik fucked into him sharply. Erik had one hand on James' hip while he kept the other on Charles', keeping the other twin close for when he wanted to switch again.

Thrusting into James a little harder than he did Charles, Erik removed the hand on James' hip and tangled it in his hair instead. He brought James' head back more, using it as leverage as he fucked into him harshly. James moaned and closed his eyes. His brother was right—the man could fuck you into yesterday.

"Are you going to come James?" Erik huffed out, still driving his cock in and out of him swiftly. James moaned out a yes, nodding his head tightly as his eyes remained closed. So good—Erik's cock felt so good inside him.

And then Erik's cock was gone. James whimpered, opened his eyes, panting, and looked back at Erik with a look of: Dear Lord, why did you stop? But Erik just smirked. He sent a smack to the side of James' hip and told him: "I want you two to come at the same time."

Well that sounded mysterious, James thought. He wondered what the man had in store for them.

Erik then buried himself back into Charles, stuffing his cock in with a grunt as Charles keened out again, curving his back and arching his head as Erik pushed his way in. _God damn_ these Xavier twins were tight—and Charles tighter than he remember. Erik plunged his cock in all the way and began thrusting again. He brought both hands over this time and held onto Charles' waist as he drove his cock into him repeatedly.

Finding a pace he liked, Erik drilled into Charles like he meant it. He was starting to pant and gasp as he fucked the younger man with purpose.

He was NOT going to last. He needed a distraction.

Pulling out, Erik pushed James (leaving Charles feeling slightly abandon) onto his back and began sucking his cock while Charles watched from his hands and knees position. For some odd reason—this made Charles jealous. He pouted slightly as he watched Erik take all of his brother's cock into his mouth in quite a spectacular display of deep-throatism.

Yes, jealous would be quite the right word used to describe how Charles was feeling. He wanted Erik to suck HIS cock like that—or keep fucking him—either one would do really.

It wasn't until James _moaned_ that Charles felt his cheeks heat with envy—he wanted Erik to make HIM moan like that.

This is ridiculous, Charles thought as he fought the urge to punch his brother, this is what we agreed one, why am I feeling so jealous? He watched for a bit longer, but could only take so much of James' _moaning_ and Erik's head bobbing up and down before he was crawling his way over and bringing Erik's head up and off his twin's cock and crashing their mouths together.

Once Charles pulled away, he whispered softly: "I want you to suck _my_ cock like that," against Erik's lips. And Erik just smiled and replied: "Don't worry Charles—I was saving you for last for a reason," just as quietly as the brunet had spoke. James looked up, drugged-like, from his spot on the floor and wondered what all the hushed voices were about.

Erik and Charles kissed again before the taller man instructed Charles to straddle his brother. Bringing a pillow from off the couch, Erik told James to bring his hips up so he could place the pillow underneath him. Once he had both twin's at just the right angle, Erik slipped into Charles again, pushing him down to where he was lying on top of his brother but so that he could still fuck into him. Erik had to lower himself down a bit more but it worked.

"Kiss your brother," Erik rasped out gently as he began driving his cock in and out of Charles smoothly. Charles and James' lips pressed together softly, kissing each other as Erik watched and fucked into Charles slickly. After a minute, Erik switched—he hoisted James' hips up more and slid his cock into him next, starting his effortless fucking all over again. They twin's continued to make-out as Erik snapped his hips back and forth—fucking into James hotly.

Going back to Charles, the top brunet let out a loud groan as Erik poked into him again. He began slamming his hips quicker into Charles once he gave the younger man time adjust. Charles gasped out sharply with every slam of Erik's hips against his ass. He knew if he wasn't careful, he'd come all over his brother's stomach soon.

He wanted to come in Erik's mouth—or on Erik—whatever the taller man wanted really.

As if he could read Charles' thoughts, Erik withdrew his cock and smacked Charles' ass. "You two are just too fucking much," he declared with a grin, "now which one of you wants to suck me off to completion?"

James refused to go ass to mouth and Charles really wasn't keen on the idea himself so he just told Erik: "I'd rather you come in my ass," seductively as he came up off his brother and pushed Erik down onto his back and straddled him. Erik wasn't going to argue this position, or Charles, so he just lay back smiling, placing his hands around the brunet's hips and helping him lower himself down onto Erik's cock. Charles moaned out as he skewered himself on Erik's cock, feeling the burning rush hit his body again as Erik started thrusting up into him.

Kneeing his way over to Erik's head, James lowered himself down enough and Erik turned his face so he could take the other twin's cock into his mouth and start sucking. Charles felt that spike of jealousy again from watching Erik suck his brother's cock so enthusiastically, but then found it hardly necessary when Erik was fucking him the way he was. Erik slammed Charles' hips up and down on his body as he fucked into the younger man quickly, and all while sucking James' cock greedily.

Talk about multitasking.

It wasn't long before Erik felt his orgasm build, he plunged his cock up into Charles harsher, tightening his hold around the brunet's waist, still sucking James' cock, and moaned out (_around_ James' cock) as he filled Charles up.

Placing his hands on Erik's chest, Charles used it as leverage to push himself up and down more as Erik rounded his completion— Charles wanted to make sure he pulled every ounce of semen out of the man he could. Kinky little minx.

Pulling away from James' cock (and earning a small moan of protest as he did) Erik kept to his spot on his back on the floor and instructed for Charles to join James by his face. Charles came off Erik's cock (with a small hiss) and kneed his way up to where his brother was. Both their cocks were still raging hard and dripping pre-come—Erik knew neither of them would last long. He craned his neck and took turns sucking their cocks. James and Charles both moaned out when Erik wrapped his lips around them, taking turns and sucking quickly before switching.

"I want you both to come on me," Erik rasped out, "at the same time," he added before taking Charles back into his mouth and bringing one hand up to stroke James off. Going weak in the knees, Charles started to waver as he felt Erik bring him to his climax.

"Fuck, I'm going to come," Charles bit out, hoping James wasn't too far behind himself. Erik pulled off Charles' cock quickly, "Cover me Charles," he told the younger man and Charles couldn't have been more turned on if he tried.

Charles' seed shot out of his cock and started to cover Erik's chest as James took his own cock in his hand (seeing how Erik started slightly neglecting him the second Charles started his release) and began pumping. He soon joined his twin in coating Erik's perfectly sculpted body with his seed as well. "Yes, that's good," Erik breathed out, bringing both hands up and wrapping around both brunet's thighs, bringing them closer as they finished unloading on Erik's chest and stomach.

Both Charles and James were panting once they finished, they crashed down onto folded legs, one after the other, sweaty and breathing hard as they looked at their masterpiece. Erik sat up after a moment, bringing each twin into a blazing kiss, before having them kiss each other one last time and declared: "Well that was the hottest fucking thing I've ever done in my life."

Charles huffed out a laugh as James got up to make way for a much needed shower. "Thank you Erik," James said with a smirk as he crossed over the room, "I needed that." Erik just smiled back and watched as the Charles look-a-like left the desecrated living room. He then looked over to the REAL Charles, who was still sitting on folded legs and catching his breath as he looked fondly back at the German.

He smiled. "And just so you know, you don't get to join in when James goes over to fuck my boyfriend," Charles told him matter-of-factly.

Erik's eyebrow raised…and then he smile. "Of course not Charles," he said, "who do you think was going to be with you when that happened?"

And Charles smiled back. He liked the sound of that.

End of Bonus Chapters…?

Well, that was the pornist porn I've ever wrote. Whelp, I'm off to my room. Goodnight.


	16. End

"Do we really have to do this?" Charles asked from the en suite bathroom. As sigh came from the bedroom. "Yes Charles—we really have to do this," Erik's voice floated in as well, "Come on, it's just my brother-"

"MY Ex-boyfriend."

Another sigh (Charles swore he could FEEL the eyeroll accompanied by it). "-and James-"

"YOUR Ex-boyfriend!"

Erik was running out of sighs. He appeared in the bathroom doorway. "Charles."

"Ah!" Charles jumped, started at Erik's sudden and stealth appearance. "I nearly nicked my face," he told his lover as he rinsed his razor under the facet and looked at his reflection.

"Pity," Erik mumbled but didn't mean it. He grinned. "You know, for someone who doesn't want to go to this dinner, you sure are taking your time getting ready," he scanned his boyfriend up and down, "and doing a good job at looking sexy," he murmured. Erik suddenly had other ideas.

X-Rated ideas.

"Oh bugger off," Charles muttered as he washed his face free from the remaining shaving cream once he was done. "I am NOT making myself presentable for Michael…or that talentless hack James," he added with just the tiniest bit of bitterness…okay, it was a lot. "I'm doing it for the man I love." He turned to face said man he loved.

Said man he loved, then proceeded to attack Charles, kissing him passionately and with purpose, and suddenly Charles realized he was going to get a blowjob out of his making-himself-presentable efforts.

Who was he to complain?

Also…lucky man.

Erik sunk to his knees, opening Charles' trousers and mouthing at his growing erection hotly. Charles gasped out and looked down as Erik brought him to full hardness. Which doesn't take long when one Erik Lehnsherr is looking up at you with THOSE eyes.

"Bloody hell Erik," Charles bit out as Erik took his cock into his mouth and began sucking, "We…we're going to be late," he managed to choke out yet his hand seemed to have other plans at his weaved itself into Erik's hair (great, now they're going to be REALLY late; he just messed up Erik's neatly combed hair) and held the taller man tightly, moving his head along with his sucks. Traitorous hand. "Ohh Erik," he moaned out, letting his eyes slide closed as he relished in the marvel that is Erik's mouth. "Going to come down your throat," he groaned out harshly, thrusting his hip's a touch. Erik flashed his eyes up at the brunet and sucked him down deeper, almost taunting him to, as he worked his cock faster.

The hand in Erik's now messy hair, tightened its hold and Charles bucked his hips forward as he released his load in Erik's warm and moist mouth. Erik, as promised, swallowed it down, not once flinching or gagging, as if he loved every drop of Charles' seed.

When Charles pulled away, he found himself using he sink for support as he breathed out heavily, catching his breath and looking wrecked down at his lover. "Jesus Erik, surprise blowjobs are better than all the Genetics' magazines in the world," he panted out. Erik looked up surprised at him. "Really?"

Charles thought about this for a moment. "Na, maybe not." A German hand was sent to the side of Charles' thigh and the brunet yelped out a "Hey!" He looked down at Erik. "Alright, alright—your blowjobs are better," he mumbled with a teasing smile. Erik smirked up at him before standing. He brought Charles into a hug, pressing his own erection against the smaller man's body as he held Charles close. "How about you be a dear and reciprocate with one of your world famous blowjobs," he murmured as he rutted gently against the brunet's hip.

"Oh Erik," Charles moaned out as he looked up at his German hunk of a boyfriend, "I would just love to suck that gorgeous cock of yours," he cooed out. "But we're already going to be late and you started this whole mess so you can wait until we get home," he said quickly as he escaped from Erik's grasp.

Wait..what?

"Charles?" Erik said, perplexed, as he watched his British lover zip up his pants and exit the bathroom in style, "but…blue balls…" he complained. Really; was this some sort of sick joke? Where did Charles get his sense of humor from; fucking Logan?

"Come on dear," came Charles' proper and posh voice, "If you're a good boy tonight I'll let you fuck me up against the wall when he get home."

Oh. Well. That makes it all better. Erik smiled. "Really?" He asked his boyfriend, "Because last time we tried that we broke that picture you liked and blamed me for a week." It was true—Erik shall never forget: the picture that was broken due to hallway sex.

Totally worth it though…

"Well you were the one who just COULDN'T wait to fuck me when I got home from work—you couldn't have let me get into the bedroom first—could you have?" Charles called out from what sounded like the other side of their bedroom. He was probably in the wardrobe looking for shoes.

"Hey!" Erik said, coming to stand in the bathroom doorway. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Charles bend over to search for the pair of shoes that Erik shoved all the way in the back of the closet. "YOU were the one who was sending me naughty text messages all day long—telling me what you wanted to do to my cock and other various and equally naughty things you wanted me to do to you when you got home." He cocked his head to the side to get a better view of Charles' cute little ass, "it's hardly my fault I attacked you the second you walked through the door." Damn it, now his hard-on was never going to go away. He wondered if he had time to get out a quick wank before they left.

"Ah! Found them," Charles declared as he pulled out his dress shoes. Darn, Erik should have hid them better—he liked looking at Charles' ass. "Come on," he said looking back at Erik, "let's go get this over with—the sooner we leave, the sooner we can come home." Charles tugged his shoes on and stood up.

Well, so much for Erik's wank.

"Alright," Erik said. Looks like he had to do this evening with major blue balls—now HE was ready for it to be over with already. "But when we get home," he said walking over to where Charles stood, "I'm fucking you so hard against the wall, it breaks."

Charles smirked up at his lover. "Breaking wall's now huh?" He waggled his eyebrows, "Kinky."

"As long as it doesn't send us flying into Raven's room…"

…

"Nice hair," Michael acknowledged the second he opened his front door and saw his twin. Pathetic.

Oh, that's right—Erik never fixed his hair after Charles massacred it with his hand. Hey, thanks for the heads up Charles. Jerk. Now Erik was going to fuck him extra hard—like, get drywall in his asscheeks hard.

Charles would probably like that though. Minx.

"Right," Erik said, running a hand through his hair in attempt to flatten it back down. Charles snickered and Erik shot him a look. "I'll just go fix it," Erik said to his brother with dignity, "You mind if I use some of your pomade?"

"Go ahead," Michael sighed as he waved them in. "Good evening Charles," he said as he looked at his former lover—Mmm, how awkward indeed.

"Michael," Charles said in acknowledgement, feeling very awkward and uncomfortable—after all—he did have this man's cock in his mouth just a few months ago, "thanks for having us over tonight." He loves uncomfortable social events.

"My pleasure Charles," Michael murmured, "Glad to have you two over," he placed a hand on his ex-boyfriend's shoulder. Charles felt a spark of something rush through his body, but it only lasted a second. He smiled politely at Michael and nodded as he made his way in. Whatever that rush of endorphins was, it didn't matter anymore—Erik was the only man who had his heart now.

Erik nodded at James, who blushed slightly—remembering that steamy kiss him and the German shared at the bar those months ago, as he walked past the Scottish man on his way to his brother's bathroom.

Once Charles made his way into the living room and spotted the man who he caught with his tongue down his now lover's throat, he held back the scowl he wanted to give James and instead put on his best fake smile. "Good evening James," Charles said and so what if he wanted to punch the man in his good-looking face—Charles was very protective of Erik—leave the man alone.

"Charles," James acknowledged with a head nod. He eyed the man up and down as he made his way to the loveseat across from where James sat at the couch.

So. This was awkward…

"Can I get you something to drink Charles?" Michael asked. He was already expecting his ex-boyfriend to ask for some tea, so he was quite taken aback when he requested…

"Tequila, if you still have it."

Well. That was very un-Charles like.

"Of course," Michael said, somewhat in shock. "I just bought a new bottle for just such occasion." And because Erik polished off the last one…or was that the bottle that Michael smashed against the wall when he found out that Charles and Erik had slept together? Oh well—either way it was Erik's fault.

Michael retreated to make Charles a drink, and to refill him and James', and left Charles and James alone in the living room. He really hoped it wouldn't come to bloodshed while he was gone.

"So," Charles said, breaking the silence, "You working on anything exciting right now in the film business James?" He asked but really didn't care that much. Stupid good-looking movie star who kissed his boyfriend and NEARLY had sex with him. Jerk. (Overprotective much Charles? Ghesh.)

James smiled and sat forward a bit. "As a matter of fact I am, we're just about to start shooting the sequel to X-"

Just then, there was an angry knock (yes, knocks can be angry) at the front door. James cocked an eyebrow and looked back to where Michael was at the kitchen counter. "Darling, are you expecting anyone else to join us?" Satan perhaps?

Furrowing his brows, Michael set the bottle of tequila down and replied: "No." He made his way to the front door muttering: "I wonder who it could be." It was anyone's guess really. Michael flung his front door open.

His face fell.

"What," he said, none-too-pleased, "are you doing here?"

"Oh piss off Michael," Raven said as she shouldered her way in, "Where's my brother?" She spotted Charles on the loveseat. "Ah! There you are! What the hell Charles," she made her way in like she owned the place, "I come home to NO dinner and just a note saying you and Erik went to Michael's? What the hell was all that about? You could have at least called me." She looked over at James. "Who the fuck is this guy?" She said with the jab of a thumb. Jesus Raven, way to be subtle.

"Raven," Charles said in state of shock, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She made a face at her brother, "No dinner… saw the note...we've already been over this Charles," she looked back over at James, "Seriously, who the fuck is this guy and why does he look like an older version of you?" She then looked over at Michael, who was still at the front door with a look of: seriously, what-the-fuck-just-happened? on his face. He thought he got rid of Raven months ago.

"Oh, you fucker," she said slowly once realization hit her, "you're trying to replace Charles with an older look-a-like version of him—you sick bastard."

"Um, to be far," James said suddenly from his spot on the couch—man he could really use another drink, "I dated Michael first," he glanced at this odd yet semi-frightening woman before him, "so it would have been Charles that he used to replace me with."

Man, these accusations are just flying around now, aren't they? Poor Michael. Perhaps he should just slink away now… with the bottle of tequila…

This just made Raven whip her head around to glare at Michael, "That's even worse!" She declared. She knew Michael was no good for her brother. Erik was only slightly better because he actually loved Charles.

"Yet you're the one who tried to sleep with Erik to get back at Michael," Charles mumbled quietly at James. Yeah, so, he was still bitter...

Raven whipped her head over to look back at her brother. "Jesus Christ," she said, "who didn't sleep with who around here?" She was having second thoughts about have coming over now. Whose fucking trash t.v show's stage has she walked into? Next, chairs would be flying around—possibly even some hair pulling and name calling, and let's not forget, the ever famous: I'm pregnant and it's not yours!

"What," came a hostile voice from the hallway, "is _she _doing here?" Erik glared at Raven.

"Oh shut up Erik," Raven said dismissively, "you know you missed me." Michael spared a moment for a: "ha!" in his brother's direction—yeah, that's right—that's what you get for taking Charles—you get Raven! It almost made it all worth it.

She made her way over and flopped down next to Charles on the loveseat. Erik had a problem with this—much like most things Raven does. "So," she said as he placed an arm around her brother (now Erik REALLY had a problem with that) "who slept with who around here—I want all the details—no skimping."

3…

2…

1…

"RAVEN!" hollered Charles. He turned his face to look at her "What is wrong with you!" Is Charles the only NORMAL one around there? Christ.

Michael just shook his head and made his way back to the kitchen—fuck it—he needed a drink for this. "Raven, are you staying for dinner," he asked, cuz why not—she was already there.

"NO!" Came both Erik and Charles' voice. She looked at her brother in betrayal. "Charles," she said shocked, "since when have you turned against me?" She spared a glance at Erik, "You I suspected," she looked back at her brother, "but you—since when did you not want me around?" Charles sighed. "Raven dear," he took her hand, "of course I want you around (Erik snorted) but when you start in on the 'who slept with who' questions, I can't help but think it's maybe not the best idea for you to stay." He looked fondly at her, "you're my sister and I love you, but this night is going to be awkward enough—I don't need you bringing up all of our past sex lives with each other." And there is..a lot. One could write a book… or a short story.

Coming back out of the kitchen with the bottle of tequila in his hand and somehow also five glasses, (damn that man was talented) Michael set it all down on the coffee table and said: "Alright, let's just get all this out in the open,"(oh dear god no—abort Michael!—abort!) he starting pouring the liquor into each glass. "James and I dated first, then we broke up and I met Charles—Erik em_slept_/em with Charles, and by _slept_ I mean, had sex," he glared at Erik. Raven winced. "By tricking him into thinking that he was me-"

"That was _after_ I used James to try and make Charles jealous," Erik injected because that was apparently his _first_ brilliant plan. Moron. Charles scowled at this of course.

"Oh yeah," James said in remembrance, "we did come close to having sex on this very couch, didn't we?" Now Charles was really scowling. He shot Erik and unapproving look, one that said: now I'm NOT going to let you fuck me up against the wall when we get home. Lair.

Michael looked equally unimpressed. "Right," he said slowly as he started passing the drinks out, "so then Charles and I broke up once I found out that he and Erik had slept together, and I ran into James at a bar, and we hooked back up," he handed the last drink out to Raven.

"And that was after I kissed Erik at that bar and Charles got all jealous and yelled at me," James said, because he can. Michael just looked at James with question on his face, "Wait…what?" he asked because, that was news to him. Charles shot the Scottish man a look for just bringing that up and Erik placed a loving hand on Charles' shoulder to calm him.

But Raven just laughed, because apparently that's the appropriate thing to do in a situation like this. "Oh my God," she declared, "I can't decide which one of you is the biggest slut here," she laughed again and held her drink up in solute. "To promiscuism!"

All four men looked around at each other slowly before finally muttering: "To promiscuism," and took a drink.

It, needless to say, was a very interesting evening.

Oh, and yes, Erik and Michael did try to get Charles and James to kiss—it never happened. Also, by that point, Raven had left. She had seen enough—she hastily made her way over to Alex's.

…

"Good thing Raven pissed off to Alex's," Erik grunted out as he pushed into Charles, "or she'd be quite horrified to see us desecrate this wall." He trusted into Charles again, holding the smaller man up against the living room wall as he fucked into him.

"Please don't talk about my sister while you fuck me," Charles moaned out as his head hit the back of the wall. He wrapped his legs around Erik's waist as the stronger man pushed him further up the wall with every thrust of his hips. "God Erik, just like that," he whined out as his eyes closed. Erik thrust into him again, flexing his arms as he held Charles up, his pants around his ankles because that's as far as he got before he just shoved Charles up against the wall and plowed his cock into him—he was still wearing his shirt for Christ's sake. Charles was only slightly better—he at least got his pants and boxers all the way off, but he too was still wearing his shirt.

Erik pumped his cock in and out of the smaller man, bringing his own orgasm closer with every push. It didn't help the fact that he was still blue balling like a motherfucker from earlier, and then the night had to turn slightly X-rated when he and his brother tried to get the two brunets' to kiss.

Too bad that didn't happen. Then again, had it—Erik would have only lasted two pumps or so.

Groaning, Erik buried his face in Charles' neck as he felt his end near closer—he fucked sharply into his lover as Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's shoulders. "Oh Erik," he cried out, "Fuck me just like that."

Erik came, deep inside Charles, as he rasped out a moan on his lover's neck. "I love you Charles," he breathed out after he was positive he'd filled Charles with all his seed. Slowly, he pulled his head back from the shorter man's neck and looked soulfully into his blue eyes. "I love you Charles," he said again, stronger this time.

"I love you too Erik," Charles replied with a soft smile. He was breathing heavy himself as he looked back at the man of his dreams.

"Despite everything that happened before us, no matter who we each slept with— it doesn't matter, all that matters to me now is that we're together. I don't care how we got here, I don't care who slept with who or who almost slept with who—you're mine now Charles Xavier, and I don't plan on losing you or letting you go. Ever."

Charles felt himself start to tear up, still up against the wall with Erik's cock deep inside of him. "What are you saying Erik?" He asked softly, hope in his voice.

"I'm saying that I love you and I never want to lose you," Erik replied.

Oh. Well..it was nice…not quite what Charles was hoping for, but it was still early on in their relationship. He just smiled at the taller man. "And I love you too Erik—I hope I never lose you either."

"Now," Erik said, all back to business, he pulled his cock out of Charles and slid the brunet down the wall, "I do believe you did not get off," he reached down for Charles' still hard cock and started pumping it in his fist. "And that is not going to fly with me," he said as he sunk down to his knees and took Charles into his mouth.

Well, Charles thought as he watched Erik suck him off for the second time that day, two blowjobs in one day is far better than a marriage proposal.

…

The next morning, when Charles woke up, he noticed something on his finger that he knew was not there before. Hmm, that's odd—appears to be some sort of ring or something. He furrowed his brows as he sat up slightly in bed and studied the gold band on his…ring finger…?

What the…

"_Erik_!" He shrieked out, realization finally hitting him, "Erik wake up!" He nudged the sleeping body next to him.

"Uhg," Erik moaned, rolling away from the offending voice, "..too early Charles…too much tequila…"

Charles stuck his hand in Erik's face, demanding to know: "Erik what is this?"

Oh yeah. Erik smiled and rolled over to look up at his soon to be hyperventilation boyfriend (or, fiancé, if all goes well). "What Charles? Are you surprised? Did you really expect me to do a traditional proposal?"

But Charles was just flabbergasted; he stared down at the beautiful gold ring on his finger. He started shaking his head quickly, "No—no," he said, tears forming in his eyes at the wonderfulness of it all.

"What?" Erik said suddenly, hurt in his voice. He sat up in bed, looking sad as shit, "you're saying no," he tried very hard not to smirk. "I can't believe this," he said in mock-pain, "You're turning my marriage proposal down." He turned away from Charles with a huge grin on his face. He loved fucking with the brunet.

"No! No!" Charles said quickly, reaching out for his lover, "I was saying _no_ to you asking if I expected a traditional marriage proposal from you." He came around and sat next to Erik on the edge of the bed, taking his hand and placing a kiss to it. "Of course I'll marry you, you big German dummy," he told Erik as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Thanks," Erik said dryly. He looked at Charles. German dummy, really?

But Charles just smiled; he wiped another tear from his cheek and said: "Well what did you expect? A traditional proposal answer?"

No, Erik thought as he brought Charles into a kiss, he didn't.

THE END (But don't go anywhere! There's still one more Bonus Chapter a brewing! Bruhaha!)


	17. End of Bonus Chapters

Bonus Chapter #4 goes out to: NoirxAnge, who wanted to see some Charles on James action, R, who came up with the LoVe CuBe idea, which I'm still laughing over, Nicole who came up with the James/Michael/Erik/Charles sandwich, and Estelle, who seconded the James/Michael/Erik/Charles sandwich. And to everyone else who wanted to see all four boys in some hot twin on twin action, sorry if I forget to mention you—my brain is still recovering from the last Bonus Chapter I wrote!

Also, as before with all the other bonus chapters—twin on twin on twin on twin action—this chapter will more than likely be rated XXX—because I'm just a perv like that. More twin on twin hotness; like there will be brother's having sex with each other (Twincest, as I have seen it put). You have been warned. Thank you and enjoy.

"Where you going Erik?" Michael asked as he leaned against the wall to the hallway, arms crossed, eyes fixated on twin brother as he tried to sneak out the front door…unheard.

Erik's shoulders slumped. Busted. Slowly, he turned to face his brother.

"You're all dressed up," Michael observed. "And you took a shower too...I noticed," he eyed his brother up and down.

Jesus. What? A man can't take a shower and try and sneak out the house without raising suspicion? Just because it just so happens to be on the same night that James was due to come over and sleep with Michael doesn't mean that Erik was trying to go off to see Charles. Come on now.

"I'm just…going out," Erik said lamely because, what the fuck? What was he suppose to do here?

"You going over to fuck my boyfriend?" Michael never moved from his spot against the wall. And he looked quite good leaning against it too. Yum.

Nearly laughing, Erik just shot his twin a look of disbelief. "What?" This time he did laugh, only it was one of those guilty laughs. "What are you talking about?" Because really—Erik would never do that…ever…

Rolling his eyes, Michael finally pushed off the wall. "Bullshit," he declared as he came closer to his twin, "I see the way you look at Charles—I know you want him," he stood just a few feet away from Erik, "But that wasn't part of the deal," he said softly, "I let him have his fun with you one last time, and then I get James in return—at no point did I say that you could go fuck him while James is over here," he slowly ran his hand down his brother's cheek…and then gave him a small smack, "Sorry Erik," he said as he turned to walk away, "Not part of the deal—you don't get to fuck him again."

Damn it. Erik knew he should have snuck out the back window...

"Unless," Michael said suddenly and turned back around. He smiled at his brother. "How to you feel about the idea of a," he thought about what to call this, "love cube?"

Love cube? What the…

"What do you mean?" Erik questioned, just to be sure. This 'LoVe CuBe' had him intrigued.

"I mean," Michael said as he made his way back over to Erik, "There sure has been a lot of partner swapping going on around here lately—might as well," he shrugged, "make it interesting." He gave his twin a knowing look.

Erik's eyebrows shot up. NOW his brother was thinking like a Lehnsherr. Erik liked where this was going. "You mean, like a foursome?" Or is anything after three just considered an orgy? Erik really didn't know.

"A Love cube," his twin replied with the waggle of his eyebrows.

Well, Erik thought as he watched Michael come closer to him, that does sound interesting. Michael ran his hand through Erik's hair, "I'll go call Charles before James leaves—tell him to…_tag along_," he said softly, then traced his thumb over Erik's bottom lip. "Sound good brother?"

Erik nodded. Fuck yeah that sounded good.

Good indeed.

…

"Michael?" Charles asked the second he stepped into his boyfriend's house, James in tow. "Is everything alright? Why did you want me to come along? This was supposed to be just you and James tonight." Michael wrapped his arms around his young lover and brought him into a kiss.

"I thought we'd try something different," he told Charles once they broke away. He looked fondly into his boyfriend's eyes. Charles furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

Just then, Erik appeared in the doorway to the living room. "Hello Charles."

Charles' heart fluttered. "Erik," he said softly, eyeing the man that was supposed to have been going over to Charles' that night while James made his way over here. Michael looked between the two—yeah—he definitely saw that look in Erik's eye that he was telling him about earlier. Michael picks up on these things.

James made his way closer to his twin. He muttered: "I think they want to have a foursome," into his ear.

Oh.

_Ohh_.

Well then.

Erik, smiling like a man on a mission, made his way closer to Charles. He brought the smaller man into a kiss, slipping his tongue in and holding Charles tightly. Michael grabbed James and brought him into their own kiss. James kissed Michael back, moaning softly into the taller man's mouth as their lips pressed together hotly.

Pulling away, Erik reached for Michael and pulled him into their own soft kiss, meshing their lips together delicately.

"Now you two kiss," Erik said lowly after he broke away from Michael. Both Lehnsherr twin's looked to the Xavier's.

James leaned in and pressed his lips to Charles', tangling his hand in his twin's hair as they kneaded their lips together. Charles let out a whimper against his brother's mouth that went straight to Erik's cock. But that was nothing compared to when the brunet opened his eyes at looked at Erik while he open-mouth kissed James.

The kiss seemed to last forever and only got sloppier and more passionate—the whole time with Charles staring deeply into Erik's eyes while he kissed his twin. James moaned into Charles' mouth, running his hands down his brother's back and to rest on his hips, pulling him closer and more into the kiss.

"Fuck," Michael breathed out, feeling his pants get tighter, "I think they like to kiss each other," he nudged his brother, never taking his eyes off the scene before them, "what do you think?"

Thinking back to The Couch Incident, as Erik liked to think of it—when he watched the two twin's dry-hump each other on the couch, Erik couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, I think they do like to kiss each other," he tore his gaze away from the Xavier brother's, just as Charles let out a muffled moan against James' mouth, and told his brother: "I bet they like doing _other_ shit to each other too," he smirked, "let's see how far we can push them."

Michael just smiled back at his brother—he liked the sound of that. "That sounds positively fucking hot," he concluded, and then brought Erik into another kiss. Charles and James finally broke for air. It was now their turn to watch the other two brother's kiss.

"Damn it that's so fucking hot," James muttered, still tangled up in his brother's arms, faces pressed together as they watched Erik and Michael suck face. "Mmm, indeed it is," Charles agreed, watching as Erik slipped his tongue into Michael's mouth. He then turned his face back to James and kissed down his twin's neck, mouthing hotly and breathing against his skin. James shuddered, slipping his eyes closed as Charles worked his way down his throat.

The Lehnsherr twin's broke away; Michael sent one more quick kiss to Erik's lips before they looked back over at the Xavier brother's, resting their faces together. "Let's get them over to the couch," he murmured against Erik's face.

Erik couldn't have agreed more. "Come on boys," he said gently, grabbing both Charles and James by the bicep and leading them over to the couch, "let's getcha somewhere more comfortable."

Still kissing the whole way to the couch, Charles straddled his twin the second they sat down. He kissed James down onto his back, cupping his face and starting to rut against him.

"Now we're in for a show," Erik told his brother as they took a seat together on the chair across from the couch. Erik pulled Michael into his lap and ran his hands down his thighs as they watched the two brunet twin's make-out on the couch.

Charles rolled his hips down against James, grinning their cocks together as they frantically kissed each other. After a moment, Charles pulled back with a small gasp and looked up at Erik, looking hotly into his eyes; he then let out a low moan as he grinded his erection down against James' again, causing Erik's breath to hitch and him to run his hand back up Michael's thigh until he cupped his brother's cock. James surged up and latched his mouth onto Charles' neck and began sucking as Charles continued to roll his hips down against his twin's. Erik began rubbing his brother's cock more underneath his jeans, causing Michael to groan out gently and buck up into his twin's touch.

"Let's get their clothes off," Erik rasped up against Michael's ear and then gave it a lick.

Both Lehnsherr's made their way over to the couch, careful not to disrupt the Xavier brother's from doing what they were doing. Erik ran his hand down Charles' back while the man kissed his brother, their mouths meeting hotly and Charles whimpered out against Erik's touch. Slowly, Erik peeled Charles' shirt up his back, the Xavier's breaking away just quick enough for Erik to slip the shirt over Charles' head before the twin's surged back together and began kissing again. Michael kneed his way onto the couch, behind the two brunets' and reached under Charles to start to undo James' pants. Charles lifted up just enough for Michael to remove his brother's slacks. Erik came up by James' head and helped push the smaller man up a bit, while he was still kissing Charles, and started to remove his shirt for him too now. The Xavier boy's split away again, just so Erik could remove James' shirt, and in this time Erik seized his chance to kiss Charles again, leaning over James' shoulder to do so. When Erik pulled back from Charles, he trailed kisses along James' jaw and neck, causing the brunet to whimper.

Michael grabbed his boyfriend by the back of his hair and pulled him back towards him, "you get off on watching my brother kiss your brother, don't you?" he whispered harshly into Charles' ear, "kinky little slut," he then licked a stripe up Charles' neck. Charles closed his eyes and whimpered, tipping his head back to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder until James surged up again and brought Charles back against his lips. Both Michael and James mouthed all over Charles' neck and face as Charles moaned out softly. He finally opened his eyes and looked straight past James and into Erik's eyes. He moaned again, longer, when Michael slipped his hand around and grabbed at Charles' still clothed cock.

"Come on Charles," Michael rasped into his boyfriend's ear, "time to lose your pants." He sent a light smack to the side of Charles' hip and slid off his lover's back. Erik reached over James and unfastened Charles' belt buckle as Michael worked from behind him, unzipping his boyfriend's zipper.

James helped push his twin up and Michael slid Charles' pants off of him, tugging them until both Xavier twin's were just in their boxers.

"I think we're done here," Michael said to Erik as he chucked Charles' jeans off to the side, "let's let them get back to work." He rose up off the couch and tugged on his brother's shirt, pulling him away from the Xavier twin's, but not before Erik got one more kiss in on Charles, cupping his twin's boyfriend's cheek as he did.

"Come on Erik," Michael said as he tugged his twin away from his lover, "they'll be plenty of that later," he brought Erik into him and kissed him as he walked him back towards their seat. Michael pushed his brother down and climbed back into his lap, kissing him deeply once more before they turned to face the couch. Both Xavier's were back to kissing each other ferociously; Charles cupping his brother's face with both hands and placing kiss after kiss to his twin's lips. James moaned out and ground his hips up to his brother's, rubbing their erections together.

Erik wrapped his arms around Michael's waist as he brother squirmed in his lap, trying to sit comfortably around Erik's own massive hard-on. Palming Michael's cock through his pants again, Erik mouthed against his twin's neck as he watched James and Charles dry-hump each other vehemently.

Michael tipped his head to the side, a soft groan leaving his lips as Erik continued to mouth at his neck, as he watched the Xavier boy's work each other into a frenzy of arousal and heat. "Suck his cock Charles," he rasped out to his boyfriend, leaning his head more to the side for Erik. This caused Erik however, to stop in his tracks. He pulled off his brother's neck and pressed his face to Michael's shoulder as he looked intently at Charles. His felt his breath hitch in his throat when his twin's lover slid down James' body, kissing his way down, and mouthed over his still boxers covered cock. Erik's own cock twitched, pulsing against Michael's ass, causing his brother to grind down slightly on it. "That turn you on Erik?" Michael said softly back at his brother as he kept his eyes on the brunet's before them, "you like watching my boyfriend suck his twin's cock?"

Rolling his hips up into his brother in answer, Erik pressed his hard-on into Michael's ass again. "What do you think," he rasped out gently with a smile, rolling his erection up into his twin's body once more.

On the couch, Charles slowly removed James' boxers, sliding them down his legs and off his body. James leaned up on his arms, watching in anticipation as Charles lowered himself back down to his throbbing hard and plump cock. Charles gave it one long lick before taking it into his mouth, sucking it down and causing James to keen out loudly—his head hitting the couch as he lowered himself back down.

"Fuck that's hot," Michael gasped out in awe and Erik's cock just twitched painfully hard against his brother's ass. "I can't wait until they start fucking," he concluded, and Erik's cock, if possible, got even harder. He continued to rub it against his brother's ass—giving it the much needed friction he craved.

"You better not come all over me Erik," Michael teased back at his brother, feeling Erik's cock being rubbed harshly against his body as they watched Charles give James a blowjob worthy of an award.

"I'm saving all my come for those two," Erik told his brother hotly, still rubbing himself off against him as he focused his attention on Charles' head bobbing up and down as he took his twin's cock into his mouth over and over again. And James moaned out shamelessly, weaving his hand in his brother's hair as Charles' head dipped repeatedly over his hips. "Going to come Charles," James gasped out, looking down at his twin with blown pupils. Charles pulled up off his brother, panting hard and smiled. "We can't have that happen yet, now can we," he told James before climbing back up the other brunet's body and sealing their lips together.

"I want you to fuck him now Charles," Michael instructed, "fuck him until he comes—then Erik and I will fuck him later until he comes again."

James whimpered and Charles, who was still breathing heavily from his cock sucking session, looked down wantonly at his brother. "Is that okay James? Do you care if I fuck you?" James shook his head, watching Charles' face as he did. "No, that's fine," he breathed out. Charles looked back over to the Lehnsherr twin's on the chair—Erik was still palming his brother's cock, causing the other twin's breath to become ragged and Erik was looking a bit flushed himself from all the hotness going on around them.

"How do you want me to fuck him?" Charles asked and Erik nearly came on his twin right then and there.

"On your sides," Michael answered, "get behind him and fuck him lying on your sides—I want you two to look at us while you fuck." He reached down and grabbed Erik's hand; bringing it up to his mouth and sucking on his brother's fingers before letting them trail back down his chest.

"Let's get this off you," Erik muttered, using both hands to take off Michael's shirt, now that he noticed it was still on. Both Lehnsherr's had on too much clothes he realized.

But then Charles was positioning himself behind James, distracting Erik from his clothing dilemma. He watched as Charles grabbed onto his brother's side and slid himself down closer to the other Xavier twin. He placed a kiss to the side of James' neck, rutting against him before reaching down and lifting James' top leg up a bit.

"Wait," Michael said, coming up and off of his brother, "let me get you two some lube—make it a lot easier." He made his way over to a table by the wall and retrieved a small bottle of lubricant and handed it to his boyfriend, but not before leaning down and giving Charles a long, steamy kiss. Erik growled slightly in his throat, narrowing his eyes and feeling his cheeks burn from watching his brother kiss Charles so passionately. But then Charles' eyes opened and he glanced over at Erik, moaning into the kiss as he eyed the other Lehnsherr twin across the room.

Pulling away, Michael ran his hand down Charles' face before he made his way back over to Erik. Charles prepped James, twisting two slicked up fingers into his body carefully. James moaned out, looking back over his shoulder as his twin stretched him out and got him ready for his fucking. Their lips' met, open-mouthed and wet. Charles twisted his fingers in deeper, breathing against his brother's lips as they pressed their mouths together more.

James gasped out against Charles' mouth when his twin hit a certain angle, grounding his hips back against Charles' hand.

"I think he's ready," Michael said as he rocked his own hips back and forth on Erik's lap, grinding his brother's erection into his ass. "Fuck him now Charles—stick your cock in him and fuck him while Erik and I watch." Erik groaned into his brother's back, burying his face in between his shoulders—he wasn't sure how much of this he could handle—it was almost too fucking hot to take.

Almost.

Charles gripped onto James' hip, lifting his thigh up with his other hand and pressing the head of his cock to his twin's entrance. He thrust up slightly, poking against James' hole. The receiving twin moaned out lowly, looking back over his shoulder at his brother. Charles brought the hand that was on James' hip down to help guide his cock in better. James griped the side of the couch, moaning out as Charles slipped into him effortlessly.

"Move your hips now Charles," Michael ordered with a husky voice, watching intently as the two brunet's looked at each other.

Rolling his hips now, Charles moaned out himself as his cock began gliding in and out of James.

Upon hearing Charles' moan, Erik brought his face out of Michael's back, peering over his twin's shoulder to watch as Charles fucked his brother.

Both Xavier's were moaning now, lowly and longly, their lips meeting every now and then, just a quick brush of the lips as they moaned into each other's mouths. And it was so fucking hot—so fucking hot to see. Erik had to moan out himself, watching as Charles fucked his brother carefully, rolling his hips forward just enough to send pleasure straight into James. Erik dug his fingers into his brother's hips, he bit into Michael's shoulder gently to stifle another moan as he witnessed Charles gasp out a particularly loud breath as he thrust into James. He then started rotating Michael's hips, in small circles, on his lap—using his brother to rub himself off.

Not that he planned on coming quite yet—it was just too hot to handle—he needed some sort of friction.

"Look at us," Michael managed to rasp out, rotating his own hips now as he moved his ass against Erik's lap, "I want you both to look at us while you're fucking each other."

Both Xavier's flashed their eyes over to the Lehnsherr twin's direction, stilling moaning and groaning as Charles pumped his cock in and out of James' ass. Erik's breath wavered when he caught Charles' eye, studying the man as he slid he cock in and out of his twin hotly. And Charles looked back just as attentively while he fucked James.

"This is the hottest goddamn thing I've ever seen in my life," Michael said as he pressed his body back into Erik more, still moving his ass in circles against Erik's hard-on. "I'm gonna come the second I push into one of them," he concluded. Erik tipped up and placed a kiss to the back of Michael's ear. "Let me fuck Charles, while you fuck James," he rasped out.

"Whatever you want brother," Michael replied, still awe struck by all the sexiness before them.

Grunting, Charles started pumping into James quicker, feeling his orgasm near. He dipped his head down and pressed his forehead to the back of James' neck as he breathed raggedly.

"You going to come Charles?" Michael asked. Bringing his face back up, Charles met his boyfriend's eye and nodded, and then bit his bottom lip into his mouth. Michael looked back at his brother, "Should we let him come?" he asked Erik, "Should we him come in his brother's ass—or should we fuck em' both until they come?" Charles held on best he could, slowing down his thrusts and gripping onto James' hip while reaching up to tangle his other hand with his twin's as the Lehnsherr brother's made their decision.

"Let's fuck em' until they cry," Erik responded, causing both Xavier's to moan out shamelessly.

Charles pulled out of James, squeezing the base of his cock as he did and James let out a low whine.

"Get on your hands and knees and face each other," Erik said as he and his brother made their way over to the couch, removing their clothes as they did. They both kneed themselves behind each Xavier boy, Erik picking Charles and Michael taking James. Erik reached down and picked up the discarded bottle of lube on the couch and prepped Charles as Michael warmed up James again, both Lehnsherr's probing two fingers into each brunet.

Both Charles and James moaned out as the Erik and Michael prepped them.

"I think he's ready," Erik said, popping his fingers out and running his hand over his erection a few times before guiding it to Charles' hole as Michael did the same. Both Lehnsherr brothers' fucked in at the same time, causing the smaller men to groan out hoarsely. Erik placed his hands on Charles' hips and began pumping his cock in and out while Michael grabbed on James' waist and began drilling into him repeatedly, causing James to gasp out loudly, his breath going shallow.

"Kiss each other," Erik huffed out, fucking into Charles roughly. Both Erik and Michael fucked into them harshly, causing the boy's faces to press together for a kiss sloppy.

Charles groaned loudly into James' mouth while Erik pounded into him from behind. Michael then reached down and grabbed his Xavier twin by the hair and forced him to kiss Charles again, messier—with more passion and wetness. Erik drove his cock into his twin deeper and faster, as Charles brought one hand up to cup his brother's cheek and kissed him more while he took his pounded from behind.

"Let's switch," Michael grunted, slipping out of James' ass and sending a smack to it. Erik withdrew, grudgingly, but not before leaning down to whisper into Charles' ear: "I'll be back for that ass—don't you come without me," and then sent his own smack to his brunet's hip.

Michael and Erik crossed paths as they switched, Erik running a hand down Michael's chest as they passed and smiled at him. Michael gave him a wink and made his way to his boyfriend. Positioning himself behind Charles, he leaned forward and breathed: "You like my brother fucking you—don't you? Well now you get to watch him fuck your brother," into his ear before he leaned back and smacked Charles' ass. "Let's fuck em' till they cry," Michael told Erik, repeating his twin's words. Erik placed one hand on James' lower back and used the other to guide his cock into James' still loose hole, causing the twin to grunt out sharply. He picked up pace, looking down at his cock as it slid in and out of James effortlessly.

Moaning around his own Lehnsherr's cock in his ass, Charles glanced up to watch Erik's face as he fucked into his twin brother. Charles pressed his face forward again, capturing James' lips as they were both fucked raw. This got Erik's attention; he shifted his eyes away from his cock entering and leaving James and looked down to see the Xavier's kiss again.

"Fuck these two are goddamn hot and tight," Michael huffed out, leaning back more to straighten out his back and fuck better in to Charles. He sent another palm to his boyfriend's ass. Charles moaned out, breaking away from the kiss to gaze up at Erik.

Huffing himself, Erik held on tighter to James' hips as he drove his cock into him more. He really wished Charles wouldn't look at him like _that_ when he was fucking his twin brother—it was going to make him come—and it was too soon. He wanted to be back in Charles' ass for that.

He had to look away.

James brought his brother back into another kiss, groaning into his mouth while Erik fucked him. "His cock feels so good in my ass," he rasped out against his brother's lips after the kiss ended. Charles felt his cheeks burn with envy—he already knew how good Erik's cock feels—he just had it in him.

He wants it in him again.

"Need to slow down," Erik told his brother, placing his palm on James' back and pulling his cock out slowly, "Don't want to come yet," he said as he looked down at Charles. Charles shivered.

Pulling out himself, Michael leaned over his boyfriend and placed a wet kiss to his face before pulling James forward and kissing him as well. Erik made his way off the couch and came to stand in front of the Xavier boy's. "Want to have a contest?" Erik asked his brother with a smirk. Michael looked up at his twin as he pulled away from James' lips. "What kind of contest?" He inquired.

Looking back at both Charles and James, Erik smirked. "I say we sit them both down and suck their cocks—see who we can get to come first." Now Michael looked at both Xavier's, and smiled. "Oh yeah," he muttered, "I like that idea." He glanced back up at Erik, "Which one do you want?" Charles held his breath.

"I think it's only far that I get Charles—you get to suck his cock all the time—you already know how he likes it." Erik winked at the brunet. Michael thought about this for a moment. "Yeah," he said, "I suppose you're right….alright then, you can have Charles and I get James." He pulled Charles back to where he was sitting upright on the couch again and leaned in close, placing a soft kiss to his face, near his eye. "My brother's going to suck your cock now, but you're not going to come for him, are you?" He whispered against Charles' skin, "Because you only come for me." Charles closed his eyes as a breath left his mouth. He nodded his head wordlessly at his boyfriend, opening his eyes as Michael placed another kiss to his face before he pulled away.

There was no way in hell he _wasn't_ going to come from Erik sucking him off—Michael would just have to get over it.

"James," Michael murmured as he traced a finger down that twin's chest. James sat back against the couch, next to his brother and watched wantonly as his brother's lover made his way closer and sunk down to his knees.

Erik smiled as he stepped in front of Charles, him to sinking down until he was positioned in front of his brunet twin. He placed one hand on Charles' knee and the other wrapped around his calf—he looked up hotly at the younger man. "How do you want it Charles?" he asked softy.

Leaning down so that Michael wouldn't hear, Charles whispered in Erik's ear: "It doesn't matter—as long as it's your lips, and your mouth—I'll come," leaving Erik with a shiver that ran up his spine. He closed his eyes against Charles' breath on his skin, as the brunet slowly pulled his face away and sat back against the couch. Luckily, Michael was too busy mouthing all over James' lips to have noticed that little incident between his lover and his brother. Erik reached up and grabbed a hold of Michael's arm and pulled him back down. "Come on bro—let's get this show on the road."

Looking over, Michael grinned at his twin. "What does winner get?" He ran his hand down James' thigh.

Erik grinned back at his brother. "Winner gets to fuck the one that didn't come while the other watches."

Now the stakes were really high. Michael raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you want to play like that?" Charles wasn't sure if he liked the idea of this—he didn't want Erik to fuck his brother again, nor did he want Erik to _not_ fuck him again. It seemed kind of lose/lose to Charles. He pouted at Erik.

Still grinning at Erik, Michael told him: "That's fine—just don't be pissed at me when you have to watch me fuck my boyfriend until he comes because you couldn't get him to," he leaned in closer to his twin, "and I know that you've been dying to get back in that ass of his since we last pulled out—I see the way you look at him," he whispered before placing a soft kiss to Erik's lips.

That bastard.

Erik was confident though that he could bring Charles to the end quicker that Michael could with James.

"On three then?" Erik asked, taking Charles' cock in his hand and stroking. Charles groaned out slowly from the German's touch. Michael did the same, raising up more on his knees and getting ready to take James into his mouth.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Both Erik and Michael took their Xavier twin's cock into their mouths, sucking them down and with purpose. Charles and James moaned out at the same time, a chorus of pleasure and arousal as they got their cocks sucked by two very talented mouths.

James bucked his hips up into Michael's mouth as Charles tangled his fingers into Erik's hair. Flashing his eyes up, Erik watched Charles watch him—heat in both of their eyes. Charles moaned as he kept his gaze firmly on the man below him. Michael pulled off just long enough to tell the Xavier's to kiss each other again. James leaned over and pulled Charles' gaze away from Erik's, forcing him into another blazing kiss.

But Charles didn't want to look away—he wanted to watch Erik as he sucked his cock. He flashed his eyes back down, meeting Erik's gaze as James kissed him with his tongue, cupping his face with both hands and weaving his fingers up into his twin's hair.

Erik bobbed his head, taking all of Charles he could into his mouth as he stared up at the younger man. So bad did he want his come in his mouth—he had to beat his brother—he couldn't stand the thought of having to watch Michael fuck Charles until he was coming and shaking and begging for more of Michael's cock.

He picked up his speed, reaching his hand up to massage Charles' balls as he sucked.

"Oh _god_ Erik," Charles choked out, pulling his face away from James and breathing hotly down at his Lehnsherr twin, "I'm going come—don't stop."

This got Michael's attention. He flashed his eyes up to his traitorous boyfriend, still sucking James' cock ferociously, and shot Charles a disappointed look. But Charles could hardly care about that right now because he felt his orgasm build and before he knew it he was tangling his fingers in Erik's hair more, using both hands now, and filling Erik's mouth up with his seed as he groaned out shamelessly.

"_Ohh_ Erik," he moaned out, tipping his head back against the top of the couch as he finished his completion. Erik pulled off his cock the same time Michael did. He proudly stuck out his tongue to show Michael his prize— and to prove that Charles didn't fake it.

"Fine," Michael muttered, none too pleased that his boyfriend came from Erik's blowjob. He leaned in and licked the come off Erik's tongue while Charles worked on catching his breath.

Once finished, Michael pulled away and gave his brother a look. "Looks like you get to fuck James," he glanced up at his boyfriend's brother, "he's all yours," he told Erik.

"Good," Erik said, "now you can see how a real fuckings done," he smirked at his brother while they stood. Michael smirked back. "Gee Erik," he said dryly, "Are you sure you can fit all that ego into that cock of yours?"

"Big cock—big ego," Erik said with a shrug, helping his twin up, "just comes with the territory." Michael rolled his eyes. "Come on Charles," he said to his boyfriend, "let's give them the couch."

But Charles didn't want to give them the couch—he didn't want to watch Erik fuck his brother. It made his cheeks burn with envy as he got up off the couch, taking Michael's hand as he did. Michael seemed to be enjoying this though—looks like Erik didn't think this one through all the way. He smirked at his twin and whispered: "Have fun fucking James—I know he wasn't the one you wanted though." And then led Charles to the chair across from the couch.

Erik didn't let this bother him though, he just smiled at Michael and watched as he pulled Charles into his lap and began stroking his spent dick lazily, trying to get his boyfriend hard again. "You want to get off again?" He rasped quietly into Charles' ear, "you want to get off from watching Erik fuck your twin? It would be like watching him fuck you kind of."

Oh, Charles thought as his cock started to come to life again, he never thought of it like that. Maybe if he just focused on Erik and not so much James, he could image it being him who Erik was fucking.

"Michael," Erik said over to his brother as he got James into the position that he desired, "before you get comfortable, we need another bottle of lube," he spread James' legs apart, pushing the smaller man's face down into the couch more, "be a good brother and run upstairs and retrieve the spare bottle from your dresser, would ya?"

Groaning, Michael unhappily obliged. "Fine," he said to his twin, removing Charles from his lap, "but when I get back down here, both these twin's better still be here."

Erik chuckled as Michael disappeared into the hallway. Erik made sure he was good and gone before he leaned down and placed a kiss to James' face and told him: "I'll be right back, don't move," and got up to go over to Charles. The other Xavier twin smiled as Erik made his way closer. "Don't worry Charles," he said softly, running a hand down his face, "I'll be looking at you the entire time," he captured his lips gently before pulling away. Charles sighed softly, "I don't want you to get off from fucking my brother," he whispered back, "I want you to get off from fucking me." Erik smiled. "I have an idea," he told him and placed another kiss to Charles' lips.

Returning to his spot behind James, Erik waited for his brother to come back with the bottle of lube. "You're going to come for me, aren't you James?" he asked down at the man below him. Nodding, James breathed into the couch cushion, "I'm not far—that blowjob session got me really close."

"Perfect," Erik muttered, reaching under the man and grabbing for his cock. James moaned out as Erik got in a couple good strokes before Michael returned.

"Here," he tossed his brother the bottle, "don't use it all—that's all I got left."

Catching it, Erik opened the top and started to prep James again. "I have another bet for you," he told his brother as he slipped a slicked up finger inside of James, causing the smaller man to whimper out.

"Oh yeah?" Michael asked, sounding less than thrilled at the idea—whatever it may be. "And what's that?" Charles got back up for him and let Michael sit back down before climbing into his lap again.

Adding a second finger, Erik kept his eyes on the task at hand while he spoke to his twin. "I bet you," he said with a smirk, "that I can get James to come in under two minutes," this time he did look up at Michael, still twisting his fingers into the man below him—trying to find a certain spot, "and if not," James cried out particularly loud. Found it. Erik pulled out. "Then I have to watch you fuck both of them until you come—and I get left alone with my hand." Charles nearly gasped from his spot on his boyfriend's lap. Why would Erik put the stakes so high?

Michael just looked at his brother. "And if you succeed?"

"I get to fuck Charles again, of course." Ah, that's why, Charles thought. This made him blush.

Michael smirked. Of course that's what Erik wants—Erik's always wanted what wasn't his. "Deal," he told his brother. He looked over at the clock on the wall, "Wait until the minute hand is on the twelve—then you have two minutes exactly—I'll let you know when times up." Charles' heart started to race—he really wanted Erik to win this.

"You won't have to," Erik said cockily, referring to Michael's comment about him telling Erik when his time is up. He had faith that James would be coming long before those two minutes are up—the man was so close and his cock was practically leaking enough pre-come to leave a small stain on the couch. He positioned himself behind the brunet, ready to push in at any second. As promised, he looked over to Charles.

"Go!" Michael said, signaling that his time had begun and Erik slipped his cock into James easily. He tried a couple of different angles, moving James' hips up and down and adjusting his own height until he hit that certain spot again.

James _moaned_ out loudly, burying his face into the sofa as Erik began to brush his cock over that spot repeatedly. Charles was both utterly turned on and extremely jealous, it was a weird sensation but he knew Erik was only doing it for him. He watched with burnt cheeks as the man he wanted back inside of him, fuck the life out of his twin brother—making James cry out with pleasure.

"One minute Erik," Michael told his brother, running his hand lazily over Charles' hard-again-cock. Erik started snapping his hips harder, brushing his cock past James' prostate quickly, causing the man to cry out even louder. Charles held his breath, watching as Erik struggled to hold his own orgasm back as he drove his hips wildly back and forth in to James.

"_Come on James_," Erik huffed out, smacking his ass as he pumped his cock into him faster, "I need you to come for me baby."

"Thirty seconds."

Erik sped up even more, thrusting frantically into the man below him. "Come on James," he ground out again, sending another smack to his ass and then pushing his asscheeks up with both hands. Charles had to look away—it was too much—he feared Erik would run out of time.

But just then, with twenty or so seconds left, James moaned out brokenly, coming messily onto the couch as Erik continued he relentless thrusting, driving all the pleasure out of the man he could until he pulled out quickly, stopping his own orgasm (as promised to Charles) and squeezing the base of his cock.

Michael huffed out a laugh. "You bastard," he muttered at his brother, "only you could fuck someone in under two minutes." He shook his head. "Alright—a deals a deal—you can fuck my boyfriend again." Charles nearly jumped off Michael's lap and ran over to Erik…but he realized that would be rude and probably would hurt his lover's feelings, so instead, he just grinned so widely at Erik that his cheeks began to hurt. He slipped off Michael's lap and walked over to Erik, who was still on the couch and breathing raggedly from fucking James so hard.

"I may not last long," he muttered as the brunet came closer. "I don't care," Charles replied, capturing Erik's lips for a delicate kiss. Michael watched all this with a knowing look, a small smirk started to form over his face—he may need to have that _talk_ with Charles after all this—it was probably time.

"Come over here James," Michael said to the relaxed man on the couch who just had an explosive orgasm thanks to one Erik Lehnsherr. "Come suck my cock baby, I don't need that long," he said as the other Xavier twin crawled his way over after rolling off the couch. "That," Michael went on, watching as James kneed his way over to the chair, "and I know this will be over soon since I get to watch Erik fuck my boyfriend," he looked down at James, "Something about that just turns me the fuck on," he said as James took his cock into his mouth and began sucking.

Pulling Charles down onto the couch, Erik kissed him passionately before breaking away. "Lay down on your back Charles, I want to look at you while I fuck you," he said gently to the brunet. Charles' stomach fluttered and he pressed down onto his back, bending his knees up in the air and watching as Erik positioned himself in between his legs. "Are you still wet from earlier?" Erik murmured and Charles nodded.

Erik pushed in, gripping onto Charles' waist as he began his thrusting. Charles groaned out, wishing that Erik hadn't completely drained him so empty earlier from that blowjob—he would have loved to come again with the man deep inside of him.

"Not going to last long," Erik rasped out, reminding Charles that he was still on the verge of coming from fucking James. "That's okay Erik," Charles huffed out a little breathless himself, "fill me up—come all inside my ass," it's yours.

Moaning from the chair, Michael watched intently as his twin brother fucked his boyfriend into the couch, he tightened his grip on James' hair, and came down his throat, groaning out lowly as he did so. "Fuck James," he gasped out, getting every last drop out of his cock he could as James practically sucked it out of him. Which he did. "Jesus Christ," Michael breathed out, looking down at James as the brunet pulled away, licking once up Michael's tired cock. "That was fucking amazing," he concluded, running a loving hand down his Xavier twin's face, "let's see what I can do about making you mine," he whispered mysteriously, causing James to wonder what that had meant. Michael looked back over to the couch, just in time to see his brother nearing his orgasm as he fucked the hell out of his boyfriend.

"Charles," Erik gasped out, plunging his hips faster into the man below him. Charles tipped his own hips up, helping Erik get a better angle and drive his cock inside of him deeper. When Erik's release hit him, he buried his face into Charles' neck, muttering out something that sounded like: "God Charles—I want you so bad," as he came hotly inside the younger man, and Charles just closed his eyes and held Erik tightly through his completion, breathing against his hair.

The feeling was mutual.

Afterwards, once Erik and James were off cleaning up, Michael came up behind Charles, wrapped his arms around him as he hugged him. Charles chuckled as his boyfriend lifted him up off the ground slightly. "Well hello to you too," he said as Michael put him back down. Charles had just finished getting dressed and by the looks of it, so had Michael, he noted once he turned around to face him.

"Charles," Michael said gently as he ran a hand down his cheek, "I'm breaking-up with you," he said with a smile. Charles' face fell. "Pardon?" Was all he could manage to get out. Michael chuckled. "It's okay Charles," he told the man, "I doing this for you and Erik—before I start to develop real feelings for you," luckily they'd only been dating for less than two weeks now, "and before Erik tricks you into sleeping with him by pretending to be me."

"He would do that?" Charles asked, bewildered.

Michael just _looked_ at him. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Of course Charles sees the way Erik looks at him—a blind man could see that he's developed a fondness for the brunet.

"And you're okay with this?" Charles questioned sheepishly, looking at the ground. Michael tipped his chin back up, forcing his blue eyes back on him. "Yes Charles—I am. I know how you feel about Erik too," he gave Charles a knowing look, "I watched you two have sex just then—you two weren't just fucking, you were making love." Charles' cheeks burned again, but not from envy this time. "Thank you Michael," he whispered softly.

The taller man smiled. "It's no problem Charles," he replied gently before he sealed their lips together for one final kiss.

"I do have one favor to ask you though," Michael said after he pulled away. He looked down at Charles.

"Anything," Charles replied.

Michael smirked. "Don't get upset when I ask your brother out."

Charles chuckled. "Of course Michael," he replied with a smile, "of course I won't."

…

Closing the door quietly behind himself, Charles snuck into the bathroom where Erik was showering. He whipped the shower curtain back and smiled at the other man.

"_Jesus_!" Erik gasped out from the initial shock, staring back at the man before him "Charles, what are you doing in here? Where's Michael?"

"Well," Charles said as he began stripping off his shirt, Erik's eyes widened, "I was hoping to join you," he started on his pants next. Erik's cock twitched to life again, "_Charles_," he hissed out, "Michael could walk in at any minute!" But Charles just ignored him and slid his pants and boxers down. "As far as Michael," he stepped into the shower and brought Erik close, "he broke-up with me," he breathed against Erik's lips, "said I was free to date whomever I pleased," he said softly, "and I choose you," he sealed their lips together.

Erik moaned helplessly into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the brunet's waist and drawling him closer. Once he pulled away, he looked fondly down into Charles' blue eyes, watching as the water started to dampen his brown hair and force it to curl. "And Michael's okay with this—okay with _us_?"

Nodding, Charles just smiled up at Erik, wrapping his arms around the taller man as Erik held him closer. "He is," he told the other man, "It seems, he has taken quite a fancy to _my_ brother," Charles chuckled, "Funny how things work out—isn't it?"

Yes, Erik thought as he brought Charles into another kiss, it sure is.

THE END.

*Cough* Whelp, that's the last bonus chapter I'm writing—my ovaries just exploded. Thanks to everyone who read and commented—I'm putting this story to bed! *Slinks off to own bed*


End file.
